After I Met You
by forHunHan
Summary: [Chapter 12b UP!] It's HUNHAN fanfiction -GS- Luhan tidak berpikir bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan cepat pada seorang pria yang namanya terus berputar di pikirannya. Bagitu pula dengan Sehun, kehidupan tenangnya menjadi kacau saat seorang gadis dengan mata cantik masuk ke hatinya tiba-tiba. Apakah kisah mereka berjalan lancar? [HunHan/KrisHan/slight:ChanBaek/KaiSoo/SuLay]
1. Chapter 1

**An** ** **nyeonghaseyoo :)  
****

 ** **Aku kembali dengan cerita baru, tapi bukan dari ketiga cerita yang aku minta kalian pilih hehehe. Entah kenapa gak ada semangat buat mikirin lanjutan cerita itu, daripada berhenti ditengah kan? lebih baik dipikirkan dahulu :p Banyak banget cerita yang numpuk dan gak keurus, sampe berdebu hahaha. Mianhae :(( Tapi aku lagi pengen post yang ini,, semoga dapet respon positif ya :D Mungkin cerita ini udah mainstream tapi ini murni dari pikiran aku so hargai dengan tidak memplagiatnya hehehe. Gamsahamnida :)****

 ** **Selamat membaca ^^****

 ** **sorry for typo :)****

* * *

 **Catatan Author (Harap Dibaca!)** **  
**

 **Apa yang terjadi dalam cerita; hanya karangan Author semata, hanya ingin menuangkan pikiran menjadi sebuah cerita, hanya meminjam nama dari anggota EXO dan ex-nya untuk menjadi tokoh, hanya berkreasi tanpa ada maksud apapun :)**

 **...dan hanya berpartisipasi dalam memperkuat cinta HUNHAN 3 ehehe,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **After I Met You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun–** mahasiswa bisnis semester 5, bukanlah seseorang yang berpengaruh untuk jurusannya. Ia bukanlah mahasiswa yang juga dielu-elukan karena kepintaran ataupun ketampanannya. Yah dengan kalimat lain ia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa yang sering tidak terlihat keberadaannya diantara ratusan mahasiswa bisnis.

Ah ya, Oh Sehun atau kerap disapa Sehun, memiliki seorang sahabat yang seperti tiang karena tingginya bukan main kkkk, ia adalah Park Chanyeol. Berkebalikan dengan sahabatnya, Sehun, Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa yang cukup diidolakan karena ketampanan dan juga sifat ramahnya.

"Hoy _man_!" sapa Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun lalu ia duduk di samping sahabatnya yang asik berkutat dengan ponsel kesayangannya.

"Kau mengejutkanku sialan! Lihat! Aku _game over_!" kekesalan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sehun yang ternyata sedang bermain _game_ di ponselnya.

"Hehehe, _mian_ " cengir Chanyeol.

" _Annyeonghaseyeo_ Chanyeol _sunbae_ ," sapa dua orang mahasiswi yang dengan sopannya membungkuk, tapi keduanya hanya tersenyum dan menatap pada Chanyeol, tidak pada Sehun.

Chanyeol tentu saja cukup kesal melihat tingkah _hoobae_ -nya tersebut. "Apa aku hanya sendiri disini? Mengapa mereka tak menyapamu!"

"Sudahlah Chanyeol- _ah_ , aku tak begitu mementingkan hal seperti itu," jawab Sehun santai.

"Tapi itu benar-benar tidak sopan Sehun- _ah_ , kau kan senior mereka juga!" Chanyeol menopangkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku," kekeh Sehun.

Chanyeol memasang wajah ingin muntahnya, "aku masih normal dan setidaknya _my baby_ Baekii adalah bukti aku normal,"

Sehun tertawa, "terserah!" lalu ia lihat pada Chanyeol, "kau itu tampan dan terkenal, pacar saja masih mengaku-ngaku!" sindirnya.

"Sialan kau!" kesal Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun.

"Tapi Sehun- _ah_ , kau itu cukup–"

Tiba-tiba dua orang mahasiswi lain datang, mahasiswi dengan rambut pendek terlihat mendorong temannya yang berambut sebahu, " _A..annyeonghaseyo_ Chanyeol _sunba_ e, maaf mengganggu waktu _sunbae_. I..ini untuk _su_.. _sunbae_ " mahasiswi cantik berambut sebahu itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru. Hal yang sangat biasa Sehun lihat, ia hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali bermain dengan ponselnya.

Bukannya tersenyum seperti biasanya, Chanyeol malah memperlihatkan wajah tidak sukanya, " _neo_! semester berapa kalian?" tanya Chanyeol galak mengejutkan kedua mahasiswi itu.

"Ka-kami di semester 3, _sunbae_ " jawab si rambut sebahu tergagap.

"Kau mengenal siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol pada mahasiswi rambut pendek sambil menunjuk pada Sehun di sebelahnya. Mahasiswa itu hanya menggeleng membuat Chanyeol mendesah kesal.

Kini Chanyeol beralih pada mahasiswi yang memberinya hadiah "kau, tau siapa dia?"

Mahasiswi berambut sebahu mengangguk pelan "bukankah.. Se-Sehun _sunbae_?" ucapnya takut, jujur saja ia baru pertama kali melihat Chanyeol marah seperti ini.

"Jika kau tahu mengapa tidak kau sapa juga?!" kesal Chanyeol. Kedua mahasiswi itu hanya tertunduk diam sedangkan Sehun hanya melirik mereka sekilas lalu melirik pada Chanyeol dan kembali pada ponselnya.

"Apa kalian memilih siapa senior yang kalian akan sapa?"

"Ti-tidak," jawab mereka.

"Aku perhatikan, kalian ini para junior hanya menyapa senior yang kalian sukai saja bukan? Tidak hanya pada Sehun, jika kalian masih seperti ini, hanya menyapa yang kalian sukai, jangan harap kalian akan baik-baik saja di kampus ini!" seru Chanyeol.

" _N-ne_ , _jeosonghamnida_ Sehun _sunbae_ ," Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil melihat pada mereka sekilas.

"Pergilah!" ucap Chanyeol. Kemudian dengan cepat kedua mahasiswi itu berlalu dari hadapan keduanya.

"Kau tidak takut kehilangan penggemar?" ledek Sehun sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana.

"Mereka semua tidak penting, aku tidak suka tingkah mereka. Lagipula mengapa mereka tidak mau menyapamu?" heran Chanyeol.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana! Kau tidak lihat penampilanku? Rambut gondrong, aku tidak pintar, terkenal juga tidak, bahkan Jongdae yang pernah sekelompok denganku awalnya menyangka aku adalah Lee Sung Min. Apa dia gila? Aku dan Sungmin sangat berbeda jauh,"

Chanyeol tertawa, " _jinja_? Jongdae menyangkamu adalah Sungmin? Sungguh gila!"

"Satu angkatan saja belum tentu kenal siapa aku, bagiamana dengan junior atau senior kita?" kekeh Sehun, " _so_ jangan berlebihan, aku suka tak dikenali,"

"Ya! Memangnya apa yang salah dengan rambut gondrongmu? Mereka belum tahu saja kelebihanmu. Lagipula..." Chanyeol memegang dagu Sehun dan menggerakkannya ke kanan dan kiri, "kau cukup tampan jika dilihat-lihat. Lihat! Bahkan dagumu sangat tajam"

Sehun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dengan kesal, "tanganmu sialan! Kau sungguh menggelikan," Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol sambil bergidik geli.

"Sehuniiee," panggil Chanyeol dengan suara yang dibuat-buat manja membuat Sehun tak mau lagi menolehkan kepalanya.

"Enyah kau manusia tiang!" kesal Sehun.

"Sehuniiiee~" jadilah keduanya berkejaran seperti anak kecil sambil Chanyeol yang berteriak memanggil Sehun dengan suara manjanya, untung saja di sana sedang sepi, jadi keduanya tidak menjadi pusat perhatian yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul setengah 1 siang, Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kelas Hukum Bisnis mereka. Seperti biasa mereka langsung menuju kantin.

"Hey, ada Baekhyun di sana. Aku akan makan bersamanya, jangan mengangguku oke" Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memilih menu. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal karena ia ditinggalkan makan sendiri.

Sehun membawa nampannya menuju meja kosong di dekat jendela, tentu saja ia akan memakannya sendiri tanpa Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mendekati bidadari kampus itu. Ia melihat ke luar jendela dan banyak terlihat mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang. Suapan pertama sudah didapatnya, dan matanya tetap menyusuri luar kantin itu.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok cantik asing melintas di depan matanya. Ia merasa dunianya seolah berhenti dan hanya ada satu fokus di depannya. Jika selama ini ia merasa langitnya berwarna muram, kini langitnya terlihat sangat cerah seketika. Baru beberapa menit lalu jantungnya masih normal, kini jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

Gadis itu berwajah mungil, matanya bersinar, bibir mungilnya terlihat tersenyum, dan langkahnya seperti kapas ringan. Sehun melihat gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang di sana membuat Sehun mencari sosok itu, takut hal yang tak diinginkan hatinya terjadi.

Betapa leganya ia saat gadis itu melambai pada sosok gadis lain yang ia tahu sebagai Do Kyungsoo, si cerdas dari jurusannya dan tak lupa di sebelah Kyungsoo ada kekasihnya, Kim Jongin, si tampan yang banyak membuat banyak mahasiswi menggila.

Dengan cepat, Sehun mengangkat nampannya dan menyudahi makan siangnya yang baru satu suapan itu.

"Sehun- _ah_! Mau kemana?!" teriak Chanyeol yang ternyata membawa nampannya berencana menghampiri meja Sehun, sepertinya ia diusir oleh bidadari kampus itu kkkk.

"Ada urusan!" sahut Sehun lalu berlari keluar kantin. Ia berlari ke tempat ia menemukan gadis itu. Dengan mengandalkan mata elangnya yang menyapu tajam sekelilingnya, Sehun tak juga menemukan gadis itu. _'Semoga aku bertemu dengannya lagi'_ gumam Sehun dalam hatinya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, pukul 1 nanti ia ada ujian akuntansi, lebih baik menuju kelasnya saat ini walaupun masih banyak waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian tidak ada kelas?"

"Ada tentu saja, tapi kami merelakan jam kuliah berharga kami hanya untuk menemanimu Luhannie cantik," –Kyungsoo.

"Benar, seharusnya kau meneraktir kami Lu. Aku tahu restoran yang enak, kau pasti merindukan masakan Korea bukan?" –Jongin.

 **Lu Han–** atau orang-orang terdekatnya memanggilnya dengan Lu. Ia adalah gadis Beijing yang baru saja pindah untuk kuliah di Korea. Sejak sekolah menengah atas, Luhan memang sudah bersekolah di Korea. Tetapi saat kuliah ia kembali ke Beijing selama setengah tahun kemudian mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang selama satu semester, semester 3 ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan meneruskan kuliahnya di sini.

Lalu siapa Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah sepasang kekasih yang tentu saja warga kampus tahu itu. Mereka adalah pasangan yang paling membuat iri seluruh wanita dan pria yang mengagumi Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat dekat Luhan sejak sekolah menengah atas. Mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama, manajemen bisnis, karena kewajiban untuk meneruskan perusahaan orangtua mereka. Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan menikah setelah lulus dan akan meneruskan perusahaan kedua orangtua mereka yang disatukan.

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab dengan nilai kalian oke," kekeh Luhan.

"Tenang saja, kami ini cukup pintar," sahut Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian benar-benar tak berubah,"

"Kalau begitu kau harus coba makan di kantin Lu, makanan di sana benar-benar enak," tawar Kyungsoo.

" _Call_!" setuju Luhan.

"Kau yang bayar?" tanya Jongin.

Luhan menatap malas pada sahabat laki-lakinya itu, "Kyung, kau sungguh ingin menikahi pria hitam ini? Mengeluarkan uang saja ia tak mau," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Bukan Kyungsoo yang menikahiku Lu, tapi aku yang akan menikahi Kyungsoo bagaimanapun caranya," Jongin menyahutinya dengan santai.

"Dia sakit jiwa?" tanya Luhan.

"Sudah Lu, tinggalkan saja," Kyungsoo tertawa sambil menggamit lengan Luhan.

"Kyungiii" panggil Jongin menyusul keduanya.

Ketiganya sedang ada di kantin menyantap makan siang mereka sambil berbincang banyak mengenai kehidupan mereka selama berpisah. Di tengah perbincangan seru itu, seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya menghampiri meja mereka.

"Oh, hai _hyung_! Kau di sini?" sapa Jongin senang.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja _oppa_ , ayo duduk," ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan menggeser tempat duduknya dan tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Apa dia mahasiswi baru?" tanyanya.

Keduanya mengangguk, "Kenalkan ia sahabat kami, Luhan" Kyungsoo memperkenalkan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Luhan _imnida_. Aku di semester yang sama dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo" Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Kris, senang berkenalan denganmu," Luhan mengangguk.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak apa, hanya ingin mengunjungi kampus," jawab Kris.

"Benar. Minggu depan kau wisuda bukan?" Kris hanya mengangguk.

" _Chukhae Oppa_!"

" _Chukhae Hyung_!"

" _Chukhaeyo sunbae_ ,"

"Hey, jangan terlalu formal padaku, Luhan, tidak nyaman rasanya," ucap Kris.

"Aku yang merasa tidak enak _sunbae_ ," cengir Luhan.

"Eyy, Luhan belum berubah ternyata. Sikap kakunya masih ada," kekeh Jongin.

"Sifat kaku?" tanya Kris menaikkan satu alisnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "ia terbiasa berbicara pada orang yang lebih tua darinya dengan bahasa formal, _uri_ Luhannie terlalu sopan _oppa_ " Ketiganya pun tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah menahan malu.

..

..

 **Sementara itu di kelas akuntansi–**

"Hey! Darimana saja kau?" tanya Chanyeol saat Sehun baru saja masuk ke kelas dan langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya ada sedikit urusan," jawab Sehun santai.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, ia antara percaya dan tak percaya. Masalahnya adalah, sahabatnya ini tak akan pernah mau berurusan dengan kampus selain pelajarannya tentu saja, "kau bercanda? Apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"Yah hanya begitu," Sehun mulai mengeluarkan penanya, siap untuk mengikuti ujian. Sekilas Chanyeol menangkap senyum tipis Sehun yang aneh dimatanya.

"Katakan padaku, kau mencurigakan Hun- _ah_. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" desak Chanyeol.

"Ssst, dosen datang"

Chanyeol berdecak sebal saat dosennya memasuki ruang kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5. Baiklah, waktu memang sudah sangat sore tetapi kampus seperti tidak ada habisnya. Mahasiswa masih banyak yang berkeliaran di sekitar fakultas ekonomi jurusan bisnis itu. Mungkin karena akhir pekan maka banyak sekali kegiatan-kegiatan mahasiswa yang terlihat, entah membicarakan acara mereka masing-masing ataupun hanya sekedar berkumpul, mengobrol bersama.

" _Mianhae_ Lu, kita jadi harus menunggu Jongin dahulu. Ia sedang melatih mahasiswa yang akan mengikuti perlombaan _dance_ internasional. Kita hanya disuruh menunggunya di ruang latihan kampus," Kyungsoo merasa tak enak pada Luhan, ia mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama, tapi ia harus pulang terlambat karena ini.

" _Gwaenchanha_ Kyungsoo- _ya_ , lagipula aku jadi lebih mengenal kampus ini. Santai saja," kekeh Luhan.

" _Gomawo_ ,"

Keduanya terus berjalan menuju sebuah gedung besar bertingkat dengan banyak jendela. Sebagian jendela itu terlihat terang karena ruangannya masih berpenghuni. Mereka naik ke lantai 3, tempat ruang latihan berada.

"Mengapa sepi sekali?" tanya Luhan saat lantai tiga itu tidak ada satupun pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

"Di lantai ini hanya ada dua ruangan. Satu ruang latihan dan satu lagi masih kosong," jawab Kyungsoo sambil sibuk mencari kunci ruang latihan yang diberikan Jongin padanya, "ah ini dia," seru Kyungsoo.

"Hey, ini tidak terkunci" ucap Kyungsoo. Tapi tubuhnya kemudian membeku karena mengingat ucapan kekasihnya, ruang latihan tidak digunakan hari ini karena semuanya berlatih di aula utama universitas. Pikiran negatif kemudian secara tiba-tiba masuk ke pikiran Kyungsoo, apa ada penyusup? Teroris? Pencuri? Atau ada pembunuhan– _ani! Ani!_ Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada masalah Kyung?" tanya Luhan.

" _A-ani_ , sebentar, aku akan menghubungi Jongin. Tunggu di sini oke" jawab Kyungsoo, ia lantas berjalan agak menjauh dari Luhan. Ia sungguh takut tapi ia tak mau membuat Luhan juga ikut takut, Luhan masih baru di sini.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia tidak sedikitpun terbesit rasa curiga saat Kyungsoo agak menjauh karena hanya ingin menelfon kekasihnya. Ia berpikir Kyungsoo sudah membukakan pintunya, jadi ia dengan perlahan menggeser pintu di depannya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam.

Ruangan terlihat gelap, matanya menyusuri ruangan dengan banyak cermin itu tetapi kemudian matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang dari cermin, seseorang itu membelakanginya dan tengah meliukkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan tegas, suara decitan sepatu yang bersentuhan dengan lantai terdengar begitu Luhan memfokuskan telinganya.

Tidak ada suara musik, tapi Luhan bisa melihat seseorang itu mengenakan headset dari balik rambut sebahunya. Luhan tidak bisa memastikan itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Tetapi ia tidak yakin jika seseorang itu perempuan. Tubuh seseorang itu tidak mencerminkan tubuh perempuan melainkan–

CIIIIT!

Decitan sepatu saat seseorang itu memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat terdengar sangat lambat di telinga Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan mengetahui siapa seseorang itu, ia adalah pria dengan tubuh tinggi, dadanya naik turun karena napasnya yang memburu, dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Cukup lama keduanya berpandangan hingga Kyungsoo berteriak di belakangnya.

"LUHAN! _GWAENCHANHA_?!"

"Astaga Kyung! Kau mengejutkanku!" kesal Luhan. Otomatis keduanya masuk ke ruangan yang gelap itu karena Kyungsoo agak mendorong tubuh Luhan dari belakang. Seketika ruangan itu terang benderang.

"Kalian siapa?" suara berat menyapa gendang telinga kedua wanita berbeda kebangsaan itu.

"Kami? Kau yang siapa?! Apa kau pencuri? Pembunuh?" cecar Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati seseorang di ruang latihan yang dikelola kekasihnya itu.

"Kyung!" gumam Luhan tajam, ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak sopan menurutnya.

"Oh, kau Do Kyungsoo. Pantas saja kau di sini," Sehun berucap dengan pelan, tapi kedua wanita itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kau mengenalku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya ada yang tak mengenalmu?" jawaban seseorang itu membuat dahi kedua wanita itu berkerut. Seseorang itu melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana?" gumam Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Luhan yang sedaritadi tidak bersuara. "Lu?" panggilnya. Luhan bergeming, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Lu?!"

"A-ah _ne_? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku pikir kau kerasukan, _kkajja_ duduk" ajak Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sofa di ruang itu.

"Ke mana pria tadi?" tanya Luhan.

"Sudah pergi, tidak usah khawatir, mungkin ia salah satu anggota klub" Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Wow, ruang ini besar sekali," kagum Luhan.

"Tentu saja, klub ini sangat difasilitasi karena mendapat banyak prestasi untuk kampus," jelas Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan meletakkan tasnya dan menghidupkan musik dari ponselnya. Ia mengikat rambut sepunggungnya agak berantakan lalu ia sedikit melakukan pemanasan.

"Kau masih menari?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya tentu tahu Luhan senang sekali menari sejak sekolah menengah atas.

"Tentu. Sekedar jika hanya ingin." Jawab Luhan lalu ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama dengan _beat_ musik yang cepat.

Kyungsoo tak begitu tertarik dengan dunia _dance_ , tapi entah mengapa orang-orang yang disayanginya ada di dunia itu. Jadi, sembari menuggu kekasihnya dan Luhan yang berkutat dengan dunia mereka, Kyungsoo membuka ponselnya dan mulai mencari data mahasiswa jurusannya. Jujur saja ia masih penasaran dengan pria yang tadi dan juga ia agak sedikit khawatir jika pria itu bukanlah pria baik-baik.

Sambil menikmati alunan musik dan sedikit mengikuti lirik lagu dari ponsel Luhan, Kyungsoo menggerakkan jarinya pada _touch screen_ -nya.

"Astaga!"

" _Wae_ Kyung?" Luhan secara refleks menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya dan menghampiri sahabatnya yang terlihat panik itu.

"P-pria tadi..."

"Ada apa dengan pria tadi?" tanya Luhan penasaran, tidak, ia tidak punya pikiran negatif seperti Kyungsoo yang menyangka pria tadi adalah pembunuh.

" _Eottokhae_ Lu?!" histeris Kyungsoo.

"Demi Tuhan Kyung! Katakan ada apa?"

"Pria tadi...ia _sunbae_ kita, Oh Sehun... _eotteokhae_?!"

"Do Kyungsoo bodoh! Mengapa _sunbae-_ mu sendiri tidak tahu?!" kesal Kyungsoo memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Luhan terdiam, ia menghiraukan umpatan kekesalan Kyungsoo, ia malah fokus pada nama pria itu.

 _Oh Sehun_...

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued/end?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon reviewnya yeorobeun :)**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **After I Met You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mendengar namanya…**

Mendengar namanya kembali membuat kepalanya penuh dengan sosok pria berhoodie dengan rambut gondrongnya. Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin saat ini sedang menunggu kelas mereka selanjutnya. Kyungsoo kembali membahas _sunbaen_ ya, pria berhoodie.

"Jonginnie, kalau begitu kau mengenal Oh Sehun _sunbae_ bukan. _Eotteokhae_?" Kyungsoo tentu merasa masih bersalah atas kejadian kemarin. Junior macam apa yang tidak mengenali seniornya, bahkan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak? Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir akan dilabrak atau semacamnya, oke labrak itu agak berlebihan, tapi Kyungsoo adalah mahasiswa semester 3, tentu saja seharusnya ia tahu jika Sehun adalah seniornya.

"Tenang saja _chagi_ , Sehun _sunbae_ bukan orang pendendam, ia sangat baik," kekasihnya itu mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi–"

"Lagipula Sehun _sunbae_ tidak mementingkan orang-orang mengenalinya atau tidak,"

" _Jinja_?"

Jongin menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya, "em" jawab Jongin mengangguk.

Luhan tidak begitu memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sedang khawatir itu, ia hanya mendengarkan tiap kata Oh Sehun atau Sehun terucap dari kedua sahabatnya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat berharap pikirannya tentang pria itu hilang.

" _Gwaenchanha_?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

"Em, _gwaenchanha_ " jawab Luhan lalu ia tersenyum agar meyakinkan keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Benar saja, nama itu terus terngiang di benak Luhan. Bahkan, genap seminggu ia kuliah nama pria itu masih menghantui pikirannya. Setiap hari, ia pasti akan menyempatkan matanya untuk melihat ke penjuru kampus dan penjuru ruang kelasnya berharap menemukan pria berambut gondrong itu.

Tetapi entah belakangan ini Luhan tak pernah melihatnya sama sekali. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyerangnya saat tak menemukan pria yang berstatus sebagai _sunbae-_ nya itu. Sebisa mungkin Luhan mengabaikan rasa aneh di dadanya dan mencoba tak peduli, lagipula memangnya kenapa pria itu harus mengambil tempat sebagian di dalam otaknya? Lebih baik ia memasukkan banyak rumus-rumus menyebalkan dalam otaknya agar ujiannya berjalan lancar.

Di tempat tak jauh dari keberadaan Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan, di bawah pohon seperti biasa terdapat 2 sahabat yang statusnya sebagai mahasiswa semester 5. Mereka duduk bersandar sambil memegang ponsel di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ya! daritadi kau terus melihat kesana-kemari, kau mencari seseorang?" heran Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya, ternyata ia cukup terganggu dengan kepala Sehun yang terus ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa henti.

" _Ani,_ "

Chanyeol mendengus, "bohong sekali!"

"Aku serius, aku sungguh–"

Mendengar perkataan Sehun yang terputus membuat Chanyeol penasaran dan akhirnya menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Sehun yang terpaku pada satu pandangan. "Kau tertarik pada _hoobae_ kita?" ia menoleh pada Sehun.

" _Hoobae_?" tanya Sehun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya, bahkan satu jurusan juga menyukainya, kecuali aku tentu. Tapi kau harus sadar Hun- _ah_ , ia sudah memiliki kekasih," Chanyeol berkata dengan sok tahunya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "disukai satu jurusan? Sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya merasa prihatin pada sahabatnya yang ternyata tidak menerima keadaan yang ada, ia merangkul Sehun "aku tahu cinta itu buta, tapi kau juga pasti sudah tahu jika Kim Jongin adalah kekasihnya. Carilah wanita lain Hun- _ah_ , ingin aku kenalkan seseorang?"

PLAK!

Sehun memukul kepala belakang sahabat tiangnya itu dengan tangannya, "aw! Mengapa memukulku?!" kesal Chanyeol.

"Dasar bodoh!" maki Sehun, "sudahlah!" Sehun kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Chanyeol dibuat bingung dengan Sehun yang menurutnya aneh, "jika bukan Do Kyungsoo, lalu siapa?"

Sehun berdecak, "Sayang sekali, ternyata matamu tidak sebesar telingamu!" lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!" teriak Chanyeol menyusul sahabatnya.

Di sisi lain, Luhan celingukan mencari sumber suara yang memanggil nama seseorang yang membuatnya memikirkannya belakangan ini. Pandangannya terhenti ketika menemukan seseorag berhoodie itu.

" _Wae_ Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"A-ah, _ani_ " Luhan menghentikan pandangannya pada sosok pria berhoodie yang berjalan menjauhinya.

' _Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya lagi?'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati.

..

..

Siang ini, Luhan tidak memiliki jadwal kelas, tidak seperti kedua pasangan sahabatnya itu, mereka sedang ada jam tambahan. Jadilah Luhan memutuskan untuk ke kantin sendiri. Saat ia tengah asik menikmati camilan siangnya, seseorang menghampirinya. "Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh menghentikan camilan masuk ke mulutnya, "Kris _sunbae_? _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," sapa Luhan tersenyum.

"Kau hanya sendiri? Di mana pasangan itu?" tanya Kris.

Luhan tersenyum, "mereka ada jam tambahan. Silakan duduk _sunbae_ ,"

"Akhirnya, aku kira kau akan terus membuatku berdiri sepanjang siang," kekeh Kris lalu duduk di hadapan Luhan.

" _A-aniyo_ , aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," balas Luhan merasa bersalah.

Kris tertawa, "kau lucu sekali Luhan,"

Luhan hanya tersenyum, sebenarnya ini adalah pertama kalinya orang asing duduk bersamanya setelah ia pindah ke kampus ini. Tidak, bukan orang asing, hanya saja ia baru kan mengenal _sunbae_ -nya ini? Kemarin. Betapa ia juga berharap bahwa ia bisa berkenalan dengan _sunbae_ lainnya, tentu saja _sunbae_ bernama Oh Sehun yang terus memenuhi otaknya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa menyenangkan kuliah di sini?" tanya Kris memulai percakapan.

Luhan mengangguk, "ya seperti kampus kebanyakan _sunbae_ , ada banyak tugas, jadwal padat, belum lagi tugas presentasi di setiap mata kuliah,"

Kris mengangguk setuju, "benar sekali. Itulah kehidupan kampus, setiap hari kau akan mendengar presentasi hingga rasanya kau ingin sekali bolos karena bosan mendengar pembukaan presentasi yang tidak asik" kekeh Kris.

Luhan tertawa, "sepertinya _sunbae_ sudah sangat berpengalaman– ups aku lupa, _sunbae_ sebentar lagi akan lulus" Luhan sedikit menggoda _sunbae_ -nya itu.

Kris tertawa sambil memandang Luhan, rasanya ia akan jatuh cinta pada mahasiswi baru di depannya ini "ternyata menyenangkan bisa berbincang denganmu,"

" _Gamsahamnida, sunbae_ "

"Apa tidak menyenangkan berbincang denganku?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba membuat Luhan terdiam, ia sedang mencerna apa yang Kris maksud.

" _Ne_? A-ah, ti-tidak begitu _sunbae_ " Luhan terkejut saat mengerti ia tidak mengataan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Kris katakan padanya.

Kris tertawa, "Astaga Luhan, aku hanya bercanda"

Luhan membiarkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ia sungguh benar-benar tidak memahami situasi ini. Kris berdehem, "ternyata leluconku memang tidak lucu," kekeh Kris. Lelucon? Pikir Luhan, kemudian ia sedikit tertawa dengan canggung, ia tidak tahu harus merepon seperti apa. Tawanya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang terus ingin ia lihat. Ya, Oh Sehun _sunbae_ , dia ada di bawah pohon. Ia duduk sendiri ditemani ponselnya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau lihat?" Kris meletakkan sendoknya dan ikut melihat ke arah Luhan melihat.

Luhan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari subjek yang dilihatnya, "ah, _aniyo sunbae_. Bukan apa-apa" jawab Luhan. Kris kembali melihat pada Luhan, mungkin Luhan melihat cuaca di luar, itu pikir Kris. "Cuaca di luar sangat tidak bagus, berangin, aku tak suka itu" ucap Kris.

" _Ne_?" Luhan tidak begitu fokus dengan apa yang Kris ucapkan, ia melirik sekilas di bawah pohon sana, tidak ada? Luhan kecewa tak lagi menemukan _sunbae_ yang dicarinya.

"Bukan apa-apa," Kris tersenyum, lebih baik mencari topik baru, itulah yang dipikirkan Kris. "Lu–"

" _Sunbae_ –"

Kris tertawa saat mereka berbicara bersamaan, ini tidak bagus untuk jantungnya, tentu "baiklah, kau dulu…"

Luhan berpikir sejenak, apa tidak apa-apa menanyakannya? "Emm…apa _sunbae_ mengenal seseorang bernama Oh…Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan nyaris tak terdengar saat ia mengucapkan 'Sehun'.

Wajah Kris yang terlihat senang seketika berubah seperti tak menginginkan pembicaraan ini berlanjut, "hmm, speertinya ia satu tingkat di bawahku. Aku pernah mendengar namanya" jawab Kris mencoba biasa saja, "ada apa?"

' _Ah, jadi dia tidak satu angkatan dengan Kris sunbae'_ pikir Luhan. "Kyungsoo minggu kemarin membuat ulah, ia tak menyapa Sehun _sunbae_ dan malah menuduhnya pembunuh dan semacamnya" kekeh Luhan.

Wajah Kris menegang, "mungkin karena memang Sehun pendiam, aku juga tidak tahu– Kau suka cuaca berangin?" tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Mo_ …emm, aku suka. Menyenangkan," jawab Luhan sekedarnya.

"Ah, begitu," Kris seperti agak kecewa mendengar jawaban Luhan.

Luhan mencuri lirik sekilas ke bawah pohon saat Kris tidak menatapnya dan tiba-tiba jantungnya bergemuruh saat melihat _sunbae_ yang ia cari di sana. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, "kau sudah akan pergi?" tanya Kris.

Luhan melupakan bahwa ia masih bersama Kris, ia melirik ke bawah pohon lagi, baiklah _sunbae_ -nya yang lain masih di sana. "Hmm ada yang harus aku kerjakan _sunbae_ , maafkan aku" jawab Luhan mencari alasan.

"Benarkah?" Kris mengecek jam tangannya, "ah ya aku juga harus menemui dosen pembimbing. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Luhan. Senang berbincang denganmu," pamit Kris dengan senyumnya.

" _Ne sunbae_ ," Luhan berkata dengan sedikit membungkuk.

Dengan jantung berdebar, Luhan sedikit membenahi penampilannya. _'Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini!'_ kesal Luhan dalam hati. Sebenarnya ini bukan hal biasa yang ia lakukan, menghampiri seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi entah mengapa Luhan sangat bersemangat untuk hal ini, ia ingin mengenal sosok pria berhoodie yang berstatus sebagai _sunbae_ -nya itu. Ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan langka ini.

Saat Luhan hendak keluar dari kantin, 2 orang atau lebih tepatnya 3 orang menghadang jalannya. "Apa kau mahasiswi baru?" tanya salah satunya.

" _Ne_ , ada perlu apa?" tanya Luhan santai, tapi matanya tetap mencari-cari _sunbae_ -nya yang ada di bawah pohon. Agh sial! _Sunbae_ itu akan beranjak dari sana.

"Pantas saja. Kau tidak tahu peraturan ya?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, peraturan? Sepertinya ia sudah membaca semua peraturan tentang di kampus ini. Berpakaian rapi, wanita tidak boleh mengenakan _hot pants_ … lalu Luhan melirik wanita di depannya, bahkan wanita itu memakai _hot pants_ , jadi siapa yang tidak tahu aturan? Pikir Luhan. "Aku yakin sudah membacanya," jawab Luhan.

Tiba-tiba ketiganya tertawa sinis, "maksudku, kau tidak tahu peraturan tidak boleh mendekati Kris _Oppa_ selain kami?" ucap wanita itu lagi.

' _Memangnya ada peraturan seperti itu?'_ pikir Luhan. "Dengar ya, tidak ada yang boleh duduk berdua dengan Kris _Oppa_ selain kami!" seru wanita itu.

Entah mendengarkan atau tidak, bagi Luhan ketiga wanita di depannya benar-benar tidak penting. _'Astaga kemana sunbae itu? Aku harus mencarinya!'_ Luhan panik di dalam hatinya. Lalu ia melenggang pergi tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Ya!" maki ketiganya. Tapi Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing, Pria berhoodie lebih penting saat ini, ia terus berjalan dan celingukkan ke sana ke mari.

"Agh! Ketiga wanita itu menyebalkan sekali sih! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku mencarinya?" kesal Luhan. Ia terus berjalan sambil celingukan kesana-kemari. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi.

'Luhannie sayang, _eodi_?' baca Luhan dalam hatinya, ternyata sahabatnya itu mengirimkan pesan teks padanya. Sambil sesekali memerhatikan sekitarnya, ia mengetikkan balasan untuk sahabatnya 'apa kalian sudah selesai?' tak lama pesan lainnya masuk 'tentu saja belum. Tunggu kami ya _arrachi_? Tidak masalah kan?' Dengan cepat Luhan membalasnya kembali ' _gwaenchanha_ , aku ada di dekat kantin' lalu ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya di saku.

"Hahh, ke mana _sunbae_ itu…" gumam Luhan hampir putus asa.

"Mencariku?"

Hah?! Luhan berbalik dan terkejut setelahnya.

..

..

 **Beberapa menit lalu, Sehun side…**

Siang ini Sehun berhasil kabur dari dahabat tiangnya yang banyak dikerumuni mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang memintanya untuk menyanyi dan bermain gitar. Hal itu memang sering terjadi, Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai _fan service_ , toh jika _mood_ -nya sedang bagus ia dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Sehun sampai di tempatnya biasa, di bawah pohon, ia duduk sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Siang ini cukup berangin dengan awan yang muram seperti hatinya. Belakangan ini ia seperti orang linglung saat mengingat mata indah gadis asing yang membuat hatinya tak tenang.

Ia memasang _headset_ ke telinganya dan mendengarkan kembali musik yang ia putar saat berada di ruang latihan dan akhirnya bertemu gadis bermata menawan itu. Lagunya memang ber- _beat_ cepat, senada dengan debar jantungnya saat memikirkan gadis itu, tapi hatinya tidak dalam suasana baik. "Hahh, kapan aku bisa melihatnya lagi…" gumam Sehun.

Matanya memincing saat melihat gadis yang selalu di carinya masuk ke kantin, dengan cepat ia melepas _headset_ dari telinganya dan beranjak dari duduknya. Biasanya ia tak mau mengurusi hal-hal seperti ini, menghampiri wanita? Dihampiri saja ia merasa terganggu apalagi jika harus menghampiri? Dengan langkah lebar ia menyebrangi lapangan dan hendak masuk ke kantin. Tidak peduli ia dikatakan aneh dan sebagainya karena tiba-tiba menghampiri, tapi hatinya tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa aneh saat gagal menemuinya.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Kris, _sunbae_ -nya, berjalan ke arah gadis itu. Saat melihat senyum gadis itu pada Kris, ia memasang kembali _headset_ -nya dan kembali ke bawah pohon, di tempat asalnya.

" _Dan harue dan hanbeone_

 _Kkeuneonael su inneun maeumi aniran geol_

 _Apeudorok neukkijana_

 _Geu eodirago haedo neoege ganeun na!" EXO_Universe_

Entah mengapa lagu yang terputar dari ponselnya sekarang sangat mendukung perasaannya. "Bahkan kau tahu perasaanku, _nae hand phone_. Tapi sayangnya aku terlalu pengecut untuk menemuinya" gumam Sehun.

Tapi ia perhatikan, gadis bermata menawan itu seperti terus mencuri arah pandang padanya walaupun sedang bersama Kris. Ia tidak berhalusinasi kan? Atau sedang bermimpi?

Sehun melepas headset-nya lalu melihat ke kanan-kiri siapa pemilik kaleng kosong yang tiba-tiba terjatuh di hadapannya. "Hah, menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Sehun saat ia yang harus membuang kaleng kosong itu. Ia beranjak dari kursinya untuk membuangnya. Mahasiswa memang diharuskan menjaga kebersihan lingkungan kampus, mau tidak mau daripada harus menanggung denda yang tidak kira-kira, bisa menghabiskan gaji kerja paruh waktunya selama sebulan. Ugh!

Hah, ini menyebalkan saat harus melihat gadis itu tertawa bersama pria lain. Apa matanya ini hanya terlalu jelas saat melihat hal yang membuatnya sakit? Padahal jarak dirinya dengan kantin cukup jauh. Saat melihat papan tulis yang waktu tempuhnya hanya 5 detik saja matanya sangat berat. Apa lebih baik ia pergi saja? Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kantin.

Dasar mata nakal, tetap saja Sehun mencuri pandang ke kantin karena penasaran. Ia cepat beranjak dari tempatnya dan bersembunyi di balik pohon saat Kris keluar dari kantin.

Ia terus diam sampai ia mendengar suara seseorang menggerutu. "Agh! Ketiga wanita itu menyebalkan sekali sih! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku mencarinya?" Sehun mengintip dari balik pohonnya. Gadis itu…

Dengan perlahan Sehun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memerhatikan gadis itu. Dari belakang saja ia sungguh menawan, ia memang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi sepertinya akan pas saat ia memeluknya. Sehun menggeleng saat pikirannya mulai tak beres.

"Hahh, ke mana _sunbae_ itu…"

"Mencariku?" tanya Sehun. Sedetik kemudian ia merutuki pertanyaannya yang aneh, memangnya gadis itu benar mencarinya? Lari sekarang? Tapi kakinya tak bisa bergerak. Sehun melihat gadis itu berbalik, Sehun terdiam, mata itu, ya mata itu sangat menawan. Bagiamana bisa mata kecil itu terlihat sangat manis dan terpancar sesuatu yang hangat, hey! Mata itu seperti rusa. Gumam Sehun terpana.

Angin menerpa keduanya, dengan perlahan topi hoodie yang dikenakan Sehun terlepas menerpa rambut gondrongnya memperlihatkan bentuk wajahnya yang selama ini tertutupi. Luhan membolakan matanya, _'tampan'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati.

Cukup lama keduanya berpandangan hingga Sehun tersadar dari sihir mata rusa itu. "Mencariku?" ulang Sehun. Persetan dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, ia ingin mengenal gadis ini.

"A-ah, _a-annyeonghaseyo_ … Se-Sehun _Sunbae_ " sapa Luhan membungkuk kikuk.

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya, "kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya heran.

' _Astaga Luhan! Kau terdengar seperti penguntit!'_ maki Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. "A-hmm… i-itu, ah! Apa _sunbae_ ingat kita bertemu di ruang latihan bersama Kyungsoo?"

' _Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau berhasil menarik perhatianku'_ gumam Sehun dalam hati, ia hanya mengangguk merespon Luhan. "Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan dan ia terus menyebut nama Sehun _sunbae_ , ia merasa sangat bersalah menuduh yang tidak-tidak pada _sunbae_ ," jelas Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, _'apa ini?'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati. "Tidak masalah jika dia tidak mengenaliku. Tenang saja, aku tidak marah pada kalian"

" _Jinja_?!" seru Luhan senang. "A-ah, maksudku _jinjayo?_ _Gamsahamnida sunbae_ ," ucap Luhan kikuk.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Sehun.

" _Ne_? A-ah, nama…" asataga Luhan kau kenapa?!

"Luhan, namaku Luhan, _sunbae_ " ucap Luhan tersenyum.

"Aah… jadi namamu Luhan? Itu terdengar seperti ' _Lu_ ' yang artinya rusa dalam bahasa Cina." Ujar Sehun.

" _Ne_?" Luhan masih terkejut dengan ucapan _sunbae_ yang tidak disangka-sangkanya.

"Pantas saja, matamu seperti rusa, sangat cantik" tanpa sadar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Sehun. "Ah, maafkan aku," kekeh Sehun. Efeknya sangat luar biasa bagi Luhan, ia rasa wajahnya memerah saat ini.

"Aku Oh Sehun…" Sehun menjulurkan tangannya.

Luhan menyambutnya, " _ne_ … Sehun" Luhan masih terbengong melihat _sunbae_ yang ingin sekali dikenalnya, "astaga! Maksudku, _ne, Sehun sunbae. Jeosonghamnida_ "

Sehun tertawa, sungguh gadis di depannya ini sangat lucu, "Panggil aku Sehun saja, _eotte_?" tawarnya.

"Ti-tidak, itu tidak sopan _sunbae"_ tolak Luhan.

"Kita bisa lebih akrab jika kau tak memanggilku _sunbae_ ," ucap Sehun lagi.

" _Well_ , baiklah jika itu maumu, Sehun" cengir Luhan dengan pipi merahnya. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum, waah gadis di depannya sangat imut. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan memegang pipi Luhan. Luhan mematung di tempatnya, ia menatap ragu-ragu pada _sunbae_ -nya.

" _Aigoo, kiyowo_ ," Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

"Aish _sun_ – Sehun! Jangan mencubitku sembarangan!" kesal Luhan memegang pipinya yang baru saja dilepaskan Sehun.

" _Mianhae_ " kekeh Sehun kikuk. Ia terpana melihat pipi yang memerah itu, bukan karena dicubitnya kan? Pikir Sehun.

Setelah mereka saling bertemu ternyata ada yang berubah pada diri mereka. Luhan yang biasanya tenang dan sangat kaku pada orang yang baru ditemuinya, kini ia malah cepat akrab dengan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, selama ia kuliah di sini ia tak pernah kedapatan bersama dengan orang lain selain sahabat tiangnya, Chanyeol. Lagipula apa itu? Ia berbicara pada orang lain selain Chanyeol dan bahkan melakukan _skinship_? Apa mulai tumbuh benih-benih cinta diantara keduanya? Oh terlalu cepat bukan? Kkkk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued/end (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyeeonggg ^^**

 **Whooaa, makasi semuanya yang udah mampir hehehe. Makasi banyak buat antusiasme terhadap cerita ini :D buat yang review, like, dan favorite saranghaeee wkkk. Ah ya, cerita ini kebanyakan alurnya gak cepet tapi semoga menghasilkan jalan cerita yang gak membosankan ya hehehe.**

 **Ughh aku seneng banget nih Sehun sama Luhan dah saling ketemu disini yuhuuu. Ah si Luhan pake rada lama lagi mikirnya kkkk, kan ketauan kalo dia grogi hihihi. Pokoknya, tunggu chapter selanjutya ya apa yang akan terjadi ;) hehe**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#Aeri7: sudah di next :) hayoo kenapaya, hehe udah dapet kan jawabannya dari chapter ini? hihi**

 **#LSaber: sip udah next :)**

 **#sarah: wehehe Sehun di sini lebih ke menutup diri si tapinya :D tenang aja Sehun mah selalu cakep ehehehe :p sudah di next..**

 **#yanie: sip udah next :)**

 **#Seravin509: sipp udah next :)**

 **#Guest: sip udah next :)**

 **#Hunahania7: hehehe udah next kok :p**

 **#selynLH7: sipp udah di next :)**

 **#LuVe94: hihihi, kalo penasaran tunggu chapter lainnya yak :p FIGHTING!**

 **#sarahachi: udah di lanjutt hehehe. Haha kayaknya Yifan emg ditakdirin buat jadi PHO dimanapun *eh asal jangan dunia nyata :o wkkwkk. SEMANGAT!**

 **#Phe19920110: aku juga berdebar wkkk, apalagi pas nulis ini malah senyum" sendiri kkkk. Sehun mah gimanapun ttp tampan hoho. Nado saranghae, fighting!**

* * *

 **Yippii, lanjut? Reviewnya juseyoo~ ^^ hihi  
**

 **Gamsahamnida**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Selamat membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **After I Met You**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dan Luhan memang sudah saling mengenal dan mereka bahkan saling bertukar pesan satu sama lain. Tapi mereka tidak menunjukkan kedekatan mereka di kampus. Tidak ada alasannya, sebenarnya mereka biasa saja, mereka tetap terlihat saling sapa jika berpapasan. Tapi Sehun di semester 5 dan ia memiliki jadwal cukup padat dan juga Luhan, ia masih harus menyesuaikan mata kuliah yang sedikit berbeda dengan kampusnya di Jepang.

"Sehun- _ah_? Jadi _hoobae_ yang kau sukai itu, mahasiswi baru kita?" tanya Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengetahui gerak-gerik mencurigakan sahabatnya tersebut. Sehun yang tidak tahan dengan urusan kampus selain kuliahnya mendadak suka sekali meninggalkannya dengan alasan urusan kampus. Sehun yang selalu bermain _game_ di ponselnya mendadak hanya membiarkan ponselnya, tapi tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya saat seseorang mengiriminya pesan.

" _Wae_?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Wow, kau benar menyukainya?"

"Aku tanya kenapa sialan!" kesal Sehun, Chanyeol membuatnya sangat bertele-tele.

Chanyeol tertawa, "jika kau memiliki kekasih, lalu aku bagaimana? Hah _my baby_ Baekii kenapa terus mengacuhkanku sih?" curhatnya.

"Kau itu memiliki banyak fans mahasiswi-mahasiswi cantik yang pasti akan menerima cintamu, pilih saja salah satu dari mereka" saran Sehun asal.

"Mendapatkan rasa cinta itu tak semudah mendapatkan fans-fans yang akan menjerit saat aku memetik gitarku" Chanyeol berkata sok puitis.

"Mendapatkan rasa cinta itu mudah jika hatimu bedebar saat melihatnya," Sehun berbisik lalu melenggang meninggalkan Chanyeol.

" _Ya_!" kebiasaan baru Sehun yang Chanyeol benci, meninggalkannya begitu saja saat dirinya sedang ingin bercerita. Lalu Chanyeol menyusul Sehun dan merangkulnya hingga tercekik, bermaksud untuk bercanda tentu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhanniee!" pekik Kyungsoo heboh memasuki kamar apartemen Luhan. Ya, Luhan hari ini pulang lebih awal karena dosennya berhalangan hadir.

"Astaga Kyung!" Luhan berdecak sebal saat Kyungsoo mengacau tugasnya yang berserakan di ranjang.

"Hehehe _mian_ ," cengir Kyungsoo lalu membantu Luhan membenahi kertasnya yang berterbangan karena ulahnya.

"Ada apa ke sini?" tanya Luhan. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo mengunjunginya selain di hari libur dan akhir pekan.

"Hm, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke acara kelulusan Kris _Oppa_ ," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Acara kelulusan? Tidak bisakah kita hanya memberinya ucapan saja saat bertemu di kampus?" tanya Luhan. Sebenarnya ia malas bertemu dengan Kris. Beberapa hari setelah makan siang tak disengajanya dengan Kris, _sunbae_ -nya itu mengajaknya menonton. Tapi karena alasan kesopanan, pasalnya Kris sudah 3 kali mengajakanya dan selalu ia tolak, akhirnya Luhan mengiyakan ajakan Kris, toh mereka sudah berteman, apa salahnya?

Tapi di malam itu ada yang tidak sesuai rencana. Kris mengajaknya makan malam dan tiba-tiba Kris menyatakan perasaan pada Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah akan menjawab bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima Kris sebagai kekasihnya, tapi Kris membuat segalanya menjadi lama. Kris meminta Luhan untuk memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, bahkan selama Luhan berpikir–yang jawabannya tentu saja tetap tidak– Kris selalu mengiriminya bunga, boneka, ataupun coklat, dan berbagai jenis benda lainnya melalui Kyungsoo atau Jongin.

Tapi tentu saja, Luhan selalu mengembalikan pemberian Kris itu secara langsung, tidak tanggung-tanggung. Ia juga sudah menjawab bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima perasaan Kris padanya, ia lebih memilih berteman saja, seperti senior dan junior biasa. Tapi Kris tetap seperti tidak menyerah, ia masih memberikan perhatian pada Luhan dan masih menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

"Lu, kau benar tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Kris _oppa_?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali Kyung, aku hanya menganggap Kris _sunbae_ sebagai seniorku, tak lebih"

"Tapi Kris _oppa_ adalah orang yang baik Lu. Ia sangat perhatian padamu, ia juga mapan sebentar lagi" sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat mendukung saat tahu Kris menyukai Luhan. Ia bahkan berperan banyak dalam memuji Kris di depan Luhan. Ia juga tahu bahwa Kris adalah orang yang baik, makanya ia sangat mendukung saat tahu Kris menyukai sahabatnya, Luhan.

"Jika Kris _sunbae_ baik mengapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi kekasihnya?" kesal Luhan.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku mencintai Jongin!" Kyungsoo menggeleng keras.

"Nah, kau saja tidak mau menjadi kekasihnya karena kau mencintai Jongin. Padahal kau tahu Kris _sunbae_ orang baik. Jadi aku harap kau tidak terus memintaku untuk menerima Kris _sunbae_ " tutur Luhan.

" _Omo_! Apa kau menyukai seseorang? Jangan bilang Sehun _sunbae?_ " tanya Kyungsoo was-was.

" _Wae_? Memangnya kenapa jika aku menyukainya?" tembak Luhan.

"Kenapa harus dia Lu?"

"Lalu aku akan bertanya padamu. Kenapa harus Jongin yang kau cintai bukan orang lain?"

"Ya karena aku selalu bersama Jongin sejak lama,"

Luhan memincing menatap sahabatnya, "pembohong. Bukankah kau sudah menyukai Jongin saat kita baru bertemu dengannya? Aku tidak akan pernah lupa itu Kyung,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, "ternyata kau masih ingat. Tapi bagaimanapun, besok ikut denganku Lu. Kau harus benar-benar katakan pada Kris _oppa_ jika kau tidak menyukainya,"

Luhan menghela napas lelahnya, "aku bahkan sudah berkali-kali mengatakakannya" gumam Luhan kesal.

"Apa Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah tidak tahan ia selalu mengirimiku ini itu seperti peneror." Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ddrrrtt… drrrtt…

Luhan meraba ponselnya yang ada di sebelahnya, sampai pukul 8 malam ini ia masih berkutik dengan laptop dan kertas-kertas menyebalkannya. 'Hai Lu, sedang apa?'

Luhan terlonjak senang saat Sehun mengiriminya pesan, 'hmm… sedang bersantai' ketik Luhan pada layarnya. Sedetik setelah pesannya dibaca oleh Sehun, panggilan _video call_ dari Sehun masuk.

"Astaga bagaimana ini?!" pekik Luhan heboh, ia melompat turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju meja riasnya. Ia sedikit membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan lalu kembali ke ranjang.

Ia berdehem sebelum menggeser layarnya, " _Annyeong_ Sehun, ada apa?" tanya Luhan berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Padahal jantungnya bisa saja keluar dari dadanya saat ini.

"Hey nona Rusa, kau berbohong padaku kan?" Sehun memincingkan matanya.

"Aku? Memangnya aku berbohong apa?" tanya Luhan bingung dan ia jadi berpikir-pikir apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang sedang bersantai, bersantai dengan laptop dan tugas-tugasmu?" kekeh Sehun. Ternyata Luhan membiarkan latar belakangnya memperlihatkan laptop dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

Luhan lupa itu, ia sedang mengerjakan tugas saat ini, kenapa ia bisa lupa! "Hehehe, _mian_ " cengir Luhan.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Sehun. Ya, itulah alasannya mengapa Luhan mengatakan ia sedang bersantai, ia tidak mau Sehun tak lagi menghubunginya karena takut mengganggu.

"Tidak! tentu saja," ucap Luhan agak heboh. Sehun tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sehun lagi, senang sekali rasanya menggoda Luhan.

"Iya, hm… tugasku dikumpul lusa, besok masih ada waktu" ucap Luhan. Benar ia tak berbohong.

" _Araseo_ , aku percaya. Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan makalah hasil penelitian dari Profesor Ahn. Kau tahu kan kuliah dengannya membuat sakit kepala" Luhan memulai celotehannya, inilah yang ingin Sehun dengar, suara Luhan yang menenangkan.

"Aku tahu, lalu?" Sehun merespon sambil tersenyum memandang wajah Luhan.

"Kemarin ia berulah. Ia memarahi kami karena tidak mengumpulkan tugas di mejanya, padahal jelas-jelas ia bilang dikumpul 2 minggu lagi. Akhirnya kami mendapat tugas tambahan dan dikumpul lusa. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Luhan.

Sehun tertawa renyah, "ia memang suka seperti itu. Tapi nilai kalian akan baik-baik saja jika menuruti perkataannya,"

"Tentu saja, awas saja jika susah seperti ini tapi kami hanya mendapat D atau E." Gerutu Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Apa kau pulang cepat tadi?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "Profesor Lee tidak masuk hari ini, huh padahal aku sudah lelah menunggunya sampai hampir tertidur di perpustakaan," Luhan kembali menggerutu. Sehun tertawa dibuatnya. Sungguh menyenangkan mendengar suara Luhan saat ini yang memenuhi pendengarannya.

"Ada yang Lucu?" tanya Luhan penasaran, daritadi Sehun hanya tersenyum dan tertawa menanggapi ocehannya. Apa ia membosankan? Pikir Luhan.

" _Ani_ , hanya saja Nona Rusa, kau jangan sering menggerutu. Lihat kerutan di dahimu, kau bisa cepat tua nanti" Sehun malah meledeknya.

"Sehunn!" kesal Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Dan juga, kenapa kau suka memanggilku Rusa? Aku ini bukan Rusa, Sehunn!"

Sehun kembali tertawa, mengapa tingkah Luhan makin membuatnya gemas? "Jangan tertawa sungguh! Aku akan memutuskan sambungan jika kau tertawa lagi," sungut Luhan.

Sehun menahan tawanya, ia tidak mau Luhan sampai memutuskan sambungan mereka. "Kau cantik…"

" _Mwo_?" jantung Luhan berdebar tidak normal. Apa ia salah dengar? Sehun bilang ia cantik?

"Matamu, matamu seperti Rusa…" Sehun tersenyum.

"Ya!–"

"Mata itu seperti mata Rusa, sangat cantik" lanjut Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa lagi menggerutu karena suaranya seperti tertahan oleh debaran jantungnya. Wajahnya berubah merah dan suasana mulai canggung. Mereka mulai terdiam satu sama lain, tidak ada yang membuka suara.

"Lu," panggil Sehun akhirnya.

"Hm? _Wae_?" tanya Luhan sambil memandangi wajah Sehun di layarnya.

"Mengapa aku merindukanmu ya?" kekeh Sehun.

Luhan menahan senyumnya, "karena kita tidak bertemu lagi belakangan ini?" jawab Luhan mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Apa aku boleh mengunjungimu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan tak bisa menahan senyumnya kali ini, ia tertawa malah, "tapi ini sudah malam Sehun," Luhan memberitahu.

"Tentu saja Luhan, ini sudah malam, di atas sana ada bulan bukan matahari" ledek Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mengerjakan tugas, yang aku bisa saja" ucap Sehun.

Luhan berteriak senang dalam hati, apa Sehun benar-benar akan mengunjunginya? Tapi apa tidak masalah? Ini sudah malam, laki-laki dan perempuan malam hari di apartemen– astaga! Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ribut.

" _Wae_? Aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu?" tanya Sehun.

" _Ani_! Bukan, bukan begitu! Tentu saja boleh!" jawab Luhan berlebihan. Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Ish! Kau menggodaku lagi ya?" sungut Luhan saat Sehun tertawa keras.

" _Mian_. Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu besok di kampus, _eotte_? Jangan tidur terlalu larut _ne_?" pesan Sehun.

" _Ne_ ," jawab Luhan.

" _Aigoo_ pintar sekali Rusaku. Aku merindukanmu dan akan menemuimu besok, _jalja_ " setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan cepat Sehun buru-buru memutus sambungannya. Ia memegangi dadanya sambil tersenyum, ia hampir mati karena mengaku merindukan gadis itu.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja dan memegangi kedua pipinya yang memanas. Ia tertawa sepert orang hilang akal. "Sehunnnn!" gemas Luhan sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. "Aaaaa!" jerit Luhan senang.

..

..

"Kau memiliki kekasih?" suara berat yang tak ingin didengarnya menginterupsi suara Luhan yang masih terngiang di benaknya.

Sehun duduk di ranjangnya dan menatap datar pada sosok yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya, " _wae_? Ada urusan apa kemari?" tanyanya dingin.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ memanggilmu, turunlah"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sehun turun dari ranjangnya dan mengahampiri kedua orangtuanya.

" _Eomma, Appa_ , kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun saat menghampiri kedua orangtuanya.

"Hm, duduklah" tutur Tuan Oh. "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Baik seperti biasa, tidak perlu khawatir. Ada apa ini _Appa, eomma_?"

"Kami ingin memberitahumu, datanglah ke acara kelulusan _Hyung_ -mu" ucap Tuan Oh.

Sehun melirik pada laki-laki yang disebut _Hyung_ oleh _Appa_ -nya, laki-laki yang dilirikanya hanya diam tak menolah. "Wow, ada apa ini? Apa kalian serius? Bukankah aku hanya membuat malu kalian?"

"Sehun!" nyonya Oh meningatkan.

" _Wae, eomma_? Bukankah selalu seperti itu? Aku seperti tak pernah dalam sejarah keluarga Oh dan aku hanya membuat malu keluarga Oh. Bukankah kalian lebih baik tanpa aku?" sinis Sehun.

"Jaga mulutmu Oh Sehun!" bentak Tuan Oh. "Jangan membantah dan datang ke acara _Hyung_ -mu besok, berpakaianlah yang rapi dan jangan membuat onar!" Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya pergi dari sana dan dengan tidak sengaja menyenggol _Hyung_ -nya.

"Lihatlah anak itu, mengapa ia tak pernah berubah?!"

" _Yeobo_ , sudahlah" nyonya Oh menenangkan suaminya.

" _Eomma, Appa_ , aku ke kamar dahulu" ucap _Hyung_ dari Sehun itu.

"Ya, masuklah ke kamarmu," ucap nyonya Oh tersenyum.

Sehun menoleh saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, "ada apa?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Turuti saja printah _Appa_ , asal jangan membuat malu aku di sana. Sebenarnya aku tidak sudi kau datang ke acaraku," ketus kakak laki-laki Sehun itu.

"Aku juga tidak sudi berada di satu acara dengan kalian, apalagi kau!"

"Kau!" Kakaknya masuk ke kamar Sehun dan hendak memukul adiknya itu.

Sehun memberikan wajahnya, "pukul saja aku agar aku disalahkan lagi oleh mereka! Cepat!" bentak Sehun.

"Kau!" geram kakaknya, lalu ia keluar dari kamar Sehun. "Aku tidak mau hari bahagiaku hancur karenamu," gumamnya kasar.

Sehun membanting pintunya, "sial!" geram Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, sekian perkuliahan hari ini. Jangan lupa tugas kalian besok kumpulkan di meja saya paling lambat pukul 9. Tidak ada toleransi keterlambatan, selamat siang."

"Siang…"

Setelah dosen keluar dari ruangan, kelas menjadi riuh seketika. "Astaga aku rasanya ingin pingsan saja. Banyak sekali tugas yang dikumpul besok!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga… tapi sepertinya tidak untuk teman kita satu itu" ucap Jongin sambil memberi kode pada kekasihnya untuk melihat pada Luhan.

Jika wajah Kyungsoo dan Jongin, atau lebih tepat wajah seluruh mahasiswa di kelas itu tertekuk frustasi, sebaliknya Luhan malah terlihat cerah, seolah ia baru saja mendapat lotre. Luhan mengecek ponselnya dan sambil tersenyum m **e** ngetikkan balasan lalu kembali membereskan bukunya.

"Lu, apa tugas laporan usaha itu membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Kyungsoo yang merasa aneh.

Luhan menoleh pada Kyungsoo, "hm? _Ani_ , mana ada yang senang karena tugas. _Mian_ , aku tidak bisa makan dengan kalian" ucap Luhan terburu-buru.

" _Wae_? Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Rahasia…" Luhan tersenyum. " _Bye_ Kyungii cantik, _bye_ Kkamjong!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menjauh.

"Reputasiku bisa turun kalau ia meneriakkan panggilan itu dengan keras" Jongin menggerutu kesal mendengar Luhan memanggil nama panggilannya semasa SMA dahulu.

" _Mwo_? Apa-apaan itu?" ucap Kyungsoo tak terima. "Rahasia? Aku akan menginterogasinya nanti," Kyungsoo juga menggerutu.

Luhan keluar kelas dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Hari ini ia kan bertemu dengan Sehun, wow, membayangkannya saja membuat tubuhnya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar. Semoga saja Luhan tak melakukan hal bodoh di depan Sehun karena terlalu gugup hahaha.

"Luhan- _ssi_ ," seseorang menghampirinya.

" _Ne_ Taemin- _ssi_?" ternyata yang menghampirinya adalah Taemin, teman satu angkatannya.

"Profesor Ahn memintamu menemuinya,"

"Sekarang?" tanya Luhan, ia mengecek jam tangannya, sudah pukul 12.30 dan ia harus menemui Sehun.

" _Ne_ , ia meminta daftar mahasiswa yang mengambil mata kuliah dengannya" jelas Taemin.

"Ah baiklah. Itu memang tugasku, _gomawoyo_ , Taemin- _ssi_ "

" _Ne_ ,"

Luhan melangkah cepat menuju ruangan Profesor Ahn dan ia dengan cepat menyelesaikan urusannya karena Sehun pasti sudah menunggunya. Setelah izin undur diri, Luhan berjalan di koridor dengan sedikit tak memperhatikan langkahnya karena terburu-buru. Ia hampir saja menabrak seseorang jika sebuah tangan tak menariknya.

"Luhan? Mengapa terburu-buru seperti itu?"

Luhan menoleh pada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya, "K-Kris _sunbae_? _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," sapa Luhan.

" _Ne_. Kau ingin makan siang?" tanya Kris.

"A-ah, aku…"

"Mau makan siang bersama?" tawar Kris.

Luhan memutar otaknya mencari alasan agar menolak ajakan Kris. Ayolah, lagipula kenapa ia harus bertemu Kris disaat penting seperti ini? Kris adalah tipe orang yang sulit sekali ditolak. Luhan menggigit bibirnya dikala ia tak menemukan alasan menolak ajakan Kris.

"Nomor 317 Oh Yi Fan, silakan masuk" petugas dari bagian kemahasiswaan memanggil.

"Aku pikir giliranku masih lama. Baiklah, maafkan aku Lu, sepertinya kita tidak bisa makan bersama" ucap Kris dengan nada kecewa.

Luhan bersorak dalam hati, " _jongmalyo_? Ah _gwaenchanhayo sunbaenim. Geureom_ …" Luhan membungkuk sedikit lalu agak berlari menuruni tangga. Ah! Akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari Kris hahaha.

"Hahhh, Sehun-ah hhh _mianhae_ …" ucap Luhan terengah akibat berlari.

" _Wae_? Ada yang mengejarmu? Mengapa berlari seperti itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku takut kau menunggu lama. Tadi professor Ahn memanggilku, _mian_ …" cengir Luhan.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , aku juga baru sampai," Sehun akhirnya bernapas lega saat melihat Luhan, ia hampir mati karena merindukan gadis bermata rusa ini. Oke, Sehun memang terkadang suka berlebihan haha.

" _Jongmal_? Ah, syukurlah" Luhan tersenyum senang. " _Wae_? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun menatapnya lekat. Ia mulai merapikan rambutnya hingga melihat ke bajunya. Semua baik-baik saja, pikirnya.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, sebuah daun terbang ke atas kepalanya. Sehun yang melihatnya tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya meraih daun itu. Luhan sedikit merunduk dan mendadak jantungnya menggila. "Ini dia biangnya," Sehun menunjukkan daun itu pada Luhan.

Luhan memerah karenanya, "astaga!" Luhan tertawa gugup.

"Kau merona," goda Sehun.

" _Ani_!" elak Luhan heboh, "k-kau tahu tadi aku habis berlari. Ya, berlari itu membuat panas…"

Sehun tertawa, "baiklah aku percaya"

"Benar-benar panas," Luhan mengibaskan tangannya di dekat lehernya. Sesekali ia melirik pada Sehun yang masih menatapnya terkekeh.

Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Ikatlah rambutmu, sepertinya kau benar-benar kepanasan" ia menyodorkan ikat rambutnya pada Luhan.

Luhan melirik ikat rambut itu dan sedikit tertawa, "bahkan kau pria punya yang seperti itu,"

"Memangnya kau tak punya?" tanya Sehun heran.

Luhan menggeleng, "aku tidak suka mengikat rambutku,"

"Sebentar…" Sehun memberikan buku yang dipegangnya pada Luhan. Lalu ia membawa tangannya melewati kedua bahu Luhan dan meraih rambut Luhan, mencoba mengikatkannya.

"Se-Sehun, apa yang–"

" _Chamkanman"_ Sehun dengan cekatan mengikat rambut sepunggung Luhan yang kelewat lembut itu. Ia mengikatnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian karena khawatir rambut sehalus sutra itu akan rusak.

Luhan mematung di tempatnya, _'apa Sehun melakukan kegiatan romantis seperti di drama Lee Jong Suk Oppa? Astaga eotteokhae?!'_ histeris Luhan dalam hati. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup bernapas saat ini karena posisi Sehun yang hampir memeluknya. Luhan mendongak sedikit dan menatap wajah Sehun dari bawah, pria di depannya ini benar-benar tampan. Bagaimana orang sepertinya tak disadari? pikir Luhan.

" _Cha_ , selesai. Kau cantik, mengapa tidak suka diikat?"

Luhan tersadar, "a-ah, _gomawo_ " ucapnya tersipu sambil menyentuh hasil kerja Sehun yang benar-benar rapi. Sehun benar-benar membuat dirinya tak bisa berkata-kata, terlalu mengejutkan. Padalah sekitarnya cukup berangin, tapi Luhan sama sekali tak merasakan dingin, apalagi setelah rambutnya diikat. Wow, cinta benar-benar menghangatkannya kkkk.

"Kita mulai mengerjakan tugasnya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk, lalu setelah benar-benar tersadar ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan menuju perpustakaan diikuti Sehun yang tertawa tanpa suara.

Sudah satu jam Sehun membantu Luhan menyelesaikan tugas dan hampir selesai seluruhnya. Memang tidak semua yang Sehun bisa, tapi mereka sama-sama mencarinya dan akhirnya tugas itu selesai. "Yeyy! Akhirnya selesai!" pekik Luhan gembira. Setelah Luhan memekik, suara teguran menyuruh Luhan agar tak berisik bersahutan. Membuat Luhan membungkuk meminta maaf dan setelahnya ia menatap tajam Sehun yang tertawa karenanya.

"Mau makan siang? Yah walaupun sudah lewat jam makan siang," bisik Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, " _call_!" bisiknya sambil membentuk _sign_ ok dengan jarinya. Sehun tersenyum, lalu membantu Luhan membereskan peralatan tugasnya.

..

..

Keduanya kini tengah menyantap makan siang mereka yang terlambat di kantin kampus. Kantin ini terlihat sepi walaupuan masih ada satu-dua mahasiswa yang menyantap makan siang terlambat sama seperti mereka.

"Kau masih ada jam?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, "tidak ada. Kau?"

"Setelah ini aku harus bekerja," jawab Sehun.

"Jadi dari pagi kau kosong?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

" _Ani,_ aku kan ada jam bersamamu," ucap Sehun santai sambil memasukkan kembali makanannya.

Luhan mencibir, "kau suka sekali membuat jantungku tak sehat,"

Sehun meletakkan sendoknya dan memajukan kepalanya menatap Luhan, " _wae_? Kau berdebar?" goda Sehun, padahal ia juga sedang berdebar saat ini, terlalu dekat dengan wajah memerah Luhan.

Luhan mencubit hidung Sehun kuat, "berhenti menggodaku!"

"Astaga lepaskan tanganmu Nona Rusa," Sehun meronta karena asupan udaranya terhambat. Luhan tertawa puas melihatnya.

"Boleh aku mengunjungi tempat kerjamu?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja, itu tempat umum Luhan," kekeh Sehun.

"Sekarang?"

" _Mwo_?"

"Ya, aku ingin ke tempat kerjamu sekarang," ucap Luhan.

"Boleh, tapi aku tak membawa mobil. _Bus_ oke?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Ia agak menyesal karena tak membawa mobil hari ini.

Luhan tertawa, memangnya ia sejenis Putri Kerajaan yang tak bisa naik kendaraan umum? "tentu saja Sehun, aku tadi berangkat bersama pasangan itu, jadi tak membawa mobil"

"Baiklah, _kkajja_ " ajak Sehun setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan makan siang mereka.

Keduanya kini sudah sampai di tempat kerja paruh waktu Sehun. Yah Sehun memang bukan orang yang terlahir dari keluarga kekurangan, tapi ia lebih suka menghasilkan uang sendiri untuk keperluannya. Bahkan ia kini sudah memiliki apartemen sendiri dari hasil jerih payahnya, walaupun bukan apartemen mewah yang bisa ia beli secara _cash_ dengan uang orangtuanya, tapi apartemen yang ia beli sendiri benar-benar nyaman untuk ditinggali. Uang dari orangtuanya hanya ia gunakan untuk keperluan perkuliahan.

Sehun bekerja _shift_ dari pukul 3 sore sampai pukul 7 malam. Ia menjadi pelayan di sebuah restoran Jepang, ia sudah cukup lama bekerja di sana.

"Duduklah Lu, aku ganti baju dahulu," ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan memilih duduk di dekat jendela yang mengarah langsung ke sebuah taman. Luhan tersenyum senang saat mengetahui tempat ini belum banyak berubah, kecuali interior restorannya yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya Luhan sudah pernah ke sini sekali. Waktu itu ia bersama Jongin ingin mencicipi masakan Jepang, karena Kyungsoo tidak menyukai masakan Jepang jadi hanya mereka berdua yang pergi. Ia dan Jongin duduk tepat di tempat ia duduk saat ini. Pikirannya kembali pada masa-masa itu.

Saat itu mereka masih duduk di kelas 1 SMA, saat pulang sekolah keduanya nekat ke restoran meskipun seharusnya mereka ada jam tambahan. Mereka memesan udon, karena dahulu makanan itu sangat terkenal di kalangan murid di sekolahnya. Maklum, sekolah mereka tergolong sekolah elit.

Suapan ketiga yang berhasil masuk ke mulut Luhan masih terasa bagaimana lezatnya makanan itu. Jongin juga terlihat sangat menikmati makanannya. Tiba-tiba tepat di depan restoran ini sebuah mobil terbalik dan meledak. Luhan benar-benar menyaksikan secara jelas dengan mata kepalanya. Luhan menjatuhkan sendoknya dan mendadak lemas. Setelah itu Jongin membawa pulang Luhan yang pucat pasi. Bayangkan saja jika kau menyaksikan kecelakaan tragis tepat di depan mata.

Saat Luhan dituntun pulang, matanya menangkap seorang remaja yang menangis tersedu dan terus berteriak. Setelah melihat kejadian itu, Luhan mulai menangis dan teringat pada _gege_ -nya yang telah tiada akibat kecelakaan saat ia di kelas 3 SMP.

"Lu, kau menangis? _Gwaenchanha_?" ternyata Sehun sudah ada di depannya.

Luhan yang tersadar lalu mengusap air matanya yang ternyata benar-benar mengalir. Luhan tersenyum, " _ani_ , aku hanya teringat pada _gege_." Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan lembut. Inilah alasan ia semakin nyaman dengan Luhan. Ia dan Luhan memiliki kisah menyedihkan harus kehilangan orang yang melindungi mereka. Luhan memang sudah menceritakan bahwa _gege_ -nya sudah meninggalkannya. Tapi Sehun, ia belum bisa menceritakan tentang orang yang melindunginya.

"Mau pesan? Aku harus bekerja, maafkan aku" ucap Sehun, sebenarnya ia tidak tega meninggalkan Luhan yang bersedih.

" _Gwaenchanha_ Sehun, kau kan memang harus bekerja" kekeh Luhan, "aku pesan udon saja,"

"Oke, pesananmu akan datang tuan Putri" Sehun melesat untuk menyetor pesanan Luhan.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Luhan merutuki dirinya yang kembali menangis saat mengingat _gege_ -nya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk tetap bahagia karena _oppa_ -nya menginginkan itu. _'Mianhae Ge. Luhan janji akan selalu bahagia setelah ini'_.

Luhan memakan udonnya dengan perlahan sambil melihat Sehun yang sedang tersenyum melayani pelanggan. Luhan baru menyadarinya, Sehun mengikat rambutnya ke belakang saat sedang bekerja, seragam pelayan itu malah membuat Sehun semakin gagah di matanya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya saat memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Tapi sungguh, Sehun sangat seksi saat ini dengan kemeja putih, celana panjang, dan sebuah celemek hitam di pinggangnya.

Luhan memincingkan matanya ketika seorang wanita dengan setelan santainya menghampiri Sehun dan terlihat saling melepas rindu, yah itu yang ada di pikiran Luhan saat melihatnya. _'Siapa itu? Apa kekasih– ani! Sehun tidak memiliki itu, mantan kekasih?'_ Luhan berdebat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Setelah itu, seorang anak laki-laki berlari memeluk kaki Sehun. Luhan membolakan matanya, _'Se-Sehun sudah menikah?!'_ pekik Luhan dalam hati.

Sibuk berdebat dalam pikirannya, wanita yang tadi bersama Sehun menghampirinya. _'Apa ini? Apa ia akan dilabrak karena mendekati suaminya?'_ khawatir Luhan.

" _Annyeong_ , Luhan ya?" tanya wanita itu, wanita itu tersenyum manis memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"A-ah, _n-ne_ …" jawab Luhan gugup.

"Aku Zhang– maksudku Oh Yi Xing," wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan serasa ingin kabur sekarang ini, lihatlah marganya sama dengan Sehun. Jika wanita yang menikah akan mendapat marga suaminya kan? Luhan melihat khawatir pada anak laki-laki berwajah malaikat yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Ah, ini anakku. Oh Ji Sung,"

' _Astaga! Matilah kau Luhan!'_ maki Luhan dalam hati. Mengapa ia mencintai suami orang–

"Aku kakak ipar Sehun." Lanjut wanita itu.

Entah kenapa saat ini Luhan merasa baru bisa bernapas dan tersenyum cerah setelahnya. Ia terlalu berlebihan kan? Hahaha " _Annnyeonghaseyo_ Yixing- _ssi_ , aku Luhan,"

" _Ne_ , aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Sehun" Luhan cukup terkejut mendengarnya, tapi ia tak bisa menahan wajahnya yang mulai merona. "Panggil aku _eonnie_ atau _jiejie_. Aku dengar kau dari Cina?"

"Ah, _ne_ aku dari Beijing _, Jie_ " jawab Luhan.

"Whoa _imo_ cantik sekali," cicitan anak kecil berumur empat tahun itu akhirnya tedengar sambil menatap Luhan berbinar.

"Akh! _Samchoon_!" kesalnya saat kepalanya dipukul kecil oleh Sehun.

"Masih kecil jangan suka menggoda _imo_ cantik ini." ucap Sehun berpura-pura galak.

"Memangnya _imo_ ini pacal samchoon? Jangan ganggu Jisung mendekati _imo_ ini" balas Jisung tak kalah galak.

Sehun menatap tak percaya pada keponakannya, "astaga _Noona_ anakmu menyebalkan," kekeh Sehun. "Pokoknya jangan ganggu _imo_ ini oke" Sehun memperingatkan. Yixing hanya bisa menggeleng, Sehun dan Jisung memang kerap kali berdebat hahaha.

"Bial saja weeeek" Jisung menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Luhan ketiga orang dewasa itu tertawa.

Akhirnya Luhan bertahan lama di restoran itu karena asik mengobrol dengan Yixing dan Jisung yang sampai tertidur di pangkuannya. Ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan waktu kerja Sehun sudah selsai.

Setelah berpisah dengan sedikit perdebatan karena Yixing mengajak mereka diantar tapi keduanya menolak. Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan pulang dengan bus. Sehun dengan keras kepalanya mengantar Luhan dan akhirnya Luhan tak bisa menolak.

"Di sini apartemenmu?" tanya Sehun saat keduanya sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Luhan.

"Hm, _gomawo_ Sehun sudah membantuku hari ini," ucap Luhan.

" _Ne_. Aku juga, _gomawo_ sudah menemaniku hingga pulang kerja"

Luhan tersenyum, "hm, Jisung juga merengek tak mau pisah dariku. Untung ia cepat tertidur"

"Maafkan bocah itu ya. Ia memang cukup manja," kekeh Sehun.

"Aku menyukainya kok. Jisung menggemaskan"

Hening sejenak, keduanya tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Hanya terpaan angin dan binatang malam memenuhi pendengaran mereka. Sehun memandang Luhan, ini yang ia sukai, memandang Luhan dalam diam dan mendengar detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh. Ini menyenangkan.

"Ah…" Luhan menarik ikatan di rambutnya, " _igeo, gomawo_ sudah meminjamkannya" ucap Luhan sambil memberikan ikat rambut milik Sehun.

"Kau bisa membawanya,"

"Ani, tidak usah–"

Tiba-tiba Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Luhan. Cukup lama membuat keduanya merasakan kenyamanan yang membuat mereka tak mau berakhir. Setelah kecupan kening itu berakhir, Sehun menatap Luhan. " _Mi-mian_ ," gugup Sehun. Luhan hanya terdiam, ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Kalau begitu masuklah," ucap Sehun lalu berbalik berjalan menjauh. Luhan juga mulai berbalik dan melangkah, ia masih berpikir apa Sehun benar-benar me...mencium keningnya?

"Luhan!" panggil Sehun. Luhan berbalik cepat menghadap Sehun. Ternyata Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Luhan juga ikut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhannie!" pekik Kyungsoo saat masuk ke apartemen sahabatnya itu.

"Wow, aku tak tahu jika kau harus berpakaian secantik ini untuk menghadiri acara kelulusan lelaki yang akan kau tolak," ucap Kyungsoo kagum.

"Kau sudah siap Lu?" tanya Jongin yang baru saja masuk.

"Kyung, Jongin- _ah mian_. _Mama_ dan _Baba_ ku sudah di Seoul dan mereka mengajakku pergi ke acara kelulusan lainnya. Sepertinya aku bisa menyusul kalian nanti, mereka di tempat yang sama" ucap Luhan merasa tak enak.

"Oh benarkah _Mama_ dan _Baba_ ada di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Luhan mengangguk, "maka dari itu, _mianhae_ hm? Aku tak bisa bergabung dengan kalian," ucap Luhan, sebenarnya dalam hati ia juga merasa lega karena tak akan bertemu Kris.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , tentu saja orangtuamu lebih penting dari Kris _oppa_ " ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau berangkat dengan siapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Taksi, mungkin" jawab Luhan tak yakin.

"Bersama kami saja Lu, katamu mereka di tempat yang sama" usul Jongin.

"Benar!" pekik Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Baiklah, aku bersama kalian" ucap Luhan, ia mengambil tas kecilnya dan memakainya setelah membenahi rambutnya. " _Kkajja_ berangkat," ajak Luhan.

Di perjalanan, ketiganya berbincang ringan, dari menanyakan kabar kedua orangtua Luhan dan lainnya termasuk Sehun. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun _sunbae_?" tanya Kyungsoo dari jok depan.

"Baik,"

"Kalian sudah jadian?" tanya Jongin.

" _Ani_ , bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja, ia sering menghubungiku" ucap Luhan tersenyum

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

" _Mwo_? Memangnya apa?" tanya Luhan pura-pura, apa ia harus menceritakan kencan– _ani_ , bukan kencan, hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

"Lu?" panggil Jongin.

" _N-ne_?"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" tembak Jongin. Luhan menggeleng.

"Luhannie" Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

" _Araseo-araseo_ aku akan menceritakannya!" final Luhan membuat pasangan itu ber _high-five_ ria.

Setelah menceritakan kebersamaannya dengan Sehun kemarin, Jongin dan Kyungsoo terus menggodanya. "Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar menyukai Sehun _sunbae_ " kekeh Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin menentangku lagi?" kesal Luhan.

" _Ani_ Luhannie cantik, aku hanya lebih setuju kau dengan Kris _oppa_ ," Kyungsoo memulai berpihak pada Kris.

" _Wae_? Sehun _sunbae_ juga baik," ujar Jongin. Memang benar, Jongin tidak masalah dengan Luhan yang menyukai Sehun dan ia juga kurang suka laki-laki posesif seperti Kris.

"Tapi Kris _oppa_ sudah terkenal di kampus dengan kebaikan hati, pintar, dan ramahnya"

"Ya ya! Kalian jangan memulai pertengkaran tak bermutu ini. Lebih baik kita fokus menuju acara kita masing-masing hm?" Luhan melerai pasangan yang sepertinya akan beradu mulut itu.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di gedung untuk acara kelulusan. Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang di sana, sebentar lagi para mahasiswa yang sudah menjadi sarjana itu akan keluar dari gedung.

" _Mama, Baba_!" Luhan memeluk kedua orangtuanya ketika menemukan mereka bersama 2 orang lainnya.

"Luhannie!" pekik sang _Mama_ heboh.

"Apa ini Luhan, anakmu?" tanya wanita yang lain.

" _Ne_ , ini anakku. Sayang, ini Tuan dan Nyonya Oh, perkenalkan" ucap sang _Baba_.

Luhan membungkuk, " _annyeonghaseyo_ tuan dan nyonya Oh, saya Luhan" ucap Luhan sopan.

" _Annyeong_ Luhan- _ah_ , wah kau cantik sekali seperti _Mama_ -mu" puji nyonya Oh.

"Ah, _gamsahamnida_ " ucap Luhan tersenyum.

"Apa anakmu belum keluar?" tanya Baba Luhan.

"Iya, sepertinya sebentar lagi. Ah– itu anakku yang lain," ucap Tuan Oh saat menemukan anaknya. "Sehun!"

' _Sehun?'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati, lalu ia menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Tuan Oh.

"Sehun?"

"Lu-Luhan?"

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Tuan Oh was-was.

"Luhan adalah _hoobae_ di jurusanku" jawab Sehun sekenanya. Ia sebenarnya bingung mengapa Luhan ada di sini.

" _Hoobae_? Kau seharusnya memanggilnya dengan _sunbae_ Lu," ucap nyonya Lu.

"A-ah, i-itu…"

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," dua orang datang dengan salah satunya membawa _bouquet_ bunga.

"Kyungsoo? Jongin?" heran Luhan.

"Luhan?!" Kyungsoo dan Jongin memekik bersamaan.

"Se-Sehun _sunbae_?" Kyungsoo juga dibuat terkejut dengan adanya Sehun di sana. Keempat orang itu cukup terkejut mendapati mereka datang di acara kelulusan yang sama.

"Maafkan aku, di dalam padat sekali," seseorang datang lalu merangkul Tuan dan Nyonya Oh.

"Kris _oppa_!" –Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung_!" –Jongin.

"Kris _sunbae_?" –Luhan.

"Oh hai semuanya, terima kasih sudah datang" ucap Kris tersenyum senang. "Luhan? Kau juga datang?" tanya Kris senang, ini akan sempurana jika menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan disini, Luhan tidak akan menolaknya lagi bukan? Kyungsoo memang hebat, pikir Kris.

Luhan melirik pada Sehun, sepertinya ada yang belum ia pahami di sini sekarang. Apa mereka menghadiri kelulusan orang yang sama? Mengapa orangtuanya mengenal orangtua Kris? Untuk apa orangtuanya menghadiri upacara kelulusan Kris? Mengapa Sehun di sini juga? Atau Sehun adalah saudara Kris mengingat Tuan Oh memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai anaknya yang lain? Mengapa Sehun terlihat sangat tidak nyaman? Banyak pertanyaan yang dipikirkan Luhan saat ini.

" _Sunbae_ , bukannya kau bilang tidak mengenal Sehun? Tapi apa ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak mungkin Luhan, Sehun adalah adiknya" Nyonya Oh memberitahu sambil tertawa.

"A-ah, aku pikir kau menanyakan Oh Sehun yang lain. Kalau Oh Sehun yang ini tentu saja aku tahu, ia memang pendiam jadi lebih suka jika tak ada yang tahu aku adalah _hyung_ -nya." Ucap Kris tersenyum.

Sehun hanya mendengus meremehkan, _'alasanmu klasik sekali Kris!'_ geram Sehun dalam hati. Luhan melihat raut wajah itu, raut wajah Sehun tidak ia pernah lihat sebelumnya. Raut wajah itu seperti menyiratkan kebencian, tapi Sehun berusaha menahannya.

"Jadi, kalian sudah saling mengenal? Wah bagus sekali" seru Tuan Oh mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Maksud _Appa_?" tanya Kris.

"Kris, Luhan adalah calon tunanganmu saat ini. Dua minggu lagi acara pertunangan kalian," jelas Tuan Oh.

" _Mwo_?" gumam Luhan terkejut. _'Ani, ini tidak benar kan? Katakan bahwa ini salah! Ini mimpi kan?!'_ rancau Luhan dalam hati.

Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, dan bahkan Kris sangat terkejut atas ucapan tuan Oh barusan. Apa calon tunangan? "Apa _Appa_ bercanda?" tanya Kris, tidak ia bukan ingin menentang tapi ia terlalu bahagia karena tadinya ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya di depan keluarganya, tapi ternyata orangtuanya sudah menjodohkan mereka.

" _Baba, Mama_ , ini tidak benar kan?" tuntut Luhan.

"Sayang, maafkan kami karena belum meminta persetujuanmu. Tapi sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal, itu bagus bukan?" ucap nyonya Lu.

"Aku tidak mau," gumaman Luhan membuat sekitarnya hening. "Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mencintainya _Baba, Mama_ " lirih Luhan.

"Sayang," _Baba_ nya memperingatkan. Luhan menatap Sehun yang berdiri agak di belakang, ia melihat Sehun tersenyum getir menjatuhkan bahunya lalu berbalik dan menjauh dari sana.

"Sehun–" gumam Luhan.

"Astaga, aku sangat bahagia. Padahal aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan saat selesai acara ini," aku Kris.

"Wah anak _Appa_ sudah besar ternyata," ledek tuan Oh.

"Tentu saja, _Appa_ ," balas Kris yang langsung membuat kedua pasang orantua itu tertawa.

"Kau mau ke mana Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo menahan lengan Luhan.

"Sehun–" lirih Luhan.

' _Mengapa jadi seperti ini? Sehun…'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati, ia melihat kepergian Sehun menyisakan sesak di dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeonnnggg! Aku kembalii yuhuu~**

 **Huhu aku terharu dengan review-review kalian yang mendukung ff ini :' makasi semuanya muah muah hahaha. Ujian cinta mereka dimuali jengg jengg.. Tadinya cerita ini cuman 2500-an, tapi aku mau kasih kalian hunhan moment yang lebih banyak wkkkk. eh malah bablas jadi 5000-an :D semoga chapter ini memuaskan yaa :) tapi bagian akhirnya agak nyesek si :(**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#Phe19920110: kek nya si gitu, si naga takut kesaing sama Sehun wkkk. Nahhh udah melimpah belum momennya? hihi**

 **#Aeri7: sudah lanjuttt ^^ aku juga ngegemesin kalo lagi gugup *plakabaikan wkkkk**

 **#sarah: sudah di nextt ^^ hayoo bagaimana? wkkkk**

 **#KimaHunHan: awas kejang bayanginnya :p hahaha. oke sudah di next ^^**

 **#selynLH7: sudah di next ^^ sipp jiayou!**

 **#julian94: sipp sudah di next ^^**

 **#miss1ah: sudah di next ^^**

 **#hunhanpuspa: makasih kalo seru :) hihi. Sipp, udah di lanjut nih**

 **#Innocent Girl IG: Sehunnya cari uang dlu buat potong rambut :p wkkk sip udah di next ^^**

 **#Hunhania7: Siipp udah di panjangin. kepanjangan? wkkkk**

 **#sarahachi: siplah yaa hahaha udah panjang blm? wkkkk SEMANGATT!**

 **#LuVe94: gak papalah asal gak malu-maluin hihihi :p sipsipp sudah di lanjutt. Fighting!**

* * *

 **Gimana nih, lanjut? Reviewnya juseyoo ^^  
**

 **Gamsahamnida**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Selamat membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sebelumnya...]**

" **Kris, Luhan adalah calon tunanganmu saat ini. Dua minggu lagi acara pertunangan kalian," jelas Tuan Oh.**

" _ **Mwo**_ **?" gumam Luhan terkejut.** _ **'Ani, ini tidak benar kan? Katakan bahwa ini salah! Ini mimpi kan?!'**_ **rancau Luhan dalam hati.**

 **Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, dan bahkan Kris sangat terkejut atas ucapan tuan Oh barusan. Apa calon tunangan? "Apa** _ **Appa**_ **bercanda?" tanya Kris, tidak ia bukan ingin menentang tapi ia terlalu bahagia karena tadinya ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya di depan keluarganya, tapi ternyata orangtuanya sudah menjodohkan mereka.**

" _ **Baba, Mama**_ **, ini tidak benar kan?" tuntut Luhan.**

" **Sayang, maafkan kami karena belum meminta persetujuanmu. Tapi sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal, itu bagus bukan?" ucap nyonya Lu.**

" **Aku tidak mau," gumaman Luhan membuat sekitarnya hening. "Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mencintainya** _ **Baba, Mama**_ **" lirih Luhan.**

" **Sayang,"** _ **Baba**_ **nya memperingatkan. Luhan menatap Sehun yang berdiri agak di belakang, ia melihat Sehun tersenyum getir menjatuhkan bahunya lalu berbalik dan menjauh dari sana.**

" **Sehun–" gumam Luhan.**

" **Astaga, aku sangat bahagia. Padahal aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan saat selesai acara ini," aku Kris.**

" **Wah anak** _ **Appa**_ **sudah besar ternyata," ledek tuan Oh.**

" **Tentu saja,** _ **Appa**_ **," balas Kris yang langsung membuat kedua pasang orantua itu tertawa.**

" **Kau mau ke mana Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo menahan lengan Luhan.**

" **Sehun–" lirih Luhan.**

' _ **Mengapa jadi seperti ini? Sehun…'**_ **gumam Luhan dalam hati, ia melihat kepergian Sehun menyisakan sesak di dadanya.**

* * *

 ** **After I Met You****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

"Aku akan menyusul Sehun _sunbae_ , Kyungsoo- _ya_ jaga Luhan _ne_?" pinta Jongin.

"Kris _Hyung_ , _chukhae_ atas kelulusanmu. Maaf, tapi aku ada urusan sebentar," ucap Jongin menghampiri Kris.

"Sayang sekali… _gwaenchanha_ Jongin- _ah_ , mungkin kau bisa menyusul nanti" balas Kris.

" _Ne, Hyung_ …" Jongin membungkuk lalu berlari mengejar Sehun diantara ratusan orang di sana.

"Kalau begitu ayo, kami sudah mempersiapkan pesta kecil untukmu," ucap Tuan Oh.

"Di mana anakmu yang satu lagi, siapa? Sehun?" tanya tuan Lu.

Setelah melihat ke belakang dan tidak menemukan Sehun, Tuan Oh tersenyum. "Sepertinya ia sedang ada urusan. Entah mengapa belakangan ini ia sibuk sekali,"

"Ya _, Baba_. Adikku akan menyusul nanti," Kris menambahkan.

Akhirnya kedua keluarga tanpa Sehun dan ditambah Kyungsoo, tentu saja, pergi menuju tempat pesta yang diadakan oleh keluarga Oh. Luhan perlu dituntun Kyungsoo agar mengikuti keluarganya, Luhan lebih diam saat ini, ia tidak banyak berkomentar. Dalam hatinya ia mencari dimana keberadaan Sehun, apa Sehun terluka karenanya?

"Kyung…" bisik Luhan lemas.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , Jongin pasti akan menemukan Sehun _sunbae_ dan Sehun _sunbae_ akan baik-baik saja" ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan

Sementara itu, Jongin tengah kebingungan mencari di mana Sehun. Ia sudah mengitari beberapa kali aula tempat acara, tapi ia tidak juga menemukan Sehun. Akhirnya ia menyerah, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

" _Yeoboseyo? Sunbae?_ –"

…

" _Sunbae_ tolong aku. Apa kau tahu di mana biasanya Sehun _sunbae_ ada di mana?–"

…

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan, tapi sekarang tolong bantu aku–"

…

" _Araseoyo_. _Gamsahamnida sunbae_ " Jongin memasukkan kembali ponselnya setelah menghubungi orang yang ia yakin bisa membantu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol datang dengan mobilnya. "Jongin! Ada apa?" panik Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kita ke tempat yang kau bilang, _sunbae_. Aku ceritakan di perjalanan" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu kembali masuk ke mobilnya bersama Jongin.

Jongin dan Chanyeol sampai di gedung kampus mereka. Chanyeol memberitahu biasanya Sehun ada di sini, entah untuk menenangkan diri atau sekedar ingin.

"Sehun- _ah_!" panggil Chanyeol saat menemukan Sehun berbaring di bawah pohon.

"Ya!" Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Sehun. Sehun bergeming, ia masih menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan tanpa berniat melihat kedatangan sahabatnya itu. " _Gwaenchanha_?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun tetap tak menjawab.

" _Sunbae_ …" panggil Jongin. "Maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi, apa Sehun _sunbae_ menyukai Luhan?"

Sehun menyingkirkan lengannya dari wajahnya, ia bangun dan melihat pada Jongin. Tidak ada banyak perubahan di wajah Sehun kecuali raut kecewanya.

"Jika benar _sunbae_ menyukai Luhan–"

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya" ucap Sehun membuat Chanyeol terkejut sekaligus membuat Jongin mengepalkan tangannya.

Jongin menata emosinya agar tak langsung memukul _sunbae_ -nya ini. "Kalau begitu jauhi Luhan dan biarkan ia melupakanmu, biarkan Kris _hyung_ menjadi penggantimu di hati Luhan." Ucapnya dingin.

"Aku bukan menyukainya, tapi aku sudah mencintainya…" lirih Sehun.

"Sehun- _ah_ …" Chanyeol menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Apa kau marah pada Luhan atau Kris?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak berhak marah pada mereka. Aku hanya marah pada diriku sendiri, mengapa aku sangat pengecut," kekehannya terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

" _Sunbae_ , kau baru saja membuat Luhan terluka ketika kau pergi setelah mendengar pertunangan itu. Aku bahkan kasihan melihat Luhan yang tidak menangis. Sebagai sahabatnya, aku ingin melihat Luhan menangis jika ia terluka, bukannya hanya diam,"

"Tapi bukankah ini sudah berakhir? Siapa yang bisa melawan kedua orangtuaku?"

" _Hey man_! Kau sering melawan orangtuamu bukan?"

"Bagiamana dengan orangtua Luhan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kau punya Luhan yang menyukaimu, _sunbae_. Jangan buat diri kalian menderita aku mohon. Aku yakin _Mama_ dan _Baba_ akan mengikuti kebahagiaan Luhan walaupun kebahagiaan Luhan itu denganmu" ucap Jongin.

Sehun bangkit, ia menghirup udara yang menyesakkan baginya. "Hahh, _molla_. Aku perlu sendiri" ucap Sehun lalu melangkah pelan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

" _Sunbae_ –"

Chanyeol menahan Jongin yang pastinya akan protes, "aku yakin Sehun akan memperjuangkan Luhan. Tapi ia perlu memikirkan keluarganya, keluarganya lebih memusingkan daripada yang kau pikirkan" ucap Chanyeol.

"Hahh, baiklah" angguk Jongin akhirnya.

"Kita hanya perlu mengikuti Sehun dari belakang," ajak Chanyeol.

"Tapi _sunbae_ , boleh aku menjemput Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu? Beritahu aku dimana kalian, kami akan menyusul"

"Baiklah, pakai mobilku" Chanyeol melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Jongin.

" _Gamsahamnida, sunbae_ " lalu Jongin berlari ke mobil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ ," panggil Sehun. Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman dari belakang Sehun.

"Apa menurutmu kali ini aku tidak akan membuat kedua orangtuaku malu jika merebut calon tunangan _hyung_ -ku sendiri?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja kau akan mendapat masalah besar bodoh!" kekeh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak masalah terluka. Apa aku akan menjadi pengecut jika melukai wanita?"

"Tentu saja! Pria yang menyakiti wanita, aku perlu menanyakan apakah ia pria sesungguhnya atau bukan," kini Chanyeol tertawa. Ia biasa seperti itu, jika di sekitarnya bersedih, ia lebih suka menanggapinya dengan tawa agar yang bertanya padanya bisa lebih berpikir jernih. Kesedihan terkadang membuat pikiran tidak jernih.

"Apa jika aku melepaskannya sekarang, maka aku tidak akan melukaiya lebih lama kan?" Sehun berhenti melangkah.

Chanyeol juga menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap lurus pada sahabatnya yang membelakanginya, "Bagiku, sedikit atau banyak melukai wanita bukanlah tindakan pria yang baik. Kau perlu bahagia Sehun- _ah_ , membuatmu menderita bukanlah jawaban yang bagus untuk membayar rasa bersalahmu. Apa kau masih merasa bersalah dengan Joonmyeon _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa termaafkan, tentu saja aku selalu salah. Apalagi dimata keluargaku,"

"Kau sudah banyak berubah Sehun- _ah_. Kau bukan lagi Sehun yang suka memberontak dan egois, aku tahu kau karena kita sahabat dari kecil bukan? Kau sudah berubah Hun- _ah_ ,"

"Aku berubah? Jika aku masih menginginkan Luhan, apa kau pikir aku sudah tidak lagi egois?" tanya Sehun sinis.

"Aku akan menilainya sebagi bukan tindakan egois. Jika kau melepaskan Luhan, maka kaulah yang egois." Desis Chanyeol balik.

"Tapi orangtuaku akan terus mengatakan bahwa aku memalukan bagi keluarga mereka! Mereka hanya menganggapku sebagai lubang hitam di keluarganya! AKU PEMBUNUH JIKA KAU LUPA!" suara Sehun kini mulai meninggi.

"Mereka hanya belum mengenalmu Sehun- _ah_. Aku tahu betapa bencinya Kris padamu, ia memang selalu menyembunyikanmu dari kedua orangtuamu, aku tahu itu. Tapi sampai kapan kau terus menerus mengalah dan diliputi rasa bersalah? Tunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya Hun- _ah_! Dan aku tidak lupa, KAU BUKAN PEMBUNUH!"

"SIALAN KAU!" Dengan cepat Sehun berbalik, menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan memukul telak pada rahangnya.

BUGH!

Chanyeol memegang rahangnya yang terasa nyeri, "berengsek!" geram Chanyeol. Ia membalas pukulan Sehun dan ia pastikan itu lebih sakit karena Sehun sampai terjauh di tanah. "Rasakan itu!"

Sehun terbatuk sambil tertawa pahit, "bisa kau pukul aku lagi?" pintanya.

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol menyeringai. Saat siap melayangkan pukulannya, ia mengganti kepalan tangannya dengan uluran tangan. "Atau kau perlu bantuan untuk bangun?" tanyanya.

"Haha, mungkin," Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol kembali menghempaskan Sehun. "Agh! Sialan!" maki Sehun.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu kembali membantu Sehun untuk bangun. "Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Molla_ , yang pasti aku tidak akan menyakiti Luhan," jawab Sehun sedikit meringis karena luka sobek di bibirnya.

"Itu baru sahabatku!" Chanyeol merangkul Sehun dengan kuat dan hampir mencekiknya.

"Tanganmu si-sialan!" Sehun memukul tangan Chanyeol, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskannya lalu tertawa. "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun, ia bertanya _random_ agar melupakan sejenak masalahnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya, "jika kami berjodoh, maka ia akan jadi milikku," balasnya santai.

"Hahaha, kau menyedihkan" ejek Sehun.

"Berkacalah sebelum berbicara huh?" sindir Chanyeol. Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama, setidaknya Chanyeol merasa lega bahwa Sehun mengambil keputusan tepat untuk tidak melukai Luhan dan dirinya.

Sehun tersenyum, ia berdoa agar keputusan yang ia buat tidak melukai siapapun, dirinya, Luhan, dan keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara kelulusan telah usai, Luhan kali ini mengantar kedua orangtuanya ke bandara, tentu saja Kris juga ikut karena memaksa mengantar mereka kembali. "Terima kasih Kris, kau sudah repot-repot mengantar kami. Kami tahu kau lelah," ucap nyonya Lu.

"Tidak masalah _Mama_ ," balas Kris tersenyum.

Luhan hanya diam mendengar perbincangan di dalam mobil itu. "Sepertinya kau pria yang bertanggungjawab Kris, aku harap kau bisa menjaga Luhan," pesan tuan Lu.

"Dengan senang hati _Baba_. Aku pasti akan selalu menjaga Luhan," jawab Kris mantap.

"Lu, kau kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kris. "Apa kau sakit?" kedua orangtua Luhan hanya tersenyum mendapati Kris sangat perhatian pada anak mereka.

" _Gwaenchanhayo, sunbae_ " balas Luhan singkat, bahkan ia masih memakai embel-embel sunbae untuk memanggil Kris.

"Lu, Kris kekasihmu sekarang. Bagaimana bisa kau terus memanggilnya _sunbae_ seperti itu?" _Mama_ -nya mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih _Ma,_ sudahlah Luhan lelah," Luhan menghembuskan napas beratnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya dan menoleh ke kanan agar ia tak melihat wajah Kris yang menyebalkan.

"Kris, maafkan Luhan _ne_?" ucap nyonya Lu.

" _Gwaenchanhayo Ma_. Mungkin Luhan memang lelah," Kris menjulurkan tangannya mengusak kepala Luhan tapi dengan cepat Luhan menepis tangannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Kris hanya tersenyum kecut untuk itu.

' _Kau itu hanya milikku, Luhan!'_ gumam Kris dalam hati.

Setelah mengantarkan kepergian kedua orangtuanya yang kembali ke Beijing, Luhan dengan malas melangkah di depan Kris. "Lu, kau lelah?" tanya Kris yang tiba-tiba merangkul bahunya.

"Aku bilang jangan sentuh aku." Luhan melepas rangkulan Kris padanya. "Apa aku belum bilang? Aku tidak mencintaimu _sunbae_ , aku tidak bisa bertunangan denganmu" ucap Luhan ketus.

"Sstt… jangan bahas itu Lu. Ini permintaan kedua orangtua kita–"

"Aku mohon _sunbae_ jangan terus menghindar. Aku benar-benar tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapmu. Jangan bawa orangtua kita,"

"Tidak masalah Lu. Nanti pasti kau akan mencintaiku,"

"Kau tidak mengerti _sunbae_!" Luhan berjalan mendahului Kris tapi Kris dengan langkah lebarnya mampu menyusul Luhan.

"Aku antar pulang," Kris menggandeng tangan Luhan yang akan memberhentikan taksi.

"Lepaskan aku sunbae, aku ingin pulang sendiri" ucap Luhan.

"Tapi kau tanggungjawabku sekarang Lu,"

"Aku bukan tanggungjawabmu. Aku mohon _sunbae_ , biarkan aku sendiri, aku butuh menenangkan diri" ucap Luhan memelas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku panggilkan taksi," Kris hendak memanggil taksi tapi Luhan menahannya, "cukup tinggalkan aku saja" ucap Luhan.

Kris menghela napasnya lalu mengangguk, "baiklah, aku pergi" Kris meninggalkan Luhan dan memutuskan kembali tanpa Luhan.

Setelah kepergian Kris, Luhan duduk di pinggiran jalan sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke lutut. Bahunya bergetar, air mata yang sedaritadi di tahannya akhirnya berlomba-lomba keluar. Hatinya sungguh sakit saat ini, ia mengingat bagaimana wajah terluka Sehun membuatnya semakin sakit.

Malam semakin dingin, Luhan belum juga beranjak dari bandara yang belum terlihat sepi itu. Ia merogoh tasnya dan memencet _speed dial_ 4 untuk Kyungsoo.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

"Kyung…hiks," Luhan tak sanggup berkata, ia terisak membuat seseorang yang ia hubungi khawatir.

" _Asataga! Luhan! Lu? Kau baik-baik saja?"_ heboh Kyungsoo khawatir. Ia tidak mendengar balasan apapun kecuali isakan Luhan.

" _Lu aku mohon, kau kenapa?"_ tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kyung…hiks, tolong aku. Kenapa, hiks…kenapa sakit sekali!" rancau Luhan.

" _Kau di mana? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Tolong aku hiks…"

" _Aku akan menolongmu dan beritahu aku kau dimana?!"_ bentak Kyungsoo dari seberang sana.

"Bandara…hiks, ini sakit sekali Kyung…hiks" Luhan masih merancau tak jelas.

Ternyata Kyungsoo masih bersama Jongin, Sehun, dan juga Chanyeol. Mereka sengaja belum bubar karena menunggu kabar Luhan sampai rumah, tapi nyatanya, Luhan belum sampai rumah dan malah menelfon Kyungsoo dengan keadaan terisak "Ada apa dengan Luhan?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Ia ada di bandara, ia menangis saat ini," Kyungsoo memberitahu dan hampir menangis. "Antar aku ke sana," Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin tapi Jongin tetap diam, ia seperti berpikir akan sesuatu. "Ayo Jongin!" bentak Kyungsoo.

" _Sunbae_ , susulah Luhan," Jongin melihat pada Sehun. "Ia membutuhkanmu, aku yakin" ucap Jongin.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Sehun menyambar kunci mobil Chanyeol, "aku pinjam mobilmu" ucap Sehun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan bergumam ya.

"Kenapa tidak kita yang pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo marah.

Jongin memeluk kekasihnya, "aku yakin Luhan akan baik-baik saja _chagi_ ," Jongin menenangkan kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di perjalanan, Sehun terus merutuki kesalahannya. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya karena pergi begitu saja setelah mendengar pertunangan yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia menyesali sikap pengecutnya. Ia tahu ia mencintai Luhan, seharusnya ia tak bersikap seperti itu, pasti Luhan sangat terluka saat ini.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya dan mulai berlari masuk ke bandara, ia tak tahu dimana tepatnya Luhan, ia hanya terus berlari sambil mencari gadisnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang meringkuk di pinggir jalan dengan orang-orang yang memandangnya bingung. Sehun segera mendekatinya. Dengan cepat, Sehun melepas jas-nya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan. Ia duduk di samping Luhan, "sedang apa Lu di sini?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya saat seseorang meletakkan sesuatu di bahunya dan melihat Sehun di sampingnya, "Se-Sehun?"

"Sehun…hiks," Luhan memeluk Sehun, ia tidak peduli bahwa ini tempat umum, ia hanya tidak ingin Sehun berpikir macam-macam tentangnya dan Kris.

"Hey-hey jangan menangis lagi hm?" Sehun memberikan usapan ringan di punggung Luhan. "Maafkan aku Lu," gumam Sehun, jujur saja hatinya sangat terluka melihat Luhan menangis seperti ini.

Luhan beringsut mundur dan menatap Sehun dengar mata berairnya, "Se-Sehun, hiks…"

"Tenangkan dirimu dahulu, kita bicara di mobil. Di sini dingin," tutur Sehun. Lalu ia membantu Luhan berdiri. Belum ada dua langkah Luhan sudah limbung dan hampir terjatuh jika Sehun tak sigap menahannya.

"Kau tidak bisa berjalan?" tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan menggeleng masih sambil sesenggukkan. Lalu tanpa berpikir banyak, Sehun mengangkat Luhan ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke mobil. Mendapat kenyamanan yang ia inginkan membuat Luhan semakin beringsut masuk ke dekapan Sehun, pria yang ia cintai.

Setelah meletakkan Luhan di jok samping pengemudi, Sehun mengitari mobil dan masuk ke balik kemudi. "Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sehun khawatir saat melihat Luhan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengambil kedua telapak tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya, "siapa suruh kau berlama-lama di luar yang dingin seperti ini hm?" tanya Sehun.

"Se-Sehun…"

"Kau bisa sakit kalau aku tidak cepat datang, kau tahu?" Sehun melihat pada Luhan yang masih terdiam menikmati hangatnya tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya. "Jangan diulangi, _arachi_?" Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku _ne_?" ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya terdiam, ia menatap Sehun yang tangannya kini membenahi rambutnya. "Aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkanmu seperti tadi. Aku hanya terkejut,"

"Sehun, aku tidak tahu tentang pertunangan itu, sungguh" Luhan menunduk saat mengatakannya, ia khawatir Sehun melihat air matanya yang mulai menggenang.

"Aku tahu, itu bukan salahmu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Lu. Aku hanya menyalahkan diriku karena bersikap pengecut dengan meninggalknmu,"

"Hiks…aku-aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan Kris _sunbae_ , hiks…" adu Luhan, ia kembali menangis.

" _Wae_? Bukankah Kris _sunbae_ baik? Tampan?–"

" _Ani_! Aku menyukaimu Sehun!" bentak Luhan, lalu sedetik kemudian ia terdiam, hanya isakkannya yang masih terdengar.

Sehun tersenyum, ia mendekatkan tangannya pada wajah Luhan dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gadisnya itu. "Seharusnya aku dahulu yang bilang Lu. Lihat aku," pinta Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar bisa menatap matanya.

"Maaf karena terlalu lama. Tapi aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Lu. Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di ruang latihan, kau sudah mencuri hatiku hanya dengan melihat matamu. Aku mencintaimu Lu," aku Sehun. "Aku tak akan membuat mata ini kembali mengeluarkan air mata, mata indah ini…" Sehun memajukan wajahnya membuat Luhan otomatis menutup matanya, lalu Sehun mengecup bergantian pada kedua mata Luhan yang basah "…aku mencintaimu." Sehun mengatakannya dengan tenang dan jangan lupakan senyum hangatnya.

Luhan tersenyum senang, jantungnya menggila saat ini. Ia sungguh senang jika Sehun tak menjauhinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu," ucap Luhan malu-malu.

Sehun menatap Luhan tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Akhirnya masing-masing dari mereka bisa mengutarakan perasaannya dan berakhir dengan bahagia karena mereka saling mencintai. Sehun kembali memajukan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut Luhan. Dengan penuh perasaan Sehun melumat bibir mungil itu, Luhan juga tidak mau ketinggalan, ia pun membalas ciuman lembut yang Sehun berikan padanya.

TAK!

Seorang polisi menempelkan surat tilang tepat di kaca depan mobil dengan keras. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Luhan dan Sehun terlonjak dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Polisi itu terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya lalu pergi dari sana setelah mengetuk kaca mobil sebanyak 3 kali untuk memberitahu surat tilang.

' _Astaga ahjjussi itu mengganggu saja!'_ rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

Keduanya terdiam dan keadaan menjadi canggung setelah kejadian itu. Baik Luhan dan Sehun bungkam dan tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Sehun- _ah_ , se-sepertinya k-kita ditilang," Luhan memberitahu, tapi kemudian ia menyesalinya karena suaranya terdengar serak. Apalagi Sehun tak langsung menanggapinya.

"Se-sepertiya. Aku tidak sempat mencari tempat parkir," ucap Sehun lalu tertawa kecil dengan canggung.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, suasana dintara mereka semakin canggung karena keduanya hanya bisa saling lirik tanpa berkata apapun. Demi Tuhan mereka ingin sekali membuka obrolan agar tak secanggung ini.

"Lu–"

"Sehun–"

Keduanya kembali terdiam, mereka meruti mulut mereka yang harus berbicara secara bersamaan. Ini akan semakin membuat suasana tidak nyaman.

"Lu, apa sebaiknya kita pulang? Sepertinya kau demam?" akhirnya Sehun bisa berbicara dengan benar setelah menetralkan detak jantungnya.

" _N-ne_?" Luhan sedikit berdehem karena suaranya terdengar serak, "se-sepertinya begitu" jawab Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun tersenyum, "bahkan wajahmu sudah merah sekali"

Luhan meraba wajahnya yang memang terasa panas " _Jinja_? Di-diluar dingin sekali,"

"Ya, berhentilah gugup." Sehun menyentil hidung Luhan pelan.

"Si-siapa yang gugup!" bantah Luhan. Luhan semakin merapatkan jas Sehun di tubuhnya, "aku ingin pulang" rengeknya.

"Baiklah, _kkajja_ pulang" Sehun membuka kaca mobilnya dan mengambil surat tilang yang tertempel di kaca depan, " _ahjjussi_ itu benar-benar tidak tahu momen bagus," gumam Sehun yang masih merasa kesal karena diganggu.

" _Wae_ , Sehun- _ah_?" tanya Luhan.

"A-ah, _aniya_ ," jawab Sehun lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

..

..

Keduanya kini sudah sampai di apartemen Luhan. "Sehun- _ah_ , _gomawo_ sudah mengantarku" ucap Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, "masuklah," ia tersenyum.

Saat Luhan hendak turun, ia kembali memasukkan kakinya ke dalam, "a-apa kau ingin masuk dahulu?" tawar Luhan.

Sehun berteriak senang dalam hati, bukankah ini kesempatan? Tunggu, kesempatan apa yang sebenarnya Sehun maksud? "lain kali aku akan berkunjung, ini sudah malam sekali" Sehun langsung merutuki kalimat spontan yang ia keluarkan.

"A-ah, _araseo_. Hati-hati di jalan Sehun- _ah_ " ucap Luhan tersenyum. Saat Luhan hendak turun, kini Sehun menahan tangannya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu saja?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "itu saja?" ia mengulang pertanyaan Sehun yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Luhan- _ah_ ," panggil Sehun.

"Hm?"

Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu memajukan tubuhnya, mencuri kecupan dari bibir Luhan. " _Saranghae_ ," bisik Sehun, Luhan tersenyum, ia kembali masuk ke mobil dan menutup pintunya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu Sehun yang bisa dibilang, wow, cukup gagah itu. Keduanya mulai saling melumat dan menimbulkan suara kecipak yang menggema di ruang kecil itu.

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk belakang Luhan dan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang kecil Luhan dan sedikit mengusapnya lembut. Lenguhan terdengar dari bibir Luhan ketika usapan itu menjadi remasan kecil pada pinggangnya.

"Agh!" ditengah ciuman memabukkan itu Sehun meringis saat luka sobeknya tertekan.

Luhan terkejut dan melepaskan bibirnya pada Sehun, "Se-Sehun- _ah_ , _gawaenchanha_?!" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Aish luka sialan ini mengganggu saja!" kesal Sehun sambil menyentuh lukanya yang perih. Sebenarnya apa salahnya hingga sesuatu terus mengganggu waktunya bersama Luhan?

"Ka-kau berkelahi?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap wajah Sehun. Ia baru menyadari rahang Sehun bengkak dan ada luka sobek yang darahnya sudah mengering di bibirnya.

"Hanya sedikit pukulan untuk menyadarkanku," kekeh Sehun.

"Astaga!" kesal Luhan, "ayo masuk, aku akan mengobatimu" ucap Luhan.

" _Nan gwaenchanha_ Lu, sungguh" ucap Sehun.

"Tidak Sehun! Kau harus diobati!" Luhan menatap kesal Sehun.

" _Araseo_ ," ucap Sehun tersenyum, ia mengalah.

Semoga setelah ini akan ada akhir yang bahagia untuk keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued/?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeeoongg ^^**

 **Astaga kookkk aku gereget sendiri liat mereka yaa kyaa! (yg nulis siapa, yg gereget siapa haha). Apalagi tadi abis liat chanbaek ngomong saranghae saranghae wkkkk (? lah kok apa hubungannya hahaha) sumpah gw jungkir balik liat chanbaek -tetangganya hunhan. hmmm andai hunhan gw disitu jg, semangat yah Hun ujian LDR 2018 makin menantang wkkk.**

 **Updatenya dipercepat neh soalnya aku bakal post 2 kali di minggu ini sebelum minggu bsk bakal update telat buat chapter 5 nya hehehe *mian huhu TT. Gimana buat chapter ini, gak sepanjang kemaren si tapi semoga memuaskan hehe :)**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#Phe19920110: kayaknya mereka itu menikmati masa" sebelum pacaran mereka (lah emang mereka nanti pacaran? :p/ya gak ya?) hahaha. Sipp pesannya udh aku sampein ke Luhan hihi, fighting! nado~ ^^**

 **#RahmaWu97Oh: bener, Sehun lagi sedih TT huhu. Tapi jadi gak sedih lagi kann hehe**

 **#Seravin509: sipp udh di next ^^**

 **#hunhanpuspa: sudah di upp ^^**

 **#julian94: udhh fast up loh yuhuu ^^**

 **#pecinta hunhan: yaampun bang Kerisee maapkan daku hihi**

 **# : sippsip sudah di updatee ^^ fighting!**

 **#Hunhania7: hahahaha sipsip udh di next ^^**

 **#Haneul itu langit: setuju :(**

 **#sarahachi: huee jangan nangis ampun TT tapi udah bahagiakaann (semoga) kkkk semangatt!**

 **#selynLH7: cupcup udh gak sedih kan ;) udh next jiayou!**

 **#Aeri7: awas diamuk rusa cina :p kkkk sudah lanjutt ^^**

 **#LuVe94: aku belum bisa keluarin masa lalunyanih, maaf ya :( tetap menunggu ya hehehe. Fighting!**

 **#rly: iya doong hehe ;)**

* * *

 **Uwaahh makasi buat review-reviewnya semuaa :D tetep tungguin chapter selanjutnya ya,, kalo gitu... tolong reviewnya ^^ hehe**

 **Gamsahamnida**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Selamat membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **[Sebelumnya...]**

" **Luhan-** _ **ah**_ **," panggil Sehun.**

" **Hm?"**

 **Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu memajukan tubuhnya, mencuri kecupan dari bibir Luhan. "** _ **Saranghae**_ **," bisik Sehun, Luhan tersenyum, ia kembali masuk ke mobil dan menutup pintunya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu Sehun yang bisa dibilang, wow, cukup gagah itu. Keduanya mulai saling melumat dan menimbulkan suara kecipak yang menggema di ruang kecil itu.**

 **Sehun meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk belakang Luhan dan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang kecil Luhan dan sedikit mengusapnya lembut. Lenguhan terdengar dari bibir Luhan ketika usapan itu menjadi remasan kecil pada pinggangnya.**

" **Agh!" ditengah ciuman memabukkan itu Sehun meringis saat luka sobeknya tertekan.**

 **Luhan terkejut dan melepaskan bibirnya pada Sehun, "Se-Sehun-** _ **ah**_ **,** _ **gawaenchanha**_ **?" tanya Luhan khawatir.**

" **Aish luka sialan ini mengganggu saja!" kesal Sehun sambil menyentuh lukanya yang perih. Sebenarnya apa salahnya hingga sesuatu terus mengganggu waktunya bersama Luhan?**

" **Ka-kau berkelahi?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap wajah Sehun. Ia baru menyadari rahang Sehun bengkak dan ada luka sobek yang darahnya sudah mongering di bibirnya.**

" **Hanya sedikit pukulan untuk menyadarkanku," kekeh Sehun.**

" **Astaga!" kesal Luhan, "ayo masuk, aku akan mengobatimu" ucap Luhan.**

" _ **Nan gwaenchanha**_ **Lu, sungguh" ucap Sehun.**

" **Tidak Sehun! Kau harus diobati!" Luhan menatap kesal Sehun.**

" _ **Araseo**_ **," ucap Sehun tersenyum, ia mengalah.**

 **Semoga setelah ini akan ada akhir yang bahagia untuk keduanya.**

* * *

 **After I Met You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Flashback On]**

 _ **Seoul, saat Sehun berusia 18 tahun…**_

 _BUGH!_

" _Bangun! Kau yang menantang kami bocah kaya! Menyedihkan sekali!" Seseorang itu berkata sambil menginjak tubuh laki-laki dengan seragamnya yang sudah lusuh karena terlalu banyak terjatuh ke tanah._

 _Laki-laki itu–Sehun, menahan perih di sekujur tubuhnya yang babak belur dihajar kelompok dari sekolah yang berbeda dengannya. "Sialan kau!" desis Sehun lalu ia terbatuk._

 _Si anak dari kelompok lain tertawa sinis, "kau ini polos? Atau bodoh?– ah aku pikir kau memang bodoh. Memangnya mereka sungguh ada di pihakmu? Lihat saja, yang kau sebut teman-teman itu telah pergi. Mereka meninggalkanmu bersama kami untuk dihabisi," ia tertawa bersamaan dengan kelompoknya._

 _Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan semua sakit di tubuhnya dan berdiri dengan susah payah. "Mau apa kau hah? Membalas kami?" ejek yang menghajar Sehun tadi._

 _BUGH!_

 _Dalam satu tendangan di perutnya, Sehun kembali terlempar ke tanah. Ia mengerang merasakan perutnya yang terasa amat sakit. "Untung saja hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati, kalau tidak, aku bunuh kau sekarang juga."_

" _Ambil yang bisa kalian ambil. Ponsel, atau dompet, dan yang lainnya. Lalu buang tubuhnya ke pinggir jalan!" perintah ketua kelompok itu._

" _Araseo," ucap teman satu kelompoknya. Lalu mereka mulai menggeledah isi tas dan saku Sehun yang sudah diambang kesadarannya._

 _-NGIUUUNGGG NGGGIIUUUNGGGG!-_

 _Suara sirine mendekat membuat sekelompok remaja bermasalah itu kalang kabut. "Ya! Cepat pergi! Cepatt!" perintah si ketua. Tanpa banyak bicara, sekelompok siswa yang terdiri dari 8 siswa laki-laki itu meninggalkan Sehun di belakang gudang itu sendiri._

" _Gwaenchanha?" bukan seorang polisi yang menghampiri Sehun, tetapi seorang perempuan yang wajah ketara sekali jika ia masih remaja. Perempuan itu mengenakan tanktop ketat berwarna hitam yang membentuk tubuh langsingnya dan payudaranya hampir terekspos setengahnya. Wajahnya berhias make up cukup tebal yang tak pantas dipakainya._

" _Apa kau tidak bisa bangun lagi? Oh ayolah, aku sudah membantumu, sekarang bantu aku agar tak tertangkap para hidung belang itu!"_

" _A-apha yanghh… hhbisa a-aku bantu?" tanya Sehun susah payah. Ternyata perempuan itu menolong Sehun dengan sirine dari ponselnya._

" _Maafkan jika ini akan kurang nyaman, tapi kau hanya perlu diam." Dengan tiba-tiba, perempuan asing itu menggulingkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun dan menarik Sehun yang masih tak berdaya ke atasnya. Posisi mereka kini Sehun yang berada di atas perempuan itu yang seperti sedang mencumbuinya._

" _Sialan! Ke mana jalang itu!" terdengar suara laki-laki dewasa mengumpat._

" _Aigoo ternyata masih saja ada yang melakukan itu di belakang gedung seperti ini. Memangnya mereka tidak bisa menyewa hotel?" dengus pria itu._

" _Kami tidak menemukannya bos!" Pria lain terdengar mendekat. Sepertinya mereka yang mengejar perempuan di bawahnya, pikir Sehun._

" _Nggghhh…" dengan sengaja Sehun meremas kuat payudara perempuan di bawahnya, bukan karena ia bernafsu. Hanya saja tubuhnya sudah sangat sakit menopang dirinya sendiri, ia ingin para pria hidung belang itu pergi._

" _Cepat kita pergi. Aku gerah melihat dua orang yang sedang mabuk gairah itu!"_

 _Setelah semuanya terasa aman, Sehun segera berguling ke samping dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sungguh tubuhnya sudah tiba diajak berkompromi lagi, ia sudah tidak kuat untuk masih tersadar._

" _Sialan kau! Kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan eoh?!" maki perempuan itu._

" _Jika aku tidak melakukan itu, butuh berapa lama lagi aku harus di atasmu. Tubuhku sangat sakit!" kesal Sehun dengan suara lemah._

" _Baiklah, aku anggap itu impas. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan kelompok mengerikan itu?" tanya perempuan itu._

" _Dikhianati? Mungkin aku bisa menyebutnya itu"_

" _K-kau…"_

" _Ani, aku bukan bagian dari mereka. Aku korban mereka," Sehun dengan cepat meralatnya. Perempuan itu hanya bergumam. "Lalu kau? Mengapa bisa dikejar pria hidung belang itu?" tanya Sehun, sedikit banyak ia juga penasaran._

" _Orangtuaku…" ia agak ragu untuk menjawabnya, "orangtuaku menjualku pada klub malam,"_

" _Oh," Sehun tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa._

" _Aku bisa membantumu bebas dari klub itu. Asal kau membantuku," Sehun memberikan sebuah penawaran._

 _Perempuan itu mengangkat alisnya, "membantumu dalam hal?"_

" _Bawa aku pulang, tentu saja" jawab Sehun. Perempuan itu tertawa, "baiklah, jika hanya dengan seperti itu aku bisa bebas, maka aku setuju. Di mana rumahmu Tuan?"_

" _Sehun, aku Oh Sehun"_

" _Astaga kau– tidak mungkin…"_

 _Sehun terkekeh dalam hati, apa semua orang di Korea tahu tentang keluarganya? "Ya, aku Oh Sehun yang itu. Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu Nona?"_

" _Zitao. Huang Zitao"_

 _Sehun tersenyum lemah, "baiklah nona Huang, saatnya kau membawaku pulang" ucap Sehun._

 _Sampai di kediaman rumah keluarga Oh, mereka semua dikejutkan dengan Sehun yang kembali dalam keadaan babak belur mengenaskan. Belum lagi yang mengantarnya adalah seorang perempuan tidak baik di mata mereka._

" _Astaga anakku! Kau kenapa?" nyonya Oh tentu saja terkejut mendapati anaknya yang terlihat seperti tak bernyawa itu._

" _Sehun! Ada apa dengannya?" Joonmyeon– hyung tertua Sehun terlihat panik._

 _Berbeda dengan ibu dan kakak pertamanya, Tuan Oh terlihat sangat marah melihat anaknya yang terus menerus membuat ulah dan membuat malu keluarga. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN OH SEHUN! APA LAGI PERBUATANMU KALI INI?!"_

 _Zitao yang mengantarkan kepulangan Sehun merasa takut saat melihat Tuan Oh membentak Sehun. "SIAPA KAU?! APA KAU PELACUR YANG DISEWANYA?!" Zitao beringsut mundur, ia memainkan jari-jari tangannya yang dingin, tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa takut. "Se-Sehun…"_

" _Jangan sebut nama adikku dengan mulut kotormu Jalang! Kau pasti sudah merayu adikku bukan?!" kini Kris angkat bicara dengan menuduh Zitao._

 _Zitao mulai terisak, ia merasa takut saat ini. Apa ini balasan setelah menolong orang lain? Apa ia begitu hina di mata keluarga kaya ini? "Henti-hentikhan, ia yang menolongku…"_

" _Diam kau! Sudah cukup kau membuat onar dengan memalukan nama keluarga!" Tuan Oh memukuli anaknya yang tidak lagi berdiri itu, kini Sehun sudah di lantai meringkuk merasakan pukulan dan tendangan dari sang ayah._

" _Yeobo, sudah hentikan, hiks…" nyonya Oh ikut duduk di lantai untuk melindungi putranya._

" _Appa, hentikan aku mohon" Joonmyeon juga ikut melindungi tubuh adiknya._

" _MASUK!" Tuan Oh menghiraukan tangisan dan permohonan istri dan anak pertamanya itu. Ia menarik Sehun masuk seperti menarik barang tak berharga._

" _Yeobo," Isterinya mengikuti suaminya dengan terisak._

 _Joonmyeon menghampiri Zitao, "Terima kasih sudah menolong adikku nona, ini uang untukmu pulang ke rumah" lalu dengan cepat ia menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Zitao dan masuk ke dalam untuk menolong adiknya itu._

 _Kris masih diam di tempatnya, ia tertawa sinis saat melihat Zitao masih menangis dengan sejumlah uang di tangannya. "Mengapa tidak pergi? Masih kurang?" tanya Kris dingin._

 _Zitao mengangkat kepalanya melihat pada sosok Kris yang berdiri tegap tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia terdiam, sosok itu sangat sempurna di matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mata tajam itu menyorot padanya. Wajahnya sangat terlihat dingin dan tersimpan banyak hal dibaliknya. Ia kembali menunduk, bukan waktunya untuk mengagumi seseorang seperti itu._

" _Tidak pergi juga?" suara dingin itu kembali terdengar membuat Zitao sedikit bergidik takut. Dengan perlahan ia berbalik dan pergi dari kediaman keluarga terkemuka itu dengan hati yang campur aduk. Ada perasaan sedih, marah, dan juga sedikit hangat._

 _Sejak kejadian itu, Sehun semakin dikontrol oleh keluarganya terutama sang ayah. Ayahnya sudah sangat tidak mempercayai anak bungsunya itu. Selama ini memang Sehun senang sekali membangkang dan membuat onar, ia juga sering terbawa emosi hingga merugikan dirinya sendiri. Bisa dibilang Sehun menjalani masa remaja di jalan yang salah. Tidak ada orangtua yang merangkulnya, sang eomma sudah menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang ibu, dan ia haru membagi kasih sayangnya pada ketiga anaknya dan juga membagi perhatin kepada suaminya._

 _Kris, kakak kedua Sehun memang tidak pernah memerhatikannya. Sikapnya sangat dingin pada Sehun, ia hanya akan bersikap biasa saja pada Sehun jika di depan kedua orangtunya, tetapi jika tidak, ia bahkan tidak peduli terjadi sesuatu dengan adiknya itu atau tidak._

 _Joonmyeon, hanya ialah satu-satunya orang yang memerhatikan Sehun dengan tulus. Tapi tentu perhatiannya saja tidaklah cukup untuk remaja labil seperti adik terakhirnya itu. Ditambah belakangan ini ia disibukkan dengan skripsi dan pekerjaannya, semakin jarang pula ia memerhatikan Sehun._

 _Sehun menepati janjinya pada Zitao untuk mengeluarkan Zitao dari klub dengan bayaran mahal. Sehun dan Zitao semkain dekat dan akhirnya bersahabat karena keduanya adalah remaja yang sama-sama diterlantarkan– menurut mereka._

 _Awalnya tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang diperbuat Sehun– ia menggunakan seluruh uang di rekeningnya untuk membebaskan Zitao. Lama-kelamaan hal itu tercium oleh Kris, tidak, Kris tidak melaporkan hal itu pada ayahnya. Ia memiliki rencana licik di balik itu semua._

 _.._

 _ **3 bulan kemudian…**_

 _Di kediaman keluarga Oh saat ini terlihat ramai. Bagiamana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi keluarga itu, anak sulung mereka, Oh Joonmyeon sudah resmi menjadi direktur di perusahaan sang ayah. Apalagi kini hyung tertua dari Sehun itu akan melangsungkan pernikahannya seminggu lagi dengan wanita yang ia cintai, Yixing, gadis manis berlesung asal China. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan ia akan menjad seorang Appa karena kekasihnya telah dulu hamil kkkk._

" _Chukhaeyo hyung!" Kris yang baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya itu menghampiri Hyungnya di ruang tamu yang sudah bersama yang lainnya._

" _Gomawo nae dongsaeng, cepat menyusul Hyung ne?" goda Hyung-nya._

" _Araseo, aku pasti akan cepat lulus," ucap Kris percaya diri. "Noona, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau gugup ya…" goda Kris pada calon kakak iparnya itu, ia memang senang menggoda kekasih Hyung-nya._

" _Aku? Tidak Oh Yifan, berhenti menggodaku!"_

" _Noona! Mengapa kau memanggil nama asliku!" Kris memang tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama kelahirannya, mendengar pertengkaran kecil keduanya membuat semua yang ada di sana tertawa. "Tapi, selamat atas pernikahan kalian minggu depan. Dan juga keponakanku yang tampan, tapi tentu saja masih tampan aku, cepat lahir ya…" kekeh Kris._

" _Astaga, ia masih 1 bulan Kris" pipi Yixing merona. "Ah ya, di mana Sehun?" tanya Yixing._

 _Kekasihnya mengecek jam tangannya, "benar, seharusnya ia pulang. Aku akan menghubunginya…"_

 _BRAK!_

 _Semua yang ada di sana terkejut mendapati Sehun masuk dengan membanting pintu. "Sehun-ah?" panggil Yixing. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

 _Sehun menghiraukan pertanyaan calon kakak iparnya itu dan dengan tergesa menghampiri Kris lalu mencengkram kerah hyung keduanya itu, "apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabatku, sialan!" geram Sehun._

 _Kris hanya menatap adiknya dengan tatapan datar, "memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Kris._

" _Kau menyuruhnya pergi dari Korea dan kau bilang_ _ **apa yang aku lakukan**_ _?!" teriak Sehun._

" _SEHUN!" Tuan Oh menggeram, ia tidak menyangka anaknya itu kembali membuat onar di tengah acara penting ini. Apalagi keluarga Zhang ada di sini. Sedangkan itu, Kris hanya menatap heran pada Sehun, menyuruh Zitao pergi ke luar negeri? Untuk apa ia menghabiskan uang banyak hanya untuk si jalang itu?_

" _APA KALIAN PUAS MENYAKITI ZITAO? Ia hanya sebatang kara dan KAU! Kau membuatnya pergi!" desis Sehun._

" _Sehun-ah, ikut hyung sebentar" ucap Joonmyeon sambil mendekati adiknya._

" _Tidak Hyung, aku masih berurusan dengannya!"_

" _Aku yang menyuruh Zitao ke Amerika, ia sungguh menginginkannya juga Sehun-ah" mendengar penjelasan hyung pertamanya itu membuat cengkraman pada kerah Kris melonggar. Kris menyeringai sambil menatap Sehun meremehkan. Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran, mengapa hyungnya itu mengirim sahabat Sehun ke Amerika._

 _Sehun berbalik menatap Joonmyeon, "maksudmu Hyung?"_

" _Maka dari itu, ikut aku sebentar" Joonmyeon berjalan keluar rumah dan diikuti Sehun di belakangnya._

 _Joonmyeon menjelaskan bahwa ia sudah menemui Zitao dan hanya ingin membantunya dengan membiayai sekolahnya ke Amerika. Ternyata Zitao memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang designer, tapi cita-citanya tak mungkin tersampaikan setelah apa yang menimpa dirinya dan keluarga. Keluarganya bangkrut dan terpaksa menjualnya ke klub malam dan berakhir di Seoul seorang diri._

" _Aku kecewa padamu, Hyung. Mengapa kau bisa mengirim Zitao ke sana?!" Sehun menatap kakaknya marah._

" _Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Hun-ah. Hyung dan Yixing–"_

" _Mwo? Jadi Yixing noona juga berperan dalam membuat Zitao menderita di negeri jauh sana?"_

" _Hun-ah…" Joonmyeon menggeleng, tetapi ia tidak bisa memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Sehun "Hun-ah, dengarkan Hyung–"_

" _Araseo, aku tetap akan menahan Zitao pergi!" lalu Sehun berlari meninggalkan Joonmyeon lalu masuk ke mobilnya._

" _Hun-ah!"_

 _Joonmyeon berlari dan berhenti ketika kekasihnya menghampiri, "Ada apa?" tanya Yixing._

" _Sehun, ia sudah tahu kita yang mengirim Zitao ke sana. Tapi ia salah paham, aku akan menyusulnya."_

 _Yixing menahan lengan kekasihnya yang ingin berlari masuk. "Jangan pergi Joonmyeon-ah, lagipula Zitao akan berangkat 5 menit lagi. Ia pasti sudah di dalam pesawat, Sehun tak akan bisa menahannya dan juga, kita tetap harus merahasiakannya dari Sehun, bukankah itu yng Zitao mau?"_

" _Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Sehun sayang, aku akan menyusulnya dan membawa anak nakal itu kembali," kekeh Joonmyeon "tentu saja aku tidak akan memberitahunya,"_

 _Yixing mengangguk "Berhati-hatilah," Ia merasa tidak rela berpisah dengan kekasihnya, ia masih merindukan kekasihnya karena baru saja kembali dari Cina, menyelesaikan kuliahnya._

" _Tentu saja sayang, aku pergi" Joonmyeon menarik kekasihnya ke pelukannya dan mengecup keningnya, ia juga mencuri kecupan di bibir kekasihnya._

" _Ya!" kesal Yixing lalu memukul lengan kekasihnya._

" _Akhh, aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku akan kembali lalu memeluk kekasihku ini semalaman" goda Joonmyeon. "Dan juga…" ia mendekati telinga kekasihnya dan membisikkan sesuatu "aku merindukan …"_

 _Yixing mencubit kecil pinggang kekasihnya, "dasar mesum! Sana susul Sehun, cepat kembali padaku araseo…" lalu Yixing kabur dari kekasihnya membuat Joonmyeon tertawa keras._

 _Joonmyeon menyusul Sehun yang sudah pasti tujuannya adalah bandara. Di perjalanan entah mengapa hatinya merasa tak enak, ia sangat gundah sembari matanya melihat kesana-kemari, tak tenang, khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya._

 _Sembari memerhatikan jalan di depannya ia menghubungi kekasihnya. "Yeoboseyo?"_

" _Sayang? Apa Sehun sudah pulang?" tanyanya._

" _Tidak, ia belum pulang. Kau tak menemukannya?" suara kekasihnya terdengar khawatir._

" _Hmm… tidak, bukan seperti itu. Tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Aku baik-baik saja sayang, uri aegi juga baik-baik saja, tapi ia merindukan Appa-nya"_

 _Joonmyeon tertawa mendengar suara kekasihnya yang merajuk, "araseo, aegi dengar Appa ne? Tunggu Appa pulang dan jaga eomma, araseo?"_

" _Araseo Appa," terdengar suara Yixing yang dibuat seimut mungkin._

" _Baiklah, aku tutup"_

" _Hati-hati sayang,"_

" _Hm"_

 _Setidaknya Joonmyeon merasa hatinya lebih tenang walaupun masih ada rasa aneh di sana. Apa adiknya itu baik-baik saja? Ia memincingkan matanya ketika melihat mobil milik adiknya tak jauh dari posisinya. Keanehan yang menjalar pada dirinya perlahan menghilang, ia menginjak pedal gasnya agar bisa menyusulnya._

 _Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan, sorotan lampu tajam mengarah padanya dan suara-suara bising klakson memekakan telinga terdengar. Tidak ada cukup waktu baginya untuk memutar ataupun membanting kemudinya. "Sehun-ah…" gumamnya. Setelahnya semua menghitam, hanya ada bau anyir dan bau mesin mobil yang terbakar, kemudian…_

 _DUARR!_

 _Mobil yang ditumpangi Joonmyeon beserta truk yang menghantamnya meledak di tengah jalan raya yang cukup ramai itu._

 **[Flashback Off]**

..

..

"Apa itu alasanmu hidup seperti tak terlihat?" tanya Luhan sambil membereskan peralatan untuk mengobati Sehun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyendiri dan hanya bergaul dengan Chanyeol _sunbae_ , bahkan banyak teman seangkatanku yang tak tahu siapa dirimu," cerita Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, "entahlah. Aku merasa biasa saja, aku hanya tidak nyaman dengan orang lain selain yang sudah aku kenal. Aku takut menyakiti dan mengecewakan yang lain seperti aku menyakiti dan mengecewakan Joonmyeon _hyung_ ,"

Luhan mendekati Sehun dan menggenggam tangannya, "kau tidak menyakitinya Sehun. Itu semua hanya kecelakaan, kau hanya alasan di saat itu terjadi. Keluargamu hanya tak bisa menerima jika _Hyung_ -mu tiada karena murni kecelakaan,"

"Tapi…tapi ia datang menyusulku Lu. Ia datang karena aku keras kepala, aku egois, aku– hhahh, hhh… aku membunuhnya… aku…" Sehun tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, dadanya terasa sesak kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan buruk itu.

"Hey, Sehun- _ah_ , semua akan baik-baik saja" Luhan memeluk Sehun dan mengusap punggungnya lembut, " _gwaenchanha_ " bisik Luhan. "Kau bukan pembunuh," Luhan menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh. Ternyata kisahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Mereka sama-sama memiliki kenangan buruk dengan kecelakaan.

Sehun merasakan sentuhan lembut di punggungnya, apa ia sanggup jika harus melepas Luhan? Dari semua orang di sekitarnya, hanya Luhan dan Chanyeol yang mengerti keadaannya. Bagaimana jika Luhan dibawa menjauh darinya?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Lu…" pinta Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sungguh," jawab Luhan.

Sehun melihat ponselnya yang bergetar, "Chanyeol. Pasti ia mengkhawatirkan mobilnya," ucap Sehun mencoba bercanda.

"Makhluk tiang itu. Aku akan memenggalnya jika benar ia mengkhawatirkan mobilnya daripada kau," kesal Luhan, ia teringat Chanyeol lah yang membuat Sehun terluka di wajahnya.

Sehun tersenyum, "kau yang akan diserbu fans-nya jika kau memenggal kepalanya" ia mengacak rambut Luhan.

Wajah Luhan berubah ngeri saat membayangkan ia diserbu mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang menjambak bahkan menodongkan pisau padanya, "hiii, membayangkannya saja aku tak sanggup"

Sehun tertawa, "baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang Lu,"

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Luhan tak rela.

"Hm, mungkin aku menginap di apartemen Chanyeol. _Wae_? Kau tak mau aku pergi?" goda Sehun.

Wajah Luhan memerah, "bu-bukan begitu."

"Aku pulang dulu _ne_." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lalu keluar dari apartemen Luhan.

"Sampai besok pagi, Sehun!" pekik Luhan sambil melambai. Sehun berbalik lalu melambai pada Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya, Luhan sudah dibuat tersenyum saat Sehun mengiriminya pesan yang membuat jantungnya tak sehat. " _Araseo_ Sehun- _ah_ , aku sudah makan dan akan ke kampus dengan hati-hati. Jangan khawatirkan aku" Luhan mengirim _voice note_ pada Sehun. "Apa lukamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan lagi lalu masuk ke mobilnya.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar dan balasan dari Sehun masuk. **Gomawo sudah merawatku, dokter** itulah yang dikirimkan Sehun, lalu muncul sebuah stiker beruang lucu yang meniupkan gambar hati membuat Luhan tertawa. Setelah mengetikkan balasan, Luhan meletakkan ponselnya ke jok sampingnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Luhan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan cukup tergesa, seharusnya ia masih bersedih karena pertunangan itu belum tentu dibatalkan, tapi hatinya sedang bahagia pagi ini. "Kyungiiiii!" Luhan berlari dan memeluk sahabatnya yang sedang berbincang dengan Jongin di kelas.

"Luhannie! Astaga!" Kyungsoo berbalik, " _Gwaenchanha_? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Jangan lagi menghubungiku disaat kau terisak seperti kemarin Lu, demi Tuhan aku benar-benar akan berlari menemuimu jika Jongin tak menahanku! Aku hampir tak bisa tidur dan apa ini? Kau malah tersenyum senang dan memelukku setelah membuatku resah tak jelas." Kyungsoo memulai omelannya.

"Astaga Kim Kyungsoo sepertinya kau sudah cocok menjadi _eomma_ , kau cerewet sekali seperti _Mama_ ," Luhan tertawa keras saat melihat wajah sahabatnya itu seperti akan memakannya hidup-hidup. Sedangkan Jongin tersenyum senang dan mengangkat kedua jempolnya pada Luhan.

"Aku tebak sesuatu yang baik terjadi padamu dan Sehun _sunbae_ tadi malam?" Jongin menatap Luhan curiga.

Luhan berpindah dari samping Kyungsoo ke antara keduanya, lalu merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu. "Hahh memang hanya Jongin yang memahamiku,"

" _Wae?_ Aku pikir kau hampir mati kehabisan napas karena terisak hebat kemarin," Kyungsoo mencibir, rupanya masih kesal dengan Luhan.

Luhan menatap malas pada Kyungsoo, " _mianhae eomma, ne?_ aku terlalu bahagia pagi ini." aku Luhan.

Tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo menarik Luhan agar duduk di sebelahnya, " _wae?_ " rupanya ia penasaran juga.

Luhan mendekat pada kedua sahabatnya, lalu melihat mereka bergantian, ia tersenyum penuh makna sebelum berbicara membuat Kyungsoo maupuan Jongin makin penasaran, "Sehun… ia bilang ia mencintaiku,"

" _MWO_?!" Kyungsoo dan Jongin teriak bersamaan membuat semua mata melihat pada mereka.

"J-jadi kalian sudah jadian?" –Jongin.

"Kalian sudah jadi sepasang kekasih?" –Kyungsoo.

Luhan terdiam, ia kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Sehun semalam. Apa Sehun pernah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Seingat Luhan, Sehun tak pernah memintanya. Iya bukan? Tapi mereka saling mencintai, sebenarnya ia sedang berada di hubungan seperti apa dengan Sehun?

"Lu?" tegur Kyungsoo.

"Jika saling mencintai, tidakkah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "jadi Sehun _sunbae_ tak memintamu menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Aku…rasa,"

"Kalau begitu sudah, kalian bukan pasangan kekasih. Kalian hanya sebatas mengungkapkan perasaan," Kyungsoo mengambil keputusan. Luhan sedikit kecewa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, apa benar hubungan mereka masih seperti teman biasa? Pikir Luhan.

Jongi terlihat berpikir, lalu ia menggeleng, "tapi aku pikir status kekasih itu tidak terlalu penting,"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada kekasihnya dan menatapnya tak percaya, "jadi status kekasih kita ini tidak penting bagimu?"

Jongin mengangguk "tidak terlalu," tapi setelah itu Kyungsoo malah menatapnya marah. "Jadi kau pikir hubungan kita selama ini apa Kim Jongin?!" Luhan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo membentak Jongin dan merasa bersalah, ia malah membuat pasangan kekasih ini bertengkar.

"Kyungii," Luhan memeluk sahabatnya dan menenangkannya. Ia menatap Jongin dan meminta penjelasannya dengan mengirimkan kode dari tatapannnya.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaimu. Aku sudah cukup dengan itu. Aku percaya padamu Kyung. Tanpa kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapan pun karena yang aku bisa hanya mencintaimu." Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu saja, ia begitu kesal pada Jongin, tapi ia juga bahagia mengetahui Jongin begitu mencintainya.

"Tapi…" Jongin menyeka air mata di pipi kekasihnya, "…semua orang perlu tahu jika kau adalah milikku, jadi status kekasih juga aku perlukan untuk melindungimu dari jangkauan orang lain dan membantuku menjagamu."

"Hiks…" Kyungsoo mulai terisak dan melepaskan tangan Luhan yang melingkar di pundaknya. Ia beralih memeluk pria yang sudah lama terus bersamanya tanpa pernah berniat berpaling darinya. " _Mi-mianhae_ , hiks…" ucapnya.

"Jadi Luhannie, kau mendapat sebuah jawaban?" tanya Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk, tentu saja, ia harus percaya bahwa Sehun benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi perlukah ia menanyakannya lagi agar lebih meyakinkannya? Status kekasih, ia sedang tidak membutuhkan itu. Jika memikirkan masalah pertunangannya, sebuah hubungan yang mengharuskan orang tahu itu (status kekasih), malah akan membuat pelik masalahnya. Status itu hanya akan menyakiti Sehun bukan? Keluarganya bisa saja menyalahkannya kembali. Tentu saja ia tidak mau membuat Sehun tambah terbebani. "Tentu," ucapnya.

Luhan tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo, "teruslah seperti ini hm? Jangan bertengar, aku akan sedih jika melihat kalian bertengkar," Kyungsoo memberengut lucu, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" _Chukhae_ , ternyata cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan Lu," ucap Kyungsoo. "Tapi bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu?"

"Aku akan mencoba bicara pada _Mama_ dan _Baba_ ,"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyemangati sahabatnya yang entah mengapa kisah cintanya cukup memusingkan. Mengapa sahabat mereka harus terjebak cinta diantara saudara yang hubungannya tak baik?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Luhan sedang menghadap laptopnya dan menggerakkan jarinya yang lentik di atas keyboard, semua pikirannya kini sedang ia kerahkan pada tugas yang harus dikumpul esok hari. Baru 30 menit ia berkutik dengan laptopnya, tapi punggungnya sudah terasa pegal. Ia memejamkan matanya dan meregangkan ototnya, mengapa hari ini sangat melelahkan? Pikirnya.

Ia mengecek kembali tugasnya, sudah 17 halaman yang ia buat untuk makalahnya. Jika maksimal yang diberikan dosen adalah 25 halaman berarti ia harus menyelesaikan minimal 4 atau 5 halaman lagi untuk bagian pembahasan. Setelah menyimpan filenya Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang kapasnya, "hahh, augh pinggangku," keluh Luhan.

Ponselnya bergetar tepat saat ia ingin memejamkan matanya sejenak. " _Mama_?" lalu ia mengangkat panggilan 'tumben' dari Mama-nya.

" _Yeboseyo? Ma, Waeyo?_ " tanya Luhan.

" _Mama merindukan anak Mama, memangnya Mama tidak boleh menghubungimu?"_

"Tapi aku sedang sibuk dengan tugasku _Ma_ ,"

" _Ani, jangan kerjakan tugas terus hm? Sekali-kali hubungi Kris, katanya kau tidak menghubunginya?"_

Luhan tertawa, ya, menurutnya apa yang dikatakan _Mama_ -nya sangatlah lucu. Untuk apa ia menghubungi Kris? "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu _Ma_ , tugasku sedang banyak-banyaknya"

" _Tapi Lu–"_

" _Ma_ …"

" _Hm, wae?"_

"Tidak bisakah kalian membatalkan pertunangan itu?" tanya Luhan akhirnya.

" _Wae? Apa Kris menyakitimu? Tapi Mama rasa ia menyukaimu?"_

" _Ani_ , Kris _sunbae_ orang yang baik" _'walau suka memaksa'_ tambah Luhan dalam hati "tapi, aku…aku tidak mencintainya _Ma_ ," aku Luhan.

 _Mama_ nya tertawa dari seberang sana, _"seiring waktu, kau pasti bisa mencintainya sayang,"_

Luhan terdiam, bagiamana ia bisa mencintai Kris jika dalam hatinya ia sudah mencintai orang lain? _'Ma, aku mencintai orang lain. Haruskah aku bilang seperti itu?'_ tanya Luhan dalam hatinya. Luhan menghirup udara dalam, " _Ma_ …"

" _Wae,_ sayang?"

Luhan menggeleng, bagaimana jika ini menjadi masalah karena ia mencintai adik Kris?

" _Wae Lu?"_ Mamanya bertanya karena Luhan tak kunjung bicara.

" _Aniya_ , bukan masalah."

"Kau, bersikaplah baik pada mereka. Mereka telah membantu kita,"

"Maksud _Mama_?"

…

Luhan memutuskan sambungannya dan menyingkirkan laptop dan tugasnya begitu saja. Kepalanya kini dipenuhi apa yang disampaikan Mama-nya tadi. Ia memejamkan matanya, "mengapa semuanya tak berjalan lancar?" gumam Luhan sedih.

Perusahaan yang dikelola keluarga Luhan kini sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Perusahaan mereka terancam bangkrut dengan benyak hutang yang harus mereka bayar. Tuan Lu, Lu Fei tidak tahu harus bagaimana hingga tak sengaja bertemu teman lamanya Oh Kyuhyun. Mereka melakukan sebuah kesepakatan dimana keluarga Oh akan membantu melunasi hutang-hutang perusahaan keluarga Lu dan keluarga Lu akan memberikan seorang menantu untuk anak kedua keluarga Oh.

Sebenarnya Lu Fei dan Oh Kyuhyun bukanlah teman dekat, bisa dibilang mereka adalah _rival_ semasa kuliah dahulu.

" _Lu, Mama mohon lakukan perjodohan ini. Mama khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada Baba-mu. Mama tahu mereka bukanlah teman baik, Mama terlambat mencegah hal ini terjadi. Baba terlalu putus asa pada perusahaannya sampai membuat perjanjian tak masuk akal dengan saingannya itu."_

Permohonan Mama-nya terus terngiang di pikirannya. Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan setelah ini? Haruskah ia korbankan hatinya untuk keluarganya? Jika diingat, ia belum melakukan hal apapun untuk kedua orangtuanya, tapi apa harus dengan cara mengikuti permohonan kedua orangtuanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini entah mengapa Luhan bisa kesiangan, bahkan ia tidur lebih awal semalam. Padahal walaupuan hanya 2 jam waktunya untuk tidur, ia pasti akan selalu bangun tepat waktu. Luhan menghentikan langkah terburunya saat melihat Kris berdiri di samping mobilnya. "Selamat pagi sayang!" sapa Kris cerah.

Luhan menatapnya datar, "ada apa _sunbae_ kemari?" tanya Luhan dingin.

"Aku? Tentu saja menjemput calon tunanganku. Ayo aku antar," ucap Kris.

"Aku punya kendaraan, dan aku bisa ke kampus sendiri, _sunbae_ " tolak Luhan masih berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Ayolah Lu, lagipula aku belum masuk kerja saat ini. Aku tidak ada kerjaan, jadi aku bisa mengantar dan menjemputmu"

"Tidak perlu _sunbae_. Aku tak mau merepotkan,"

"Sudah _kkajja_. Kau kekasihku, mana mungkin merepotkan Lu–" Kris meraih tangan Luhan, tapi Luhan buru-buru mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku bisa masuk sendiri," ucap Luhan akhirnya, tidak ada guna ia melawan Kris saat ini. Kris juga pasti akan memaksanya dengan sejuta alasan. Lagipula ia sudah terlambat.

Sampai di kampus, Luhan sempat menjadi perbincangan mahasiswa yang datang bersamaan dengannya. Mereka tentu sangat mengenal Kris karena senior mereka itu terkenal ramah dan berbaur dengan siapapun. Tapi Luhan tidak ambil pusing dengan itu, lagipula ia tak punya status khusus dengan Kris selain 'tunangan' atas pakasaan orangtua tentu saja.

Sampai di kelasnya, Luhan langsung didatangi tiga wanita yang waktu itu melabraknya di pintu kantin. "Sekarang apa? Kau berangkat bersama Kris _oppa_? Kurang ajar sekali kau!"

Luhan tak mendengarkan, ia tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya membalas pesan Sehun. Ia mengabaikan 3 wanita yang merepotkan menurutnya itu. "YA!" bentak salah satu dari mereka.

Luhan meninggalkan ponselnya dan menoleh pada 3 wanita tersebut. "Apa masalahku pada kalian?" tanya Luhan dingin.

"Kau tidak sadar? Kau menggoda Kris _oppa_ , bukan?!"

"Menggoda?" Luhan tertawa, "astaga bahkan berdekatan dengannya saja sebenarnya aku tidak mau. Bagaimana aku bisa menggodanya? Ambil saja _oppa_ kalian itu, jaga dengan baik!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya dan bangkit dari kursinya, ia sudah malas mengikuti perkuliahan, lebih baik ia membolos.

"Jangan menghina Kris _oppa_ wanita tak tahu malu!" salah satu dari ketiga wanita itu menjambak rambut Luhan.

"Aghh! Lepaskan sialan!" pekik Luhan, tanpa diduga kini keempatnya sudah menjadi bahan perhatian kelas. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan, ia bahkan lebih memilih fans-fans Chanyeol yang menjambaknya daripada dijambak orang-orang yang berurusan dengan Kris.

"Aw!" bukan, bukan Luhan yang memekik tetapi wanita yang tengah menjambak Luhan. Jambakkan itu terlepas dari rambut Luhan.

"Kekasihku bilang lepaskan dia!" ucap Kris tajam membuat seisi kelas terkejut bukan main, apalagi ketiga wanita yang tengah mengganggu Luhan.

"K-Kris _oppa_ …"

"Perlu kalian tahu, Luhan adalah kekasihku. _Ani_ , dia calon tunanganku. Jadi, jangan mengganggu kekasihku lagi atau–"

" _Sunbae_ hentikan!" pinta Luhan. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Luhan berlari keluar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari mencari seseorang. Gagal menemukan seseorang yang ia cari, Luhan berjongkok dan membenamkan wajahnya di lengannya. Air matanya kembali mengalir karena hatinya terlalu sakit melihat seseorang yang ia cintai terluka. Sehun melihat ke arahnya yang terduduk sendirian dengan sedih dari jauh menghadap Luhan yang membelakanginya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kris keluar dari kelas Luhan berniat mencari calon tunangannya itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya saat menemukan keberadaan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued/end?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeongg~**

 **Ini dia chapter yang dijanjikan hehhee... semoga memuaskan dan dimohon untuk terus mengikuti dan menunggu ya :) hihihi jangan bosen-bosen. Buat yang review, fav, follow terimakasih banyak ^^**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#julian94: hehehe jangan bunuh aku ceritanya jdi gini wkkk**

 **#hunhanpuspa: sama" :) ngomong" tiket kanada mahal juga kan klo nyuruh kris pegi hahaha nanti aja jdi peginya ;)**

 **#sarah: mari kita dukung Sehun ^^**

 **#Phe19920110: hayo udah tau kan sekarang :) sip fighting!**

 **#selynLH7: hahhaa xD astaga. sip dah di next, jiayou!**

 **#ohshyn76: makasi udah nunggu ;)**

 **#LuVe94: hehehe liat akhir chapter ini *senyumevil. gimana? gimana? Sama-sama ^^ fighting!**

 **#RahmaWu97Oh: sudahkah dapat jawabannya? hehehe :)**

 **#sarahachi: hahhaha asikk klo suka :) semangatt**

* * *

 **gimana, mau dilanjut gak nihh? :D reviewnya dongya jangan lupa... hehehhe**

 **Gamsahamnida**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Selamat membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo guys :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **After I Met You**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Sehun baru saja tiba di kampus, mereka berangkat bersama karena malam tadi Sehun menginap di apartemennya. Keduanya menoleh ke mana para mahasiswa di sana melihat dengan terkejut.

"Luhan? Mengapa ia bersama Kris?" tanya Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Sehun di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin orangtuaku yang menyuruh," jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Kau yakin? Kris juga menyukai Luhan bukan?" Sehun hanya menghembuskan napasnya menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, " _wae_? Kau tidak menyerah bukan?"

"Diamlah Park, aku lelah"

"Ya! bahkan ini masih pagi, mengapa ia sudah lelah? Lelah hati?" gerutu Chanyeol. "Aku rasa Luhan akan mendapat masalah sebentar lagi,"

" _Wae_?" tanya Sehun.

"Lihatlah penggemar Kris seperti ingin menerkam Luhan,"

Sehun melihat sekelilingnya, memang benar banyak yang menatap tidak suka pada Luhan. " _Ya_! Mau kemana kau?!" teriak Chanyeol saat tiba-tiba Sehun berlari meninggalkannya. Sehun hanya melambaikan tangannya dan terus berlari. "Cepat jadikan ia kekasihmu sebelum kau menyesal!" teriak Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun berlari menuju kelas Luhan, ia memang hanya menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan sebelumnya dan belum meminta Luhan menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi, apa status kekasih juga diperlukan? Sehun mengingat kembali kata-kata Chanyeol kemarin.

..

 **[Flashback On]**

" _Menyatakan perasaan memang penting agar masing-masing tahu bagaimana perasaan satu sama lain. Tapi jika kau tak memintanya menjadi kekasihmu sama saja Hun-ah. Kau tidak ada kekuatan melindungi Luhan jika tidak ada status di antara kalian."_

" _Tapi status calon tunangan itu lebih tinggi daripada kekasih," Sehun beralasan._

" _Hey! ayolah, kau harus percaya diri. Yang mengakui calon tunangan hanya Kris sunbae saja tapi jika kalian menjadi kekasih, yang mengakui kalian berdua"_

" _Begitukah?"_

" _Iya Babo! Pengalaman cintamu payah sekali" sindir Chanyeol._

" _Sialan, memangnya kau pernah berkencan? Mendapatkan Baekhyun saja tidak mampu" sindir Sehun lebih kejam._

" _Astaga kau menyakiti hatiku," Chanyeol berpura-pura sedih._

 **[Flashback Off]**

..

Dengan keyakinan yang hampir mencapai 100 persen, Sehun berlari semakin cepat melewati mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang.

"Jangan menghina Kris _oppa_ wanita tak tahu malu!" salah satu dari ketiga wanita itu menjambak rambut Luhan. Membuat Sehun terbelalak, ia hendak berlari menghampiri Luhan tapi langkahnya terhenti saat pria yang ia kenal sebagai _Hyung_ -nya itu masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Aghh! Lepaskan sialan!"

"Kekasihku bilang lepaskan dia!" Hilang sudah keyakinannya untuk melindungi Luhan, ternyata status itu memang dibutuhkan, kalau begini mereka hanya tahu bahwa Luhan adalah kekasih Kris, bukan kekasihnya.

"Perlu kalian tahu, Luhan adalah kekasihku. _Ani_ , dia calon tunanganku." Dengan perlahan Sehun memundurkan langkahnya dan berbalik meninggalkan kelas hening itu.

Tak sengaja Luhan melihat Sehun yang ada di pintu masuk berbalik keluar. _'Tidak, Sehun tidak boleh pergi. Bukankah ia memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya? A-apa dia yang akan meninggalkanku?'_ gumam Luhan takut.

"Jadi, jangan mengganggu kekasihku lagi atau–"

" _Sunbae_ hentikan!" Luhan tak tahan lagi, ia segera berlari mencari Sehun. Tak tahu arah kemana ia harus mencari, kakinya terus melangkah entah kemana bersaman dengan air matanya yang merembes keluar. Saat kakinya tidak lagi kuat menahan tubuhnya, ia berjongkok menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Hiks… Sehun, mengapa ini sangat menyakitkan" ia mulai terisak.

"Lu?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara yang ia kenal.

"Hiks…Sehun…" mata basahnya menatap Sehun dengan sendu. Sungguh Sehun merasakan hatinya seperti dihantam ribuan besi panas saat melihat Luhan kembali menangis, ia mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak membuat mata cantik itu mengeluarkan air mata kembali. "Sehun, jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks…"

Sehun merutuki dirinya yang kembali menjadi pengecut, tidak seharusnya ia pergi begitu saja setelah mendengar kata-kata Kris, tidak seharusnya ia pergi begitu saja saat tahu baik Luhan maupun dirinya saling mencintai. " _Mianhae_ Lu," sesal Sehun, ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya.

" _Kajima_ , hiks…"

Lebih menyakitkan saat melihat Luhan menangis daripada melihat bagaimana Kris mencoba melindungi Luhan, itu yang Sehun dapat simpulkan sekarang.

Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kelas Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat menemukan Luhan berjongkok di koridor yang sepi. Ia memerhatikan seseorang yang tengah memeluk Luhan saat ini. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang memeluk Luhan? Mengapa… Sehun?

Mata mereka saling bertemu saat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Sehun menatap kakaknya tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya ia menatap Kris. Ia perlahan membantu Luhan berdiri dan meninggalkan Kris yang mengepalkan tangannya setelah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa adiknya yang bersama Luhan, gadis yang juga ia sukai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengajak Luhan ke kedai favoritnya, kedai bubble tea sebagai permintaan maaf dan tentu saja ingin menghibur Luhan.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka," tawar Sehun.

" _Ige mwoya_? Inikan minuman anak kecil" bisik Luhan agar tak terdengar petugas yang ada di belakang kasir.

Sehun terkekeh, "kau akan menyukainya, percayalah"

"Aku tidak tahu mana yang kusuka," aku Luhan.

"Bukannya kau menyukaiku?" timpal Sehun cepat.

" _Mwo_?!" Luhan dibuat terkejut, apalagi petugas di belakang kasir itu terlihat menahan tawanya membuat Luhan memerah malu. Luhan memukul lengan Sehun, "aku pesan taro bubble tea," ucap Luhan cepat lalu meninggalkan Sehun dengan pesanannya. Sehun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang lucu.

"Satu taro bubble tea datang untuk Nona Luhan," Sehun menyodorkan satu cup bubble tea dan langsung diambil oleh Luhan, ia meletakkannya di meja. "Tidak langsung diminum?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa seenak itu?"

"Um, tentu, cobalah" ucap Sehun lalu kembali menyeruput choco bubble tea-nya.

"Mari kita coba," ucap Luhan lalu menyeruput bubble tea-nya. Kemudian mata rusanya berbinar merasakan manis dan kenyalnya tepung bulat minuman itu, "wow, ini menakjubkan" ucap Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, "aku bilang apa. Kau pasti suka. Ingin mencoba milikku?" tanya Sehun sambil menyodorkan bubble tea-nya. Tanpa berpikir, Luhan memajukan kepalanya dan menyeruput bubble tea itu.

"Masih enak milikku," komentar Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa tertawa melihat Luhan yang seperti akan menjadi maniak bubble tea dari cara minumnya.

Sementara Luhan menikmati minumannya, Sehun tengah berkutik dengan kebimbangannya. Apa ia tidak lagi disebut egois jika menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya? Jika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih apa ia tidak akan menyakiti Luhan? Ia tak bisa menjamin untuk itu. Tapi jika mereka tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih, tidak ada alasan untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu dan Luhan akan semakin tersakiti nantinya. Bisakah ia menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya dan tak akan menyakitinya? Apa ia tidak terlalu tamak meminta keduanya?

"Lu," panggil Sehun.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu status kekasih itu penting atau tidak?"

Luhan tersedak minumannya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang tidak ia kira-kira. "Hey, pelan-pelan" Sehun mengambil bubble tea dari tangan Luhan dan bergerak mendekati Luhan menepuk punggungnya lembut. " _Gwaenchanha_?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hm? Hanya bertanya"

"Menurutku tidak terlalu penting selama keduanya mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Menurutku itu sudah cukup…"

"Artinya kau tidak masalah bertunangan dengannya?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya melihat pada Sehun, "bukan itu maksudku Sehun. Aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan itu, apa bisa?" tanya Luhan sendu.

"Bisa." Jawab Sehun.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

"Jadilah kekasihku, aku akan melindungimu" Sehun menatap dalam mata Luhan. Sebagian hatinya menjerit untuk tidak melakukan itu, tapi sebagian hatinya lebih banyak berteriak agar tak menjadi pengecut.

Luhan menatap Sehun, apa Sehun sedang bercanda? Tapi, bukankah seharusnya ia senang karena Sehun memintanya menjadi kekasihnya? Mengapa sekarang ia tak yakin dengan hal itu? "Se-Sehun,"

Luhan bisa melihat ada suatu pancaran bimbang di mata Sehun, walaupun ia memang bisa melihat ada keseriusan di sana. "Jadilah kekasihku," ulang Sehun.

Luhan tak bisa berpikir saat ini. Jika pertunangannya batal, apa yang akan terjadi dengan keluarganya? Jika ia memilih bertunangan, bagaimana dengan Sehun? Ia menatap pria di hadapannya dengan sendu, perlahan ia memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Sambil menatap bubble tea-nya, Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan untuk keduanya, "a-aku tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa Sehun- _ah_ ,"

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, "Aku mohon Lu. Tidak bisakah kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Luhan masih menunduk, ia tak berani menatap Sehun, ia takut jika matanya terlalu lemah untuk menahan air matanya yang seakan ingin tumpah.

"Aku akan melindungimu, aku hanya butuh kau mempercayaiku dan tetap bersamaku bagaimana pun keadaan kita…"

"Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi pada kita setelahnya jika aku menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Luhan, ia sekuat tenaga membuat suaranya tenang,

Sehun terdiam, bukankah seharusnya ia mengatakan bahwa pertunangan bisa dibatalkan? Tapi mengapa ia juga merasa tidak yakin akan hal itu mengingat _Hyung_ -nya adalah orang yang cukup berambisi pada keinginan yang ia inginkan. "Mungkin, aku hanya membuat masalah besar. Tapi itu tak masalah selama kau bisa batal bertunangan dengan Kris. Keluargaku tidak akan membiarkan apa yang membuat keluarga mereka malu berada di dekat mereka. Jadi, tetaplah menungguku Lu–"

Cukup! Luhan tak tahan lagi mendengar permohonan yang menurutnya seperti ucapan perpisahan di telinganya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah menjauhi kursinya. Sehun tersentak saat Luhan beranjak dari hadapannya. Dengan air mata yang mulai meluncur ke pipinya, Luhan merundukkan tubuhnya dan membungkam bibir Sehun dengan miliknya.

Luhan menutup matanya, ia tak bisa menatap mata elang yang terlihat terkejut itu. Dengan jantung berdebar dan sedikit sesak yang ia rasakan, Luhan melumat bibir tipis pria yang ia cintai itu dengan brutal. Ia ingin marah dan berharap bisa menghancurkan bibir itu agar tak mengeluarkan kata-kata perpisahan–baginya– yang terbungkus dengan kata-kata manis.

Sehun dapat merasakan kemarahan Luhan padanya. Tapi ia lebih merasakan penyesalan karena meminta dalam keadaan yang mungkin tidak tepat. Sehun sedikit meringis saat bibirnya digigit sedikit keras oleh Luhan. Ia dapat melihat bahu Luhan yang bergetar saat tak ada lagi lumatan di bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merosot dan terduduk di bawah dengan kepala menunduk. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan menahan agar isakannya tak keluar. Dadanya terlalu sesak dan tenggorokkannya seakan mencekiknya.

"Lu," panggil Sehun bersimpuh di hadapan Luhan.

"Hiks…" akhirnya isakan itu lolos saat bibirnya terbuka. "Apa sesulit itu? Mengapa pengakuan ini seperti kata-kata perpisahan hiks… _wae_?!" tangis Luhan pecah.

Sehun menghirup udara dengan bergetar, ia menghapus air matanya yang mengalir tanpa pertsetujuannya, "apa begitu terlihat?" Sehun tersenyum miris, sekali lagi ia membuat gadisnya menangis. "Maukah kau menungguku? Mungkin apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini akan membuat kita berpisah karena masalah besar yang akan aku lakukan. Tapi percayalah pertunangan itu akan batal"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Sehun, "tidak Sehun. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu…" Sehun terlihat kecewa akan hal itu. "…apa kau pikir semudah itu untuk membatalkannya?"

Luhan mengusap air matanya dan mencoba lebih tenang agar tak terbawa emosi, "pertunangan ini menyangkut kehidupan keluargaku juga. Perjanjian sialan yang telah keluarga kita sepakati tidak semudah itu dibatalkan. Kau tahu dampaknya? _Baba_ -ku bisa dipenjara. Aku tidak bisa membuat kedua orangtuaku kecewa padaku."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti. Mengapa membatalkan pertunangan bisa berujung seperti narapidana dan masuk penjara?

"Perusahaan _Baba_ terancam bangkrut dengan banyak hutang yang harus dibayar. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa orangtuaku seperti menjualku pada keluargamu. Setidaknya setelah pertunangan aku akan bekerja dan membayar semua hutang-hutangku. Aku akan memastikan tidak akan menikah dengan Kris sebelum semua hutang lunas. Kemudian aku akan pergi dari kehidupan keluarga kalian"

Awalnya ada kelegaan di hati Sehun saat Luhan mengatakan ia tidak akan menikah dengan Kris. Tapi, pergi dari kehidupan keluarganya? Apa maksudnya?

Luhan menatap Sehun, "aku tidak akan berhubungan lagi denganmu ataupun keluargamu setelah itu… maafkan aku kali ini saja karena akan menjadi benalu dalam keluarga kalian dengan mengemis uang. Tapi saatnya nanti aku akan membayarnya"

Sehun tertawa dalam hati, ternyata memang tidak ada kekuatan baginya untuk memperjuangkan perasaannya pada Luhan. _'Lalu kenapa kau harus berlari dan menangis saat aku pergi dari hadapanmu Luhan! Kau terus membuat hatiku goyah untuk melepasmu dan sekarang apa yang kau lakukan? Kau kembali membuatku kecewa, bukan karena kau memilih Kris tapi karena kau pergi dariku selamanya.'_ Ucap Sehun dalam hati. Apa ia harus menganggap perasaannya sebagai mentari yang bersinar di tengah hujan dan setelahnya mengilang tertutup awan hitam kembali?

' _Maafkan aku Sehun-ah, ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Kau pasti akan semakin menderita jika melawan keluargamu. Lebih baik jika kau tidak berada diantara aku dan keluargamu, aku tahu betapa kau menginginkan keluargamu melihatmu secara benar. Selama ini kau sudah berusaha menjadi baik sebelum aku datang. Aku tak bisa membiarkan usahamu sia-sia.'_ –Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghormati keputusanmu. Tapi bisakah kau bahagia bersamanya, aku pikir ia juga bisa membahagiakanmu" pinta Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tentu,"

' _tidak Sehun. Aku tidak akan bahagia'_ –Luhan.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk, "hm, selama kau bahagia aku pasti bahagia"

' _aku bahkan ragu apa aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan lagi seperti saat aku bersamamu Lu'_ –Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , _annyeong_ " Chanyeol seperti biasa duduk di samping Baekhyun yang tengah membaca bukunya di taman. "Membaca buku itu lagi? Apa kau sangat menyukai buku itu?"

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi, seperti biasa, ia menutup bukunya dan beranjak dari sana. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Chanyeol menahan lengannya, "Baek, tidak bisakah sekali saja kau tak menghiraukanku?" pinta Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu, Park Chanyeol! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, jangan menggangguku!" bentak Bakehyun.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tak mau berurusan denganku Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun balik.

"Aku muak padamu. Puas?! Aku muak kau selalu mengikutiku!" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dan pergi dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tidak habis pikir pada wanita bernama Baekhyun itu. Dari awal ia mendekatinya, tak sekalipun Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan baik. Dari yang ia dengar, Baekhyun termasuk mahasiswi baik dan ramah, tapi mengapa deskripsi itu tak berlaku jika Baekhyun dihadapkan dengannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dan Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka. Sebenarnya Sehun merasa tenang karena hari ini Chanyeol tak seberisik hari biasanya, tapi ia tahu pasti ada yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Mau ke kantin?" tawar Sehun.

Chanyeol melihat sekilas pada gadis mungil yang sudah lama ini menarik perhatiannya. Tapi melihat bagaimana selama ini Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu membuatnya merasa sedih. "Tidak, aku ingin pulang. Ada yang sedang aku kerjakan" jawabnya.

Sehun bertambah yakin jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sehun sengaja mengajak sahabatnya itu ke kantin karena ada Baekhyun di sana, dan juga ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun di sana. Tapi apa ini? Chanyeol menolak? Tidak biasanya.

"Baekhyun–"

"Sehun- _ah_ , ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu."

" _Mwo_?"

"Sepertinya lebih baik aku mencari yang lain. Benar apa yang kau katakan, aku terlalu lama mengengejarnya dan ia selalu tak bersahabat denganku"

Sehun antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Sahabatnya ini bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah melepaskan sesuatu kecuali faktor pendorongnya lebih besar. "kau yakin?"

" _Molla,_ setidaknya aku berusaha untuk itu."

Sehun merangkul sahabat yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "aku tahu mengapa kita menjadi sahabat selama ini"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun, "memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Wanita. Kita benar-benar payah dalam urusan wanita"

"Kau dan Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sudah berakhir. _Ani_ , bahkan aku belum memulainya tapi aku sudah ditolak" kekeh Sehun miris.

"Kalau begitu, ingin bersenang-senang?" tawar Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap sahabatnya penuh makna, "Tentu," kemudian kedua sahabat itu melangkahkan kaki mereka menjauhi dunia yang belakangan ini membuat mereka berdebar bahagia, entah untuk sementara atau… selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pembicaraan Luhan dan Sehun di kedai bubble tea, keduanya tidak lagi saling berhubungan. Meskipun keduanya saling berpapasan di kampus tanpa disengaja, keduanya pun hanya saling tatap sekilas lalu Luhan akan membungkuk, menyapa seperti ia menyapa senior kebanyakan. Jika mereka terpaksa harus saling berbicara, Luhan akan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _sunbae_ di belakang nama Sehun.

Mereka seperti kembali ke diri mereka yang dahulu. Luhan yang tidak seceria saat ia mengenal Sehun, ia juga lebih suka menghadapi segalanya dengan tenang. Saat ia bersama Kris malahan ia terbilang dingin, tidak banyak membantah dan juga tidak banyak berekspresi.

Sehun juga terlihat lebih tertutup dari sebelumnya, ia benar-benar hanya berbicara pada Chanyeol dan fokus bermain dengan ponselnya saat senggang. Ia bahkan seperti menjauhkan dirinya dari keluarganya.

Seminggu hari lagi, acara pertungangan Luhan dan Kris akan berlangsung. Berita itu makin lama semakin menyebar bahwa keduanya menjalin hubungan. Luhan terkadang terkena makian dari fans-fans Kris dan Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin. Ia hanya akan berkata di akhir pada mereka, "jaga _Oppa_ kalian dengan benar! Bukan salahku jika kami bertunangan." Lalu dengan ringan ia melangkah pergi.

Kyungsoo yang dari awal memang mendukung hubungan Kris dan Luhan menjadi lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Ia akan mengomel, "Lu, berikanlah senyummu pada Kris _Oppa._ Ia sangat baik sudah mengantar jemputmu di jadwal sibuknya mempersiapkan memimpin perusahaan," dan Luhan menanggapi dengan "aku tidak ada waktu untuk tersenyum padanya."

Atau seperti: "Lu, kau menolak ajakan Kris _Oppa_ untuk berkencan lagi? Ini hari libur dan kau masih mengurus tugasmu?" omel Kyungsoo. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya Luhan akan berkomentar, "waktuku terlalu berharga untuk itu."

Atau Kyungsoo akan menjadi asisten pertunangan Luhan, contohnya: "Lu. _Mama_ menanyakan gaun mana yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memperlihatkan deretan gaun dari merk ternama. Luhan hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu berkomentar, "jika mereka sadar perusahaan sedang buruk, maka biarkan aku memakai gaun dari lemariku." Tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo yang memilihkannya tanpa persetujuan Luhan.

..

..

Siang ini seperti biasa, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang makan siang bersama. Jongin tidak bisa bergabung karena ia ada latihan siang ini. "Lu, kau ada kelas lagi jam 4 sore bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Em," gumam Luhan disela kunyahannya.

"Tidak ada urusan lain?"

Luhan menggeleng, "tidak"

"Coba kau pikirkan lagi,"

"Tidak ada Do Kyungsoo. Aku bebas sampai jam berikutnya. _Wae_?" kesal Luhan, ia hanya ingin makan dengan tenang setelah mata kuliah ekonomi yang menghabiskan energinya untuk berpikir keras, tapi Kyungsoo mengganggunya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Luhan lekat, "aku pegang kata-katamu dan kau tak boleh mencari alasan lain _arra_?! Nah, Lu, pergilah dengan Kris _Oppa_. Kalin belum mencari cincin, dan acara kalian 3 hari lagi," tembak Kyungsoo.

Luhan terdiam, benar, tiga hari lagi ia akan bertunangan dengan pria yang tidak ia cintai. Apa keputusannya benar? Kini rasanya ia merindukan Sehun. Apa Sehun juga merindukannya?

"Ah, itu Kris _Oppa_!" seru Kyungsoo saat ia melihat Kris yang baru masuk ke kantin. " _Oppa_!" panggilnya melambaikan tangan.

"Lu, Kris _Oppa_ datang" senggolan Kyungsoo pada lengannya membuat Luhan tersadar. _'Kris?– dasar Kyungsoo sialan'_ rutuk Luhan dalam hati. Ia tidak bisa mencari alasan kalau begini.

"Sudah siap sayang?" tanya Kris, ia duduk di hadapan Luhan dan tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Ah aku merindukan Jongin tiba-tiba" sendu Kyungsoo saat melihat sikap manis Kris pada Luhan.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , _mianhae_. Tidak apa kan aku pinjam kekasihku ini?" tanya Kris pada Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja _Oppa_! kenapa minta izin padaku?" kekeh Kyungsoo.

Dengan tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri, "cepatlah, jam 4 nanti aku ada jam" ucap Luhan dingin lalu melenggang pergi mendahului Kris dan ia tak berpamitan pada Kyungsoo. Tentu saja ia agak kesal dengan sahabatnya itu yang seenaknya memanggil Kris ke kampus. Ia tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, seperti sekarang, semua mata menatapnya dengan lekat seolah-olah Luhan akan melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang bisa mereka gosipkan.

Jika tadinya Luhan berjalan di depan, Kris dengan kaki panjangnya sudah menyusul Luhan agar berjalan bersama. Tpai Luhan agak memperlambat langkahnya agar berjalan di belakang Kris, sepertinya Kris juga tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Luhan melihat sekitarnya dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang tengah tertawa bersama seorang wanita. Wanita? Sejak kapan Sehun dekat dengan wanita lain? Luhan merasa hatinya sakit melihat hal ini. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang karena Sehun tak lagi menutup dirinya? Luhan menghela napas beratnya, rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia berlari ke hadapan Sehun dan berkata bahwa ia tak boleh bersama wanita lain. Tapi bukankah ia sendiri yang menolak Sehun?

Bahkan Sehun merubah penampillannya saat ini. Rambut panjang itu telah berubah menjadi rambut pendek, rambutnya seperti rambut pria kebanyakan, tapi entah mengapa itu terlihat bagus. Tampan. Tapi sayang sekali, dengan bodohnya ia menolak pria tampan itu. Apa karena wanita itu Sehun mengubah penampilannya? Luhan meringis dalam hati, pasti Sehun sangat menyukai wanita itu sampai ia merubah penampilannya.

"Hey sayang, mengapa melamun seperti itu?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat menabrak sesuatu di depannya, ia mendongak saat dada Kris tepat di hadapannya. "Apa sakit?" tanya Kris sambil mengusap lembut dahi Luhan yang baru saja menabrak dadanya.

Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Kris, "jaga sikapmu kita masih di kampus" ucap Luhan.

" _Wae_? Kau malu? _Aigoo_ kekasihku lucu sekali" kekeh Kris. Luhan hanya diam tak menanggapi. Lagipula pikirannya penuh dengan wanita yang bersama Sehun. Secepat itukah Sehun melupakannya disaat ia sama sekali tak melupakannya?

Di tengah perjalanan Luhan dan Kris menuju mobil, para mahasiswi banyak yang berbisik (tapi tidak bisa dibilang berbisik karena Luhan bisa mendengarnya).

" _Kau tahu? Sunbae kita Oh Sehun, aku melihatnya, astaga ia tampan sekali. Bagaimana mungkin kita tidak menyadari memiliki sunbae seperti dia?"_ –Mahasiswi baju merah.

" _Hey, dahulu rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Bagaimana mungkin kita sadar"_ –Mahasiswi dress biru menimpali.

" _Ya, bukankah dahulu Luhan dekat dengannya? Tidak heran jika sekarang ia tak lagi dekat dengannya, tapi pasti ia menyesal menyelingkuhi Sehun sunbae bukan?"_ –Terdengar suara kikikkan mahasiswi lainnya.

Luhan tetap berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa berniat melihat siapa yang berani bergosip tentangnta, ia khawatir saat ini Kris mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan. Sehun bisa dalam bahaya jika Kris mendengarnya.

"Lu?" panggil Kris.

"Hm?" sahut Luhan sambil menoleh pada Kris, ia refleks melakukannya karena terkejut.

Kris tersenyum. "wah, ini pertama kalinya kau menoleh dan menyahut saat aku memanggilmu. Aku tahu kau pasti lama kelamaan akan menerimaku–"

Luhan menenangkan dirinya, "cepat katakana ada apa?"

"Kau cantik sekali. Tapi aku ingin menyumpal mulut mereka karena bergosip tidak benar mengenai dirimu. Mereka hanya tidak tahu jika Sehun adalah adikku, apa kau sudah mengenal Sehun?" tanya Kris.

Luhan merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat, apa yang harus ia katakan? "Aku hanya melihatnya saat hari kelulusanmu, sebentar" jawab Luhan.

"Ah, saat itu…" Kris tidak percaya bahwa Luhan membohonginya. Bukankah ada suatu hubungan antara Luhan dan Sehun? Setidaknya Luhan adalah tunangannya, Luhan akan menjadi miliknya.

..

..

Siang ini Sehun tak makan siang bersama Chanyeol seperti biasanya. Ia baru mendapat pesan bahwa sahabat lamanya, Zitao baru saja sampai di Korea. "Seharusnya kau memberitahuku jika sudah sampai, bukannya mencariku sampai kampus. Yixing _Noona_ akan membunuhku jika kau sampai hilang!"

"Ya! Aku hanya pergi 4 tahun dan aku masih hafal Korea. Jangan mengejekku!" kesal wanita di samping Sehun. Wanita itu, Zitao, cukup menarik perhatian mahasiswa lainnya karena ia seperti magnet yang menarik seluruh logam didekatnya. Lihat saja wanita itu tinggi semampai, line s tubuhnya tercetak dengan apik di balik gaun minimnya, padahal hari ini cukup dingin. "Dingin sekali," ia bergidik mendekap tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun mendengus sebal, "sudah kubilang, hubungi aku! Kau ini bodoh ya? Seharusnya cari tahu bagaimana cuaca di sini!" Sehun melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Zitao.

"Wohoo Oh Sehun, kau romantis juga!" goda Zitao.

"Daripada aku berakhir diomeli Yixing _Noona_ karena kau sakit, lebih baik aku yang sakit"

"Ish, kau masih menyebalkan"

"Tentu saja," kekeh Sehun.

"Ya, aku benar-benar penasaran daritadi. Mengapa kau memotong rambutmu? Padahal kau waktu itu memarahiku karena menyuruhmu merapikan rambutmu" tanya Zitao. "Bahkan kau mematikan sambungan _video call_ kita saat aku mengatai rambutmu seperti sarang burung. Yixing _eonnie_ mencarimu saat itu, tapi kau tidak lagi mengangkat panggilanku"

" _Ya_! berhentilah mengomel. Aku hanya mengharapkan sesuatu yang baik dengan memotong rambutku…" Sehun menoleh pada wanita di sebelahnya yang ternyata ada di belakang, berhenti melangkah, menatap ke arah Kris dan Luhan. Sehun tersenyum pahit saat menyaksikan Kris mengusap dahi Luhan _'sialan'_ pikirnya.

"Ya, Zitao! _Gwaenchanha_?" tanya Sehun.

"Hah! Padahal aku sudah lama tak melihatnya, mengapa masih sesak saja rasanya. Tapi siapa wanita itu? Kekasihnya?"

"Hm, calon tunangannya… Sekaligus wanita yang aku cintai" jawab Sehun pelan.

Zitao menatap Sehun terkejut, "Ah, si wanita yang membuatmu memotong rambutmu ternyata. Kau mencintainya? Bertepuk sebelah tangan?" selidiknya.

" _Ani_ , karena perjodohan sialan itu"

"Kalau begitu kau masih ada kesempatan." Komentar Zitao.

"Tidak ada kesempatan apapun dalam hidupku," lalu Sehun berjalan diikuti Zitao di belakangnya. Apa ia juga tak ada kesempatan lain di hidupnya untuk mencintai Kris? Pikir Zitao.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Luhan dan Kris sudah berada di toko perhiasan. Setiap Kris menanyakan pendapatnya tentang cincin yang akan mereka berdua kenakan, Luhan selalu berkata **bagus**. Hal itu sungguh membingungkan Kris.

"Jadi Lu, semua bagus menurutmu. Kau ingin yang mana?" tanya Kris agak frustasi, sesungguhnya ia merasa kesal karena Luhan terus bersikap acuh padanya.

"Terserah padamu, aku tidak terlalu peduli" ucap Luhan datar, ia hendak duduk karena kakinya terasa sakit, tetapi Kris menahan lengannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kris.

"Duduk, aku lelah"

"Pilih–"

"Aku bilang terserah! Aku tidak peduli cincin mana yang akan dipakai nanti!" ketus Luhan. Ia menghempaskan tangan Kris dan keluar dari sana.

Kris menggeram kesal, setelah itu ia memilih cincin dengan asal. Ia sampai membentak pekerja yang melayaninya karena terlalu lama. Setelah beberapa menit, ia keluar dari toko untuk mengejar Luhan.

"Luhan!" Kris mencari Luhan ke sana kemari, tapi tidak juga ia temukan.

"Agh! Sial!"

..

..

Ternyata di sinilah Luhan berada, di taman depan restoran tempat Sehun bekerja. Entah kenapa kakinya melangkah ke arah restoran itu, setelah melihat Sehun di restoran masih bersama wanita yang ia lihat di kampus, yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke taman.

Ia butuh udara segar saat ini, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Entah mengapa saat ini ia seperti menyesali keputusannya. Tapi bukankah semua sudah terlambat? Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk membatalkan yang telah menjadi keputusannya. Lagipula ia juga tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk membatalkannya, alasannya telah pergi.

Matanya terasa panas, ia juga lelah. Bisakah ia beristirahat sebentar? Tanpa sadar, dengan air mata yang mengalir, ia menutup matanya di tengah udara dingin dan angin yang terus berhembus mencoba menggores kulit wajahnya yang memucat.

"Astaga! Apa itu mayat?!"

"Zitao? Ada apa?" panik Sehun.

Zitao menunjuk pada wanita yang terkulai di kursi. "Ma-mayat…" ucapnya gemetar.

Sehun mendekati wanita di kursi itu, "hey," saat wajah wanita itu terlihat, Sehun merasakan ketakutan yang amat menjalar ke hatinya, "Lu-Luhan? Luhan!" Sehun mencoba menyadarkan wanita yang ternyata adalah wanita yang dicintainya.

"Siapa? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Zitao.

" _Y-ya_ Zitao, panggil ambulan!" ucap Sehun gemetar. Ia mendekap Luhan dan mencoba memberi kehangatan pada tubuh dingin itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeoongg~ hehehe**

 **Maaf baru bisa update, baru selesai editing dan adding adegannya haha. Agak males tadinya buat ngelanjutin :( tapi setelah itu aku sadar bahwa pasti masih ada yang mau baca cerita ini... hehehe apalagi abis baca review-review (yg entah kenapa jadi sedikit) jadi semangat lagi deh buat ngelanjut ^^ Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#RahmaWu97Oh: Nah, Tao sudah kembali setelah sekolah di Amerika hehehe. Hmm, ya bisa dibilang seperti itu. Padahal Kris aja yang belum tau apa yang terjadi pada Tao kan.**

 **#sarahachi: makasi udh nyemangatin T.T huhu**

 **#Xiube: sangar ya fans kris wkwkk sipp makasi udah nyemangatin ^^**

 **#Ohshyn76: Nasib mereka... seperti itu :(**

 **#Phe19920110: hahaha naga berulah lagi nih... makasi udh nyemangatin :)**

 **#nisaramaidah28: hehehe, iya nih salah ketik (alesan kkk), makasi udah ngasitau kalo ada yg bikin bingung haha. Iya, seharusnya "menantu untuk anak kedua keluarga Oh" siplah udh aku benerin kok. Tingkyuu ^^**

* * *

 **Mau next update cepet gak niihh? haha aku tawarin loh.. :D kalo banyak mau update cepet nanti updatenya cepet :)  
**

 **Oh ya, ada sedikit cerita Chanbaek di sini, berminat? gak berat-berat kok kisahnya Chanbaek hehe.**

 **Review-nya juseyoo ^^**

 **Gamsahamnida**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Selamat Membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **WARNING!**

 **Chapter ini mengadung unsur dewasa. Bagi pembaca yang berusia dibawah 18 tahun harap dapat bersikap bijaksana dengan tidak membaca pada akhir chapter, tidak mengikuti apa yang di deskripsikan, dan kata-kata dalam chapter ini agak kasar. Terima kasih bagi yang memperhatikan :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ternyata di sinilah Luhan berada, di taman depan restoran tempat Sehun bekerja. Entah kenapa kakinya melangkah ke arah restoran itu, setelah melihat Sehun di restoran masih bersama wanita yang ia lihat di kampus, yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke taman.**

 **Ia butuh udara segar saat ini, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Entah mengapa saat ini ia seperti menyesali keputusannya. Tapi bukankah semua sudah terlambat? Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk membatalkan yang telah menjadi keputusannya. Lagipula ia juga tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk membatalkannya, alasannya telah pergi.**

 **Matanya terasa panas, ia juga lelah. Bisakah ia beristirahat sebentar? Tanpa sadar, dengan air mata yang mengalir, ia menutup matanya di tengah udara dingin dan angin yang terus berhembus mencoba menggores kulit wajahnya yang memucat.**

" **Astaga! Apa itu mayat?!"**

" **Zitao? Ada apa?" panik Sehun.**

 **Zitao menunjuk pada wanita yang terkulai di kursi. "Ma-mayat…" ucapnya gemetar.**

 **Sehun mendekati wanita di kursi itu, "hey," saat wajah wanita itu terlihat, Sehun merasakan ketakutan yang amat menjalar ke hatinya, "Lu-Luhan? Luhan!" Sehun mencoba menyadarkan wanita yang ternyata adalah wanita yang dicintainya.**

" **Siapa? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Zitao.**

" _ **Y-ya**_ **Zitao, panggil ambulan!" ucap Sehun gemetar. Ia mendekap Luhan dan mencoba memberi kehangatan pada tubuh dingin itu.**

* * *

 **After I Met You  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa dia belum sadar?" Zitao datang membawa sekantung makan malam yang baru ia beli. Sehun masih di tempatnya sejak kemarin, ia duduk di samping ranjang Luhan yang masih terbaring pucat, tapi tidak sepucat saat ia menemukan Luhan. Sudah 2 hari Luhan belum sadarkan diri dan Sehun seperti menyembunyikan keadaan Luhan dengan tak menghubungi siapapun. Hanya ia dan Zitao yang tahu keadaan Luhan.

"Hm, kata dokter sebaiknya ia tidur lebih lama. Ia terlalu lemah, sepertinya kelelahan. Hah… sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya hingga sakit seperti ini? Kris benar-benar tidak menjaganya dengan benar!"

"Jangan menyalahkan Kris, kau sendiri kenapa tidak menjaganya dan malah memberikannya pada Kris?"

" _Ya_! kau tidak setia kawan sekali. Aku tahu kau mencintai Kris!" kesal Sehun.

Zitao menyerahkan kantungan itu pada Sehun. "Makanlah, kau juga hampir menjadi mayat hidup. Dari kemarin kau belum makan."

Sehun menerimanya dan berterimakasih, tapi ia tak langsung memakannya, ia meletakkannya di meja. " _Ya_! aku membelikanmu untuk di makan, bukan dibiarkan. Sini aku berikan pada kucing jika kau tidak mau memakannya!" ucap Zitao.

Sehun menyerahkan kembali kantungan itu, "dasar tidak ikhlas. Sana berikan pada kucing" Zitao mencibir dan mengambil kembali kantungan itu. Lalu ia keluar dari sana.

Sehun memandang wajah pucat Luhan dengan sedih. "Kau bilang akan bahagia, ini tidak bisa disebut bahagia Lu. Kau bahkan membuatku sedih," ucap Sehun pada tubuh Luhan yang terbaring. "Mengapa kau tidur lama sekali jika hanya kelelahan, apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?"

"Cepat sembuh Lu," bisik Sehun lalu mengecup kening Luhan lembut dan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang sudah mulai menghangat.

..

..

" _Aish! Mengapa Hyung mengikutiku?!" kesal Sehun saat ia melihat dari spionnya, hyungnya berusaha mengejarnya. "Ia sudah membohongiku!" Sehun semakin menginjak pedal gasnya dengan kuat seiring dengan bertambah amarahnya._

 _TIIIINN TIIN TIINN_

 _CIIITTTT!_

 _BRAKK!_

 _DUARR!_

 _Sehun menginjak remnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia tak mempercayai penglihatannya saat ini. Pasti bukan hyung-nya kan yang ada di dalam mobil itu? Pasti hyung-nya menyuruh orang lain mengikutinya kan? Dan orang itu memakai mobil hyung-nya? Sehun berdoa apa saja berharap orang dalam mobil itu bukan orang yang ia kenal._

 _Ia tak mau menghampiri kerumunan itu, tapi entah mengapa tangannya membuka pintu mobil dengan perlahan dan kakinya melangkah mendekat ke kerumunan._

 _Suara sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran memenuhi pendengarannya. Dengan lemas ia menyusup di antara kerumunan. Para polisi yang baru saja datang langsung mengamankan tempat dan menyuruh para warga untuk menjauh karena dikhawatirkan akan terjadi ledakan susulan._

" _Eotteokhae, sepertinya pengemudinya masih di dalam sana?!" ucap seorang wanita. Sehun hanya melihat pada wanita itu tanpa ekspresi dan meneruskan langkahnya sampai kerumunan paling depan. Api berhasil dipadamkan dan petugas sedang mengeluarkan pengemudi._

 _Dua tandu mengangkut bungkus hitam yang diperkirakan pengemudi truk itu tewas di tempat. Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang menantikan pemilik mobil hyung-nya itu diselamatkan._

 _Mendengar desahan prihatin di sekitarnya membuat Sehun sadar bahwa semua yang terlibat kecelakaan tewas di tempat. Kakinya melemas dan hampir terjatuh jika orang-orang tak membantunya, matanya menatap satu fokus di tandu terakhir. Benda berkilau yang tersemat di jari korban tandu terakhir itu seakan membunuh Sehun saat itu juga. Ingin rasanya ia membutakan matanya agar tak melihat apa yang dilihatnya saat ini._

" _H-hyung…" gumam Sehun, air matanya mengalir tanpa ada niat untuk menghentikannya. Ia hanya ingin menangis, berteriak sekuat mungkin sampai tenggorokkannya sakit dan suaranya habis agar dapat terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini._

 _Sehun menerobos pengamanan polisi dan berlari dengan tertatih ke arah tandu._

" _Ya haksaeng!" teriak salah satu polisi._

 _Sehun menghentikan petugas ambulan yang membawa tandu terakhir itu. Ia memegang tangan yang selama ini sangat ia kenal. Tangan orang yang selalu melindunginya walaupun ia bersalah sekalipun, tangan orang yang selalu mengerti perasaannya, tangan orang yang selalu mendukungnya. Joonmyeon Hyung._

" _H-Hyung! H-HYUUNGG! ANDWAE!" Sehun berteriak histeris sambil memegangi tangan kakaknya itu._

" _H-Hyunnngg!" Sehun terus menangis dan berteriak hingga petugas kepolisian harus menenangkannya._

..

..

" _HYUNGG_!"

Sehun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan napas memburu dan mata basahnya. Mimpi itu kembali padanya, mimpi-mimpi buruk saat dengan jahatnya takdir merenggut _hyung_ -nya.

"Se-Sehun- _ah_?"

Sehun menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya. "L-Lu? Kau sudah sadar? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Sehun gelagapan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aku sudah sadar sejak kau tertidur. A-apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Hentikan tatapan khawatir itu. Aku yang harusnya mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Sehun tersenyum, ia sedang tidak mau membahas mimpi buruknya.

"Ke-kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Luhan.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan belakangan ini hingga kau kelelahan dan pingsan?" tanya Sehun mencoba galak.

" _Geunyang_ …"

" _Geunyang_?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak menatap Sehun, "…menyibukkan diri dengan tugas,"

" _Mwo_?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku benci Kris _sunbae_ yang selalu menggangguku–"

Sehun menghela napasnya, "Dia tunanganmu Lu…"

"Hiks…aku tak mau bertunangan dengannya, hiks… aku tak mau. Aku hampir gila karena merindukanmu dan… hiks, dan dadaku sesak saat melihat kau tertawa bersama wanita lain!" tangis Luhan pecah saat mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Wanita lain?" tanya Sehun. Sehun memutar otaknya, ia selama ini hanya bersama Chanyeol dan… "Zitao?" tanya Sehun.

" _Molla_ ," jawab Luhan, "Zitao? Temanmu yang kau selamatkan?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun tersenyum, "hm, dia temanku yang itu. Berterimakasih padanya karena ia yang menemukanmu seperti mayat di taman,"

"Kau hampir membuatku mati karena khawatir Lu. Dua hari kau tidak sadarkan diri. Jadi, _jebal_ jangan buat dirimu tersiksa." Pinta Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun, ia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura baik-baik saja saat akan bertunangan dengan Kris sedangkan hatinya terus menangis menyesali keputusannya saat Sehun ingin membantunya. Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas, ia melihat banyak panggilan tak terjawab, dari Kris sampai ratusan, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Mama, Baba, dan 2 nomor tak dikenalnya. Puluhan pesan juga diterimanya dan semua menanyakan keberadaannya. "K-kau menculikku?" tanya Luhan.

"Menculik itu agak berlebihan. Aku hanya tidak memberitahu keluargamu," jawab Sehun.

" _Wae_?"

"Aku pikir kau harus beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku pikir kau sedikit stres?" jawab Sehun tanpa memandang Luhan. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain mengapa ia tak memberitahu keluarga Luhan.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Luhan. Hatinya berharap lebih.

"Dan aku harap kau bangun setelah hari pertunanganmu," jawab Sehun cepat.

" _Ne_?"

Sehun melihat pada mata Luhan "Aku ingin kau berada di sisiku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau bertunangan dengan Kris begitu saja. Aku ingin menyembunyikanmu, selamanya bila perlu," jawab Sehun dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Sehun- _ah_ …"

" _Wae_?"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu– _Mwo_?" Sehun tentu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan saat ini. Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terkejut, "kau picik sekali…"

"Jadi?" tanya Luhan menunggu jawaban.

"Jawabanku… tidak,"

Wajah Luhan berubah sedih, " _w-wae_? K-kau marah padaku?" sial suaranya bergetar.

"Status kekasih tidak akan membuat pertunangan itu batal mengingat Kris juga menyukaimu."

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Luhan tak paham.

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan mengusapnya lembut, "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Luhan mengangguk, " _neomu_ …"

"Kau akan tetap mencintaiku bagaiamana pun keadaan kita?"

Luhan mengangguk, "eum, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Ba-agaimana dengan perasaanmu?"

"Perasaanku masih sama seperti terakhir kali. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun lalu memeluknya.

"Jadi percayalah padaku. Kembali ke rumah dan lakukan pertunangan itu…"

Luhan terdiam, apa maksud Sehun kali ini? Ia benar-benar belum paham. "Tapi sebelum itu semua terjadi, aku akan datang menjemputmu…" lanjut Sehun.

Luhan menghela napas leganya, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Ia tak peduli lagi, ia akan ikut berperan memperjuangkan kebahagiannya. Ia tidak akan membuat kecewa kedua orangtuanya, ia akan belajar dengan giat dan membantu pelunasan hutang-hutang keluarganya. Ia pasti bisa selama ia bahagia.

"Sehun- _ah_ , aku akan bertanggung jawab juga dengan kekacauan yang kita buat besok. Kita harus menanggungnya bersama."

Mereka melepaskan pelukan dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Luhan begitu terpesona dengan Sehun saat ini. Ia bisa memandang Sehun dari dekat lagi dan bahkan ia bisa melihat seluruh wajah Sehun karena rambut panjang menyebalkan yang menutupi ketampanan Sehun–menurut Luhan– sudah musanah.

Kini ia bisa melihat mata setajam elang itu dengan leluasa tanpa terhalang poni. Ia bisa melihat hidung menawan Sehun terbentuk tegas di wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat, astaga! Bibir kecil itu, ia pernah merasakannya. Bibir yang membuatnya mabuk dan ketagihan.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya membelai wajah Sehun. Ia menyusuri pinggiran wajah tegas Sehun sampai ke dagu runcingnya.

"Se-Sehun- _ah_ …"

" _Wae_?"

"K-kau tampan sekali," cicit Luhan dengan suara kecil, tapi kemudian ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan memutus kontak matanya pada Sehun karena terlalu malu.

"Kau jelek sekali Lu," balas Sehun. Luhan merengut mendengar ucapan Sehun. Tak lama Sehun tertawa, "kau begitu pucat dan menyeramkan, cepatlah sembuh. Kau benar-benar cantik saat sehat." Luhan terlihat kesulitan mengirup udaranya. Sehun hanya bisa terkikik melihat Luhan salah tingkah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, acara pertunangan Luhan pun tiba. Tepat di hari pertunangannya Luhan kembali memunculkan diri setelah disembunyikan, ah maksudnya dirawat di rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang tahu perihal itu kecuali Sehun, Zitao, dan juga Chanyeol. Luhan hanya beralasan bahwa ia berlibur ke Namhae untuk menenangkan diri syukurlah tidak ada yang curiga padanya.

Sehun bilang ia akan menjemputnya, tapi hingga acara akan dimulai, Sehun tak juga datang padanya. Hal itu membuatnya khawatir, apalagi Sehun tak bisa dihubungi.

Ceklek.

Luhan menoleh, "Kyungsoo!" Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan meminta penata rias menghentikan aktivitas menata wajahnya, ia menghampiri sahabatnya. "Kyung, aku mohon bawa aku pergi," pinta Luhan berbisik. Matanya memerah menahan air matanya.

"Lu, _uljima_. Kau bisa merusak riasanmu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Lu, aku juga tidak bisa menghubungi Sehun _sunbae_ "

Luhan menoleh pada penata riasnya, " _chogi_ … bisa tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar?"

"Ah, _ne_ Nona" jawab penata rias itu, kemudian ia sedikit membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Kyung. Aku sungguh tidak mau pertunangan ini terjadi. Aku mohon bantu aku pergi,"

"Tidak Lu. Aku akan menjadi penculik kau tahu?"

"Astaga Kyung! Kau sahabatku, mana mungkin menculikku? Aku akan menghubungi _Mama_ setelah keluar dari sini, aku mohon–"

"Kau tak akan pergi ke mana pun Lu," tiba-tiba Kris masuk ke ruangan dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka Kris sudah berada di depan pintu mendengar percakapan mereka.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan terkejut, " _O-oppa_ …"

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi?" Kris menatap tajam pada Luhan.

"Aku bisa! Aku tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini, aku bisa membatalkannya dan–"

"Dan apa? Kau akan pergi dengan Sehun?"

Luhan terkejut, sejak kapan Kris tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun? Kris tidak berbuat sesuatu yang buruk dengan Sehun kan? _Ani_ , Sehun adalah adiknya, mana mungkin Kris setega itu.

" _Wae_? Aku benar bukan?" Kris mendengus, "dasar sial! Pangeranmu itu tidak akan menjemputmu ataupun menggagalkan acara kita." Kris melangkah maju mendekati Luhan membuat Luhan beringsut mundur dengan takut.

" _Oppa_ hentikan!" Kyungsoo berdiri di depan Luhan menghalangi Kris yang hampir memojokkan Luhan ke dinding.

Kris menggeram ketika Kyungsoo menghalanginya, "minggir kau!" desisnya, ia mendorong Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh.

"Kyung!" pekik Luhan.

Kris mencengkram kedua rahang Luhan dengan tangan besarnya, "dengar Luhan!" Luhan mencengkram tangan Kris mencoba melepaskannya diri "kau hanya milikku! Dan sejak dulu aku selalu tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan karena kelahiran Sehun. Dan sekarang, aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, karena itulah aku saat ini."

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dari tas kecilnya dan menghubungi kekasihnya yang sekarang entah di mana untuk meminta bantuan.

Kris melepaskan Luhan dengan hentakkan, "tidak usah meminta bantuan, aku akan menunggu calon tunanganku ini turun. Benahi kembali riasanmu _ne_ Luhannie?" Kris mengelus pipi Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa membuang pandangannya agar tak melihat wajah Kris yang memuakkan baginya.

"Hiks…Lu, _gwaenchanha_?" Kyungsoo terisak sambil memeluk Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, "hm, _nan gwaenchanha_ "

" _Mianhae_ …hiks, _mianhae_ Lu"

"Mengapa kau yang menangis Kyung? Dan kau juga tak salah apapun," Luhan menepuk punggung Kyungsoo lembut.

"Hiks… aku tidak tahu jika Kris _o-oppa_ berlaku kasar padamu. Setiap hari aku hanya membicarakan kebaikannya dan hiks… selalu berkata bahwa kalian serasi. _Mi-mianhae_ hiks," Kyungsoo menangis histeris setelah melihat kejadian mengejutkan di depan matanya.

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu sahabatnya itu, ia menangis dalam suara isakan sahabatnya. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, "Lu, aku akan membawamu pergi. Aku tidak peduli jika masuk penjara ataupun apa" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan.

" _Gomawo_. seharusnya kau tidak melihat kejadian ini." Ucap Luhan menunduk.

" _Ne_ , seharusnya kau menceritakan hal ini lebih awal" sindir Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, baru kali ini Kris _sunbae_ sekasar itu. Biasanya ia hanya memaksaku, mungkin ia sudah putus asa" jawab Luhan.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "tetap saja aku tidak terima jika pria berlaku kasar pada wanita. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya _oppa_ memiliki sisi seperti itu" Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati 4 penjaga di sana.

"Maaf Nona. Tuan Kris memberitahu kami agar Nona Luhan tidak keluar dari kamar sebelum acara dimulai" ucap salah satu penjaga.

" _Mwo_?" Kyungsoo hendak membalas penjaga itu tapi Luhan menahanya. " _Wae_ Lu?" bisik Kyungsoo kesal, bukankah Luhan ingin pergi? Kenapa menahannya? Luhan menarik sahabatnya itu kembali masuk lalu menutup pintunya.

"Apa maksudmu kali ini?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tak mengerti.

"Sehun baru mengirimiku pesan. Ia bilang aku harus tetap mengikuti acaranya–"

"Dia gila! Dia menyuruhmu bertunangan dengan si Psikopat itu?" bentak Kyungsoo.

Luhan menahan lengan Kyungsoo, "Kyung sebentar. Sehun akan datang sebelum acara itu dimulai. Aku percaya padanya" ia menatap Kyungsoo memohon.

" _Araseo_ , aku akan tetap menemanimu agar Psikopat itu tidak macam-macam padamu– dan juga, kemana si hitam itu saat kita membutuhkannya!" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Ia bersama Sehun" jawab Luhan.

" _Mwo_?"

"Kita percayakan saja pada mereka." Luhan tersenyum.

" _Araseo_. Jika mereka tidak juga datang, kita harus berlari, kau setuju?" tawar Kyungsoo.

" _Call_!" Luhan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tamu-tamu undangan sudah berdatangan ke rumah keluarga Oh. Semua tamu undangan terlihat mewah dan elegan, tentu saja karena kebanyakan mereka adalah para rekan kerja Tuan Oh dan teman-teman berkelas Oh Yifan. Tak lupa para rekan Tuan Lu juga hadir, hanya teman-teman Luhan saja yang tidak ada satupun, kecuali Kyungsoo yang ada bersama Luhan di kamar.

20 menit lagi acara akan dimulai, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Sehun maupun Jongin ke rumah ini. Kyungsoo terus mengecek ponselnya takut-takut ia tidak mendengar pesan ataupun dering ponselnya ketika Sehun ataupun kekasihnya menghubungi. Sedangkan Luhan, ia menatap khawatir ke luar jendela.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" gumam Luhan.

"Mengapa mereka belum datang? Astaga aku tidak tahan lagi, Lu jika kita keluar dari sini pastikan kita langsung kabur keluar _arra_?!" perintah Kyungsoo, bahkan ia saat ini sudah melepas _heels_ -nya, siap berlari bersama Luhan.

Seseorang masuk ke ruangan. " _A-Anyeonghaseyo, Ma_ " sapa Kyungsoo membungkuk.

" _Annyeong_ Kyungii. Kau cantik sekali," puji nyonya Lu.

"Tentu saja, aku kan anak _Mama_ juga," Kyungsoo menggoda ibu dari sahabatnya itu membuat nyonya Lu tertawa.

"Lu?" panggil _Mama_ -nya.

Luhan berbalik, " _Mama_ ~ aku tak mau bertunangan" Luhan memeluk _Mama_ -nya.

" _Wae? Wae?_ Ada masalah? Kau tak suka gaunnya?" tanya nyonya Lu sambil melihat gaun hitam panjang yang sangat pas ditubuh cantik Luhan.

"Ayolah _Ma_. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," sungut Luhan. "Ma, aku tak mau bertunangan dengannya"

"Sstt… sayang, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi–"

"Aku tahu Ma. Kondisi perusahaan kita diambang kebangkrutan. _Baba_ dan _Mama_ selalu beralasan perusahaan itu demi masa depanku. _Ma_ , aku sungguh tidak ingin masa depan yang mewah jika aku tidak bahagia. Aku…" Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya, air matanya kembali turun.

Nyonya Lu mengusap air mata yang turun dari mata cantik Luhan. "Kau tahu _Baba_ -mu sudah merintis perusahaan itu ketika ia muda, ia sangat memperjuangkan itu untuk kelangsungan keluarga kita."

"Hiks… kenapa kalian egois sekali. Apa kalian tidak ingin melihat anak kalian bahagia? Aku bisa memberi jaminan kehidupan kalian, aku akan sekolah dengan baik dan bekerja dengan baik Ma, hiks…"

"Kami memang egois, tapi ini demimu. Kau akan bahagia bersama Kris, sayang" nyonya Lu memandang sendu pada anaknya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, bagiamana ia bisa bahagia bersama pria kasar berobsesi tinggi seperti Kris? Cukup kehidupan sekolahnya yang dikemudikan oleh _Baba_ -nya, tapi apa seseorang yang akan mendampinginya juga harus diatur? Sebenarnya siapa yang menjalani kehidupannya di sini? Terkadang Luhan ingin sekali berteriak seperti itu, ia lelah menjadi boneka keluarganya. Tidak, ia tidak menyalahkan kedua orangtuanya yang seperti itu, ia menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menolak dengan keras kepala. Apa ia tidak punya watak keras kepala seperti sang _Baba_?

" _Ma_ , maafkan jika Kyungsoo ikut campur. Tapi… aku berada di sini saat Kris _oppa_ –" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya saat Luhan terisak makin kencang, ia menahan air matanya yang juga ingin keluar menemani air mata Luhan.

"Ada apa Kyungii? Apa yang _Mama_ tidak tahu?" nyonya Lu mendekati Kyungsoo.

" _Ma,_ Kris _oppa_ berlaku kasar pada Luhan…" air mata itu lolos dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo, ia menahan isakannya "ia mencengkram wajah Luhan dan bahkan ia mendorongku"

Nyonya Lu sangat terkejut mendengarnya, tapi ia sedikit tertawa, "kalian jangan bercanda– Kris adalah pria yang baik, ia bahkan terlihat menyayangi Luhan"

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, "aku pikir juga begitu _Ma_. Tapi aku rasa ia terlalu terobsesi pada Luhan, Kyungii mohon batalkan pertunangan ini, _Ma_ "

Nyonya Lu terlihat menghapus air matanya, ia tidak yakin Kris seperti itu. Tapi ia tahu Luhan bukan gadis yang mudah menangis, tapi ia melihat raut wajah anak gadisnya itu sembab dan pucat. Itu tandanya ia banyak menangis. "Mama, tidak bisa melakukan apapun Lu _mianhae_ , _Baba_ -mu adalah orang yang keras kepala dan teguh pada apa yang ia putuskan, sangat sulit membujuknya"

" _Mama_ minta maaf hm?" nyonya Lu memeluk putri semata wayangnya. " _Mama_ yakin jika kau bisa menerima Kris, Kris akan berlaku baik padamu"

Luhan membeku, apa ini? Bahkan _Mama_ -nya tidak masalah anaknya disakiti. Luhan merasa sangat kecewa saat ini, apa ia tidak lebih baik dari seonggok harta? Apa ia tak seberharga itu? Perlahan Luhan merasakan kesepian dalam hatinya, ternyata ini akhir dari seorang Luhan.

" _Ma_ …" suara Luhan terdengar aneh. Kyungsoo tak pernah mendengar suara ini dari Luhan.

Nyonya Lu tetap memeluk anaknya, ia hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Luhan. Sesungguhnya ia ingin membatalkan pertunangan kotor ini, ia bukanlah ibu yang tega membiarkan kebahagiaan anaknya dikorbankan untuk memuaskan ketamakan suaminya. Tapi ia tak punya andil, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Sebenarnya perusahaan itu untuk kebagaiaanku atau kebahagiaan kalian? _Baba_ bilang ini untuk kebahagiaanku? Tapi sepertinya _Baba_ hanya tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di mata rivalnya. Benarkan?" tanya Luhan dingin. Nyonya Lu memandang anaknya dengan sedih. Ia tak bisa membantu putri kesayangannya. " _Gege_ akan membenci kalian jika membuatku tersiksa sepanjang hidup. Atau aku lebih baik mengikuti _gege_ seperti waktu kecil dahulu? Luhan yakin _gege_ akan membuat Luhan bahagia di sana"

"Luhan!" bentak _Mama_ -nya.

"Maafkan aku setelah ini. Aku memang tidak pernah membuat kalian puas dan bahagia selama ini, dan kali ini juga aku minta maaf"

" _Ani_ , _Mama_ sudah sangat bersyukur memilikimu–"

" _Ma_ , aku tidak mencintai putra kedua keluarga Oh…"

" _Mama_ tahu itu Lu, maafkan _Mama_ karena harus memaksakan cintamu–"

"…tapi aku mencintai putra bungsu keluarga Oh," lanjut Luhan.

Nyonya Oh terdiam, "maksudmu? Se…?"

"Hm, aku mencintai Sehun, sangat"

Nyonya Lu kembali memeluk Luhan dan menangis, "maafkan _Mama_ Lu,"

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar, "acara akan segera dimulai Nona, Anda diminta turun"

" _Ne_ , bisa panggilkan penata riasku? Aku rasa ada yang perlu dibenahi, setelah itu aku akan turun" ucap Luhan, ia melepaskan pelukan pada _Mama_ nya begitu saja.

"Lu?" panggil Kyungsoo, ia cukup terkejut melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan pada ibunya. Ini bukan hal buruk kan? Pikirnya.

"Kyung, turunlah bersama _Mama_. Aku akan menyusul," ucap Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia bertanya-tanya apa yang direncanakan sahabatnya itu. Ia akan terus mengawasi Luhan dan membantunya tentu saja. Ia bisa menjadi pengganti ibunya yang tak bisa membantu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pukul 8 malam acara dimulai. Luhan turun melewati tangga dengan begitu anggun di mata para tamu undangan. Ia sedikit mengangkat _dress_ yang ia kenakan agar tak mengganggu langkahnya. Wajahnya tak sama sekali menunjukkan kebahagiaan, ia memasang wajah datarnya. Tapi entah mengapa mereka semua melihat Luhan memuja.

Sampai di bawah, Kris berjalan ke arahnya dan memberikan tangan pada Luhan. Seperti tak melihat bahwa Kris menghampirinya, Luhan tetap berjalan mengiraukan ajakan Kris. Para tamu undangan sedikit berbisik atas sikap yang Luhan tunjukkan pada calon tunangannya. Hal itu sedikit membuat Tuan Lu geram, tapi ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya.

Kris menggeretakkan giginya dan menarik tangannya yang telah ditolak. Ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan dengan tiba-tiba merangkulkan tangannya memeluk pinggang kecil Luhan.

Luhan ingin menjauh tapi Kris menahannya pergi, "lepaskan aku berengsek" geram Luhan tertahan.

"Kau tak akan pernah lepas dariku, Lu" balas Kris tajam, tapi wajahnya terlihat ramah menghadap para tamu undangannya. "Jangan membuat kekacauan atau akan terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya terkejut pada Kris. "Kau hanya mengancamku kan?" Luhan berusaha tetap tenang.

Kris mendekat pada telinga Luhan, "tentu tidak, sayang"

Kyungsoo yang melihat perubahan wajah Luhan yang memucat terlihat khawatir di tempatnya, ia mengecek berkali-kali pada ponselnya dan ponsel Luhan, tak ada juga kabar dari Sehun maupun Jongin.

"Baiklah para hadirin, acara utama akan segera dimulai. Silakan pasangan menyematkan cincin pada pasangan masing-masing" intruksi pembawa acara.

Kris mengambil cincin dari kotak yang diberikan petugas pembawa cincin. Ia meraih tangan Luhan dan memasukkan benda perak itu di jari manis Luhan. Tepuk tangan dari para undangan membuat Luhan kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Luhan melihat jarinya yang tersemat benda laknat dari pria di hadapannya. Setelah itu Luhan tidak melakukan apapun, ia tetap diam, pikirannya penuh dengan mengkhawatirkan Sehun yang entah di mana saat ini.

"Cepat ambil cincin itu Lu" geram Kris pelan. Keadaan hening saat semua mata mengarah pada 2 pasangan yang tengah melakukan prosesi tukar cincin. Mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa wanitanya tidak mengambil cincin itu. Dengan memikirkan ancaman Kris padanya, Luhan mengambil cincin lainnya dan mengarahkannya pada jari manis Kris.

Tiba-tiba listrik padam dan terdengar keluhan dari para tamu undangan. "Cepat periksa apa ada yang mencurigakan dan cepat periksa listriknya!" geram Kris berbisik pada pesuruhnya.

Luhan yang ingin memakaikan cincinnya juga terlihat bingung, tapi kemudian seseorang menarik lengannya. Ia ingin menarik kembali lengannya, khawatir Krislah yang menariknya. "Lu, ini aku" setelah mendengar bisikan dari orang yang selama ini ia tunggu, ia dengan mudah mengikuti lelaki yang membawanya. Mereka mencoba menerobos kerumunan dengan tenang tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Tak lama, listrik kembali bekerja dan ruangan mulai terang benderang seperti sedia kala.

"Bae-Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bukan tamu undangan yang Kris undang, tapi ia datang karena Sehun yang menyuruhnya datang. Ia terkejut saat melihat gadis yang ia cintai berdiri di hadapannya.

Baekhyun muncul di tengah-tengah ruangan dan menjadi pusat perhatiaan saat ini. Keadaannya sangat buruk, baju yang ia kenakan sudah berantakan. Bahunya terekspos dengan jelas karena bajunya yang robek. Rambutnya berantakan dan juga riasannya sudah tak berbentuk. Gadis itu menunduk dengan gemetar, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Ia memapah Baekhyun untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Karena pengalihan perhatian yang singkat itu, mereka baru menyadari bahwa calon tunangan Kris sudah tidak ada lagi di podium.

Kris juga baru menyadari bahwa Luhan tak lagi bersamanya, ia terlalu terkejut mendapati jalang itu ada di tengah-tengah acara. "Cepat cari kekasihku!" bentak Kris.

Baiklah, Sehun dan Jongin berhasil mengacaukan acara pertunangan dan benar-benar membuat malu keluarga Oh. "Oh Sehun, awas kau!" geram Kris saat menemukan cincin yang Luhan kenakan tergeletak di lantai.

..

..

"Le-lepas!" dengan gemetar Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol yang memapahnya. Langkahnya tak imbang dan membuat Baekhyun hampir terjatuh jika Chanyeol tak menangkap tubuhnya.

"Lephass…hiks,"

"Berhentilah keras kepala! Kau bukan keadaan baik saat ini. Aku tidak akan bertanya sekarang dan biarkan aku membantumu!" bentak Chanyeol. Sebenarnya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terisak membuatnya tak tega. Ia marah pada Baekhyun dan juga pada dirinya yang tak mengetahui apapun.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun ke mobilnya. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan Sehun. " _Wae_? Kau berhasil membawa Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol juga tahu rencana Sehun dan Jongin. Ia juga berperan membantu melihat situasi di tempat acara. Itulah bagaimana Sehun bisa masuk.

"Tapi aku tak bisa ikut dengan kalian. Aku sedang mengurus sesuatu," ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat Baekhyun yang masih terisak di jok samping kemudi.

"Hm _araseo_."

Chanyeol ingin menyentuh rambut Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya agar tak tersentuh. Chanyeol menghela napas frustasinya. Ia mengambil minum dari jok belakang, "minumlah."

Baekhyun mengambil minuman itu dengan gemetar, tapi ia tak meminumnya. Chanyeol kembali mengambil minuman itu dan membukakannya. Ia kembali menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. "Minum." Baekhyun mengambilnya masih dengan tangan gemetar dan meminumnya satu tegukan.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah semakin terisak. " _Ya_! Aku tidak memintamu menangis. Bisa tidak menjawabku dengan benar? Lebih baik kau membentakku daripada menjawab dengan isakan" Chanyeol terdengar frustasi. Ia melihat banyak tanda kemerahan di leher bahkan bahu dan punggung Baekhyun yang terekspos, seperti ada yang memberikan tanda itu padanya.

"Apa ini alasanmu muak padaku? Kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Chanyeol sinis.

Baekhyun menoleh, "a-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya balik.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan rambut Baekhyun, "lihat tanda itu. Kau jalang sekali. Bahkan ini bukan tempatmu tapi kau masih bisa mengangkangkan pahamu untuk penis orang lain" ucapnya tajam.

Baekhyun merasa sakit hati mendengar Chanyeol mengatainya jalang. Meskipun tidak salah jika sebutan itu ditujukan pada dirinya, tapi ia tidak ingin mendengar sebutan itu keluar dari mulut pria di sebelahnya. Mulut Park Chanyeol sungguh berbisa. "Terserah padamu!" ketusnya. "Aku akan pulang," Baekhyun melepas jas Chanyeol dan hendak keluar.

"Kris bedebah itu yang melakukannya kan?" Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya, ia mematung di tempat. "Aku tanya. APA KRIS BEDEBAH ITU YANG MELAKUKANNYA?! BERAPA BANYAK KAU DIBAYAR HAH?! AKU JUGA BISA MEMBAYARMU!" teriak Chanyeol.

PLAK!

"Dimalah jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa sialan!" bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesis merasakan panas di pipinya "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa? _Ya_ Byun Baekhyun! Aku mengetahuimu lebih dari yang kau tahu. Kau yatim piatu, kau bekerja dengan menjual tubuhmu, dan kau selalu memakai topeng menjadi wanita baik-baik di kampus. Aku tahu itu, kau–"

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Baekhyun. "Jika kau tahu, mengapa kau masih menggangguku? Aku bukan wanita baik-baik, dan kau selalu membuatku goyah dengan kebaikanmu mendekatiku! Kau membuat hatiku berdebar sekaligus membuat hatiku sakit. Jangan menyukaiku! Aku tidak pantas untukmu!"

"Memangnya siapa kau berhak mengatur siapa yang aku sukai? Aku menyukaimu, aku tak bisa menyukai wanita lain. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun!" tegas Chanyeol.

"Aku bukan wanita yang baik!"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menatap menantang Baekhyun. "Bukankah kau menolak Kris menyentuhmu? Hingga kau seperti habis diperkosa?"

Baekhyun terisak, "A-aku ingin berhenti, hiks… aku hanya ingin menjadi gadis baik hiks… gadis yang hidup normal dan bahagia. Aku hiks… ingin memiliki teman dekat, bahkan aku terlalu tamak hingga menginginkan memiliki seseorang yang menyayangi dan mencintaiku. Hiks… tapi dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk sebatang kara sepertiku!"

Chanyeol terenyuh, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Baekhyun. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya, "Aku mencintaimu Baek, tidak bisakah kau melihatku?" pinta Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu," aku Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku menjadikanmu gadis normal," ucap Chanyeol. Perlahan Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan menyambar bibir mungil yang beberapa waktu lalu mengaku muak padanya. Ia sedikit memberi tekanan dan melumatnya dengan lembut, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

" _Saranghae_ Byun Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir di pipinya. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan debaran ini tanpa rasa sakit.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berakhir dengan Kris? _Ani_ , berapa kau kau melakukannya dengan bedebah itu?" tanya Chanyeol, matanya masih terlihat berapi.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan jarinya mengatakan sudah 3 kali ia melakuaknnya. "Pertama aku tak tahu jika ia sudah memiliki tunangan, kedua ia melakukannya dengan amarah…" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, rasanya ia ingin membunuh Kris sekarang juga. Tidak peduli jika ia harus membunuh kakak sahabatnya itu. "Dan terakhir hari ini ia memaksaku setelah memaki Luhan- _ssi…_ "

"Luhan?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "aku tak sengaja mendengar dari luar. Ia seperti mengancam Luhan- _ssi_ , setelah itu ia menyeretku…"

" _Ya ya_ jangan dilanjutkan!" kesal Chanyeol.

"Jadi ia sudah menyewamu sebelum pertunangannya?"

"Hm, ia merasa marah karena Luhan- _ssi_ tak pernah menganggapnya."

Chanyeol bersumpah ini terakhir kalinya mendengar hal yang membuat kepalanya mendidih tentang Baekhyun dan pria lain. "Baguslah Sehun menyelamatkan Luhan darinya," geramnya.

"Sehun- _ssi_? Mereka?"

"Hm, mereka saling mencintai. Dan si pembuat masalah itu telah kembali, memalukan keluarganya sendiri" kekeh Chanyeol, "tapi aku mendukungnya tentu saja."

Baekhyun terlihat mengusap kasar dari leher hingga bahunya, " _wae_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini menjijikan, kenyataannya bibir Berengsek itu melekat di tubuhku!" geram Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku bersihkan" dengan penerangan samar, Chanyeol meraba leher jenjang Baekhyun membuat tubuh Baekhyun melemas.

"Y-ya…" Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan tapi tubuhnya seperti menginginkan sentuhan pria ini.

" _Chamkanman_ ," Chanyeol mengelus tanda kemerahan yang ia temukan dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada kulit Baekhyun. Baekhyun bersandar pada pintu mobil sedangkan Chanyeol tetap pada kegiatan menghilangkan jejak Kris pada tubuh Baekhyun dengan miliknya. Tangan kanannya merambat melewati bahu Baekhyun dan mengunci pintu mobil agar tak terbuka saat Baekhyun bersandar.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "sepertinya di sini juga" ia menyesap di bahu. Lalu bibirnya kembali naik menyusuri tengkuk, banyak jejak keunguan yang ia tinggalkan pada leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat seksi di matanya, napasnya terengah. "Sepertinya kau pintar menahan desahan," kekehnya.

"Apa ini juga disentuh bedebah itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, tidak, ia tidak ada tenaga lagi. Bibir Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya terbuai. "Kalau begitu…" Chanyeol melumat bibir mungil itu dan dengan penekanan seperti ingin memakannya habis.

"Akh!" kesempatan Chanyeol mengeskplorasi mulut hangat Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Mereka saling melilitkan lidah mereka satu sama lain. Baekhyun menyukai ini, ia belum pernah merasakan bahwa perutnya bergejolak saat seseorang menciumnya. Banyak pria diluar sana sudah merasakan bibirnya, tapi ia tak merasakan apapun. Tapi, ini berbeda, ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar hebat dan sekujur tubuhnya lemas.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, mengalungkannya pada leher Chanyeol dan semakin memperdalam tautan mereka. Lenguhan terdengar di sela ciuman menggairahkan itu. Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, tangannya mulai meraba paha Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merinding. Sampailah tangannya pada gundukan kenyal dan sedikit meremasnya. "Angghh…hh" desah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum menang.

Tangannya mulai mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang tak tertutup gaun, ia menyeringai dalam hati saat menemukan resleting gaun itu. Ia menurunkannya dalam satu tarikan dan membuat gaun itu mudah untuk ditarik ke bawah.

Baekhyun terkejut saat merasakan hawa dingin menerpa dadanya yang tak terbungkus apapun. Ia menarik bibirnya dan menutup kedua bongkahannya. "Ya!" maki Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa, di sana juga perlu aku sterilkan," seringai Chanyeol. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke bahunya. Ia bersiul saat pemandangan payudara indah Baekhyun bergoyang seirama dengan napasnya yang terengah. "Bolehkah?" Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku anggap ya…" langsung saja Chanyeol menyesap kulit payudara Baekhyun lama memberikan warna keunguan yang ia yakin akan hilang seminggu kemudian. Ia masih dapat melihat puncak yang berwarna merah muda kecoklatan itu di bawah penerangan minim. Chanyeol meniup kecil puncak payudara itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menyedot kuat sambil tangan lainnya memainkan payudara lainnya.

"Akh! Sial, sshhhh…" desah Baekhyun, tangannya menjambak rambut Chanyeol kuat. Ia tak tahan dengan permainan mulut Chanyeol yang membuat gairahnya memuncak.

"Ngghh…ahhh" desahannya kembali terdengar saat Chanyeol mengulum dan menyedot puncak payudara lainnya seperti bayi. Tangan Chanyeol juga begitu mahir meremas payudaranya dengan nikmat. Ia bisa gila karena sentuhan ini!

Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat melepaskan payudara Baekhyun. "Hhh…baiklah, mereka sudah bersih sekarang. Saatnya…"

" _M-mwo_?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Chanyeol tak mungkin menggenjotnya di mobilkan?

"Baek…" tangan Chanyeol meraba paha Baekhyun dan mengusapnya.

"Ja-jangan macam-macam!" ancam Baekhyun. Tapi mulutya benar-benar tak singkron dengan gerak tubuhnya. Kakinya malah membuka seperti mengundang tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk.

"Aku hanya membersihkannya…" bisik Chanyeol lalu tangannya merambat masuk hingga menyentuh dalaman Baekhyun yang terasa basah. "Wow, kau terangsang hm? Basah sekali," ucap Chanyeol berat.

"Ssshhh…Chanhh…"

"Benar, desahkan namaku selagi aku membersihkan ini hm?" Chanyeol mengusap vagina Baekhyun dari luar dalamannya.

"A-anihhh…" Chanyeol menyingkap dress Baekhyun yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dan tersenyum senang saat Baekhyun mengenakan dalaman yang mudah dilepas. Satu tarikan dengan kedua tangannya mampu membuat vagina Baekhyun terekspos.

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua kaki Baekhyun ke jok. Ia membukanya lebar hingga kini Baekhyun mengangkang tepat di hadapannya. Bau cairan vagina memenuhi indra penciuman Chanyeol saat ini. Tangannya mulai meraba vagina Baekhyun, "ahhh…" ia menyelipkan jarinya ke lipatan bibir vagina dan mencari sesuatu yang ternyata sudah menegang.

"Aku harus membersihkannya," bisik Chanyeol lalu ia mulai menggesek tonjolan keras itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ahh… Channhh… hhh…ahhhmmmhh" Baekhyun merasa dirinya terbang. Jari besar itu seolah menyebarkan kenikmatan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol menyeringai senang saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terangsang nikmat di matanya.

"Channhh…sebentarhhh…ahhh…hhh…" Chanyeol mempercepat tempo gesekannya saat tahu Baekhyun akan sampai. "Chanyeollahhh..!" Baekhyun meneriakan nama Chanyeol ketika pelepasannya terjadi. Jari Chanyeol memang gila, ia bisa dengan cepat orgasme.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka karena terengah. Tangannya meraba lubang tempat keluarnya cairan yang kini akan membantunya membersikan lubang vagina Baekhyun. "Hhh… jangan lagihh…" ucap Baekhyun.

"Berpengalaman sepertimu pasti masih sanggup menerima permainan jariku kan sayang? Lubangmu belum aku bersihkan, tunggu hm?" Seharusnya Baekhyun masih bisa melanjutkannya. Berapa kali keluar ia tak masalah, tapi entah mengapa saat ini ia cepat lelah dan jantungnya menghabiskan energinya karena berdetak terlalu cepat.

"Aahhhh…hhh…ah ah…sialan kau Park! Ah! hhh" desahan Baekhyun kembali karena dengan tidak sopannya 2 jari panjang sialan Chanyeol menerobos lubangnya.

"Nikmati permainanku…" kekeh Chanyeol. Ia mulai mengocok lubang vagina Baekhyun dengan cepat. Ia mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dengan cepat dan keras hingga Baekhyun menjerit. Kedutan dari vagina Baekhyun semakin cepat dan sepertinya sedikit mengerjai gadis di hadapannya tidak masalah. "Ahhh….ah…"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dalam satu tarikan menggagalkan kenikmatan Baekhyun yang akan segera datang.

"Park Sialan! Jangan mengerjaiku!" maki Baekhyun. Ia menggeram marah saat kenikmatannya digagalkan. Vaginanya semakin berkedut meminta sesuatu untuk memasukinya. Tapi dengan berengseknya Chanyeol tertawa senang sambil menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang tubuhnya pertanda ia akan membiarkan Baekhyun.

Tidak peduli lagi, Baekhyun memasukkan jarinya sendiri ke dalam lubangnya. Tapi Chanyeol menggagalkannya dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke belakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Ada aku sayang, kenapa bermain dengan jarimu sendiri" kekeh Chanyeol.

"Cepatlah kocok vaginaku dengan keras!"

"Wow wow, santai sayang."

Saat Baekhyun akan kembali menjerit, Chanyeol memasukkan dua jarinya kembali dengan tiba-tiba dan mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dengan keras. Baekhyun memejam nikmat dan terus mendesah, saat panasnya mulai berkumpul di pusatnya, ia mengejang dan…

"Chanyeolllaaahhhh!" jerit Baekhyun saat pelepasannya. Cairannya mengenai jari Chanyeol yang masih bersemayam di lubangnya. Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan menjilat habis cairan yang tertempel di jarinya.

"Ayo pergi" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya ya mau kemana?"

"Apartemenku? Kau harus bertanggung jawab padanya" tunjuk Chanyeol pada celananya yang menggembung.

"Astaga aku lelah!" kesal Baekhyun lalu hendak merapikan bajunya yang dihancurkan Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja, atau aku akan memasukimu di sini!" Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun membenahi pakaiannya.

"Ish!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan bersandar pada jok dengan kesal. Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh untuk itu. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan gadis yang ia cintai walaupun dalam keadaan yang, yah… cukup aneh.

CUP

"Baek, _saranghae_ …" Chanyeol mencuri kecupan pada bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut.

" _Ya_!"

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang penampilannya juga sudah tak karuan, " _nado saranghae_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum senang lalu menjalankan mobilnya ke apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeoong!**

 **Berhubung chapter ini sudah selesai dibuat, jadi bisa diupdate cepat hehhee (janjikuuu~ hehe). Aku mau bilang makasi buat semuanya dan maaf kalo belum bisa balesin review untuk chapter kemarin soalnya lagi buru-buru nih :D mianhae hm? Makasi udah sempetin review hihi. Di chapter berikutnya bakal aku sempetin bales review kalian :)**

 **Ah, iya, buat bagian akhir chapter... astaga maafkan aku kalo aneh ya kkkk, baru pertama kali buat adegan -tiiitttt- yah begitu. Jadi malu..kkkk xD**

 **Seperti biasa, jangan lupa reviewnya ya chingu ;)**

 **Gamsahamnida**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Selamat membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **WARNING!**

 **Chapter ini mengadung unsur dewasa. Bagi pembaca yang berusia dibawah 18 tahun harap dapat bersikap bijaksana dengan, tidak mengikuti apa yang di deskripsikan, dan kata-kata dalam chapter ini agak kasar. Terima kasih bagi yang memperhatikan :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **After I Met You**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kediaman keluarga Oh kini sagat kacau. Setelah kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Sehun, acara pertunangan dibatalkan. Nyonya Lu sejak tadi terus menangis karena Luhan diculik, yang mereka tahu Luhan benar diculik. Tetapi Kris tahu bahwa ini semua adalah perbuatan Sehun.

"Kenapa kita tidak lapor polisi saja _yeobo_?!" Nyonya Lu memaksa suaminya itu sejak tadi untuk menghubungi polisi. Tapi mereka tidak ada yang menginginkannya karena polisi hanya memperkeruh suasana.

" _Ma_ , aku yang akan menemukan Luhan," ucap Kris menenangkan–yang ia pikir– calon mertuanya itu.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, Jongin mengusap punggung Kyungsoo agar kekasihnya itu tak mengatakan apapun atau seluruh rencana mereka bisa berantakan. Ya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang kembali setelah mengantar Luhan dan Sehun agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Tapi sayang sekali bahkan Kris sudah tahu itu semua. Hanya ia tak tahu dimana keberadaan adiknya itu.

"Kami akan mencari Luhan besok pagi. Sepertinya Kyungsoo kelelahan. Kami ingin pamit pulang," ucap Jongin.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan _ne_? Jangan lupa hubungi kami jika ada kabar dari Luhan." Ucap Tuan Lu.

" _Ne abeoji_ ," mereka berdua akhirnya berpamitan.

"Aku akan mencari Luhan," ucap Kris. Ia ingin mengikuti pasangan itu, sepertinya mereka tahu dimana Luhan dan Sehun sialan itu. Pikirnya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tahu mereka sedang diikuti. Mereka memang tahu Kris mengikuti mereka sejak tadi. Tapi mereka tidak berniat menuju tempat Sehun dan Luhan, mereka benar-benar akan pulang.

Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo di depan rumah. " _Chagi_ , semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau jangan khawatir _ne_?" ucap Jongin lalu mengecup kening kekasihnya.

"Segeralah pulang, jangan cari masalah dengan Kris _oppa_ " Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Hm, tidak akan. Masuklah, mungkin _eomma_ dan _appa_ akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak mengembalikan anaknya tepat pukul 11 malam, ingat kata mereka tadi?" kekeh Jongin.

" _Araseo_ , hati-hati" Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya seiring kepergian Jongin dengan mobilnya.

Saat baru keluar dari daerah rumah Kyungsoo, sebuah mobil menghadang Jongin tepat di depan mobilnya. "Mau apa dia?!" geram Jongin lalu ia membunyikan klaksonnya. Kris keluar dari mobil di depannya. Kris mengetuk kaca mobil Jongin, dengan malas Jongin menurunkan kacanya. "Ada perlu apa _sunbae_?" tanyanya.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Dimana Sehun menyembunyikan tunanganku?!" desak Kris.

Jongin menyeringai, "bukankah kau tahu bahwa aku daritadi mencari Luhan bersama Kyungsoo? Memangnya Sehun _sunbae_ menyembunyikan Luhan?" tanyanya santai.

"Kau jangan mencari masalah denganku atau–"

" _Sunbae_ , aku ingin pulang. Aku lelah. Jadi tolong singkirkan mobilmu sebelum aku menabraknya." Desis Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan menyingkirkan mobilku sebelum kau katakan dimana anak sialan itu?!" bentak Kris.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan, tapi kau tak mendengar" Jongin menaikkan kembali kaca mobilnya dan bersiap menancapkan gasnya.

" _Ya_! berhenti kau!" teriakan Kris terdengar samar dari mobilnya.

"Aish mereka bilang mobil ini kedap suara!" kesal Jongin acak. Ia tak peduli lagi, ia tak suka jika seseorang mengganggunya, apalagi mengganggu sahabatnya, Luhan.

BRAK!

Dengan sengaja menyenggol sedikit pinggiran mobil Kris, Jongin pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

"Agh! SIALL!" kesal Kris. "Kau mencari masalah denganku, Kim Jongin!" geram Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dan Sehun berhasil pergi tanpa diikuti siapa pun dan kini mereka bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali Chanyeol. Mereka bersembunyi di apartemen Sehun yang selama ini hanya diketahui dirinya dan Chanyeol. Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang mengantarkan mereka pergi, hanya sampai di tempat yang sudah mereka tentukan dan mereka tidak tahu di mana Luhan dan Sehun bersembunyi, ini juga demi kebaikan kedua sahabat Luhan itu.

Mereka baru saja sampai di apartmen setelah naik bus menuju tempat persembunyian mereka ini. "Ah!" Luhan terselandung gaun panjanganya dan hampir terjatuh.

Untungnya Sehun dengan sigap menahan pinggang Luhan, " _Gwaenchanha_?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya melihat pada Sehun, tapi sedetik setelahnya ia mematung, sampai-sampai ia harus menahan napasnya karena terlalu dekat dengan wajah Sehun. Sepertinya ia harus melepaskan diri dari Sehun sebelum Sehun melakukan sesuatu, tapi Sehun kembali menarik pinggangnya saat ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun. "Lu…" bisik Sehun.

" _W-wae_?" tanya Luhan, suaranya terdengar tak baik. Sehun memajukan wajahnya membuat Luhan otomatis memejamkan matanya.

CUP.

Kecupan singkat di bibir Luhan membuat Luhan membuka matanya ketika tak ada lagi yang terjadi setelahnya. Ia menatap bingung pada Sehun. " _Wae_? Kau kecewa karena hanya kecupan?" goda Sehun.

"Si-siapa bilang?!" kesal Luhan lalu melepaskan lengan Sehun dari pinggangnya. Ia mengangkat _dress_ -nya lalu melangkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun yang terkekeh geli.

Sehun menyusul Luhan dan melihat Luhan yang berdiri di ruang tamunya, "kenapa diam di situ?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan berbalik, "ini apartemenmu," lalu Luhan tersenyum kikuk.

Sehun tersenyum, "duduklah dahulu." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, dengan sedikit kesulitan ia berjalan ke sofa sambil mengangkat gaunnya. "Gaunmu merepotkan ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Se-sedikit…" cengir Luhan.

"Aku tak punya baju wanita– ah, tunggu aku akan membelikannya"

"Ti-tidak perlu– Sehun- _ah_!"

" _Wae_?"

"Aku khawatir mereka menemukanmu, la-lagipula ini sudah malam. Jika kau mengizinkan aku mengenakan pakaianmu?" tanya Luhan pelan, astaga! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu Lu? Mengapa meminjam baju Sehun? Memalukan! Rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

Sehun mengangguk "A-ah, aku carikan dahulu…" ucapnya lalu ia berlalu ke kamarnya. Sesungguhnya ia juga mengkhawatirkan hasratnya yang terus mencuri pandang ke belahan dada Luhan yang mengintip dari gaunnya, dan juga gaun itu memperlihatkan tubuh molek Luhan seluruhnya membuatnya terus menarik napas guna menenangkan jantungnya. Tak lama Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan ternyata ia sudah berganti pakaian menjadi lebih santai, "masuklah. Aku sudah menyiapkan bajunya,"

Luhan mengangguk, lalu mengangkat gaunnya berjalan ke kamar Sehun. "L-Lu!" panggil Sehun, ia menggigit bibirnya. Luhan berbalik dan berekspresi seperti mengatakan 'ya?' "Hmm…a-aku sudah mencarikan baju terpanjang yang aku punya, jika kurang nyaman kau bisa mencarinya di lemari. Pilih yang kau pikir nyaman," ucap Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, " _ne_ …"

"Sehun!" Luhan kembali berbalik.

" _W-wae_?" tanya Sehun, sial kenapa ia jadi gugup?

"Boleh pinjam kamar mandimu? Aku ingin mandi,"

"Tentu, pakailah. Aku akan membuat makan malam, kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak ingin makan apapun malam ini," jawab Luhan. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

15 menit kemudian Luhan selesai merilekskan tubuhnya dan keluar kamar. Ia mendapati Sehun duduk di sofa menonton televisi. "Sehun- _ah_ ," panggil Luhan.

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan dengan _sweater_ abu-abunya. Tolong bantu Sehun agar tak menyerang Luhan sekarang juga, ini bukan waktu yang tepat karena ada hal yang ia ingin obrolkan dengan Luhan. _Sweater_ abu-abu tampak kebesaran di tubuh Luhan, tapi _sweater_ itu tak mampu menutupi setengah paha mulus Luhan. _Sweater_ lebih baik daripada kemeja kebesarannya, pikir Sehun. Setidaknya _sweater_ tebal hingga menyamarkan lekuk tubuh Luhan.

Sehun mengambil cangkir di atas meja dan memberikannya pada Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya, "aku membuatkan cokelat hangat untukmu, minumlah meskipun kau tidak berselera makan" ucap Sehun.

Luhan menyambutnya, " _gomawo_ " ucapnya lalu menyesap minuman hangat itu.

Cukup lama keduanya menonton televisi dalam diam. "Lu," panggil Sehun.

"Hm?" gumam Luhan.

"Kau tahu, kita tak selamanya bisa bersembunyi. Entah kapan itu Kris pasti akan menemukan kita," ucap Sehun, pandangannya lurus menatap televisi. "Keluargaku tidak akan mencarimu karena sudah jelas pertunangan yang batal kemarin membuat malu keluarga. Tapi tidak dengan Kris, ia menyukaimu bukan? Pasti ia sudah tahu jika aku yang membawamu,"

Luhan menunduk bermain dengan cangkir hangatnya, "aku tahu. Tapi kita sudah berjanji untuk mempertanggungjawabkannya bersama, kau jangan lakukan apapun sendirian."

"Hm, aku tahu Lu. Kesempatan ini mungkin akan Kris gunakan untuk membuatku pergi jauh,"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, "maksudmu?"

"Sejak dahulu Kris ingin sekali memisahkanku dari keluargaku. Tapi bagaimanapun cara Kris membuatku pergi, _Appa_ pasti selalu menolaknya dengan alasan akan sulit memantauku,"

"Apa Kris _sunbae_ semacam tidak menyukaimu?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Sehun tertawa, ia bersandar lalu menoleh pada Luhan dan tersenyum, "ya, aku tahu itu. Kami pernah berkelahi karena itu, aku merusak kehidupannya"

"Merusak?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ia ingin kuliah di Kanada seperti Joonmyeon _Hyung_. Ia ingin menjadi Joonmyeon _Hyung_ yang lulusan dari universitas ternama di luar negeri dan ingin bisa secerdas Joonmyeon _Hyung_ juga. Jadi ia belajar lebih keras sejak SMA dan akhirnya ia berhasil menjadi lulusan terbaik. Tapi, saat ia mengutarakan keinginannya kuliah di Kanada, _Appa_ melarangnya. Saat ia lulus SMA, saat itu aku masih di kelas 1 SMA dan _Appa_ beralasan bahwa ia harus menjagaku karena seperti yang kau tahu aku dahulu sangat nakal, keras kepala, dan egois."

"Sejak saat itu ia tak pernah menatapku, saat berbicara ia lebih suka menatap lurus ke dapan. Bahkan saat aku kecil, Kris _Hyung_ tak pernah bermain denganku. Ia selalu di dekatku, karena _Appa_ yang menyuruhnya, ia selalu di dekatku tapi ia tak pernah mendekat padaku."

"Kau tahu yang paling menyedihkan Lu?" tanya Sehun menerawang.

"Hm?" gumam Luhan pelan. Hatinya merasa sesak mendengar kenyataan bahwa kehidupan pria di hadapannya ini harus membuatnya menahan air mata sekuat tenaga.

"Ia benar-benar membenciku sebelum aku lahir. Aku tahu itu saat kejadian…"

..

 **[Flashback On]**

 _Sehun duduk menunduk dengan menyedihkan di lantai rumah sakit depan sebuah ruang tempat Hyung-nya tertidur tanpa bernapas ditutupi kain putih. Ia terus menangis tanpa suara, bahkan air matanya tak lagi bisa keluar dan kepalanya sudah sangat sakit karena menangis tanpa henti. Hatinya terus menyalahkan dirinya yang membuat orang tersayangnya pergi._

 _Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya yang berlumur darah saat memegang tangan Hyung-nya untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit dan beberapa kali memukulinya berharap udara bisa masuk lebih banyak ke paru-parunya._

 _Banyak langkah kaki terdengar mendekat di lorong sepi itu dengan terburu-buru. Sehun tidak bisa lagi mengangkat kepalanya, ia tak sanggup melihat orang-orang yang pasti akan menyalahkannya._

 _Terdengar suara teriakan dan tangis pilu dari calon kakak iparnya, Sehun merasa sangat bersalah. Ia benar-benar tidak berguna sama sekali untuk keluarganya, ia benar-benar jahat, ia bahkan beranggapan telah membunuh saudaranya sendiri, ia membunuh calon suami untuk noona yang menyayanginya seperti adik kandung sendiri, dan ia membunuh calon ayah dari keponakannya. Sehun memeluk lututnya dan merapatkannya, ia sangat takut saat ini._

 _Beberapa orang yang ia kenal dari suaranya juga menangis dan terus masuk ke telinganya dan merambat ke hatinya membuat hatinya seperti tercabik. Suara tangisan ini sangat membuatnya tersiksa._

" _Sehun!" seseorang mendekat padanya dan memeluknya. Ia kenal pelukan ini, pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. "Gwaenchanha? Apa kau terluka?" tanya seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah ibunya._

" _Eo-eomma…" ucap Sehun pilu, suaranya tidak terdengar lagi dan hanya terdengar samar-samar. Tubuhnya sangat lemah dan ia hanya mampu bersandar pada ibunya, satu-satunya orang yang menghampirinya dan menenangkannya._

" _A-aku…hiks, aku membunuh…hiks….aku membunuh hyung hiks," isak Sehun samar di pelukan ibunya._

 _Ibunya mengusap pelan punggung anak bungsunya itu, "ani, kau tidak membunuhnya sayang. Mungkin Tuhan terlalu menyayangi Hyung hingga ia harus pergi dari kita terlebih dahulu,"_

" _Hyung…hiks…"_

" _OH SEHUN!" suara kakak keduanya terdengar, lalu tak lama dirinya merasa ditarik ke atas. Pelukan pada eomma-nya terlepas._

" _Kris!" pekik nyonya Oh._

" _Sebaiknya eomma melihat Hyung di dalam," ucapnya tanpa melihat ibunya. "Ikut aku!" desis Kris penuh kebencian lalu menarik kerah Sehun menjauh dari keluarga._

" _Hentikan Kris!" histeris nyonya Oh. "Yeobo!" nyonya Oh melihat pada suaminya, tapi suaminya itu tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, ia bahkan tak melihat Kris yang menarik Sehun menjauh._

 _Nyonya Oh melihat sekelilingnya, calon besannya tengah menenangkan anak mereka yang terduduk di lantai samping tubuh Joonmyeon yang pucat. "Yixing-ah," nyonya Oh mendekat pada calon menantunya itu._

 _.._

 _.._

 _BUGH!_

 _Kris melayangkan tinjunya pada Sehun membuat Sehun terbentur dinding di parkiran. "KAU!" Kris kembali mencengkram kerah seragam Sehun dan kembali memukul wajahnya keras hingga Sehun kembali terjatuh, "SAMPAI KAPAN KAU PUAS MEMBUAT ONAR HAH?!"_

" _JAWAB AKU OH SEHUN!" teriak Kris murka, ia melangkahi adiknya dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi._

" _H-hyu…ng…"_

" _Jangan panggil aku! Aku tak pernah sudi memiliki adik pembunuh sepertimu!"_

" _Kau tahu? Aku semakin membencim!. Sebelum lahir kau selalu mencuri perhatian Joonmyeon Hyung, Appa, dan Eomma. Mereka tak pernah lagi memperhatikanku semenjak kau hadir. Setelah kau lahir, kau benar-benar mencuri mereka semua. Bahkan cita-citaku tak pernah Appa lihat, yang ia pikirkan hanya dirimu! Dirimu! Dan selalu dirimu!" Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi._

" _Seharusnya kau bersyukur mereka begitu mencintaimu dibanding aku! Tapi apa?! Kini kau malah membunuh Hyung yang sangat aku hormati! Aku benar-benar membencimu!" Kris meluapkan semua amarahnya yang selalu ia tahan sejak lama. Tanpa keluarganya tahu, Kris tumbuh dengan rasa iri di hatinya dan rasa benci yang terus berkembang. Ia menjadi sosok temperamental dan cenderung ingin memiliki semua yang ia inginkan. Ia menendang tubuh Sehun yang tak sanggup lagi digerakkan. Kris membuang napas kasarnya, setelah itu ia mengangkat kakinya hendak menginjak tubuh adik yang dibencinya itu sebelum seseorang menahannya._

" _Hyung!" pekik Chanyeol. "Hentikan! Sehun sudah cukup menderita!" ia melindungi tubuh sahabatnya._

" _ARRGGHH!" Teriak Kris, tanpa mereka berdua ketahui Kris menghapus air mata yang sedaritadi mengalir. Ia melihat pada adiknya yang tak bergerak, tapi hatinya telah dikuasi amarah yang lebih besar. Jadi ia hanya meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun di sana dan kembali ke keluarganya._

" _Ya! Oh Sehun?!" pekik Chanyeol menggoyangkan tubuh sahabatnya._

 _Penampilan Sehun sangat mengenaskan saat ini, tangan dengan noda darah mengering, seragamnya yang kotor dan sobek di bagian kerahnya. Wajahnya babak belur dengan sejumlah luka sobek yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Lengannya juga terluka akibat tergores saat terjatuh._

 _Ia tak mendengar dan bahkan tak mengetahui sahabatnya kini tengah bersamanya. Pikirannya penuh dengan ucapan Kris yang baru saja merusak pendengarannya seperti peluru. Otaknya hanya memikirkan satu kaliamat yang ia bisa simpulkan. Ia telah menghancurkan kehidupan orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia menghancurkan kehidupan Joonmyeon Hyung, Kris Hyung, Yixing Noona dan keluarga. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membayar semuanya? Apa nyawanya cukup untuk membayarnya? Mengapa Hyung-nya tak memukulnya hingga mati?_

" _Ya Oh Sehun! Sadarlah!" pekik Chanyeol._

" _Chan…"_

" _Ya, ini aku bodoh. Mengapa kau diam saja? Aku pikir kau kerasukan sesuatu!"_

" _Chan…aku pembu…nuh. A-aku membunuh Joonmyeo h-hyung…" ucap Sehun susah payah._

" _Bukan, bodoh! Kau itu sahabatku! Kau itu adik Joonmyeon Hyung dan Kris. Kau itu anak dari Oh Ahjjussi dan Oh Ahjumma!" kesal Chanyeol._

 _Sehun menggeleng, "a-aku pembu–"_

" _Lanjutkan ucapanmu lalu aku akan memukulmu!" ancam Chanyeol._

" _Hiks…" Sehun kembali menangis dengan sisa tenaganya. Lalu ia terkulai lemas di pangkuan sahabatnya._

" _Y-ya Oh Sehun!"_

 **[Flashback Off]**

..

Tanpa Sehun sadari air matanya mengalir saat masih menatap Luhan. Dengan perlahan Luhan mengarahkan tangannya pada wajah Sehun, ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Sehun. Sehun menyadarinya dan dengan cepat menggantikan tangan Luhan yang mengusap air matanya, "ah _mian_ , aku selalu menangis jika mengingat _Hyung_. Kenapa aku jadi cengeng, menyebalkan" kekeh Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mendekat pada Sehun dan memeluknya, meletakkan kepala Sehun di dadanya "aku juga menangis jika mengingat _gege_. Kau bisa menangis di pelukanku sekarang," ucap Luhan.

Sehun tertawa dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir, ia mengusapnya cepat, "seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan dan menatap gadis di hadapannya.

Luhan tertawa, "itu… aku juga memerlukan pelukanmu. Tapi sekarang kau yang membutuhkannya" lalu ia kembali meletakkan kepala Sehun di dadanya. Ia mengecup singkat dahi Sehun.

Sehun tak pernah merasa seringan ini, tidak ada yang tahu dan memahami kisah hidupnya selain Chanyeol. Pelukan ini, sangat mirip dengan pelukan seseorang yang dahulu memeluknya saat ia terpuruk terduduk di lantai rumah sakit. Ia merindukan _eomma_ -nya yang selalu memeluknya, tapi entah sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat memeluk Luhan, "Lu…"

" _Wae_?" tanya Luhan.

"K-kau," Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya menekan pada dada Luhan, aneh, di sana terasa sangat kenyal. Sehun melakukannya berkali-kali.

" _Ya_!" pekik Luhan lalu menghempaskan Sehun dari pelukannya. Ia melindungi dadanya dengan menyilangkan tangannya. "Jangan macam-macam padaku!" ancam Luhan galak.

Sehun tertawa, sial sekali hasratnya kembali. "Kau tidak memkai bra?" Astaga Luhan membuat serigala bangun. Hahaha.

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun, "k-kau pikir aku mengenakan bra saat memakai gaun? Di gaun itu– aish gaun itu sudah ada…"

" _Araseo araseo_ jangan dilanjutkan," Sehun mendekat pada Luhan.

" _Ya_! Kau mau apa?" tanya Luhan was-was, ia mundur menghindari Sehun.

Sehun memincingkan matanya menatap Luhan, "kau mau menggodaku kan?"

Luhan tertawa, "me– menggoda apanya?"

" _Saranghae_ …" bisik Sehun, lalu ia memajukan wajahnya hendak mencium Luhan.

Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun keras, membuat Sehun mengaduh "hentikan pikiran mesummu Oh Sehun! J-jangan hari ini!" Luhan memutuskan kontak pada Sehun.

" _W-waee_ ~" rengek Sehun.

"Aku ingin tidur," jawab Luhan singkat.

" _Araseo, kkajja_ " Sehun menarik Luhan ke kamar.

Luhan berhenti melangkah " _Ya_! K-kita tidur be-bersama?" tanya Luhan gugup, kakinya mendadak gemetar.

Sehun tertawa, "aku janji kita hanya tidur. Aku ingin memelukmu,"

Sehun naik ke ranjangnya, tapi tidak dengan Luhan, ia masih berdiri dan berpikir. "Sedang apa Lu? Sini," Sehun menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Dengan agak ragu Luhan naik ke ranjang dan duduk di sebelah Sehun. Tapi Sehun langsung menariknya ke pelukannya membuat Luhan bersandar pada dadanya. Sehun menarik selimut menutupi bagian bawah Luhan yang sedikit memperlihatkan dalamannya.

Luhan masih terasa kaku di pelukan Sehun, ia melindungi dadanya agar tak bersentuhan dengan dada Sehun, itu bisa membuatnya merasakan hal aneh. "Kenapa begitu?" kekeh Sehun melihat Luhan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

" _A-ani_ , ja-jantungmu berdetak cepat" ucap Luhan.

"Tentu saja, aku sedang memeluk gadis cantik yang aku cintai," Sehun mendekat ke telinga Luhan "…dan ia tak menggunakan bra," bisik Sehun menggoda Luhan.

PLAK!

Luhan memukul lengan Sehun yang memeluknya, "hilangkan pikiran mesummu!" kesal Luhan, tapi wajahnya memerah membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Lu. Kau tahu kenapa aku bekerja di restoran itu sejak lama?"

Luhan menggeleng " _Wae_?"

"Karena di sana aku bisa mengingat bagaimana bodohnya aku saat itu. Kejadian saat kecelakaan itu terjadi di depan restoran bisa menjadi pengingat bahwa aku harus lebih baik dari dahulu. Aku harus membayar semuanya, dengan menjadi lebih baik. Itu yang dikatakan Yixing _noona_ dan keinginan Joonmyeon _Hyung_ " Sehun tersenyum.

"Apa kecelakaan itu terjadi saat kau di kelas 2 SMA?" tanya Luhan.

"Hm, benar"

"Sehun- _ah_ , berarti yang aku lihat saat itu adalah kau"

"Aku?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, seingatnya ia tak pernah bertemu Luhan sebelum bertemu di kampus.

"Saat itu aku dan Jongin makan di restoran tempat kau bekerja sekarang, dan kejadian itu terjadi. Aku melihatmu menangis hingga mengingatkanku pada _gege_ "

Sehun membulatkan matanya, " _jinja_?" Luhan mengangguk, "whoa aku merinding." kekeh Sehun. "Tapi, kenapa kau makan dengan Jongin saja?" tanya Sehun tak suka.

Luhan tersenyum jahil, "kau cemburu ya?"

"Jawab aku Luhan, atau…"

" _Mwo_?"

Sehun menarik Luhan lebih dekat dengannya, "jawab hm?"

" _A-araseo_ ," Luhan mencoba menjauhkan Sehun dari dirinya. Kini wajah keduanya hampir tak berjarak karena hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Jawab," pinta Sehun tanpa memperbolehkan Luhan menjauh.

"Kyungsoo tidak suka masakan Jepang jadi hanya aku dan Jongin yang pergi Sehunnie," setelah mengatakannya Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas lalu masuk ke dalam selimut bersembunyi dari Sehun.

"Astaga Luhannnn!" teriak Sehun, ia sudah diujung hasratnya dan kini Luhan menggodanya astaga. Luhan hanya tertawa keras.

"Sehun- _ah_ ," panggil Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut.

" _Wae_?" jawab Sehun frustasi.

"Ayo kita kencan tiga kali, lalu setelah itu kita akhiri persembunyian ini," ucap Luhan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Setelah tiga kali kencan kita pulang. Kita pertanggungjawabkan kekacauan yang kita buat, aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan orangtuaku. Aku sudah siap apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini," ucap Luhan.

Sehun kembali merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya, "baiklahh," ucap Sehun tersenyum. Meskipun mereka sudah menyetujui ini, tapi Sehun tetap khawatir pada gadisnya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Appa_ ," Kris datang menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang bersantai di halaman belakang dengan nampan berisi jus jeruk hangat ditangannya.

Tuan Oh menoleh dan mendapati anaknya di pintu, "ah Kris, sini duduklah" Tuan Oh menarik kursi di sampingnya.

" _Appa_ , minumlah," Kris meletakkan jus jeruk itu di depan sang ayah.

" _Appa_ harus berheti meminum kopi untuk kesehatan. Minumlah ini sebagai gantinya,"

Tuan Oh tertawa, "kau mengkhawatirkan _appa_ ya?"

"Tentu saja _Appa_!" ucap Kris lalu ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah jika kau yang menginginkannya," Tuan Oh menyingkirkan cangkri kopinya dan mengambil gelas berisi air kuning itu dan meminumnya.

" _Appa_ , aku akan menemukan Luhan," ucap Kris.

"Tidak usah terlalu keras mencari, mereka sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga kita." Ucap Tuan Oh.

"Apa _appa_ membatalkan kesepakatan dengan keluarga Lu?" tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja, anaknya telah mempermalukan keluarga kita. Kau, carilah gadis lain"

"Ah," Kris mengangguk paham.

Tuan Oh menatap anaknya, "aku pikir kau akan khawatir dan marah karena aku menyuruhmu putus dengan gadis itu?"

Kris tertawa, "untuk apa aku masih mempertahankan gadis yang membuat keluarga kita malu? Bukan begitu _appa_?" _'dan juga ia mencintai pria pembunuh itu'_ lanjutnya dalam hati, ia menatap ayahnya meminta persetujuan.

Tuan Oh menatap anaknya terdiam, lalu tak lama ia tertawa keras, "astaga kau memang benar anakku!" ia menepuk pundak Kris bangga. Kris sudah bertekad tidak akan memusingkan tentang perasaannya pada Luhan, ia terlanjur sakit hati dengan perlakuan Luhan sebelumnya. Gadis itu akan jatuh miskin dan tak punya apa-apa, mengapa sangat sombong? Itu yang dipikirkan Kris tentang Luhan. Sekarang ada yang lebih penting daripada pertunangan itu, ia bisa menyingkirkan Sehun dengan mudah.

"Tapi _appa_ , bagaimana jika salah satu keluarga kita dibalik kejadian memalukan kemarin?" tanya Kris, ia sedikit menyeringai tanpa bisa dilihat ayahnya.

"Maksudmu? Apa Sehun yang melakukannya?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku melihatnya kemarin membawa Luhan pergi" ucap Kris berbohong. Ia tidak melihat kejadian Sehun membawa Luhan, tapi ia yakin jika Sehun yang membawa Luhan.

" _Mwo_?!" pekik Tuan Oh, ia meremas tegang telapak tangannya.

"Aku pikir, karena Sehun mudah terperdaya, gadis itu berpindah target dari aku menjadi Sehun." Ucap Kris mulai melancarkan provokasinya pada sang ayah.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayah tahu keluarganya sedang kesulitan? Ia mendekati pria-pria kaya agar bisa membayar hutang keluarganya. Yah, semacam itu,"

Tuan Oh menatap ke depan dengan amarah, Kris menyeringai senang untuk itu. Rencananya akan berhasil, pikirnya. "Kalau begitu jauhkan Sehun dari gadis itu," ucap Tuan Oh.

"Menjauhkan mereka akan sangat sulit karena Luhan sudah masuk dalam katagori penggoda, aku pun baru mengetahuinya. Bagaimana dengan memindahkan Sehun bersama bibi di Amerika?" Kris memberi saran, atau lebih tepatnya ia ingin sarannya diterima.

Tuan Oh menatap anaknya, "lakukan apapun itu. Buat Sehun menjauh dari gadis itu,"

Kris meneringai senang dalam hati, "baiklah _appa_. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Aku akan menemukan adikku terlebih dahulu." Kris menekankan kata 'adik', mungkin ini terakhir kali ia memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'adik'.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, nyonya Oh telah mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka dari balik jendela. _'Oh Yifan, ada apa denganmu nak? Sampai kapan kau terus memusuhi adikmu?'_ gumamnya sedih dalam hati. Segera ia menghubungi Sehun dengan ponselnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tentu saja Oh Sehun tidak mengangkat panggilan sang ibu. Ponselnya tertinggal di apartemen dan saat ini ia sedang memeluk erat kekasih– ani, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, apapun itu Sehun tengah memeluk Luhan yang terlihat seperti orang yang akan mati sebentar lagi. Mereka ada di dalam _cable car_ , mereka memutuskan kencan pertama mereka di Namasan Tower. Jujur saja Luhan ingin sekali kemari, tapi ia hampir membatalkannya saat tahu akan menaiki benda yang berjalan di udara karena demi apapun Luhan membenci ketinggian!

Tapi Sehun mengatakan bahwa akan baik-baik saja. Saat Luhan melangkahkan kaki pertama kali ke benda itu, ia hampir kembali berlari keluar karena benda itu bergoyang membuatnya takut. Untung dengan sigap Sehun menangkap lengan Luhan sehingga Luhan tidak bisa keluar. Hasilnya adalah Luhan terus bergumam akan membunuh Sehun jika _cable car_ itu jatuh. Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya karena jika benda ini jatuh, tentu saja ia sudah mati tanpa harus Luhan membunuhnya kkkk.

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun saat di bawah sana adalah pemandangan jalan raya. "Lu, lihalah Seoul sangat indah dari sini." Sehun mencoba membujuk Luhan agar keluar dari persembunyiannya di dada Sehun. Luhan tidak menanggapi, ia hanya memikirkan kapan mereka akan keluar dari benda sialan ini.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dan pintupun terbuka. Luhan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berlari keluar membuat Sehun kewalahan dan khawatir Luhan terjatuh.

"Whoaa" suara kagum terdengar dari mulut Luhan begitu mereka keluar. Tadi Luhan seperti kucing yang dihadapkan dengan anjing, tapi saat ini Luhan terlihat seperti kucing manis menggemaskan. Pipinya memerah dan matanya berkilau membuat Sehun gemas ingin mencubitnya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Ramai sekali," gumamnya.

Sehun tertawa, "astaga ini kan tempat umum jadi pasti banyak orang Lu,"

Luhan menaiki tangga dengan semangat dan Sehun selalu khawatir setiap kali Luhan hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri. "Luhan perhatikan langkahmu, kau bisa terjatuh" ucap Sehun dari bawah.

"Sehunnie ayo cepat!" keluh Luhan lalu ia kembali menuruni tangga dan menarik tangan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau seperti anak kecil hm? Menggemaskan sekali," Sehun merangkul Luhan dan mencubiti pipinya sambil menaiki tangga.

"Sehun! Nanti pipiku habis kau cubiti terus" Luhan mulai mengomel sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa dan tetap dengan kegiatannya mencubiti pipi Luhan.

"Sehun belikan aku itu," tunjuk Luhan pada sebuah kedai ice cream.

"Kau yakin? Saat ini sedang dingin Lu," Sehun memberitahu.

Luhan menatap sebal pada Sehun, "belikan aku _ice creamm_ ~" rengek Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

"Aku tidak bertanggungjawab kalau kau sakit ya Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk senang, "iya-iya, _pallii_!" Luhan melompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tertawa kecil.

Setelah mendapat _ice cream_ -nya, Luhan memakannya dengan rakus di tengah angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memegang _ice cream_ -nya tanpa berniat memakannya, ia sudah cukup melihat Luhan yang memakan _ice cream_ -nya dengan _ice cream_ yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya. Ia benar-benar takjub dengan gadis di sampingnya. Di saat dingin seperti ini ia benar-benar bisa memakan sesuatu yang dingin, lalu, astaga ia bukan anak TK lagi kan memakan _ice cream_ seperti itu? Sehun tertawa tanpa sadar.

Luhan menatap _ice cream_ yang hanya didiamkan Sehun, "kau tak memakannya?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat _ice cream_ -nya, "terlalu dingin," desahnya.

"Berikan padaku," pinta Luhan lucu, matanya seperti berbinar mendapat satu _ice cream_ lagi. Sehun tertawa lalu membiarkan _ice cream_ -nya menjadi hak milik Luhan. Ia kembali dengan kegiatannya memandangi Luhan.

Luhan selesai memakan _ice cream_ terakhirnya dan memindahkan sampahnya dari tangan ke kotak sampah di sebelahnya. "Sudah?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, " _kkajja_ ~"

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan membuat Luhan kembali terduduk, " _wae_?" tanya Luhan heran.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya, "aku yakin kau cukup umur untuk tahu cara memakan _ice cream_ kan Lu?" ucapnya.

" _Wae_? Ada yang salah?" tanya Luhan masih bingung.

"Sebentar…" Sehun dengan cepat mendaratkan bibirnya di samping bibir Luhan yang terkena belepotan _ice cream_. Setelah melakukannya Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang mematung lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terkejut. Merasa Luhan tak menyusulnya, Sehun berbalik, "Lu?" panggil Sehun.

Luhan tersadar lalu menoleh pada Sehun, bisa dilihat wajahnya memerah. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Sehunn!" pekik Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa tertawa keras.

Setelah itu, mereka menuju tempat yang menjadi ciri khas dari Namsan Tower yang mereka datangi. "Sehun ayo beli ini…" Luhan memperlihatkan 2 gembok yang masih terbungkus di tangannya. Sehun mengangguk.

Setelah menuliskan sesuatu pada masing-masing gembok mereka, keduanya menuju tempat dimana ribuan gembok dipasang. Mereka memasang gembok mereka berjauhan, Luhan agak di sebelah kiri sedangkan Sehun di sebelah kanan. Luhan berbalik setelah memasang gemboknya dan melihat ke arah Sehun, ia tersenyum melihat Sehun sudah berbalik lebih dahulu. Luhan melambai lalu melangkah menuju tempat Sehun sedangkan Sehun tetap di tempatnya menunggu Luhan sampai padanya.

"20…21…22!" Luhan sampai di hadapan Sehun dengan senyumannya. "22 langkah aku sudah bisa bersamamu Sehunnie!" girang Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Luhan. Ia mengusaknya lembut, "ini jarak terdekat kita bersama."

Luhan tersenyum, pipinya memerah. " _Ani_ …" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya imut. Ia berjinjit menuju bibir Sehun. Tapi Sehun mengerti itu. Keduanya kini saling mendekat, tanpa Luhan berjinjit, bibirnya kini sudah bersatu dengan bibir pria yang ia cintai. Tak peduli dengan sekitarnya, mereka terus berpagutan. Tak lama ciuman penuh cinta itu berakhir.

" _Sarangha_ e Luhan," ucap Sehun menatap Luhan.

" _Nado saranghae_ Oh Sehun,"

..

..

Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai di apartemen kembali dengan selamat, ya artinya tidak ada yang menemukan mereka. Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat kakinya terhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Sehun- _ah_ …" Luhan yang ada di tempat tidur melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum tanpa ada rasa berdosa sedikitpun. Padahal saat ini Sehun tengah mencoba menetralkan jantung dan dengan susah payah ia menahan gejolak panas dalam dirinya. Pria mana yang tidak bersikap seperti Sehun jika disuguhi paha mulus gadisnya terpampang jelas, ya Luhan sengaja duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur sambil bersandar.

Memang Luhan menggunakan sweater lain milik Sehun, dan sweater ini lebih pendek dari kemarin. Padahal Sehun sudah membelikannya pakaian untuk beberapa hari ini, tapi dengan nakalnya Luhan tidak memakai piyama normlanya kkkk.

"Lu…" panggil Sehun, suaranya memberat.

Luhan hanya tertawa melihat wajah tegang Sehun. "Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janji," pancingnya.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal kan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Untuk?" Luhan berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

Sehun sudah bersiap untuk menyantap santapannya malam ini. Ia melangkah dengan tergesa menghampiri Luhan. Awalnya menggoda, tapi entah mengapa Luhan malah menjerit dan bangkit dari duduknya saat Sehun sudah di atas ranjang.

"Se-Sehun, tu-tunggu…" cegah Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung. " _Wae_? Apa lagi Lu? Kau tidak akan membuat alasan lagi kan? Kau salah sudah membangunkan sesuatu yang harus kau pertanggungjawabkan," ucap Sehun lalu ia menyeringai membuat Luhan gugup.

"Tangkap aku…" tak terduga Luhan malah ingin bermain dengannya. Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari ke luar kamar.

Sekali lagi Sehun harus menunggu untuk menyantap santapannya, gadisnya itu malah bertingkah yang membuatnya makin bersemangat. "Tunggu aku hm?" lalu Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan dan setelahnya terdengar teriakan Luhan sambil terus berlari menghindari Sehun.

HAP.

Sehun tersenyum senang saat kini Luhan berada di dekapannya. "Akhirnya," kekeh Sehun sedangkan Luhan juga tertawa.

Luhan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, ia menatap Sehun "Apa sudah panas?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, "ternyata ini pemanasan?" lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, ia menyambar bibir mungil Luhan yang sedaritadi ia incar. Dengan perlahan Sehun menuntun Luhan hingga kini punggung Luhan bertumpu pada dinding.

"Mmmhh…" Luhan melenguh saat Sehun dengan sedikit penekanan memenjarakannya di tembok dan ciuman itu menjadi panas. Sehun terus memainkan bibirnya melumat setiap bagian yang ada pada bibir Luhan.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun dan membalas perlakuan Sehun pada bibirnya. Panas menjalar ke tubuh mereka. Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka dan tersenyum melihat bagaimana Luhan dengan rakus menghirup udara di sekitar mereka yang panas.

Masih di tempat yang sama, Sehun mulai masuk ke samping leher jenjang Luhan dan menghirup aromanya membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi napas Sehun yang memburu menyentuh kulit sensitifnya.

Sehun mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke kulit sensitif Luhan tersebut dan menghisapnya dalam dan lembut. "Aahhh…" desahan kecil keluar dari mulut mungil Luhan. Sehun menghentikan hisapannya dan tersenyum senang saat tanda biru keunguan muncul di kulit putih itu. Ia menjilatnya menggoda membuat Luhan mendongak. Kesempatan Sehun untuk menjelajahi bagian leher Luhan lainnya membuat Luhan terbuai.

Dengan lembut, Sehun kembali mencium Luhan dan menekan tengkuknya agar lebih dalam menjelajah goa hangat yang manis itu. Sambil menyesap lidah Luhan yang manisnya tak pernah hilang. Sehun mengangkat Luhan dan menggendongnya seperti anak koala. Luhan menunduk melihat wajah Sehun di bawahnya, "Sehunnie…"

Sehun tersenyum, " _kkajja_ ," ia membawa Luhan ke kamar dan menjatuhkannya di ranjang. Sehun menyangga dengan lututnya agar tak menimpa Luhan. Ia kembali melumat bibir ranum itu tanpa bosan, menyesap, bahkan menggigit kecil bibir Luhan adalah kesenangan baginya. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mencari bagian nikmat lainnya dari bibir Luhan.

"Nggghhh…" Luhan mendesah saat tangan nakal Sehun mulai meremas lembut payudaranya. Sambil terus meremas, Sehun memindahkan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan menuju leher yang menjadi tempat favoritnya selain bibir. Ia menyesap memberikan banyak tanda di sana.

"Angghh Sehunhh…" desahan seksi yang membuat Sehun bersemangat terdengar indah di telinga Sehun.

Sehun gerah, ia menghentikan remasan pada payudara Luhan. Ia sedikit berdiri dengan lututnya dan ke samping Luhan menjilat dan mengulum cuping Luhan seperti tak rela jika mulutnya tak merasakan bagian tubuh Luhan yang manis. "Bisa kau angkat tanganmu?" bisik Sehun lalu meniupkan udaranya pada telinga Luhan membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan merinding nikmat.

Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan mengangkat tangannya. Dengan sekali tarik, Sehun berhasil melepas sweater yang menutupi tubuh Luhan. Mata Sehun membola melihat payudara gadisnya yang indah terangkai bersama tubuh Luhan yang menakjubkan. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, pipinya memerah, "ja-jangan memandangiku begitu," cicit Luhan.

"Kau indah, sayang," ucap Sehun lalu ia mengecup bibir Luhan agar kembali fokus padanya, berhasil, Luhan beralih kembali melihatnya. Sehun merasa gerah, tubuh Luhan benar-benar membuatnya panas. Jadi dengan sekali tarik, Sehun membuka kausnya dan terpampanglah tubuh kekar Sehun dengan abs yang tercetak sempurna di tubuhnya. Kini Luhan yang terlihat takjub dengan tubuh pria di atasnya. Belum puas Luhan menikmati pemandangan indah, Sehun sudah mendaratkan bibirnya pada payudara kanan Luhan dan memberikan tanda di sana. "Semua ini milikmu, _so_ jangan hanya dipandangi hm?" ucap Sehun, lalu ia menjilat tanda ungu kebiruan yang ia buat.

Luhan meremas rambut Sehun. "Sehh…"

Sehun cukup puas dengan tanda kepemilikannya. "Kau milikku," ucap Sehun, Luhan mengangguk. Sehun mulai menjilati puting Luhan yang sudah menegang, mengulumnya, menyedotnya, bahkan memberikan gigitan kecil hingga Luhan memekik kecil. Luhan membuat rambut Sehun berantakan dengan tangannya. Desahan Luhan benar-benar membuat seorang Oh Sehun menggila. Sehun terus mengulum puting Luhan yang sudah membengkak akibat hisapan Sehun sambil tangannya meremas payudara lainnya.

"Aakhhh! Jangnhhh ahh jangan di gigithh... Ah hha!" Luhan menggeliat panas dan refleks ia menjambak rambut Sehun saat Sehun menggigit kecil nipplenya. Hal itu membuat Sehun terkejut dan tak sengaja bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah sesak sedaritadi bergesekan dengan milik Luhan yang basah dan panas. Sensasi nikmat melanda keduanya.

"Ngggh Lu!" desah Sehun pusing.

Sehun mengusap melingkar di vaginanya, "uhh celanamu sangat basah sayang."

"Ngghh Sehunhh" desah Luhan tak tahan. "Buka sajahh hhhh" pinta Luhan. Sehun dengan cepat menarik celana dalam basah Luhan. Kini terpampanglah vagina mulus Luhan yang terlihat basah. Sehun menyentuh bibir vagina Luhan dan membukanya. Sehun bersiul saat daging tembam merah itu terlihat sangat basah dengan klitoris Luhan yang memerah bengkak menggoda untuk dikulum. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke vagina Luhan dan menghirup aromanya, "hmm nikmat."

"Sshh… Sehunhh" desah Luhan. Sehun meniupnya membuat Luhan mengerang nikmat, cairan bening itu nampak keluar dari lubang vagina Luhan. Sehun terkekeh lalu ia melanjutkan tiupannya di klitoris Luhan. "Sshhh.. Sehunhh... Hmhhh." Tanpa aba-aba Sehun melahap klitoris bengkak Luhan dan memainkan lidahnya melilit klitotis itu. "Aahhh aghhhh Sehunhhh ahh.. Ahh ha hh ahh"

Tangan Sehun basah oleh cairan Luhan membuatnya sulit membuka lipatan tebal itu. Ia melepaskan lipatan vagina Luhan dan beralih ke paha Luhan agar pahanya tetap terbuka lebar karena Luhan mulai menjepit kepalanya dengan pahanya.

Dengan bringas Sehun menyedot klitoris bengkak itu, "Sehunhhhaahh!" Luhan mendapat pelepasannya. Sehun membiarkan Luhan mmenikmati pelepasan pertamanya dengan memandang wajah Luhan yang sudah sangat terangsang.

"Lu, tahan sebentar." Pinta Sehun lalu dengan lembut Sehun memutarkan telunjuknya pada lubang vagina Luhan. Perlahan ia memasukkannya.

"Akh!" Luhan memekik saat merasakan benda asing membuat perih di bawah sana.

Sehun mengerang saat merasa lubang Luhan terlalu sempit, "Lu, _mianhae_. Apa hentikan saja? Aku takut menyakitimu" ia tak tega melihat Luhan kini menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Sehun tahu, pasti sangat sakit.

Luhan menggeleng, " _ani_ … lan-lanjutkan saja…"

Sehun membuat jarinya masuk ke dalam dengan cepat agar Luhan tak terlalu lama merasakan sakit, "AKH!" Sehun tersenyum senang saat ia berhasil merobek selaput dara milik Luhan.

"Ma-masukkan sajahh…" pinta Luhan.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan," janji Sehun. Lalu ia melepas bokser dan celana dalamnya. Luhan sempat terkejut melihat betapa besar dan panjangnya milik Sehun. Ia bahkan tak yakin apa ia tak akan merasa kesakitan.

Sehun perlahan menuntun miliknya ke milik Luhan. "Aaah…" Luhan memejamkan matanya, rasanya sangat penuh dan sakit di dalam sana.

"Lu, akh! Kau sempit sekali,"

Sehun menunggu Luhan agar siap, ia seperti melihat Luhan masih kesakitan. "Gerakkan," pinta Luhan. Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. "Ah…ah hha hh ah…" Luhan meletakkan jari-jarinya di pundak Sehun, sungguh ini sangat nikmat. " _Fasterhh_ …"

Sehun menyeringai senang, "de-denganhh senang hati _Chagi_ ," Sehun mempercepat tempo gerakkannya membuat penisnya menghujam titik terdalam vagiana Luhan. Desahan demi desahan terdengar di apartemen yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka sekarang.

"Theereeengghh hahh hh sshh Sehun- _ah_! Lebih dalam" rancau Luhan membuat Sehun semakin semangat menghujam penis kebanggaannya. Setelah itu Sehun melumat bibir Luhan melampiasakn kenikmatan yang dibuatnya. Tangan Luhan tak bisa diam, punggungnya mendapatkan remasan dari tangan mungil gadisnya. Luhan melepas paksa bibir Sehun darinya, "sebentarh… Seh–"

"Tunggu, bersama Lu…"

"SEHUNNHHH!" Teriak Luhan mendapatkan pelepasannya, ia sudah tidak tahan bahkan Sehun belum mendapat orgasmenya.

"AKH LUU!" Akhirnya Sehun menyusul orgasmenya setelah Luhan. Sehun mendekap Luhan dengan erat dan masih membiarkan penisnya di dalam sana.

"Sehunn," rengek Luhan, tubuh Sehun berat berada di atasnya.

"Lu, sekali lagi?" pinta Sehun dengan wajah mesumnya.

" _Mwo_?!" pekik Luhan tak percaya.

"Ahh…" Luhan mendesah saat penis Sehun di bawah sana bergerak dan ternyata masih menegang. "Tapi aku lela–shh…ah!" Sehun malah kembali menggerakkan penisnya menggoda Luhan. "Ah! _Fasterh_!" Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kembali menggerakkan penisnya di dalam sana. Desahan kembali terdengar di sana, bahkan Luhan sampai menjambak rambut Sehun saat merasa ngilu di bawah sana.

"SEHUNNAHH!" "LU!"

Ya, akhirnya ronde kedua pun berakhir. Sehun menatap Luhan, lalu tersenyum. Ia mencium bibir Luhan, kemudian mencium kedua mata rusanya yang terlihat lelah, hidungnya, kedua pipinya yang memerah, dan yang terakhir ia mencium kening Luhan lama. " _Gomawo_ Lu, sudah mempercayaiku… _Saranghae_ ," ucap Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum, " _gomawo_ sudah menyelamatkanku. _Nado saranghae_ …"

Sehun mencabut penisnya dan berguling ke samping Luhan. Ia menarik selimut untuk mereka hingga menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Sehun menarik Luhan ke dekapannya, ia mencium kening Luhan kembali dan memeluknya, "tidurlah. Bermimpilah yang indah setelah ini,"

Luhan mengangguk, sungguh ia sangat bahagia saat ini meskipun ia tahu masih ada hal tidak baik kedepannya. Ia hanya ingin bahagia sekarang, "hm, _jalja_ Sehun- _ah_. Kau juga, mimpilah yang indah." Lalu keduanya menutup mata dengan cepat karena tubuh mereka yang kelelahan. Dalam tidurnya, mereka benar-benar memimpikan sesutau indah. Mereka sempat tersenyum dalam tidur mereka dan bahkan Luhan semakin meringkuk masuk ke pelukan pria yang dicintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari menjelang. Suara gemericik air bagaikan alarm untuk gadis yang masih meringkuk di bawah selimut hangat. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan ia kembali memejamkan matanya saat cahaya matahari dengan tidak sopannya mengejutkan retinanya.

"Nnnghh… Sehunn~" suara rengekan yang terdengar serak terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar mandi tempat Sehun berada.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sehun dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya dan rambutnya yang basah terlihat sangat seksi di mata Luhan. Wajah Luhan memerah saat melihat Sehun dan ia tersenyum saat mengingat kegiatan panas mereka malam tadi.

" _Wae_ Lu?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Sehunn~" rengek Luhan lagi. Entah, rasanya ia ingin sekali memanggil nama Sehun berkali-kali. "Sehunn…Sehun….Sehunn~"

CUP.

Ternyata Sehun sudah di hadapan Luhan yang masih berbaring. Ia berhasil mencuri _morning kiss_ nya. " _Wae_ , sayang? Apa sakit?" Sehun tidak tahu mengapa Luhan terus merengek, tapi ia yakin pasti bagian bawah Luhan sangat sakit saat ini.

Luhan berpikir, sakit? Ia tak sengaja menggerakkan pahanya. "Akhh! Sehunn sakitt~ hiks…" benar Luhan merasakan nyeri di bawahnya. " _Eotteokhae_ hiks… mengapa sakit sekali!" kesal Luhan, air matanya sudah mengalir.

Sehun merasa bersalah karenanya, " _mianhae_ Lu. Aku akan mengobatinya, mana aku lihat?" Sehun tidak sadar apa yang ia katakan sebenarnya malah akan membuat 'adiknya' di bawah sana dalam bahaya. Dengan polos juga Luhan menyibak selimutnya dan terpampanglah tubuh mulus Luhan. Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. _'Sial! Bodoh Sekali aku! Luhan benar-benar menggoda!'_ rutuk Sehun dalam hatinya. _'Tahan dirimu Oh Sehun! Luhan sedang kesakitan!'_

"L-Lu…" ucap Sehun serak.

"Hm?" tanya Luhan sedih.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi terlebih dahulu. Aku akan membelikan obatnya."

Luhan mengangguk, tapi kemudian ia kembali merintih merasakan sakit ketika ia hendak berdiri. Mau tak mau Sehun harus menyiksa 'adiknya' lebih jauh karena ia harus menggendong tubuh polos Luhan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah berpakaian, Sehun keluar dari kamar dan menghembuskan napas leganya. "Aku bisa saja menerkam Luhan lagi tadi," ia menggelengkan kepalanya, setelah itu ia berlalu ke luar membelikan obat untuk Luhan.

..

..

Setelah sarapan, mereka kembali berkencan untuk kedua kalinya. Meskipun Luhan masih merasa masih lelah, tapi ia ingin berkencan dan secepatnya menyelesaikan persembunyian mereka. Keduanya kini berjalan di area pertokoan yang menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik lucu. Mereka masuk ke salah satu tokonya dan melihat-lihat di sana.

Tak lama, keduanya keluar dengan memegang ponsel mereka yang kini sudah berhias gantungan rusa kecil lucu. Sehun memilihkannya dan akhirnya menjadi benda _couple_ pertama mereka. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ponselnya bergetar.

" _Nugu_?" tanya Luhan sambil mengintip ke layar ponsel Sehun.

"Jongin," jawabnya lalu mengangkat.

"Mengapa tidak menghubungiku?" gumam Luhan.

Sehun menggeser layarnya, " _yeoboseyo_?"

…

Sehun terlihat mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan, "hm, _araseo_. Kami yang akan ke sana,"

" _Wae_?" tanya Luhan penasaran karena wajah Sehun berubah sangat serius sekarang.

"Kita harus kembali," ucap Sehun setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya.

"Se-sekarang?" tanya Luhan, sebenarnya ia belum ingin kembali, tapi sepertinya ada hal gawat. "Ada apa?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kris, ia menyandera Kyungsoo agar Jongin buka suara. Tapi Jongin saja tidak tahu dimana keberadaan kita." Luhan mendadak ingin menangis. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ikut terseret dalam masalahnya? Sahabatnya tidak ada urusan apapun dalam masalah ini.

"Lu? Tenanglah," Sehun dapat membaca raut wajah gelisah dan bersalah Luhan. "Ayo kita kembali sekarang." Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun dan Luhan kini kembali ke Seoul. Memakan waktu 2 jam lamanya, akhirnya mereka sampai dan sekarang sudah menuju ke bangunan bekas pabrik tak terpakai.

" _Sunbae_!" Jongin mengangkat tangannya saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan. Ternyata Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah menunggu di sana.

Luhan sendiri langsung berlari ke tempat Jongin dan menangis tepat di hadaan sahabatnya. "Hiks… _mianhae_ Jongin- _ah_ , _mianhae_ … hiks"

Jongin tersenyum, "ini bukan salahmu Lu. Sudah, _uljima_ hm?" bujuk Jongin sambil mengusak kepala sahabatnya.

"Ta-tapi hiks…" Luhan menunduk sedih.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Kris akan mengembalikan Kyungsoo ketika kau sudah datang," Chanyeol memberitahu.

"Maafkan aku _sunbae_ …" ucap Jongin menyesal.

Sehun menepuk pundak juniornya itu, "ini bukan salahmu. Maafkan aku membuat kekasihmu di tangan _hyung_ -ku. Aku jamin ia akan baik-baik saja." Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebenarnya dalam hati ia sangat khawatir dan rasanya ia ingin membunuh Kris sialan itu saat bertemu dengannya. Tapi Kyungsoo selalu berkata jangan membuat masalah dengan Kris. Ia mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo saat Kris menghubunginya tadi.

 **[Pagi tadi…]**

" _Jongin-ah, aku baik-baik saja. Kris Oppa tidak menyakitiku, kau pikirkanlah sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin Luhan kembali bersama Kris Oppa–"_

" _Do Kyungsoo!"_

" _Kyaa!" Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak saat teriakan kekasihnya terdengar._

" _KRIS! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA MENYENTUH KEKASIHKU!" teriak Jongin._

 _Terdengar suara tawa mengerikan dari seberang sana, "kalau begitu cepat bawa adik kesayanganku dan kekasihku itu kemari dan tukar dengan kekasihmu!"_

" _Jongin-ah! Jangan serahkan Luhan aku mohon– Kyaaa!"_

" _KYUNGSOO!"_

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Kau tahu aku takut serangga? Kris oppa menakutiku dengan itu. Jangan mencari masalah baru arraso?" Setelah itu sambungan video call itu terputus._

..

..

Keempatnya masuk ke bangunan dan menuju tempat yang sudah diberitahu sebelumnya pada Jongin. "Kyungsoo!" Jongin berlari saat melihat Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah kursi dengan tangan terikat. Segera ia melepaskan kekasihnya itu.

"Kim Jongin?" sebuah suara terdengar. Jongin menoleh dan mengepalkan tangannya melihat Kris dengan seringaiannya. "Dimana pesananku?"

Jongin terdiam, "kau tidak membawa Luhan kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" _Mianhae_ Kyung," ucap Jongin menunduk. "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu,"

"Sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja–"

"Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja saat tanganmu terikat!" bentak Jongin.

Kris bertepuk tangan, "kekasihmu sungguh menyerahkan sahabatnya untuk menemukan kekasihnya. Dengar itu Kyungi?" lalu Kris tertawa.

"Hentikan semua ini!" Sehun muncul bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Kris menoleh ke arah pintu, "ah! Selamat datang adikku" sapa Kris tersenyum, lalu ia melirik pada Luhan yang ada di belakang Sehun dan Chanyeol yang melindunginya dari belakang, "hai juga mantan tunanganku– oh ada juga sahabat adikku, hai Chanyeol- _ah_."

"Aku sudah di sini, biarkan mereka pergi," pinta Sehun.

Kris hanya mengangguk-angguk, "tidak takut jika kau mati di tanganku?" ejeknya. Sehun tak bereaksi, tapi Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun. Hal itu membuat Kris kesal. " _Ya_! keluar kalian!"

Sial! Ternyata Kris tidak sendiri, kini sekitar belasan orang keluar dari persembunyian mereka. "Lakukan!" perintah Kris yang tidak dimengerti mereka.

Dua orang masing-masing menahan Sehun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin. " _Hyung_!" pekik Sehun. Ia melihat Luhan sedang berusaha melawan dua pria besar yang memegang tangannya dan satu lagi mencekik lehernya. Ya, hanya Luhanlah yang mendapat tiga pria besar untuk menahannya.

Kris menuju tempat Sehun lalu menepuk pipi adiknya, " _Hyung_?" Kris tertawa, "ah ya aku lupa, kau kan adikku. Ah tidak, kau bukan adikku. Kau pembunuh bukan?" Kris kini mendesis dan menatap Sehun tajam. Untuk Luhan dan Chanyeol yang memang sudah tahu situasi keluarga Sehun tidak terkejut. Tapi tidak untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo, tentu mereka terkejut.

Kris kini berjalan menuju Luhan. Mata Sehun terus mengikuti pergerakkan kakaknya itu. "Halo tunangan– ah salah, maksudku mantan tunanganku," Kris mengelus kepala Luhan, tapi Luhan membuang wajahnya dan seperti menghindari tangan Kris.

" _Ya_!" Kris menjambak rambut Luhan.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sehun, tapi teriakannya seperti tak digubris.

Luhan menutup matanya menahan sakit di kepalanya, "kau masih saja angkuh wanita sialan! Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi…" tangannya yang lain menyentuh pipi Luhan lembut. "Aku akan lebih menyukaimu jika kau bisa menunjukkan tubuhmu untukku…" Kris melirik Sehun yang seperti akan membunuhnya lalu menyeringai senang, "tidak… tapi untuk kita semua. Karena aku pria baik yang membagi tubuh wanita yang aku sukai untuk orang lain."

"KEPARAT KAUU!" Tidak, bukan Sehun, melainkan Kyungsoo yang berteriak.

Kris menggeram kesal, "Kim Jongin, sepertinya kekasihmu ingin bernasib sama dengan sahabatnya…" ucap Kris.

"Ya pria berengsek! Lakukan saja padaku! Jangan lakukan pada orang yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah kita sialan! Kau pengecut!" maki Luhan menyalak pada Kris.

PLAK!

Kris menampar pipi Luhan keras. Sementara Kris terfokus pada Luhan, Sehun ternyata sudah berhasil lepas dari dua pria besar yang menahannya. Ia kini berlari dan menerjang Kris, ia menendang tubuh kakaknya itu hingga tersengkur. "Berhenti menyentuh Luhan!" Sehun mendesah kesal. Saat Sehun ingin kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada Kris, dua pria yang dihajar Sehun kembali menahannya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin diujung sana juga kembali ditahan meski sempat lolos dan ingin membantu Sehun.

Kris berdiri dan tertawa, ia membersihkan lengan bajunya yang kotor terkena debu saat terjatuh. "Baiklah, ini semua terjadi karenamu… Kau akan menikmati tubuh wanitamu ini dinikmati oleh semua yang ada di sini,"

Tidak! Sehun membolakan matanya saat Luhan mempertahankan bajunya agar tak dibuka oleh pria-pria sialan yang menahannya. Ia ingin berlari ke sisi Luhan tapi ia tak mendapat celah kali ini untuk lepas dari dua pria sialan ini.

"Hentikan!" pinta Sehun.

Kris hanya menyeringai dan menghiraukan Sehun. Kini Sehun membeku, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa melihat gadis yang dicintainya berjuang di sana. Ia mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo yang marah melihat sahabatnya seperti akan diperkosa, begitu juga dengan Jongin, ia sudah menyumpahi akan membunuh Kris.

"SEHUN SADARLAH!" teriak Chanyeol.

Seperti terbangun dari mimpinya, Sehun terjatuh dan berlutut di hadapan kakaknya. "AKU MOHON HENTIKAN! AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APA SAJA, TAPI AKU MOHON LEPASKAN LUHAN!" teriak Sehun. Air matanya sudah mengalir dan terjatuh di tanah kering di bawahnya.

Kris mengangkat tangannya memerintahkan anak buahnya untu berhenti. Luhan terjatuh di tanah dengan terisak. Sehun melihat sedih pada Luhan, tapi ia bersyukur setidaknya tidak ada lagi yang menyentuh Luhan. "Benarkah itu Oh Sehun?"

Sehun kembali melihat pada Kris, "Ya," jawabnya.

"Seharusnya kau daritadi berkata seperti itu hm?– Bawa dia," Kris memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membawa Sehun dan melepaskan semua yang ada di sana.

"Lu!" Kyungsoo berlari memeluk Luhan begitu juga dengan Jongin.

"Se-Sehun, hiks…" Luhan melihat sedih pada punggung Sehun yang dipaksa pergi dari sana. Luhan tambah menangis keras saat Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum padanya. Ia tahu senyum yang diberikan Sehun berkata bahwa akan baik-baik saja. Tapi baginya Senyum itu adalah senyum terakhir dari Sehun untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued/**

 **atau menjadi angst karena end? :(**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong :(**

 **Maaf karena kelamaan update, tapi ini lumayan banyak gak? hehe**

 **Aku lagi kesel ini. Sumpah gw yang nulis tapi rasanya pengen bunuh tuh kakaknya Sehun! Toloong Sehun ya Allah :(  
**

 **baiklah, langsung ajaya...**

 **Balasan review**

 **#Phe19920110: doakan saja yang terbaik bagi mereka yap :( astaga huhu FIGHTING!**

 **#sarahachi: nah nah adegan panas chanbaek silakan imajinasikan sendiri hmm hehehe :p SEMANGAT!**

 **#RahmaWu97Oh: maaf gak bisa cepet update hehehe**

 **#LuVe94: Iya, rambut Sehun udah normal hehehe. wah kayaknya ini chapter malah HUNHAN semua hihi. FIGHTING!**

 **#Innocent Girl IG: hehehe mianhae, ini banyak HUNHAN :)**

 **#Yani Mardiani: Yeepp senengya Luhan gak sama Kris ;)**

 **#Xiube: aii kamu... nih aku kasih nc HUNHAN kkkk :p Semangatt!**

 **#Kkuljaemi: karena untuk kepentingan cerita :( eh, maksudnya agar Sehun bisa berubah sifatnya huhuhu**

 **#OhXiSeLu: wwwaah makasi loh kalo suka, makasi udh review di semua chap hihihi. Tuh pesenan kamu naena HUNHAN dah ada wkkkk :p**

 **#hhnism: Makasiii :) hehhee, yeepp udh dilanjutt. Fighting!**

* * *

 **Yeyy, makasi semuanya yang udah review :) makasi yang udh fav dan follow ^^ yap akhirnya,**

 **Reviewnya jangan lupa hihihi**

 **Gamsahamnida**

 ***loveforHUNHANyeayy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Selamat membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 ***Note: ada bagian yang diubah karena kelupaan hehe. Maaf. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sebelumnya...]**

" **SEHUN SADARLAH!" teriak Chanyeol.**

 **Seperti terbangun dari mimpinya, Sehun terjatuh dan berlutut di hadapan kakaknya. "AKU MOHON HENTIKAN! AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APA SAJA, TAPI AKU MOHON LEPASKAN LUHAN!" teriak Sehun. Air matanya sudah mengalir dan terjatuh di tanah kering di bawahnya.**

 **Kris mengangkat tangannya memerintahkan anak buahnya untu berhenti. Luhan terjatuh di tanah dengan terisak. Sehun melihat sedih pada Luhan, tapi ia bersyukur setidaknya tidak ada lagi yang menyentuh Luhan. "Benarkah itu Oh Sehun?"**

 **Sehun kembali melihat pada Kris, "Ya," jawabnya.**

" **Seharusnya kau daritadi berkata seperti itu hm?– Bawa dia," Kris memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membawa Sehun dan melepaskan semua yang ada di sana.**

" **Lu!" Kyungsoo berlari memeluk Luhan begitu juga dengan Jongin.**

" **Se-Sehun, hiks…" Luhan melihat sedih pada punggung Sehun yang dipaksa pergi dari sana. Luhan tambah menangis keras saat Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum padanya. Ia tahu senyum yang diberikan Sehun berkata bahwa akan baik-baik saja. Tapi baginya Senyum itu adalah senyum terakhir dari Sehun untuknya.**

* * *

 **After I Met You**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan sejak kejadian di bangunan tua itu, Luhan belum pernah sekalipun mendengar kabar mengenai Sehun. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi Sehun, tapi nomor dan semua kontak milik Sehun seperti dihapuskan. Pernah sekali Luhan meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Sehun, tapi hasilnya pun tetap nol. Semua orang yang ada di rumah Sehun bahkan hingga pada maid seperti lupa ingatan jika ditanyai tentang anak bungsu pemilik rumah itu.

Kehidupan Luhan di kampusnya berubah. Saat ia masih menjadi tunangan Kris, semua wanita di kampus seperti akan membunuhnya, tapi saat ini, Luhan menjadi perbincangan yang seru para wanita di kampus. Mereka membicarakan tentang Luhan yang tidak baik, seperti penggoda, jalang, dan wanita tak tahu diri. Sepertinya para fans Kris kini sudah menjadi _haters_ dari seorang Luhan. Tapi, Luhan seperti acuh pada sekitarnya, ia tak peduli, sungguh. Ia hanya peduli pada keluarganya dan Sehun… ia harap dapat mendengar kabar Sehun.

Setiap hari yang Luhan lakukan hanyalah pergi ke kampus setiap pagi, meski ia tak punya jadwal di pagi hari, ia tetap berangkat pagi-pagi untuk ke perpustakaan dan belajar di sana. Setelah jam sorenya selesai, Luhan akan pergi bekerja paruh waktu. Ia bekerja di tempat Sehun bekerja sebelumnya. Niat awal Luhan saat mengunjungi restoran Jepang itu adalah untuk mencari Sehun dan berharap Sehun di sana, tapi ternyata tidak, jadi entah apa yang dipikirkannya ia melamar pekerjaan di sana. Berangkat di pagi hari dan pulang hampir tengah malam, itulah yang dilakukan Luhan setiap harinya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghindari orang-orang.

Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan saat pertama kali pulang?

Apa aku harus menceritakannya?

Baiklah….

Seharusnya yang dilakukan orangtua kebanyakan jika anaknya kembali setelah menghilang adalah memeluknya, mengkhawatirkannya, menanyai apa yang terjadi, dan yang terakhir adalah menghiburnya. Tapi itu semua tidak Luhan dapatkan.

Sesaat setelah Luhan menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan kedua orangtuanya, tatapan _Mama_ -nya sangatlah khawatir, tapi tanpa disangka sang _Baba_ menamparnya hingga Luhan tersungkur di lantai. Luhan tidak menangis, ia hanya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya menahan perih di pipinya. Ia mendengar semua teriakan murka sang ayah untuknya. Saat itu…

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada perusahaanku Luhan?!"

"Selama ini aku membesarkanmu bukan untuk menjadi pembagkang! Lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan jika selama ini kau sudah hidup berkecukupan! Tidak bisakah kau berpura-pura saja mengikuti pertunangan itu?! Kris mencintaimu Luhan!"

Luhan hanya terdiam, ia ingin menyangkal semua perkataan sang ayah, tapi ia tidak ingin mengatakannya. _Baba_ -nya benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _ani_ , jika ia memberitahunya bahwa anaknya hampir diperkosa banyak pria karena Kris, apa _Baba_ -nya akan mencekik bahkan membunuh Kris? Luhan tertawa jika _Baba_ -nya benar akan membunuh Kris.

"Lagipula apa sulitnya jika nanti kalian sering bertemu, dan pasti kau akan mencintai Kris!"

Luhan masih terdiam, ia tidak bisa memberitahu bahwa ia mencintai pria lain, _Baba_ -nya tak akan menerima apapun alasannya. _Mama_ -nya sendiri tahu bahwa Luhan mencintai pria lain yang tak lain adalah adik Kris. Tapi _Mama_ -nya tak akan pernah memberitahu itu pada suaminya karena ia tahu hal itu hanya membuat semuanya menjadi kacau.

"Atau… aku tadinya tidak ingin percaya apa yang Kris katakan, tapi sepertinya benar bahwa kau mencintai pria lain."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya terkejut, begitu juga dengan _Mama_ -nya yang hanya bisa meremas tangannya yang mulai berair. "Ternyata benar… tak perlu terkejut, Kris sudah memberitahu bahwa kau dengan tidak tahu dirinya mencintai Sehun, adiknya. Ya bukan?!"

"Apa ini balasanmu untuk _Baba_?! Kau senang melihat _Baba_ di penjara?!"

"JAWAB LUHAN!"

Luhan tidak berpikir bahwa ayahnya akan tahu prihal Sehun dan dirinya. Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya, " _mianhaeyo, Ba_ …"

Luhan mencoba berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia tersenyum, " _Ma_ , _Ba_. Aku dan Sehun tak terikat hubungan apapun, kami hanya saling mencintai." Luhan melihat pada _Baba_ -nya, "Luhan janji akan belajar lebih giat dan lulus dengan cepat. Setelah itu Luhan akan mengembalikan perusahaan _Baba_." Ia tersenyum kembali, "Luhan mohon tunggulah. Setelah semuanya kembali…"

 _Baba_ dan _Mama_ -nya menatap lekat Luhan menunggu perkataan Luhan yang terputus. "…Luhan hanya ingin hidup seperti apa yang Luhan inginkan." Lalu Luhan berjalan melewati _Baba_ dan _Mama_ -nya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya membesarkan anak sepertinya!" geram Tuan Lu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke itu cerita 4 tahun yang lalu. Butuh 2 tahun Luhan untuk lulus. Kini Luhan sudah menjadi lulusan sarjana yang cukup membanggakan. Butuh setahun untuk Luhan mengembangkan usahanya setelah kelulusan. Sebenarnya ia masih perang dingin dengan orangtuanya selama itu yang menyebabkan Luhan keluar dari rumah dengan alasan ingin mandiri. Dirinya telah menyelesaikan janjinya pada sang ayah untuk membenahi perusahaan ayahnya setelah satu tahun berlalu.

Semakin hari Luhan semakin kesepian, kedua sahabatnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah melangsungkan pernikahan 7 bulan lalu dan kini Kyungsoo sedang mengandung 2 bulan. _Mama_ -nya dirawat di rumah sakit, sudah setahun lamanya sang _Mama_ dirawat karena kankernya.

Ya, bisa dibilang setahun yang lalu kehidupan Luhan sangatlah sulit karena _Mama_ -nya sakit dan sang Baba di penjara. Luhan hidup sebatang kara dan hanya ditemani kedua sahabatnya dan Zitao. Entah mengapa wanita itu masih bertahan di Seoul. Zitao beralasan ia hanya ingin di sini, melihat pria yang ia cintai. Terkadang Luhan merasa tidak enak pada teman satu apartemennya itu. Kris, selama 4 tahun ini ternyata ia masih mengganggu Luhan. Kris mengaku mencintai Luhan tapi Kris hanya ingin balas dendam pada Luhan.

"Tao- _ya_. Pagi ini aku tidak bisa ke kantor, mungkin nanti siang aku datang. Bisa kau wakilkan aku di rapat rutin nanti?" pinta Luhan. Ia dan Zitao pagi ini sedang sarapan bersama. Apa mereka satu kantor?

Ah, aku akan ceritakan. Luhan dan Zitao, mereka memutuskan untuk bekerjasama membangun sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang _fashion_. Perusahaan mereka memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi setiap hari bisa dibilang tidak ada waktu tanpa kegiatan. Luhan, lulusan jurusan bisnis tentu memahamu bagaimana sebaiknya ia mengelola perusahaan dan memasarkan produk mereka, sedangkan Zitao sangat ahli dalam merancang pakaian. Itulah bagaimana mereka bekerjasama.

"Hm? Kau ingin menemani _Mama_ -mu?" tanya Zitao.

Luhan mengangguk, "iya. Jadwal terapinya pagi ini."

"Baiklah, apa yang harus aku berikan pada sekretarismu agar ia bisa mempersiapkannya?"

Luhan memberikan satu map berkas dan _flashdisk_ , "cukup berikan itu padanya, ia akan mengerti harus diapakan."

Zitao menerima map dan _flashdisk_ dari Luhan. "Baiklah– Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Zitao yang melihat Luhan menyingkirkan piringnya, padahal masih ada setengah piring nasi lagi di sana.

Luhan mengangguk, "aku sudah kenyang,"

Zitao menatap Luhan galak, " _wae_? Merindukan Sehun lagi?" Zitao bahkan sudah hafal bagaimana Luhan tidak ingin makan jika merindukan ataupun memikirkan Sehun.

Luhan terdiam, ini sudah tahun keempat, tapi tidak ada kabar sekalipun dari Sehun. Chanyeol juga mengaku tidak dihubungi Sehun selama itu. Luhan mendesah, "aku agak tidak enak badan." Luhan mengelak.

Zitao memutar bola matanya malas, "kalau begitu jangan lupa periksakan dirimu. Aku khawatir hatimu berjamur atau bersarang," ejeknya.

"Diamlah!" Luhan memberengut kesal. "Aku berangkat..." Luhan mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"Hm, hati-hati." Balas Zitao.

Saat Luhan keluar, ia menemukan _bouquet_ bunga di depan pintu. Ia mengambilnya. "Tao- _ya_! Apa seseorang akan mengirimimu bunga?" pekik Luhan dari pintu.

Tak lama Zitao datang, " _mwo_? Bunga? Jika ada yang mengirimiku bunga, aku harap itu Kris. Tapi mana mungkin," ia tertawa setelahnya.

Luhan memutar-mutar bunga di tangannya, "benarkah? Lalu ini milik siapa- atau tetangga kita?" tanya Luhan.

"Lihat kartunya," ucap Zitao.

Luhan mencarinya sekali lagi, ia sudah mencarinya tapi tidak menemukannya. "Tidak ada–" tapi kemudian Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Wae?_ " tanya Zitao.

"Sepertinya aku tahu bunga ini…" Luhan menghitung jumlah bunga di sana dalam hati, 23 bunga terdapat di sana. Lalu ia memilih bunga di tengah dan menariknya. Ya, ia menemukan gulungan kertas di sana.

"Jangan-jangan!–" Zitao mulai mengerti. Luhan pernah menceritakan bahwa dahulu saat kelulusannya, ada sebuah bunga yang datang padanya tanpa nama, ternyata setelah bunga itu layu, Luhan menemujan gulungan kartu di dalam _bouquet_. Tidak ada nama pemiliknya, hanya bertulislan **'Selamat atas kelulusanmu Lu!'** Luhan berani bertaruh bahwa itu bukan dari Kris karena Kris sendiri yang memberinya bunga padanya langsung.

"Aku kembali… Maukah kau datang ke–" Luhan membolakan matanya. "Se-Sehun! Dia kembali!" pekik Luhan senang. Ia hampir menangis dan tak mempercayai bahwa Sehunlah pemilik bunga dengan jumlah 23 ini.

" _Jinja_?!" Zitao mengambil kartu dari tangan Luhan. "Astaga! Aku tidak percaya! Oh Sehun, lama sekali ia kembali padamu. Lu, datanglah ke sana, Sehun pasti menunggumu."

Luhan mengangguk, "setelah aku menemani _Mama,_ aku akan ke sana. Maaf tidak membantumu di kantor"

Zitao menggeleng, "ya. Pergilah!" ucapnya senang.

..

..

Luhan masuk ke ruangan sang ibu. Ia melihat _Mama_ -nya itu masih terbaring di ranjangnya. " _Ma_ …" panggil Luhan.

 _Mama_ -nya berbalik, "Sayang, mengapa kemari? Bukankah seharusnya kau ke kantor?"

Luhan meletakkan tasnya di kursi, " _Ma_ , ayolah. Luhan hanya ingin menemani _Mama_. Walau Luhan tak bisa kemari setiap hari, setidaknya saat terapi rutin Luhan bisa menemani."

 _Mama-_ nya tersenyum, " _geure,_ _gomawo uri ddal_ ," Luhan mengangguk senang.

Luhan melihat ke sekelilingnya, tidak dipungkiri ia mencari keberadaan _Baba_ -nya yang seharusnya sudah menemani isterinya di sini. Tapi jika benar _Baba_ -nya datang, itu bisa menjadi hal yang canggung untuk keduanya.

Nyonya Lu, tepatnya enam bulan lalu ia divonis dokter mengidap kanker otak stadium 3. Karena terlambatnya penanganan, kini sel kanker itu semakin menjadi dan nyaris sampai di stadium akhir. Luhan meminta _Mama_ -nya dirawat di rumah sakit agar ada yang memperhatikannya. Luhan tak mungkin membiarkan _Mama_ -nya di rumah sendiri sedangkan ia tidak bisa lagi pulang ke rumah dan _Baba_ -nya sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya.

"Mencari _Baba_?" tanya _Mama_ -nya.

Kepala Luhan berhenti mencari, "ah, _aniyo_. Hanya, _Mama_ sedang sakit, bukankah seharusnya _Baba_ di sini?"

 _Mama_ -nya tersenyum, " _Baba_ baru saja pergi, 30 menit sebelum kau datang. Ia semalaman menemani _Mama_."

Luhan memainkan jari tangannya, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak, ia tidak membenci sang ayah, hanya saja ia belum siap bertatapan langsung dengan sang ayah.

"Lu…" panggil _Mama_ -nya.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang Mama, "hm? _Waeyo Ma_? Butuh sesuatu?" tanya Luhan.

Mamanya tersenyum, "apa kau belum bisa berbaikan dengan _Baba_?–"

" _Ma_ , kami tidak bertengkar…"

" _Mama_ tahu. Tapi, setidaknya tanyakan kabar pada _Baba_ -mu, _Mama_ yakin ia sangat bersalah padamu,"

Luhan menggeleng, " _ani_ , _Baba_ tidak bersalah. Dahulu memang Luhan yang salah. Luhan tak bisa membayangkan jika kehidupan kita bukanlah yang sekarang, bagaimana bisa merawat _Mama_ di rumah sakit seperti saat ini…"

" _Mama_ ingin kalian bersama lagi Lu, pulanglah…" pinta _Mama_ -nya.

Luhan melihat jam tangannya, "sudah pukul 9, mengapa suster belum datang juga?" tanya Luhan. _Mama_ -nya hanya bisa memandang sedih pada anaknya, ketara sekali jika Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Luhan panggil suster dahulu, _Ma_ "

Sebelum Luhan sampai di pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu dan ternyata _Baba_ -nya lah yang datang. " _Yeobo_ –" ucapannya terhenti melihat seseorang yang membuatnya merasa bersalah, ia juga merindukannya, Putri semata wayangnya. "Lu…" tapi bagai ada benda yang menghambat tenggorokannya, Tuan Lu tidak bisa mengatakan maaf ataupun merindukannya.

Luhan membungkuk, "Lu-Luhan panggil suster dahulu…" kemudian ia melewati _Baba_ -nya dan keluar memanggil suster.

"Apa benar itu Luhan?" tanya Tuan Lu masih tidak percaya.

" _Yeobo_ , dia anakmu. Bagaimana bisa kau masih menanyakannya?" isterinya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat merindukannya– ah tidak, aku tidak boleh bukan?" tanyanya sedih.

"Kau mendengarnya? Apa yang Luhan katakan tadi?" tanya isterinya, ia tahu bahwa suaminya itu menunggu di luar sebelum masuk ketika ia mengajak Luhan berbicara.

"Ia masih belum bisa kembali?"

Nyonya Lu mendesah, "hm… Bujuklah dia, aku ingin melihat kalian bersama sebelum aku–"

" _Yeobo_! Ucapanmu. Kita akan bersama, bertiga" Tuan Lu terlihat marah sedangkan isterinya hanya tersenyum.

" _Ma_ … _Kkajja_ , suster sudah datang" Luhan masuk bersama seorang suster.

"Mari Nyonya Lu." Ucap suster itu tersenyum.

Tuan Lu mendorong kursi roda yang ditempati isterinya sedangkan Luhan berjalan dalam diam di samping _Baba_ -nya. Mereka sampai, tidak ada yang boleh masuk kecuali pasien. Jadi Luhan dan Tuan Lu mengantar sampai depan pintu.

"Lu?"

" _Waeyo_ _Ma_?" tanya Luhan, ia berjongkok di depan _Mama_ -nya.

"Tunggu _Mama_. Tunggulah di sini,"

Luhan mengangguk, "tentu _Ma_ ,"

" _Yeobo_?"

"Ya?" jawab suaminya.

"Tunggulah di sini, bersama Luhan…" Tuan Lu tak menjawabnya, sampai isterinya masuk, ia tetap berdiri di sana.

Keduanya merasakan kecanggungan yang luar biasa. Luhan memainkan kakinya. Ia ingin duduk, tapi tidak baik jika orang yang lebih tua darinya masih berdiri. Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya, tapi ia urungkan saat _Baba_ -nya berbalik. "Duduklah," ucap sang Ayah.

Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu ia menggerakkan tangannya mempersilakan _Baba_ -nya untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. _Baba_ -nya tersenyum dan duduk di sana. Luhan kemudian memilih tempat duduk selang satu dari ayahnya. Setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti.

Luhan hanya diam, duduk sambil memainkan jarinya dan sesekali melihat sekeliling. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, situasi ini sangat tidak nyaman. Sementara itu, Tuan Lu tengah menyusun kalimat agar bisa mengobrol dengan anaknya. "Lu…" panggil _Baba_ -nya. Luhan menoleh, melihat pada _Baba_ -nya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "baik. Bagaimana dengan _Baba_?" tanya Luhan balik.

Tuan Lu mengangguk, " _mo_ … Yah, cukup baik," jawabnya. Luhan hanya bergumam lalu keheningan kembali melanda.

" _Baba_ … _Baba_ minta maaf Lu," akhirnya ayahnya itu mengatakan sesutu yang sangat ingin Luhan dengar sejak 4 tahun lalu. Luhan tak penah menyesali apa yang dilakukan sang ayah padanya, itu mungkin terdengar tidak wajar. Tapi, perkataan Ayahnya saat dahulu menyalahkannya menjadikannya termotivasi untuk bisa lebih sukses. Setidaknya ia juga senang karena membatalkan pertunangan sial 4 tahun lalu. Ia tidak penah marah telah disalahkan _Baba_ -nya karena perusahaan mereka bangkrut. Kemarahannya selama ini adalah kesedihannya yang terus menunggu Sehun kembali padanya. Tapi, setidaknya kemarahannya akan menghilang karena siang ini ia akan bertemu Sehun.

" _Ba_ … Jika meminta maaf karena perusahaan–"

" _Ani_ , _Baba_ minta maaf karena kasar padamu. _Baba_ tak mempercayaimu dan menyakitimu. _Mianhae_ Lu…"

" _Baba_ memang menyakitiku dahulu…" Tuan Lu menoleh pada anaknya, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi kemudian Luhan tersenyum, "tapi itu sudah berlalu, biarkanlah…"

"Lu…"

Luhan mengecek jam tangannya," _Baba_ tidak ke kantor?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah, _Baba_ tidak bekerja hari ini. Tadi pagi semua sudah diselesaikan," jawab _Baba_ -nya. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Lu, bisakah kau kembali ke rumah?"

Luhan tersenyum, " _mianhae Ba_ , Luhan tidak bisa. Sudah seharusnya Luhan hidup mandiri,"

Tuan Lu tertawa canggung, "Ah ya, _Baba_ serakah sekali jika memintamu memaafkan _Baba_ dan kembali ke rumah." Luhan hanya tersenyum. Akhirnya perang dingin beberapa tahun ini telah mencair.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 12.46, Luhan kini ada di lobi hotel. Ia membaca kembali kartu yang tersemat di bunga pagi tadi. Dengan jantung yang berdebar, ia melangkahkan kaki ke lift. Hari ini akhirnya tiba, ia akan bertemu Sehun setelah sekian lama. Ia benar-benar merindukannya. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan? Berpura-pura marah atau langsung memeluknya? Luhan memejamkan matanya lalu mengambil napas dalam, ia sangat gugup.

Ting!

Dentingan lift menandakan bahwa kini lift yang ia naiki telah berhenti. Lantai 5, seseorang masuk dan tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan juga balik tersenyum.

6

7

8

..

10

Ting!

Orang yang naik lift bersamanya ternyata turun di lantai 10. Luhan memegang dadanya mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ia bisa gila! 2 lantai lagi. Yash sampai!

Luhan keluar lift agak sedikit berlari, ia menyadari sikapnya dan sedikit malu pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia menyusuri lantai 12 itu dan melihat nomor di setiap pintu. 125, Luhan berhenti di depan pintu tersebut. Tapi aneh, pintu itu terbuka, apa ia masuk saja?

Luhan menggeleng, ia menyeruakkan kepalanya ke dalam dan melihat sekeliling, kosong. "Permisi..." ucap Luhan. Tapi kemudian matanya menyipit, di sana terdapat 2 kursi dan meja makan yang sudah ditata dengan sangat cantik. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang.

"Apa aku masuk saja?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya. Akhirnya dengan beberapa pertimbangan, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Se-Sehun-ah?" panggil Luhan. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Luhan berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari. Kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya baru memasuki kamar. Ia berbalik dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Sehun!–"

..

..

Zitao, setelah kepergian Luhan 5 menit lalu, ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu di otaknya. Sesuatu yang cukup penting untuk diingat hari ini.

"Ayolah Huang Zi Tao! Kenapa kau pikun seperti ini?!" kedalnya pada diri sendiri.

Sembari masuk ke dalam mobil, ia terus memunculkan sebuah kartu dengan tulisan tak asing di ingatannya. Ia menumpukan kepalanya pada stir di depannya, "akh aku bisa gila! Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan Zitao?!" desahnya frustasi. Tanpa ambil pusing kembali, ia menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankannya keluar parkiran.

Di kantor, selama rapat ia agak tidak bekonsentrasi. Tapi untung saja Jongdae, sekretaris Luhan ini mengetahui semuanya. Setelah rapatnya selesai, Zitao masih duduk di kursinya dan memikirkan sesuatu yang hampir ia tahu.

"Nona?" panggil Jongdae, sekretaris Luhan yang melihat teman satu apartemen atasannya itu melamun.

"Nona?" panggilnya lagi.

"Astaga!" pekik Zitao.

Jongdae terlihat terkejut dan sedikit takut melihat Zitao yang berteriak. "Ma-maafkan saya Nona, saya–"

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya, "ini tidak bagus!" Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan hendak berjalan keluar, tapi kemudian ia berbalik kembali. Ia menatap sekretaris Luhan yang terlihat masih syok. "Jongdae- _ssi_ , tolong _handle_ apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat menyelamatkan atasanmu. Oke? Aku pergi!" lalu Zitao keluar ruangan menyisakan Jongdae yang bingung.

"Menyelamatkan? Apa _Sajangnim_ … Ah tidak-tidak!" Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran negatif di sana.

Zitao berjalan dengan tergesa dengah terus menggerutu karena Luhan tak mengangkat telefonnya. "Astaga Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat angkat telefonku!" Tak ada jawaban juga dari Luhan, akhirnya Zitao memutuskan menyusul Luhan ke tempat pertemuannya. Untung saja ia sempat menghafal alamat di kartu selain melihat tulisannya.

"Lu… Aku harap kau baik-baik saja." Zitao masih mencoba menghubungi Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat sekali jika ia mengkhawatirkan teman seapartemennya itu.

..

 **[Flashback]**

" _Apa yang kau kerjakan?" tanya Zitao._

" _Entah, guru itu menyuruhku menulis semua yang ada di buku ini. Aku rasa dia gila!" rutuk Sehun._

 _Zitao tertawa saat melihat tulisa_ _n Sehun yang lebih seperti cakar ayam baginya. "Astaga tulisanmu Oh Sehun! Kau anak orang kaya, tapi tulisanmu tidak mencerminkannya," ejek Zitao._

 _Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "tidak ada hubungan tulisan dengan kekayaan Nona Huang! Lagipula, bukan hanya tulisanku saja yang hancur, tapi… Joonmyeon Hyung juga," ucap Sehun bangga, Zitao sampai heran apa yang perlu dibanggakan dari tulisan jelek itu?_

" _Joonmyeon oppa?" tany Zitao masih tak percaya._

 _Sehun mengangguk lalu memperlihatkan halaman depan dari bukunya. Belum sempat Sehun menjelaskan, Zitao sudah protes terlebih dahulu, "Eyyy kau berbohong kan? Tulisan Joonmyeon oppa bagus,"_

 _Sehun menggeleng, "ini…" ia menunjuk tulisan yang Zitao kira tulisan Joonmyeon, "…ini tulisan milik Kris Hyung." Ia menunjuk tulisan lain yang terlihat bertolak belakang, "nah, ini tulisan milik Joonmyeon hyung,"_

 _Antara ingin tertawa dan miris, Zitao menahan mulutnya agar tidak tertawa. Kemudian ia mengambil buku Sehun dan melihatnya, "waah… Kris oppa hebat sekali, tulisannya sangat rapi," pujinya._

" _Itulah apa kataku…" Sehun kembali mengambil bukunya dari tangan Tao dan melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya._

..

..

"Sehun–" mata Luhan membola saat ia melihat siapa pria yang di depan pintu.

"Hai sayang…"

Tubuh Luhan gemetar, "K-Kris… Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Luhan takut.

Kris menyeringai, "yaahh… Kau murahan sekali Luhan. Setelah membaca kalimat 'aku kembali' kau langsung datang padaku. Kau juga tak curiga mengapa menyuruhmu datang ke hotel,"

"Ku pikir–"

Kris tertawa, "kau pikir Sehun yang mengirimkannya? Astaga Luhan!" ia kembali tertawa mengejek, "aku bilang anak sialan itu tidak akan kembali."

Luhan menatap Kris dengan takut. Luhan bodoh! Ia memaki dirinya sendiri. Ternyata Kris memakai taktik yang sama saat bunga yang dikirim saat kelulusannya, tapi, atau jangan-jangan kedua bunga itu sama dari Kris? Matanya ke sana kemari mencari tempat agar ia bisa keluar dari kamar ini. Apa yang akan Kris lakukan jika ia tidak keluar secepat mungkin?

"Sekarang…" Kris menutup pintu kamar dan mendekati Luhan sambil melepas jasnya.

Luhan beringsut mundur, "a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kris tersenyum, "tenanglah sayang. Ayo kita bersenang-senang, tempat kita sudah pas. Kau juga mendatangiku bukan?"

"MENJAUH DARIKU!" Teriak Luhan sambil mencoba mendorong Kris yang hendak memeluknya.

Kris menutup telinganya, "augh, suaramu lantang sekali. Nanti, mendesahlah seperti kau berteriak hm?" Kris menyentuh dagu Luhan yang langsung Luhan tepis karena merasa jijik.

"SIALAN KAU!" Luhan mendorong Kris dengan kuat membuat Kris mundur darinya. Langsung Luhan berlari ke arah pintu, tapi sialnya Kris berhasil mendapatkannya lagi.

"Kau hhh" Kris mencengkram wajah Luhan keras "Kau berani denganku!" Kris memajukan wajahnya hendak mencium Luhan.

Luhan menutup matanya dan mencoba memiringkan wajahnya agar tak disentuh Kris. Walaupun wajahnya terasa perih, itu tak masalah baginya. _'Hiks, tolong aku. Siapapun!'_ pekik Luhan dalam hati.

BRAK!

BUGH!

"Akh!" Kris tersungkur dan hampir terantuk dinding tempat memojokkan Luhan.

"Tingkahmu semakin menjijikan _sunbae_!" ternyata Zitao datang di saat yang tepat bersama Jongin. Ya, Zitao menghubungi sahabat Luhan itu agar ikut bersamanya.

"Hiks…" Luhan terisak di pelukan Zitao yang masih menenangkannya. Zitao juga tak bisa menahan air matanya. Bagaimana bisa Kris berbuat nekat hingga menipu Luhan? Yang paling ia tidak habis pikir adalah, ia merasa kasihan dan sedih melihat Kris yang seperti akan dibunuh oleh Jongin.

"Sadarlah _sunbae_! Luhan tidak menginginkanmu!" Jongin mencengkram kerah Kris dan matanya menyorot tajam pada pria yang hampir memperkosa Luhan.

Zitao memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit di hatinya melihat Kris terluka, "Hentikan!" pintanya. Jongin menatap Zitao tidak suka, seharusnya ia bisa menghabisi Kris saat ini.

"Hentikan kataku!"

Akhirnya Jongin menghempaskan Kris dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Jika aku melihat kau mendekati Luhan lagi. Kau tak akan kulepaskan! Ingat itu!" Kris hanya menyeringai, meremehkan ancaman Jongin.

Zitao memberikan Luhan pada Jongin, "tolong antar Luhan pulang," pinta Zitao.

Jongin hanya mendengus, ia tahu, pasti Zitao akan merawat Kris. "Serahkan padaku," Jongin menuntun Luhan keluar dari sana. " _Gwaenchanha_?" tanya Jongin, Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Zitao berdiri di hadapan Kris yang masih di bawah. "Apa sakit?" tanyanya.

Kris menatap tajam pada Zitao, "kau jalang, minggirlah!"

Zitao merasa sakit hati mendengar perkataan Kris. Ternyata mulut seorang Oh Yifan tetaplah kasar, "kau bahkan tak ada bedanya denganku jika kau menyebutku jalang, Kris"

"Jangan panggil namaku dengan mulut kotormu!"

Zitao tertawa kecil, ia melihat Kris yang kesulitan saat hendak berdiri, tapi ia hanya menonton. Setelah Kris berdiri, tiba-tiba tangannya melayang dan…

Plak!

Zitao menampar Kris, ia memang sedih melihat keadaan Kris, tapi ia juga marah karena temannya disakiti. "Itu untuk kau yang menyakiti Luhan, dan…"

Plak!

Satu tamparan lagi di pipi sebelah kiri Kris yang belum terjamah tangannya, "…dan itu untuk kau yang menyakitiku!" Zitao berlari keluar dengan air mata yang hampir mengalir. Sial! Rasanya sesak sekali melihat Kris menyakiti Luhan dan menyebalkan sekali saat ia malah tetap mencintai Kris, pria berengsek itu.

..

..

Zitao membuka pintu apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Luhan. Kali ini menemui Luhan sangatlah berat, ia merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Ia melihat Luhan duduk di depan televisi, ia ingin menghampirinya tapi langkahnya terhenti, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjauh dari sana.

"Tao-ya," panggil Luhan. Ternyata Luhan melihatnya.

Zitao membeku, ya dia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi kecuali menghampiri Luhan. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, "Lu~" ia mendekat pada Luhan lalu memeluknya. " _Gwaenchanha_?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk, " _gomawo_ , kau datang di saat yang tepat."

Zitao tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "aku ingin minta maaf padamu," ucapnya sambil melepas pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Hm? _Wae_?" tanya Luhan.

Zitao menunduk, "maafkan aku Lu. Seharusnya aku membenci Kris karena sudah menyakitimu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku masih mencintainya… _minhae_ ,"

Luhan tahu, rasa cinta yang temannya pendam untuk Kris sekian lama, semakin lama semakin tidak terkendalikan. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau Zitao mencintai pria semacam Kris, tapi, sepertinya Zitao tidak pernyah menyerah akan Kris. Jadi, sebagai temannya Luhan hanya bisa mengnagguk dan memberi senyum terbaiknya. "Hey, tidak ada yang salah jika kau mencintainya. Tetapah mencintainya jika itu yang diinginkan hatimu. _Nan gwaenchanha_ ,"

Zitao menatap Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "kau baik sekali. Bahkan orangtuamu sudah menyakitimu, kau tidak membenci mereka. Hahh, pantas saja Sehun mencintaimu, orang baik sepertimu pantas untuk dicintai. Sedangkan aku… aku masih dendam pada ayahku dan karena itu pasti aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai." Ucapnya sedih.

Luhan memegang kedua tangan Zitao, "semua orang layak untuk dicintai, termasuk kau. Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak." Zitao mengangguk, "tapi, bagiamana kau bisa menyelamatkanku? Maksudku, kau tahu bunga itu dari Kris?"

Zitao mengangguk, "dari kartu itu. Tulisannya sangatlah rapi, itu bukan tulisan Sehun. Diantara ketiga saudara itu, tulisan yang paling bagus hanya milik Kris," ucapnya. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, bisa saja ia meminta orang lain menuliskannya?"

"Yah, mungkin saja. Tapi, aku tidak tahu, pikiranku hanya seperti itu…" cengir Zitao.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Luhan mendapatkan sebuah _bouquet_ bunga di atas mejanya ketika ia memasuki ruangannya. Ia mengambil bunga itu dan entah mengapa ia segera mengambil di bagian tengah bunganya, tapi tidak ada apapun di sana.

"Jongdae- _ssi_!"

Sekretarisnya itu langsung membuka pintu ruangannya, " _ne, sajangnim_?"

Luhan menoleh pada Jongdae dan mengangkat bunganya, "kau tahu siapa pengirimnya?"

Jongdae menggeleng, "maaf _sajangnim_ saya tak tahu, saat saya datang bunga itu sudah ada."

"Baik, kau boleh pergi,"

Jongdae membungkuk, "permisi," ucapnya lalu menutup pintu.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai curiga. Jangan-jangan Kris yang mengirimkannya. Pikir Luhan. Ia meletakkan tasnya lalu membawa bunga itu keluar kantor. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuang bunga itu di tempat sampah luar kantor karena ruangan Luhan ada di lantai 2, kantor ini hanya memiliki 2 lantai saja.

"Luhan!" Zitao menghampiri Luhan setelah ia melihat Luhan membuang bunganya. "Siapa yang mengirimnya?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya, "entah. Tidak ada pengirimnya,"

" _Jinja_?"

"Biarkan saja," acuh Luhan lalu kembali masuk dengan langkah cepat. Zitao hendak mengejar langkah Luhan tapi kemudian ia berbalik dan mengambil bunga yang berakhir mengenaskan di tempat sampah. Ia melihat dengan teliti di dalam bunga. Ia melihat sebuah kartu tertempel di dalam tertutupi bunga. Ia mengambilnya dan seketika mata kucingnya membulat setelah membaca isi kartu tersebut. Segera ia membawa bunga itu kembali masuk dan menuju ruangan Luhan.

"Selamat pagi Nona Zitao," sapa Jogdae dari mejanya. Tapi Zitao menghiraukannya, ia sedang terburu-buru saat ini. Ia menerobos masuk ke ruangan Luhan.

"Lu!" pekiknya.

Luhan yang baru saja memulai berkutik dengan kertas-kertasnya terlonjak kaget dan melihat ke arah pintu, "astaga Huang Zitao!" kesal Luhan. "Ketuk dahulu sebelum masuk!"

"Kau tahu siapa pengirim bunga ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku bilang tidak tahu, biarkan saja"

"Sehun Lu! Sehun yang mengirimnya! Aku tahu tulisannya, Sama seperti bunga yang dikirim ke kelulusanmu. Dan namanya tertera di sini." Zitao menunjukkan kartu yang ia temukan.

 **I Miss U**

 **-Sehun-** (Kata yang tertulis di sana)

Luhan mendesah kesal. Sebenarnya ia ingin mempercayai ucapan Zitao, tapi, jika Sehun kembali mengapa tidak langsung menemuinya saja? Itu yang Luhan pikirkan. "Seharusnya ia datang padaku, bukan bunganya yang mendatangiku. Aku tak membutuhkan bunga, aku membutuhkan Sehun." Ucap Luhan. Ia sebenarnya takut Kris memakai nama Sehun kali ini.

Zitao tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, jika itu yang Luhan inginkan. "Bagiamana dengan bunga–"

"Buang saja. Kembalilah ke ruanganmu, aku ingin bekerja" ucap Luhan.

Zitao mengangguk, "baiklah…" lalu ia keluar dari ruangan Luhan dan mengembalikan bunga itu ke tempat sampah.

Dari depan kantor, tidak ada yang tahu ternyata pemilik mobil yang parkir di depan kantor adalah milik Sehun. Ya, tanpa ada yang tahu Sehun telah kembali. Ia baru saja sampai ke Seoul dan langsung mengendarai mobilnya yang telah diantarkan ke kantor milik Luhan. Selama ini ia di Amerika, ya _Appa_ -nya mengirimnya ke sana. Sebenarnya Sehun mengetahui semua kegiatan Luhan dan bagaimana kehidupan Luhan setelah ia pergi, hanya saja ada sebuah janji dengan _Appa_ -nya jika ingin kehidupan Luhan tidak diganggu, Sehun tak boleh lagi berhubungan dengan Luhan.

Seharusnya ia tak pulang hari ini. Tapi perbuatan Kris, kakaknya, sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa ia menepati janji tak berhubungan dengan Luhan jika _Hyung_ -nya saja masih mengganggu Luhan.

Sesaat setelah ia mendarat, Sehun menghubungi Chanyeol, sahabatnya, dan akhirnya ia berakhir di toko bunga lalu mengirimkan bunganya pada Luhan. Sama seperti saat kelulusan Luhan dahulu.

Sehun tersenyum matanya saat melihat gadis yang ia rindukan selama ini keluar dari kantor. Ia melihat Luhan membawa bunga yang ia berikan, entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya bahagia. Tapi setelahnya, rasa sesak melanda dadanya saat melihat Luhan membuang bunga itu. Apa Luhan tidak lagi mencintainya? Apa ia terlalu lama pergi hingga tak ada lagi secuail perasaan untuknya? Sehun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari sana dengan hati yang penuh sesak.

Sehun memang tahu bagaimana kehidupan Luhan, hanya kehidupannya, tidak dengan hatinya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Luhan padanya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Sehun menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya, ia langsung disambut oleh _Eomma_ -nya yang tentu saja sangat merindukannya. _App_ a-nya juga ada di sana, tersenyum bangga setelah memperbesar usaha sang ayah di Amerika sana. _Hyung_ -nya? Ya, Kris juga di sana, menatapnya dengan tidak suka dan penuh keirian.

"Sehun- _ah_! _Eomma_ merindukanmu!" _Eomma_ -nya menghambur ke pelukan anakanya, Sehun membalas pelukan _eomma_ -nya tanpa berlebihan sedikitpun. Ia hanya tersenyum dan membalas ucapan rindu sang ibu.

 _Appa-_ nya kini mendekatinya, lalu menepuk pundaknya setelah pelukan eomma-nya selesai. "Aku bangga padamu, nak" ucap Tuan Oh.

Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah dinginnya, " _gomawoyo Appa_." Kemudian ia melirik sekilas _Hyung_ -nya yang tidak mengatakan apapun sama sekali. Ketara sekali ia tak suka karena Sehun tiba-tiba kembali.

 _Eomma_ -nya menggandeng lengan anaknya itu dan mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. "Ayo, _eomma_ sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu,"

Makan siang di rumah keluarga Oh hari ini adalah kali pertamanya setelah Sehun pergi. Sebelumnya mereka tak akan makan siang bersama karena Tuan Oh dan Kris lebih suka makan di luar sedangkan Nyonya Oh makan siang di rumahnya sendiri. Terlihat sekali ibu dengan tiga anak itu bahagia karena mendengar Sehun akan pulang.

Setelah makanan mereka habis, Sehun sengaja meminta mereka untuk tidak pergi dahulu.

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanya _Appa_ -nya.

"Aku langsung saja. Bukankah dahulu aku setuju untuk pergi dengan syarat kalian tak boleh mengganggu kehidupan Luhan dan keluarganya?"

Tuan Oh terlihat tak suka Sehun kembali membahas masalah ini. "Itu sudah berlalu dan aku menepatinya," jawabnya santai.

Sehun menyeringai, ternyata _Appa_ -nya tak tahu mengenai Kris yang masih mengganggu Luhan. "Bisa kau jelaskan _Hyung_? Kau masih mengganggu Luhan bukan?"

Kris menatap Sehun terkejut. Tapi dengan cepat ia menyembunyikannya, ia tertawa seakan menganggap Sehun berkata omong kosong. "Astaga Sehun, tentu saja tidak. Dia sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan keluarga kita. Benarkan _appa_?" Tuan Oh mengangguk.

Sehun menatap tajam Kris, "terus ucapkan kebohongan sebelum kau bungkam, Kris!"

"Sehun!" _Appa-_ nya memperingatkan.

"Bukankah kau mengajak Luhan ke hotel kemarin? Kau masih mengganggunya!"

Tuan Oh cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun. Ia menoleh pada anak keduanya itu meminta penjelasan.

"Ah, aku hanya memancingnya dengan memakai namamu dan hasilnya… penggoda itu masih mengejarmu Oh Sehun, sadarlah!"

"Luhan bukan penggoda sialan!"bentak Sehun.

"DIAM!" teriak Tuan Oh.

"Oh Sehun! Jika kedatanganmu kemari hanya membicarakan wanita itu, lebih baik kau kembali!" _Appa_ -nya bangkit dari kursi dan pergi.

Nyonya menangkap hal tidak beres diantara kedua anaknya. Kris memang terlihat meyakinkan, tapi Sehun penuh dengan rasa sakit. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ia bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya bagaimana sifat Luhan sebenarnya. Kris selalu mengatakan hal yang negatif tapi Sehun selalu menyangkalnya. Nyonya Oh bukanlah seorang wanita yang suka repot-repot meminta seseorang untuk mencari informasi tentang wanita bernama Luhan. Ia tidak bisa karena semua aktivitasnya akan diketahui suaminya.

Sebenarnya ada yang lebih ia bingungkan. Mengapa suaminya bisa memilih Luhan untuk bertunangan dengan Kris jika akhirnya batal. Apa suaminya itu tak mencari tahu dahulu tentang Luhan? Ya, nyonya Oh memang tak ada andil dalam perjodohan. Ia menerimanya karena Kris dahulu terlihat sangat menyukai Luhan, tidak seperti saat ini

"Terima kasih atas makan siangnya. Aku pergi," Sehun juga ikut pergi dari ruang makan dengan wajah datar.

"Sehun- _ah_! Tetaplah di sini sebentar saja, _eomma_ masih merindukanmu," ucap ibunya.

"Maafkan aku _eomma_. Aku harus pergi," Sehun menolak permintaan ibunya, ia tidak benar-benar kembali ke Amerika. Ia hanya kembali ke apartemennya yang tidak diketahui siapapun. Hanya Luhan dan Chanyeol yang mengetahuinya.

"Kris, _eomma_ ingin bicara denganmu," pinta ibunya.

" _Mianhaeyo eomma_ , ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada _Appa_. Tentang pekerjaan," ucap Kris merasa bersalah. Nyonya Oh merasa ada yang tidak beres, mengapa Kris harus memberitahu bahwa ia ingin membicarakan pekerjaan, tiba-tiba pula.

" _Mianhae eomma_ ~"

Nyonya Oh mengangguk, "hm, baiklah. _Eomma_ nanti saja bicaranya,"

Kris mencium pipi ibunya sekilas, " _gomawo eomma_ ,"

..

..

Akhirnya Sehun menginjakkan kembali kakinya ke apartemennya setelah sekian lama. Ia memakai sandalnya yang dahulu juga ia pakai. Ia melewati lorong dan sampai di ruang televisi, semuanya terlihat sama, masih dengan barang yang sama dan terlihat bersih.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya, keadaannya masih sama seperti kamar dahulunya yang ia pakai bersama Luhan. Tiba-tiba kenangan saat ia bersama Luhan muncul di benaknya. Keluar dari kamarnya, Sehun menuju dapur. Ia membuka lemari es-nya, ya seperti rumah yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya, lemari es itu mati dan benar-benar kosong.

Ada satu yang ia tidak percaya akan rumah yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia tinggali, rumah ini cukup bersih. Tidak ada debu tebal yang menghinggapi barang-barangnya. Apa ia boleh berharap bahwa Luhan masih kemari?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore harinya, setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Luhan merapikan mejanya hendak pulang. Tapi ia tak pulang ke apartemennya, ia akan mengunjungi apartemen Sehun. Ya, setiap akhir bulan di akhir minggu Luhan akan menyempatkan dirinya menunjungi apartemen Sehun, membersihkannya, dan biasanya akan menginap di sana.

Saat di lift, Luhan kembali memikirkan kiriman bunga yang datang padanya. Apa benar itu Sehun? Tapi, jika ya mengapa tidak langsung saja menemuiku? Itulah yang dipikirkan Luhan hampir seharian di kantor.

Keluar dari gedungnya, ia melirik tempat sampah tempat ia membuang bunga. Ia sedikit kecewa tak menemukan bunga itu di sana, tempat sampah itu telah bersih. Tentu saja ia yang memerintahkan petugas kebersihan untuk membuang sampah tiap sore hari.

Akhirnya, setelah satu bulan yang lalu ia mengunjungi apartemen ini, ia kembali. Dengan membawa sekantung makanan untuknya hingga besok, ia membungkuk menanggapi sapaan dari satpam di sana.

Ia menunggu di depan lift, angka di sana menunjukkan lift masih berada di lantai 8. Lift yang lain bahkan masih jauh, di lantai 15 dan lainnya di lantai 20. Sepertinya ia harus sabar menunggu. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya pintu lift terbuka, ia masuk dan memencet angka 11 untuk lantai apartemen Sehun.

Lancar tanpa harus memasukkan orang yang hendak naik atau turun, pintu lift terbuka di lantai 11. Luhan keluar dari lift dan menuju apartemen Sehun. Kini ia ada di depan pintu, tangannya hendak memasukkan pin apartemennya, tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ia merogoh tasnya dan menggeser layarnya, " _Yeoboseyo_ –"

Luhan mendengarkan suara di seberang sana dan belanjaannya terjatuh, wajahnya berubah pucat. " _T-tidak mungkin..._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeongggg**

 **Huhu makasi ya semua yang udah pada mengikuti ff ini. Ff yang tadinya biasa saja ngerjainnya jadi makin semangat buat cerita yang bagus karena kalian semuaaa :" ku terharuuu hehehehe. Maaf gak bisa fast update soalnya baru dapet ide aja hari minggu *ehcurhat haha. Tapi ini termasuk fast update loh karena seharusnya di update besok :p tapiii, karena ku cinta kalian, tak apa haha. Gimana chapter ini? ngeselin kah? sedih kah? bahagia kah? hayoo kira" HUNHAN bakal ketemu gak niiihh? :p hahaha.**

 **Makasi buat semua reviewnya guysss, loveyouu**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#Phe19920110: getok Phe, getok, yuk aku dukung kkkk :D yah walaupun hanya cepet sehari sih updatenya haha. Yeppp fightingg!**

 **#sarah: aamiin, semoga ya :)**

 **#LittleOoh: sudah lanjuttt, maafkan cepetnya cuman bisa segini hehehe**

 **#LuVe94: iyataa? yaampun :( emang tau notif chapter 7 gak ada di gmail aku juga (misteri kkkk) yang penting udah baca ;) hehe. Remes ajaa, aku dukung kokkk :D**

 **#RahmaWu97Oh: sipsipp makasi udh nunggu mumumu... Yah, begitulah Kris, dia belum insyaf :(**

 **#Ohshyn76: Kris adalah orang dengan hati penuh keirian sii :(**

 **#sarahachi: iyee gak end kokk :p kkkk, sip semangat bangett :D**

 **#selynLH7: c5-semangat terus selaluuu haha, c6-iyaya seharusnya nikah sama Sehun aja :( huh, c7c8-yeyy udah di nexttt :D**

 **#rly: c1c2-makasi sudah mampir dan merevieww :D**

 **#XIUBE: samasama loohhh ;) kkkk suka yaa, ketauan deh hihi**

 **#OhXiSeLu: samasamaa looh yaa :p kkk. seepp dah updatee :)  
**

* * *

 **Next kah? Reviewnyaa ^^ hehehehe**

 **Gamsahamnida**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Uhuk! *ngibasintanganbiardebuilang -** ***bersihinsawang**

 **Udah berapa lama sih ini tempat diti** **nggali** **n T.T (bersih-bersih dulu)...**

 **Hana-**

 **Dul-**

 **Set-**

 **Haiii chi** **ngu ^^ aku kembali yuhuuu~ ada ya** **ng ka** **nge** **n aku? *plak. D** **emi apapu** **n pe** **nge** **n ba** **nget update dari lamaaaa ba** **nget tapi tuh kerjaa** **n** **nya update skripsi muluu *ehcurhat hihi. U** **ntu** **ng i** **ni masih 2019 ya, jadi masih bisa tepati** **n ja** **nji buat la** **njuti** **n cerita. Akhir** **nya urusa** **n aku udah kelar da** **n bisa masuk ke du** **nia HUNHAN ya** **ng diri** **nduka** **n TT, jadi la** **ngsung ajaya daripada kebanyaka** **n ca** **ng-ci** **ng-co** **ng... Let's go!**

 **Sorry for typo a** **nd... happy readi** **ng! ^^**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Ruang kerja Tuan Oh..._**

 _Setelah kepergian Sehun dari rumah orangtuanya, Kris menemui sang ayah untuk melancarkan rencana liciknya. Ia meminta ayahnya agar Sehun dikirim kembali ke luar negeri, alasannya salah satu cabang perusahaan di Jepang sedang mengalami masalah dan mengingat Sehun sudah berhasil memperbesar perusaan di Amerika, Sehun pasti bisa mengembalikan perusahaan cabang Jepang kembali normal. Tidak seperti saat Kris mengusulkan agar Sehun dikirim ke Amerika, kali ini ayahnya menolak usul Kris. Ayahnya berkata bahwa perusahaan cabang di Jepang sudah ada yang mengurusnya, orang kepercayaan ayahnya sudah ada di sana untuk mengurus masalah perusahaan. Yang lebih membuat Kris semakin tak suka adalah, ayahnya berencana menempatkan Sehun di posisi sebagai wakil direktur perusahaan yang Kris pimpin sekarang. Walaupun posisinya lebih tinggi daripada Sehun, Kris tetap tak suka jika ia harus bekerjasama dengan Sehun._

 _Tanpa disangka, ayahnya malah membahas tentang apa Kris masih menemui Luhan. Tetapi tentu saja Kris dapat menjawab dengan segala kebohongan dan sikap manisnya, dalam hati ia menyumpahi Sehun yang semakin berani melawannya. Apa Sehun sudah kembali bertemu dengan Luhan? Pikirnya._

 _Tak kehabisan akal, Kris akhirnya menemui klien perusahaan Jepang mereka, Tuan Bae. Kris mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik pada Putri Tuan Bae, tapi bukan untuknya tentu saja. Ia berencana menjodohkan anak Tuan Bae dengan Sehun, adiknya. Awalnya Tuan Bae menyerahkan keputusan pada anaknya, tetapi Kris terlalu licik hingga menawarkan beberapa persen saham di perusahaan pusat untuk anaknya kelak jika menikah dengan Sehun._

 _Kris menyampaikan pada ayah dan ibunya bahwa ia menjodohkan Sehun dengan anak klien mereka di Jepang. Ia berkata bahwa jika Sehun belum juga menikah, maka jalang itu akan terus menggoda Sehun dan ia tak mau jika harus memiliki adik ipar seperti Luhan. Yap, kalimat yang Kris ucapakan mampu membuat kedua orangtuanya mengangguk dengan mudah._

 _Kris tersenyum menang dalam hati, 'walaupun aku tidak bisa menyingkirkanmu, aku akan membuatmu lebih menderita dengan terlebih dahulu membuat Luhan menderita,' gumamnya._

* * *

 **After I Met You**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore harinya, setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Luhan merapikan mejanya hendak pulang. Tapi ia tak pulang ke apartemennya, ia akan mengunjungi apartemen Sehun. Ya, setiap akhir bulan di akhir minggu Luhan akan menyempatkan dirinya menunjungi apartemen Sehun, membersihkannya, dan biasanya akan menginap di sana.

Saat di lift, Luhan kembali memikirkan kiriman bunga yang datang padanya. Apa benar itu Sehun? Tapi, jika ya mengapa tidak langsung saja menemuinya? Itulah yang dipikirkan Luhan hampir seharian di kantor. Keluar dari gedungnya, ia melirik kotak sampah tempat ia membuang bunga. Ia sedikit kecewa tak menemukan bunga itu di sana, kotak sampah itu telah bersih. Tentu saja ia yang memerintahkan petugas kebersihan untuk membuang sampah tiap sore hari.

Akhirnya, setelah satu bulan yang lalu ia mengunjungi apartemen ini, ia kembali. Dengan membawa sekantung makanan untuknya hingga besok, ia membungkuk menanggapi sapaan dari satpam di sana.

Ia menunggu di depan lift, angka di sana menunjukkan lift masih berada di lantai 8. Lift yang lain bahkan masih jauh, di lantai 15 dan lainnya di lantai 20. Sepertinya ia harus sabar menunggu. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya pintu lift terbuka, ia masuk dan memencet angka 11 untuk lantai apartemen Sehun.

Lancar tanpa harus memasukkan orang yang hendak naik atau turun, pintu lift terbuka di lantai 11. Luhan keluar dari lift dan menuju apartemen Sehun. Kini ia ada di depan pintu, tangannya hendak memasukkan pin apartemennya, tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ia merogoh tasnya dan menggeser layarnya, " _Yeoboseyo_ –"

Luhan mendengarkan suara di seberang sana dan belanjaannya terjatuh, wajahnya berubah pucat. " _M-mwo_?!"

"Lu-Luhan akan segera ke sana, _Ba_ ," ucapnya lalu memutuskan sambungan. Jadilah Luhan mengurungkan masuk dan berbalik kembali menuju lift.

Saat Luhan memasuki lift, bersamaan pula Sehun keluar dari apartemennya. Ia hendak membeli makan malam nanti, tapi di depan pintunya ia melihat sebuah kantung berisi makanan tergeletak tanpa pemilik. "Milik siapa ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia sengaja menunggu siapa pemilik dari kantungan itu, tapi tak ada yang kembali. Jadi Sehun membawa kantungan itu bersamanya untuk diberikan bagian informasi, mungkin saja nanti ada yang mencarinya.

..

..

Luhan memacu kakinya dengan tergesa menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Matanya hanya memandang satu fokus yang ada di pikirannya, yaitu sang ibu. Orang-orang yang berkeliaran di lorong sampai mengumpatnya karena ia tak lagi membungkuk saat tak sengaja menabrak mereka. Langkahnya semakin berantakan, kakinya melangkah dengan tak seimbang membuatnya terus menerus tersandung. Ia merasa seperti berlari di ruang hampa, kesulitan bernapas dan merasa percuma berlari karena tak juga sampai di tempat yang ingin dituju.

Dengan udara yang mulai menipis, matanya memanas dan akhirnya ia menyerah untuk berlari. Kakinya tak sanggup lagi meniti jalan yang setiap langkahnya bagai membuat hatinya perlahan semakin hancur. Bukan hatinya yang ia harap untuk hancur, tapi ia berharap telinganya yang hancur agar tak mendengar kata-kata yang tak ingin ia dengar. Bisakah?

Tanpa disangka, kakinya bergerak memutar, Luhan menyerah untuk menemui _Mama_ -nya. Kata-kata yang _Baba_ -nya ucapkan seolah-olah hanya candaan yang sangat keterlaluan baginya. Bohong jika _Mama_ -nya saat ini dalam keadaan kritis dan harus menjalani operasi karena pendarahan di otaknya. Ia ingat bahwa _Mama_ -nya baik-baik saja dan masih bisa tersenyum kemarin. Bahkan _Mama_ -nya memintanya untuk kembali ke rumah. Apa karena ia menolaknya hingga _Mama_ -nya kembali sakit? Apa ia harus kembali ke rumah agar _Mama_ -nya juga kembali ke rumah?

Tapi kemudian ia merasakan ponsel di tangannya bergetar lalu ia melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Haruskah ia berharap bahwa ada keajaiban di sana? Ia tak mengabaikannya, tangannya dengan perlahan menggeser layarnya dan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga.

" _Nak, Mama-mu…"_

Luhan tak lagi mendengar kelanjutannya, otaknya memerintahnya untuk melepaskan ponselnya dari telinga. Tiba-tiba ia kembali berbalik dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya. Ia terengah saat memasuki area ruang ICU, matanya mencari ke seluruh penjuru tempat. " _Ba_ …" panggil Luhan. Baba-nya terlihat berantakkan, jasnya entah kemana dan kemejanya sudah keluar dari tempatnya serta terlihat kusut, dasinya juga sudah longgar di kerahnya.

" _Ba_ …" panggil Luhan lagi. _Baba_ -nya mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum melihat anaknya telah datang. "Ba-bagaimana dengan _Mama_?" tanya Luhan.

"Bisa ikut _Baba_ sebentar?" pinta _Baba_ -nya. Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti _Baba_ -nya keluar dari area ruang ICU.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka kembali masuk ke ruang ICU. Terlihat wajah Luhan semakin memucat dan ada bekas aliran air mata di pipinya. Ia berjalan dengan lemas di belakang _Baba_ -nya. Ia memandang jalan di depannya seperti tak bernyawa.

Tuan Lu menatap Putrinya dengan sedih, "Masuklah, temui _Mama_ -mu," ucap Tuan Lu. Luhan mengangguk paham lalu ia menuju ruang ibunya,

"Lu…" panggil _Baba_ -nya. Luhan menghentikan tangannya untuk mendorong pintu, ia menoleh pada _Baba_ -nya.

"Jangan membuat _Mama_ -mu berpikir berat, dan jangan menangis… _Mama_ -mu membenci kita jika menangis karenanya." Pesan _Baba_ -nya. Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan dorongan pada pintu.

Ruangan yang dimasukinya terasa damai, rasanya _Mama_ -nya tengah tertidur nyenyak walapun suara bising dari mesin berkabel yang tersambung ke tubuhnya. Seperti apa yang dikatakan _Baba_ -nya, ia tak boleh menangis, ia yakin _Mama_ -nya saat ini masih bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Perlahan Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang ibu yang terbaring di ranjang. Ia memandang wajah damai ibunya. " _Ma_ , Luhan datang…" bisiknya sambil tersenyum. Bibirnya memang tersenyum, tapi hatinya menangis saat ini. Bagiamana bisa ia tersenyum sedangkan ia tak akan pernah tahu kapan ibunya sadar, akankah ibunya sadar? Apa ibunya tak bisa berbagi kesakitan padanya? Saat dahulu ia merasa sakit dan sendiri, ibunya akan datang padanya. Ibunya seperti merasakan penderitaannya juga, tapi saat ini ibunya terbaring lemah dan merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya, tak bisakah ia juga merasakannya?

Air matanya dengan tidak sopan mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Rasanya sangat sakit dan menyebalkan saat ia menyadari terlambat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama _Mama_ -nya. Ia pergi begitu saja dari rumah tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi pada _Mama_ -ya. Ia memberi tekanan besar pada _Mama_ -nya hingga ia harus terbaring melawan penyakitnya yang mereka tahu saat ini sudah menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hiks… _Ma_ …" Luhan menggenggam tangan _Mama_ -nya dengan lembut, takut menyakitinya. Ia menahan isakannya sekuat tenaga membuat tubuhnya bergetar. " _Mia-mianhae_ …hiks, _mianhae Ma_ …" Luhan merosot di samping ranjang _Mama_ -nya. Ia memukul dadanya dan memerintahkan dirinya agar tak menangis, bagaimana jika _Mama_ -nya bertambah parah karena ia menangis?

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, ia menghapus jejak air matanya dan berdiri menatap ibunya dengan senyuman. " _Ma_ … _Mama_ harus kuat, Luhan dan _Baba_ akan bersama _Mama_ selalu,"

Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya menahan air matanya yang sudah menggenang, ia menghirup udara kesusahan karena sesak yang ia rasakan, " _Ma_ , Luhan dan _Baba_ sudah tidak canggung lagi satu sama lain. _Baba_ menyayangi Luhan, _Mama_ tidak boleh lagi memikirkan bagaimana hubungan kami, hm?..." ia menjeda kalimatnya, "…. _Mama_ bisa terus sakit jika memikirkan hubungan kami yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja,"

" _Ma_ … Luhan janji akan pulang, tapi…" air matanya kembali jatuh, "tapi… _Mama_ juga harus ikut dan berkumpul bersama seperti dahulu. Kita berkumpul bersama–"

' _Bisakah?'_ lanjut Luhan dalam hati. Mengapa hatinya terasa sepi saat ini, bukan berarti _Mama_ -nya telah pergi kan?

..

..

Keesokan harinya, setelah bermalam –dengan keras kepalanya– di depan ruangan ICU, Luhan kembali ke apartemennya. Niat untuk mengunjungi apartemen Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kris benar, Sehun tidak akan kembali, apalagi itu untuknya, sepertinya mustahil mengingat tak ada satupun kabar mengenai Sehun yang sampai di telinganya.

Saat sampai di apartemennya, ia tak melihat teman serumahnya. Sepertinya Zitao sudah berangkat ke kantor. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, ia sangat lapar, tapi ia tak ada nafsu untuk makan. Tangannya mengangkat tudungan di meja makan. Sepiring kimbab ada di sana, pasti Zitao sengaja menyisakan untuk Luhan. Ia kebali menutupnya dan mengalirkan air dari teko ke gelas. Segelas air putih saja sudah sangat membantu membuat perutnya kenyang.

Setelah minum, seperti stok air matanya kembali. Sia-sia saja jika ia minum dan air itu kembali keluar, pikirnya dan ia merasa dadanya kembali sesak. Ia meletakkan gelasnya dengan perlahan lalu tiba-tiba Luhan merosot dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir dan kini suara tangisannya terdengar sepenjuru apartemen. Ia butuh melampiaskan kesedihannya. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya. Ia berpikir, mengapa hidupnya tidak pernah berjalan seperti keinginannya? Ia sangat merindukan Sehun, saat Sehun pergi, mengapa _Mama_ -nya juga meninggalkannya terbaring dengan persen kehidupan yang sangat kecil?

Ceklek.

Seseorang yang tak lain adalah teman serumahnya datang. Ia begitu terkejut melihat Luhan yang terduduk menyedihkan di lantai dan suara tangisannya yang begitu memilukan.

"Luhan! Astaga! Ada apa?" tanyanya panik sambil menghampiri Luhan di dapur.

Luhan tak menjawabnya, ia hanya ingin terus menangis dan berharap sesak di dadanya menghilang. "Lu, _gwaenchanha_?" Zitao menatap Luhan khawatir lalu ia memeluk Luhan yang masih menangis keras.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , menangislah. Aku disini…" ucapnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, tapi saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menemani Luhan menggantikan Sehun yang entah dimana keberadaannya saat ini.

Setelah hampir setengah jam Luhan menangis dan menenangkan diri, kini ia duduk di sofa setelah menceritakan masalahnya pada Zitao. " _Mianhae_ Luhan- _ah_ , seharusnya aku tahu dengan cepat kabar mengenai _Mama_ -mu. Jadi, apa keputusan kalian?"

Luhan menggeleng lemas, "entahlah, aku sudah membicarakannya bersama _Baba_. Kami tidak tahu harus bagaimana, kami tidak ingin kehilangan _Mama_ secepat ini, tapi aku tak tega melihat _Mama_ kesakitan dengan seluruh sel kanker yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kalian pasti akan menemukan jalan keluarnya, Lu. Bertahanlah," ucap Zitao merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu temannya.

Luhan mengangguk lemah, cukup lama ia berada di pelukan Zitao dan merasa sudah lebih baik.

"Ceritakan apa saja yang memberatkan pikiranmu padaku. Jika kau bercerita pada Kyungsoo, kau khawatir pada bayinya kan? Jika dengan Jongin…" Zitao menjeda ucapannya. "Yah, aku tidak suka dia." Lanjutnya memasang wajah jijik.

Luhan tersenyum kecil mengingat bahwa Zitao dan Jongin tidak pernah akur. "Aku terpaksa saja meminta bantuannya kemarin," Zitao beralasan ketika ia datang bersama Jongin menyelamatkan Luhan.

" _Arra_ ," jawab Luhan lalu tersenyum.

Zitao ikut tersenyum saat melihat Luhan tidak lagi bersedih, "akhirnya kau tersenyum juga,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima hari sudah sejak pemberitahuan bahwa Nyonya Lu dinyatakan mengalami kanker otak stadium akhir, itu artinya sudah lima hari pula Sehun berada di Korea tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. Sehun baru saja kembali dari rumah orangtuanya, ia merasa seperti 4 tahun yang lalu, kejadian itu seperti terulang kembali. Ia harus bergerak cepat sebelum semuanya terlambat. Lalu ia menghubungi Chanyeol saat itu juga. Setengah jam kemudian Chanyeol datang. "Masuklah…" Sehun menyuruh Chanyeol, sahabatnya itu untuk masuk. Keduanya kini di ruang tengah untuk membicarakan suatu yang penting.

"Kau datang sendiri, berarti dia belum bisa menceritakan apapun?" tebak Sehun.

Chanyeol mengagguk, "hm, _mianhae_. Menceritakan hal itu sama saja membuat traumanya kembali, walaupun aku tahu secara singkat tapi aku tak bisa menceritakannya karena Baekhyun melarangku,"

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia saat ini sedang mencari apa yang akan Kris lakukan, tetapi anak buahnya tidak menemukan apapun. Ia tahu Kris masih terobsesi dengan Luhan, tapi Kris seperti tak menunjukkannya. Semuanya masih terasa samar bagi Sehun. Ia butuh Baekhyun, yang mengetahui rencana Kris diawalnya. "Aku tahu, apa dia juga masih belum bisa melihatku?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun memang tidak berani bertemu dengan Sehun. Jika melihat Sehun Baekhyun akan teringat pada Kris dan traumanya akan kembali. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya Baekhyun lebih malu jika harus bertemu Sehun. Baekhyun merasa dirinya telah menyakiti Luhan secara tidak langsung. "Hm, _mianhae_ …"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku akan menunggu hingga Baekhyun siap menceritakannya,"

" _Gomawo_ , Hun" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau tahu dimana Luhan tinggal?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "ia tinggal bersama Zitao, akan kukirimkan alamatnya padamu,"

"Zitao? Mengapa ia bisa bersama Luhan?" tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padanya, dia yang menggantikanmu di sisi Luhan."

Sehun berpikir, tidakkah itu menyakitkan bagi Zitao jika bersama Luhan? Ia tahu Zitao menyukai _Hyung_ -nya, tapi bagaimana bisa mereka tinggal bersama jika Kris masih mengejar Luhan? Apa Zitao tak ada perasaan lagi pada Kris? Mustahil.

"Hun…" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun, "Sehun… Hun?" panggil Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap Chanyeol, " _n-ne_?"

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah, _ani_. Tidak ada apapun," jawab Sehun berbohong. Chanyeol hanya bergumam dan mengangguk dengan tidak puas.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ …"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun dengan kikuk, " _ne_?"

"Kau sudah makan? Ah, aku lupa tidak ada apapun di apartemenku," kekeh Sehun. Chanyeol merasakan kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Mereka adalah sahabat dekat, seharusnya mereka bercanda dan tertawa dengan lepas, tetapi rasanya mereka bertemu hanya untuk kepentingan 'wanita' mereka masing-masing bukan untuk reuni setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu. Mungkin karena masalah Baekhyun berhubungan dengan Sehun, Chanyeol merasa ikut menanggung masalah kekasihnya.

"Astaga!" pekik Chanyeol tiba-tiba ditengah keheningan canggung mereka.

" _Wae_?" tanya Sehun.

"Baekhyun membawakan makanan untukmu. Aku lupa mengambilnya di mobil,"

" _Jinja_? Whoa, Nyonya Park sangat baik. Tak seperti kekasihnya," ledek Sehun.

Chanyeol tertawa, tidak lagi merasa canggung. "Tentu, kekasihku memang terbaik," ucap Chanyeol bangga. Kemudian Sehun mengikuti Chanyeol hingga ke mobilnya untuk mengambil makanan yang Baekhyun berikan padanya.

" _Gomawo_ untuk makanannya," ucap Sehun dari luar mobil. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Beritahu Baekhyun bahwa aku tidak pernah menyalahkannya, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf atas kelakuan Kris padanya,"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "bukan kau yang seharusnya meminta maaf– baiklah, aku pulang," pamit Chanyeol lalu menutup kacanya, setelah itu ia melajukan mobilnya keluar tempat parkir apartemen tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa melibatkan Chanyeol lagi dalam masalahku." Gumam Sehun.

Setelah mobil Chanyeol tak terlihat lagi, Sehun berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ia merogoh sakunya ketika ponselnya bergetar, rupanya Chanyeol mengirimkan lokasi apartemen Luhan beserta nomor Luhan dan Zitao. Sehun terpaku pada satu nomor milik Luhan, ia mengamati angka-angka yang tertera di sana seolah-olah nomor itu dapat mengirimkan telepati pada Luhan. Setelah membalas pesan Chanyeol, Sehun menyimpan kedua nomor baru yang dikirim padanya dan memasuki mobilnya. Di dalam, ia menimbang-nimbang siapa yang harus ia hubungi. Apa tidak masalah menghubungi Luhan saat ini? Ia mengamati kontak Luhan di layarnya, ia sudah dapat dengan mudah menghubungi Luhan, tapi mengapa jarinya tak bergerak. Ia mendesah berat lalu melempar ponselnya ke jok sampingnya. Ia melajukan mobilnya menuju alamat yang baru Chanyeol kirimkan. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan di sana, ia hanya ingin pergi ke sana.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

Sehun menajamkan telinganya, ia seperti mendengar suara seseorang di mobilnya. Siapa yang bersuara? Pikirnya.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

Menyadari seperti suara dari ponselnya, Sehun menoleh ke ponselnya yang ternyata tak sengaja ia memencet nomor Luhan saat melempar ponselnya. Dengan panik Sehun mencari tempat yang pas untuk menepikan mobilnya. _"Yeoboseyo?"_ suara yang ia yakini adalah Luhan membuatnya semakin panik. Setelah menepikan mobilnya ia menyambar ponselnya dan mematikannya sepihak. Ia menghembuskan napas leganya, tapi setelahnya ia menggeram kesal. "Kenapa tidak aku jawab saja?!" ia memarahi dirinya. Dengan cepat tangannya mengirimi pesan pada seseorang.

Sementara itu, disisi apartemen yang ditinggali 2 gadis cantik saat ini tengah terjadi kegemparan. Oke, berlebihan jika dikatakan kegemparan kkkk. Dua gadis cantik itu kini sedang memasak makan malam mereka.

"Luuuu… ponselmu," Zitao yang sedang memotong lobaknya memberitahu Luhan yang sedang di depan penggorengan.

" _Nugu_?" tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihakan pandangannya dari gorengannya.

Zitao melirik ponsel temannya yang ada di sampingnya, ia mengedikkan bahunya, " _molla_. Tidak ada namanya,"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, 'siapa?' gumamnya dalam hati. Ia mengecilkan apinya dan menjauhi penggorengan, "bisa kau tangani daging kita?" pinta Luhan.

Zitao menyambut spatula yang Luhan sodorkan, ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja!" balasnya lalu tertawa.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya, ia mengamati nomor yang tertera di sana, sambil menerka siapa yang menghubunginya Luhan menggeser layarnya, " _yeoboseyo?_ " Luhan terdiam tidak ada sahutan dari seberang sana, hanya terdengar suara seperti di jalan raya samar-samar.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ " Luhan menaikkan suaranya. Ia pikir seseorang di seberang sana tidak mendengarnya.

" _Nugu_?" tanya Zitao heran, mengapa Luhan berteriak begitu?

" _Molla_ , tidak ada jawaban,"

" _Yeoboseyo_?" Luhan kembali berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Tiba-tiba Luhan mendesah kesal saat seseorang di sana memutuskan sambungannya. "Orang gila mungkin," ucap Luhan cuek lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan menghampiri Zitao yang tengah tertawa terbahak mendengar Luhan mendapat telepon iseng.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Luhan sengit.

" _A-ani_ … hahaha– aku rasa orang salah sambung," kekehnya. Zitao merogoh sakunya saat ponselnya bergetar. Ia membulatkan matanya saat membaca pesan dari seseorang:

 **Tao-ya, ini aku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Kau tahu, aku kembali dari Amerika. Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada Luhan. Aku akan menghubungimu, pastikan kau tidak di dekat Luhan.**

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, tanda panggilan masuk. "Uhukk!" langsung saja Zitao tersedak karena ia cukup terkejut dengan panggilan mendadak Sehun.

" _Wae_ Tao- _ya_?" tanya Luhan heran.

Zitao mencoba menetralkan napasnya, " _ani_ , tu-tunggu sebentar ya Lu…" ucapnya terbata. Lalu ia dengan sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya. Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan cuek.

" _Ya_ Oh Sehun _babo_!" langsung saja Zitao mendamprat Sehun dengan makian suara kecilnya.

" _Ya_! begitukan menyapa teman lamamu setelah tidak lama bertemu?"

"Mengapa menghubungiku?" Hubungi Luhan–"

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja menghubungi nomor Luhan."

"Dasar bodoh!–"

" _Ya_! Jangan berteriak. Luhan bisa mendengarmu!" kesal Sehun, entah mengapa ia menyesal menghubungi temannya itu.

"Aku bahkan berharap dia akan mendengarnya. Kau sangat keterlaluan, kau tahu–"

"Apa Luhan masih mencintaiku? Aku telah meninggalkannya," kata-kata Zitao untuk mengumpat dan memaki Sehun menguap seutuhnya, ia tidak tahu jika Sehun bisa meragukan Luhan seperti ini, tidak bisa dibiarkan.

" _Neo_ , _eodiya_? Aku perlu berbicara padamu."

"Aku di depan apartemen kalian…"

" _Araseo_ aku ke sana," Zitao memutuskan sambungan dan keluar dari kamar. "Lu, kau makan saja dahulu, aku perlu membeli sesuatu?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, "bisa aku titip yogurt?"

Zitao mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada Luhan karena ia terburu-buru. " _Araseo_ ,"

Brak!

Tak sengaja Zitao membanting pintunya. Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mengapa ia terburu-buru hanya ingin ke minimarket?" kekeh Luhan, ia meletakkan masakannya di meja. Ia tidak ada kecurigaan sedikitpun terhadap teman satu apartemennya.

Zitao menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari mencari keberadaan Sehun. Ia mencba menghubungi Sehun tetapi sebuah mobil di pinggir jalan membunyikan klaksonnya, dengan instingnya ia yakin bahwa itu mobil milik Sehun. Zitao mengetuk kaca mobil tersebut, kuncinya terbuka dan ia segera masuk ke dalam.

"Kau datang…" itulah sambutan dari Sehun saat Zitao memasuki mobilnya. Zitao melihat Sehun di sebelahnya, ia seperti tidak menyangka bahwa temannya itu kembali. Ia senang, tetapi ada rasa kesal mengingat Sehun tidak langsung menghubungi Luhan.

"Oh Sehun!"

" _Wae_? Kau ingin memarahiku lagi? Apa ini sambutan dari seorang teman yang lama tidak bertemu?" tanya Sehun.

" _Wae_? Apa ini sambutan dari seorang kekasih, astaga aku lupa kalian bukan sepasang kekasih, baiklah apapun itu Oh Sehun mengapa kau tidak menemui Luhan?" Zitao membalikkan pertanyaan pada Sehun dengan sempurna hingga membuat Sehun bungkam.

"Aku… aku takut Luhan akan membenciku," aku Sehun.

Zitao menghembuskan napasnya, "jika aku menjadi Luhan, maka aku akan membencimu dan mencari pria lain." Ia melihat Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi karena aku tidak mencintaimu, maka aku berkata seperti itu. Tetapi Luhan tidak Sehun, Luhan masih mencintaimu. Ia masih menunggumu hingga saat ini," Zitao memberikan tepukan pada pundak Sehun lalu tersenyum padanya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Zitao dengan terkejut, "ja-jadi…"

Zitao mengangguk, "hm. Luhan mencintaimu Sehun, ia masih mencintaimu. Ia selalu menunggumu," tidak seperti yang Zitao harapkan. Sehun malah terlihat sangat frustasi, ia mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Mengapa kau masih menungguku Lu, lebih baik jika kau membenciku…" gumam Sehun.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Zitao bingung. Ini bukanlah jawaban Sehun yang ia inginkan.

"Aku harus bagaimana Tao-ya?" tanya Sehun sendu.

"Oh Sehun! Jelaskan padaku!"

Sehun membuka dasbor mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah benda berplastik bening. Ia menyerahkannya pada Zitao yang merasa berdebar di tempatnya. Apa yang Sehun lakukan? Rutuk Zitao dalam hati. "K-kau… kau bercanda kan?" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita di sebelahnya. "OH SEHUN!"

" _Mi-mianhae_ –"

"Kau seharusnya menemui Luhan dan meminta maaf padanya! Bukannya menemuiku dengan memberikan undangan pertunanganmu dengan wanita lain Oh Sehun!" Zitao tidak lagi bisa menahan emosinya. Ia sangat menyayangi Luhan dan tidak mau Luhan tersakiti, apalagi yang menyakitinya adalah pria bernama Oh Sehun yang sangat ia percayai. Bagiamana dengan Luhan nantinya jika mendengar kabar ini? pikir Zitao. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Tao–"

Zitao menghapus air matanya, "pergi…"

"Tao- _ya_ –"

"Pergi kataku Oh Sehun! Aku akan menganggapmu tak pernah kembali ke sini. Menghilanglah, biarkan Luhan terus berharap kau kembali dan akhirnya menyerah menunggumu. Aku tidak mau kau kembali menyakiti Luhan!" Ia meremas kertas undangan di tangannya lalu melemparkannya ke wajah Sehun. "Semua pria ternyata sama saja, semua berengsek!– Satu lagi, jangan menghubungi Luhan bagaimanapun caranya." Setelah mengucapkan kata 'perpisahannya' dan awal dari rahasia bahwa Sehun kembali, ia keluar dari mobil.

Zitao mengepalkan tagannya, ia akan menyembunyikan ini sementara dari Luhan. Ia tak ingin membuat Luhan kembali bersedih. Cukup masalah keadaan ibunya yang membuat Luhan bersedih, ia tak akan membiarkan Luhan tambah bersedih karena Sehun.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Zitao beruasaha bersikap seperti biasa. Ia memasukan belanjaannya ke lemari pendingin. "Kau lama sekali?" tanya Luhan yang ternyata sudah selesai makan malam itu.

"Huh?" Zitao tertawa yang terlihat aneh di mata Luhan, mengapa temannya itu tertawa? "Ramai sekali di sana," jawab Zitao.

" _Gwaenchanha_? Matamu terlihat merah?" ucap Luhan sambil memerhatikan mata Zitao yang semakin aneh.

" _Jinja_?!" tanya Zitao berpura-pura terkejut. "Pasti debu mobil tadi! Ugh!"

Luhan tertawa dan tidak sedikit pun merasa curiga pada Zitao yang ternyata habis menangis itu. "Kompres matamu sebelum tidur jika kau tak ingin matamu membengkak besok. Aku tidur dahulu _ne_? Aku sedikit tak enak badan"

"Lu, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Lu…"

"Hm? _Wae_?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Sehun? Sampai kapan kau bertahan menunggunya Lu?"

Luhan tersenyum, "sepertinya aku tidak bisa membencinya bagaiamanapun keadaannya. Mungkin aku akan menunggunya sampai ia kembali,"

"Bagiamana jika dia tidak kembali?"

Luhan sedikit berpikir, tapi kemudian bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman lagi, "kalau begitu aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku menunggunya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan Sehun dari hatiku walaupun aku ingin."

Zitao membulatkan matanya, "kau ingin?"

Luhan menunduk, "sangat menyakitkan jika aku membayangkan Sehun tidak kembali padaku."

"Lu…" Zitao memegang kedua pundak Luhan. "Apa aku boleh membantumu melupakan Sehun?" Luhan sedikit memincingkan matanya, apa maksud Zitao? "Aku tidak mau kau terus menunggu Sehun sendirian,"

Luhan tersenyum, ternyata teman satu apartemennya ini mengkhawatirkannya. "Kau boleh membantuku jika aku benar-benar tersakiti. Membayangkan Sehun tidak kembali memang menyakitkan, tapi aku hanya sekedar latihan untuk tersakiti sebelum Sehun benar-benar menyakitiku."

Zitao tidak menyangka bahkan Luhan merelakan hatinya untuk disakiti terlebih dahulu daripada melarikan diri dari rasa sakit itu. Oh Sehun kau benar-benar beruntung tetapi juga sangat tidak pantas menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari Luhan. Apa sebaiknya Zitao katakan saja yang sebenarnya bahwa Sehun telah kembali, tetapi bukan untuk Luhan? "Lu…"

"Hm?"

"Ba-bagiamana jika…" Zitao mengatur napasnya, entah mengapa ia merasa butuh udara lebih. " _Aniya_. Kau tidurlah, sepertinya kau sangat lelah."

" _Gwaenchanha_. Kau, bagaiamana jika… _Mwo_?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidur sekarang? Wajahmu sangat jelek," Zitao malah meledeknya.

"Astaga! Aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Aku tagih pertanyaan itu untuk besok. _Jalja_ …" Luhan berlalu sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

Zitao diam-diam melihat Luhan dengan sedih. _'Aku janji akan membuatmu melupakan Sehun setelah aku memberitahumu semuanya'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, di apartemen dua wanita cantik itu terlihat sangat ribut. Memangnya ada apa? Oh, mereka kesingan pagi ini. Zitao memang tidur larut malam karena sulit untuk tidur, tetapi bagaimana dengan Luhan yang tidur lebih awal? Ah, sama saja, Luhan merasa badannya sedikit tidak enak, makanya ia ikut terlambat.

"Luuu… apa kemeja toskaku ada di tempatmu?" teriak Zitao dari kamarnya.

" _Aniiii_!" teriak Luhan balik, ia sedang berkutik di depan meja riasnya.

Zitao muncul dari pintu dengan handuknya. " _Jinja_?"

" _Mmolla_ ," jawab Luhan sekenanya. "Carimm saja…"

" _Aish_ ," gerutu Zitao lalu bergegas ke lemari Luhan untuk mencari misteri kemejanya yang hilang.

Beberap menit kemudian keduanya siap untuk berangkat. Luhan keluar apartemen diikuti Zitao. Mata Zitao menangkap sesuatu yang familiar di sebelah Luhan, seperti– ia membolakan matanya dan terus melirik Luhan yang sepertinya menyadari sesuatu itu.

"Tao- _ya_ …"

" _W-wae_?" sial mengapa ia gugup, rutuk Zitao. Jantungnya berdebar karena Luhan semakin mendekat ke kertas berukuran segi empat itu. "Apa itu?" tanya Luhan.

Zitao merasa duninya berputar, ia sekilas merasa pusing. Ia benar-benar takut jika Luhan mengambil kertas yang ia yakini sebagai undangan pertunangan Sehun. Tapi kakinya juga tak bisa bergerak meskipun sangat ingin berlari mendahului Luhan mengambil undangan itu. "Pertunangan? S dan J?" tanya Luhan, " _nugu_?" ia bertanya pada Zitao. Tangan Luhan hendak membuka undangan tersebut tetapi ponselnya bergetar. Ia menyerahkan undangan tersebut pada Zitao, tak jadi membukanya " _Yeoboseyo_?"

…

"Ah, _araseo_ ," Luhan berbalik setelah menimpan kembali ponselnya, "ayo pergi. Klien sudah menungguku,"

Zitao kelewat lega hingga tersenyum sangat lebar, ia mendorong Luhan agar cepat bergegas, "ya ya benar kau sudah terlambat, pergilah" bahkan Zitao sampai melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria.

"Kau tidak berangkat juga?" tanya Luhan heran.

Zitao mengangkat undangan yang ia pegang dengan kikuk, "aku akan memberikannya pada tetangga sebelah. Undangan ini salah antar,"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa curiga lalu menghilang di balik lift.

Zitao membuka undangan yang kemarin ia lihat. Ia menyeringai, "bahakan kau tersenyum di foto ini Oh Sialan Sehun!" geramnya. Khawatir Luhan mengetahuinya jika memasukkannya dalam tas atau di mobilnya, ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan meletakkannya di selipan vas bunga besar di atas lemari.

Di kantor, Luhan cukup sibuk seperti yang diprediksi Zitao. Sampai jam makan siang, Luhan sudah menemui 3 klien dan membuat kesepakatan dengan pusat perbelanjaan untuk membuka gerai mereka di sana.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, Tuan Lee. Saya menunggu kabar anda secepatnya." Ucap Luhan sambil berjabat tangan.

"Tentu Luhan- _ssi_. Boleh saya bertanya diluar pekerjaan?" tanya pria berusia 50 tahunan itu.

"Tentu Tuan Lee." Jawab Luhan ramah.

"Apa anda sudah memiliki kekasih? Aku pikir kau sangat cocok dengan anakku," ucapnya.

Luhan tidak lagi terkejut mendengarnya. Banyak dari klien-nya yang memiliki anak laki-laki lajang menawarinya untuk berkenalan dengan anak mereka. Luhan tersenyum, "jika untuk menjalin pertemanan tentu saya akan terhormat bisa berkenalan dengan anak Tuan Lee." Ya, Luhan selalu dengan sopan berkata seperti itu. Itulah yang membuat para orangtua menyukai jika Luhan menjadi menantu mereka. Luhan cantik, cerdas, sopan, terbilang muda menjadi presdir perusahaan sukses.

"Ah, begitu. Sepertinya tidak mungkin jika wanita seperti anda belum memiliki kekasih," ucap Tuan Lee sedikit tertawa. Sayang sekali mendapat menantu idaman tidak berpihak padanya.

Luhan tertawa menimpali candaan kliennya, "Maafkan saya Tuan Lee,"

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan- _ssi_. Sangat beruntung pria yang menjadi kekasihmu. Pasti dia bukan seperti Putraku yang dingin," kekehnya.

Luhan tersenyum, "Tapi pasti Putra anda sangat beribawa seperti ayahnya."

"Yah, beruntungnya seperti itu,"

Luhan tertawa, "Mari Tuan Lee. Saya pamit,"

" _Ne_ , baiklah Luhan- _ssi_."

Luhan selalu berkata bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Padahal, kisah cintanya melelahkan sekali harus menunggu seseorang yang tidak pasti. Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum mengingat kebiasaannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih.

Luhan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk, ia mengerutkan keningnya, nomor yang tidak ada namanya. Tanpa memusingkannya karena Luhan tahu Kris yang mengirimnya– ya, Kris masih sering mengganggunya dengan pesan-pesan tak masuk akal– ia mengabaikan pesan tersebut.

" _Sajangnim_ , anda selalu menolak karena sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi saya tidak pernah melihat kekasih anda selama saya bekerja 1 tahun dengan anda?" tanya Jongdae.

Luhan tersenyum, sekretarisnya ini selalu bertanya seperti itu, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu dia dimana," kekeh Luhan.

" _Sajangnim_ … jangan bilang anda menunggu kekasih yang datang dari Tuhan?"

Luhan tertawa, "tentu saja Jongdae- _ssi_." Tiba-tiba Luhan memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut, seketika tubuhnya melemas dan napasnya seperti sesak. Ia terbatuk merasakan gatal di tenggorokannya.

" _Sajangnim, gwaenchanhayo_?" tanya sekretarisnya khawatir.

"Jo-Jongdae- _ssi_ , sepertinya a-alergiku kambuh."

" _Mwo_? Apa _Saj_ – astaga benar! rasanya ada jamur didalamnya! _Sajangnim_ , anda membawa obat?" tanya Jongdae panik.

Luhan menggeleng, "Jongdae- _ssi_ , hati-hati. Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong antar aku ke apartemen," ucap Luhan lemah.

" _A-araseo sajangnim_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membuka matanya, kepalanya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi. Tubuhnya juga sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Luhan memiliki alergi pada jamur, sebenarnya Luhan tahu di makanannya ada jamur, tetapi karena ia menyukai jamur, ia tak bisa menahannya. Setelah meminum obatnya, Luhan jatuh tertidur dan kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. "Apa Tao sudah pulang?" untuk memastikan teman seapartemennya itu sudah pulang atau belum, Luhan turun dari ranjangnya. Ia keluar kamar dan mendapati apartemennya sepi, sepertinya Zitao belum pulang. Luhan memegang perutnya, ia sangat lapar. Ia tida berniat untuk kedapur, karena ia ingin sekali makan samgyetang, makan yang berkuah sepertinya baik untuk tubuhnya. Tetapi ia malas sekali jika harus keluar. Apa sebaiknya ia menelepon Zitao? Sepertinya harus…

Berubah pikiran, ya, Luhan ingin membeli samgyetang-nya sendiri. Tapi saat mencari kunci mobilnya di lemari, ia ingat bahwa mobilnya baru kembali besok karena ia memakai mobil perusahaan tadi. "Astaga Luhan, kau bodoh sekali," Luhan malah tertawa karena kebodohannya. "Sepertinya aku harus mengerjai Taoo…" lalu Luhan terkikik sendirian.

"Tao- _yaa_ ," ucap Luhan imut.

"Ish, aku tidak di kantor. Aku sakit…"

…

" _Jinja_ , aku di rumah."

…

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar temannya itu panik, "tentu aku sendiri. Ya, aku baik-baik saja Tao- _ya_ , kecuali perutku. Aku lapar hehehe" cengir Luhan. "Belikan aku sam–"

"Lu, _wae_?" tanya Zitao dari ujung sana.

"Tao, kau lupa memberi undangan ini pada tetangga kita?" tanya Luhan heran. "Pertunangan siapa ini–" Luhan hendak membuka undangan tersebut tetapi temannya berteriak di telinganya.

"Lu-Luhan! Aku peringatkan untuk tidak membukanya!"

" _W-wae_?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku mohon Lu. Lebih baik mendengarnya dariku daripada kau melihatnya langsung disaat kau sendiri," Luhan tidak mengindahkan ucapan temannya, apa ini hal yang gawat jika ia mengetauhinya?

"Lu!" Zitao berteriak saat Luhan tak lagi menjawab.

"Huang Zi Tao…." Ucap Luhan pelan. "Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

"L-Lu…"

"JAWAB AKU!"

Luhan merasa kepalanya kembali berdenyut, dadanya mulai sesak. Ia merasa tubuhnya seperti hancur, meleleh bersama air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata indahnya. "Sepertinya aku bermimpi…" gumam Luhan pelan, "Seh–" lalu ia terkulai lemas di balik pintu apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jadi... bagaimana perasaan kalian? Hahahaha *kaburrr**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Happy Reading guys!**_

 _ **Sorry for typo ^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Luhan POV]**_

 _Ini taman yang indah jika kalian ingin tahu. Tidak terlalu luas, bentuknya terlihat, taman berbentuk bulat dengan air mancur indah di tengahnya. Banyak sekali bunga berwarna merah, biru, kuning, merah muda, dan putih ditanam dalam petaknya masing-masing. Di ujung sebelah barat taman ini juga ada sebuah pohon rindang paling besar diantara 3 pohon lainnya dan sebuah kursi taman panjang berwarna putih. Seseorang duduk di sana._

 _Aku memincingkan mataku ketika mengetahui siapa seseorang di sana, "Se-Sehun?" Aku kelewat gembira mengetahui Sehun ada di sana._

 _Dengan sedikit berlari, aku menuju tempat Sehun berada. Aku berhenti sebentar sebelum benar-benar menghampiri Sehun, seperti tak menyangka bahwa Sehun kembali, aku mengedipkan mataku memastikan ini bukan halusinasiku. Dia masih di sana, duduk sambil menatap langit. Aku melanjutkan langkahku dan tersenyum saat ia menyadari keberadaanku. "Sehun!"_

 _Aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku, "Lu–"_

 _Grep._

 _Aku memeluknya erat, aku khawatir bahwa ia akan menguap bagaikan logam radioaktif di udara. "Aku merindukanmu…" ucapku. Aku merasakan tangannya mengusap kepalaku lembut._

" _Mianhae," aku melepas pelukanku dan merasa aneh dengan ucapannya. Seharusnya Sehun juga merindukanku bukan?_

 _Aku merasakan bibirnya tiba-tiba menempel dengan bibirku. "Aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya. Lalu yang kutakutkan terjadi, ia menguap bersama dengan udara membuatku seperti memeluk diriku sendiri._

" _Se–" aku masih bisa melihatnya seperti tersenyum padaku. "Sehun!"_

" _Se-Sehun!"_

" _Sehun! Kau bercanda kan?"_

" _SEHUN!"_

* * *

 **After I Met You**

 **.**

 **.**

"SEHUN!"

Luhan membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba setelah meneriakkan nama Sehun dalam mimpinya. Dadanya naik-turun secara cepat, entah karena kesadarannya yang datang tiba-tiba atau alat pernapasan yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya membuat sesak. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit berwarna putih, pikirannya seakan masih berada di alam mimpinya. Apa ia sudah berpindah? Bukankah langit biru ada di atasnya? Mengapa hanya warna putih yang ada di pandangannya?

'Di mana ini?' pikiranya.

Sehun…

Tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari, dadanya terasa sangat sesak tetapi pikirannya terasa kosong, ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun di kepalanya kecuali bertanya pada dirinya dimana ia saat ini. Ia mencoba menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja ada rasa sesak dan menyakitkan di dadanya.

Luhan membiarkan kepalanya terkulai ke kanan. Suara-suara bising dunia mulai terdengar di telinganya. Saat ini ia seperti sudah sadar sepenuhnya karena sebelumnya ia merasa sedang berada di dunia antara. Matanya juga menangkap seseorang yang duduk di ujung ruangannya.

Seseorang itu terlihat terkejut dan mendekat padanya. "Luhan! _Gwaenchanha_?! Kau sudah siuman?– Astaga! Mengapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?" serentetan pertanyaan terdengar jelas di telinganya bahwa seseorang itu adalah teman seapartemennya.

Luhan tersenyum, ia belum cukup kuat membuka mulutnya, apalagi rasanya sangat tebal di sekitar bibirnya. Ia ingin berkata baik-baik saja tetapi ia merasa air matanya terus mengalir yang membuatnya terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar… aku akan panggilkan dokter," lalu Zitao keluar dari kamar rawat Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam melihat temannya itu menghilang di balik pintu. Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan saat dirinya memegang sebuah undangan pertunangan yang tak pernah ia sangka muncul di benaknya.

 _Pertunangan?_

 _S & J_

 _Sehun… Joohyun?_

 _Sehun?_

 _Oh…Sehun?_

 _Tidak mungkin…_

' _ **Hai sayang. Apa kau sudah mendapat hadiah dariku pagi tadi? Bagaimana? Kau percaya ucapanku bukan bahwa Sehun tak akan kembali… padamu. Kau pasti akan menjadi milikku, lihat saja.'**_

Luhan membolakan matanya. Tidak! Pasti semua ini hanya rekayasa Kris seperti saat Kris membohonginya dengan mengirim bunga atas nama Sehun. Luhan tertawa tanpa suara melawan sesak di dadanya. Ia sungguh bodoh! Hampir saja dirinya tertipu. Sedikit rasa lega berhasil melubangi kegundahannya, tetapi dalam hati ia mengharap Sehun akan kembali padanya.

Tak lama, Zitao masuk bersama dokter dan seorag perawat.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Kini, ia bersama Zitao, Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo yang menyempatkan menjemputnya. Suasana mobil tidak begitu sepi, karena sedaritadi Zitao dan Kyungsoo berbincang ringan sambil bercanda, Luhan hanya menanggapinya ringan dengan tersenyum kecil lalu kembali melamun memandang dunia di balik kacanya.

"Lu, _gwaenchanha_?" Jongin yang sedaritadi fokus pada kegiatan mengemudinya memutuskan untuk melirik pada Luhan yang tidak bersuara sedaritadi.

Kyungsoo dan Zitao otomatis melihat pada Luhan, menunggu jawaban. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan merasa tak enak, "oh? _Ani, nan gwaenchanha_. Hanya merasa lemas,"

"Itu wajar Lu, jangan khawatir," Kyungsoo menimpali. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi, Zitao- _ya_ …"

" _Ne_?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa Sehun akan ber…" Luhan mengambil napas dengan kesulitan, "…bertunangan?"

Zitao terdiam, ia menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Apa harus membahas hal ini sekarang? Bahkan Luhan sepertinya belum cukup siap mendengar jawaban, apapun.

"Apa Kris yang memberitahumu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

" _Ne_?"

"Aku pikir kabar itu tidak benar. Kris memberitahuku lewat pesan, ia bertanya apa aku percaya bahwa Sehun tak kembali padaku setelah mengirimkan undangan pada kita." Zitao tambah tidak bisa berkata-kata. Bukankah Luhan seperti diberi harapan palsu? Kabar ini benar, Sehun sendiri yang menyampaikannya. Mana mungkin ini rencana Kris. Zitao hendak membantah tetapi Luhan mendahuluinya. "Ah, _mian_ , kita lain kali saja membicarakannya," Luhan menyadari sekitarnya terlalu hening.

"A-ah, benar Lu. Kau baru saja pulih. Jangan pikirkan itu dahulu. Kau setuju _chagi_?" Jongin menimpali sambil menatap isterinya.

" _Ne_ , kau lebih baik istirahat Lu,"

" _Araseo_." Ucap Luhan akhirnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Zitao. " _Mianhae_ …" bisik Luhan.

Zitao menggeleng kecil, " _aniya_ ,"

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini berjalan seperti biasa. Kedua wanita pebisnis itu tetap sibuk di pagi hari, bahkan kali ini kesibukan mereka bertambah 2 kali lipat. Luhan yang sudah lama tidak berkutik dengan pekerjaannya sibuk mencari dimana semua berkas-berkasnya dan menelepon sekretarisnya, Jongdae, menanyakan jadwalnya. Sedangkan Zitao sudah siap dengan kemejanya yang dipadu apron karena ia sedang membuat sarapan. Jika biasanya ia membiarkan Luhan tidak sarapan, tetapi kali ini tidak, Luhan perlu meminum obatnya.

"Luhaaaan, cepatlah keluar dari kamarmu! Ayo sarapan!"

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dengan telinga yang sibuk mendengar berita pagi dari Sekretarisnya, "benarkah? Tunggu, aku turun sekarang"

" _Mian_ Tao- _ya_ , aku tidak bisa sarapan–" Luhan memutus ucapannya saat tatapan temannya itu berubah seram.

"Aku akan menggoreng sekretarismu itu jika tidak membiarkan atasannya sarapan!" Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan duduk di kursinya dan menyantap sandwich dengan cepat.

"Pelan-pelan Lu!"

Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu meneguk airnya. Setelah menghabiskan sandwichnya, Luhan menunjukkan obatnya, "aku akan meminumnya diperjalanan. Sungguh aku sudah terlambat. Jadi _bye_ Tao sayang! _Gomawo_ sarapannya," ucapnya sambil menyambar tas dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu.

"Jangan berlari Luhan! Aku pastikan Jongdae- _ssi_ melihatmu meminum obat!"

BRAK!

Pintu tertutup kuat membuat Zitao menggeleng. "Luhan sudah pulih, semoga saja…" ucapnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terliat sedang menghubungi seseorang. "Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

"Hm,"

" _Ne, gamsahamnida_. Maaf mengganggu sebelumnya,"

..

..

"Tok Tok..."

Orang-orang di ruangan segera membungkuk hormat ketika melihat atasannya datang. "Mencari Nona Huang, _sajangnim_?"

Yang dipanggil sajangnim, Luhan, mengangguk, "dia tidak di ruangannya?"

"Ye, Nona Huang sedang berkunjung ke pabrik tekstil. Seharusnya sebentar lagi ia kembali"

"Ah, baiklah. Selamat berkerja," ucap Luhan lalu pergi dari sana.

..

..

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya. Ia menatap seberang jalan dimana terdapat perusahaan _fashion_ yang sedang naik daun. Mata elangnya menyusuri bangunan itu dengan cermat, berharap menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Sampai matanya memanas, hasilnya tetap nihil. Setelah memeriksa ponselnya, Sehun masuk ke kafe dekat sana, memesan dua minuman, kemudian memilih tempat yang mudah ditemukan dan juga strategis untuk memantau seberang jalan.

Tanpa lelah matanya memandang tempat yang sama sambil menikmati Americano-nya yang terasa sangat-sangat pahit di lidahnya. Tanpa sengaja, kopi tersebut menyenai kemeja hitamnya.

"Astaga," gumamnya kesal, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kling!

"Selamat datang…" Suara pelayan terdengar samar di telinga Sehun yang mulai masuk ke toilet.

..

..

"Selamat datang…"

Luhan tersenyum pada pelayan yang menyapanya lalu menuju tempat pemesanan. "Dua green tea dan tolong dua pudingnya,"

" _Ne_ , tunggu sebentar…"

Setelah mendapat pesanannya, Luhan melihat sekelilingnya yang tidak begitu ramai. Pandangannya berhenti di tempat favoritnya, yang sayangnya terdapat 2 minuman di sana. "Maaf, apa ini ada pemiliknya?" tanya Luhan pada pelayan yang melewatinya.

" _Ne,_ sepertinya sedang di toilet,"

Luhan mengangguk, " _gamsahamnida_ ,"

" _Ne,_ selamat menikmati," ucap pelayan dan Luhan membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Dengan tidak rela Luhan memilih tempat selang satu meja dari tempat favoritnya menjauhi jendela, ia duduk menghadap tempat favoritnya.

 **Kau masih lama?**

Luhan mengetikkan pesan. _Send_. Setelah itu ia memakai _headset_ -nya dan fokus pada layar ponselnya. Menonton drama, hal baru yang Luhan lakukan.

 **Sebentar lagi**

Luhan melirik pesan yang baru masuk lalu kembali asik dengan dramanya.

Kling!

Bahkan suara dentigan pintu dan sapaan pelayan tidak memecah konsentrasi Luhan pada tontonannya.

..

..

Sehun keluar dari toilet setelah membersihkan kemejanya. Matanya menangkap seorang wanita yang ia tunggu. Sosok itu duduk menunduk memerhatikan ponselnya. Sehun berjalan menuju tempatnya, "kau sudah datang?"

"Maafkan aku Sehun- _ssi_ , ada sedikit masalah tadi"

Bersamaan dengan Sehun yang kembali duduk di tempatnya, Luhan melepas _headset_ -nya, telinganya kembali mendengar dunia luar ponselnya yang sepi, lalu terdengar "…ada sedikit masalah tadi".

Takdir itu tidak mempermainkan siapapun, hanya saja takdir butuh waktu yang tepat. Maka itu bisa disebut takdir, jika hanya menimbulkan kesedihan, sebut saja sebagai takdir yang kejam. Andai kalian bisa melihat, Sehun duduk membelakangi Luhan dan hanya terpisah jarak satu meja kosong.

Kling!

Luhan dengan cepat menoleh ke pintu masuk, ia mendesah ketika bukan seseorang yang ia tunggu. Luhan kembali memakai _headset_ -nya. Tetapi matanya bertabrakan dengan sorot mata lembut yang menatapnya terkejut. Luhan berpikir, apakah ia pernah bertemu wanita di depan sana sebelumnya? Atau ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Luhan menatap bayangan dirinya dari layar ponsel, riasannya masih baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa Joohyun- _ssi_?" tanya Sehun ketika menyadari pihak yang ia ajak bicara tidak menyahuti.

"Sehun- _ssi_ , bukankah dia…"

Sehun memutar ke belakang, mengikuti arah pandang wanita di depannya. Saat itu juga tubuhnya membeku, otaknya tidak berfungsi, paru-parunya terasa sempit, dan mulutnya seperti terkunci. "Sehunnie…" Hanya matanya menangkap gestur bibir Luhan yang mengukir namanya dalam hening.

Ini adalah saat-saat yang ditunggu bagi Luhan, tetapi, mengapa rasanya ia tidak bahagia melihat Sehun kembali ada di hadapannya? Antara percaya dan tidak, Luhan tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus ia tunjukkan. Seluruh tubuhnya membeku, tatapannya melemah saat menangkap tatapan yang tak ia harapkan dari Sehun. Bukankah seharusnya Sehun yang menemuinya? Atau… bukankah seharusnya ia berlari memeluk Sehun? Selama ini yang ia rindukan adalah dekapan Sehun, bukan?

Dalam keheningan dan tatapan yang saling terpaku, kaki Luhan bergerak tanpa ia sadari. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Sehun.

Sehun terlihat kikuk, "h-hai, bagaimana kabarmu?" pertanyaannya memecah ketidaksadaran Luhan. Apa ini pertanyaan yang benar untuk sepasang kekasih– jika masih berlaku– yang sudah lama tidak bertemu?

"Sepertinya kau menunggu seseorang, kekasihmu?" pertanyaan Sehun selanjutnya membuat Luhan seperti tersambar, apa maksudnya? Pikir Luhan, ia tak tahu pertanyaan macam apa yang Sehun lontarkan. Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan rindu yang lemah.

"K-kau…" Luhan menggerakkan bibirnya dengan bergetar.

"Ini…" Sehun menelan udara yang ia curi sedikit diantara ucapannya, "ia kekasihku…"

Ucapan Sehun seperti tidak bisa dipercaya, mengatakan kekasih, apa? Kekasih? Kepala Luhan terasa kosong, dunianya hilang dalam sekejap.

Mata Sehun terlihat memerah, setelah mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya, Sehun kembali menatap Luhan ragu, "ah… kau sudah mendapat undangannya? Kami akan bertunang–"

PLAK!

Napas Luhan memburu. Matanya terasa panas, sepanas telapaknya yang tanpa sadar membungkam mulut Sehun yang terus mengatakan hal yang tak dimengerti. " _Nappeun neo_! Hh-haha… mimpi macam apa ini…" gumam Luhan sambil tertawa pahit.

" _Mianhae_ …" Sehun menunduk.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku, Sehun. Ka-katakan apa alasan semua ini…" suara Luhan terdengar bergetar, tetapi ia berusaha menahan diri.

" _Mi-mianhae_ …"

Luhan menarik kerah kemeja Sehun dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir, "aku minta jawabanmu! Bukan permintaan maaf, berengsek!"

"Mianhe, Lu–"

Luhan melepas cengkramannya, tangannya memerah karena terlalu kuat menggenggam. Lalu Luhan melangkah mundur, meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat.

"Sehun- _ssi_ , bukankah kau perlu mengejarnya?" tanya wanita yang sedaritadi merasa bersalah melihat pertengkaran dua orang yang saling mencintai itu.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap kosong pada sosok yang menghilang di balik pintu. Ia dapat melihat dari balik kaca sosok itu berdiri dengan bergetar di luar sana. Sehun merasakan hatinya tertusuk besi panas karena telah membuat gadis yang ia cintai menangis. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan mata, dan merasakan perih yang menggerogoti hatinya.

..

..

Luhan menangis sendirian masih di tempat yang sama membuat semua mata menatapnya dengan bingung. Ia tidak peduli bahwa ia berada di tempat umum, yang ia inginkan hanya menumpahkan semua perasaan yang memenuhi dadanya.

"Luhan! _Wae geurae_?!" tanya Zitao panik mendapati temannya terisak sendirian, " _gwaenchanha_?"

"T-Tao… hiks," Luhan menatap dengan mata basahnya yang terpancar lemah.

" _Wae? Wae?_ "

"Hiks… sa-sakit, ini sakit se-hiks… _neomu apa_ , hiks…"

"Kau terluka? Mana? Sini aku lihat!" Zitao memeriksa telapak tangan Luhan. Luhan menggeleng lemah, "Se…hiks," Luhan memejamkan matanya yang perih karena banyak menangis.

"Katakan Luhan, ada apa?"

"Se…Sehun, Sehun, hiks…"

Zitao menatap serius pada Luhan, "ada apa dengan Sehun, Lu?"

"Sehun… ia kembali untuk melukaiku, hiks…"

Zitao melepas coat yang dikenakannya lalu memakaikannya pada Luhan. " _Kkajja_ , kita pulang," ucapnya sambil menuntun Luhan pergi dari sana.

Joohyun menatap Sehun khawatir. "Sehun- _ssi_ , haruskah aku menjelaskan rencana ini padanya? Sepertinya Luhan- _ssi_ sudah salah paham,"

Sehun menggeleng, "Luhan bisa saja dalam bahaya jika tahu rencana ini…"

"Baiklah… aku akan mengikuti aturan mainmu,"

" _Gamsahamnida_ , Joohyun- _ssi_ "

" _Gwaenchanseumnida_. Kau orang yang baik Sehun- _ssi_ ,"

Sehun mengambil ponselnya, Chanyeol? Pikirnya. "Joohyun- _ssi_ , kita lanjutkan lain waktu. Maaf aku yang mengajak tetapi meninggalkanmu,"

" _Gwaenchanseumnida_ , Sehun- _ssi_ "

Sehun segera keluar dari kafe sambil berbicara dengan Chanyeol melalui ponselnya. " _Araseo_ ,"

..

..

Sehun dan Chanyeol kini berada di bar dekat kantor Chanyeol. Sehun terlihat berantakan dengan jas yang sudah dilepas, kemeja yang digulung, dan dasinya yang kendor. Chanyeol hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan kesal, sejak datang kemari Sehun tidak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Jadi Oh Sehun- _ssi_ , berhentilah minum! Kau sudah hampir menghabiskan satu botol dan kau tak mengatakan apapun! Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sehun meneguk minumannya sekali lagi, ia meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras ke meja. Ia menghela napas berat, "a-ku membuat Luhan menangis,"

" _Mwo_? Kau sudah bertemu Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

Sehun mengangguk sambil menuang minumannya kembali, saat hendak meminumnya Chanyeol merebut gelas tersebut. "Ia me-menanghis saat pergi dariku,"

"Lalu? Kau mengejarnya?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menggeleng, ia mencoba meraih gelas di tangan Chanyeol.

"Astaga Oh Sehun! Aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh ini!" kesal Chanyeol, ia meneguk minuman milik Sehun.

Sehun membenturkan kepalanya pada meja, "makha i-ithu aku harus menghukum diriku karena membuat Luhan tersakithi," ia mengambil gelas milik Chanyeol di meja dan mulai memasukkan minuman keras ke tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengehela napasnya sambil menatap sahabatnya itu dengan iba, "berat sekali hidupmu, Oh…"

Terhitung sudah 4 botol Sehun menghabiskan minumannya, hal itu membuat Chanyeol harus memanggil supir bayaran dan memulangkan Sehun ke apartemen dengan memapahnya, untung Chanyeol masih memiliki hati nurani untuk tidak menyeret kaki sahabatnya itu. "Astaga, hhah… hahh… kau berat sekali!" Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun terkulai di lantai depan pintu. Chanyeol memencet kode apartemennya sendiri pada pintu apartemen Sehun. Tentu saja pintu tak terbuka. "Ah astaga, aku lupa. Oy Sehun-ah! Berapa kode pintumu. Hah… aku lelah," Chanyeol ikut duduk di lantai samping Sehun dan mulai mengantuk. Beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol membuka matanya, "kartu…" rancaunya lalu mulai merogoh seluruh saku Sehun untuk mencari kartu untuk membuka pintu.

"Ini dia…" akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil membuka pintu. Ia tak sanggup lagi memapah Sehun, akhirnya ia benar-benar menyeret Sehun. Setelah berhasil masuk, keduanya malah tergeletak di dekat pintu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin bangun sampai pagi tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun!" Luhan tersentak dalam tidurnya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan napasnya terasa berat.

Zitao yang ternyata tidur bersama Luhan ikut terkejut dan segera memeriksa keadaan temannya. "Lu? _Gwaenchanha_?" Luhan tidak merespon, pandangannya terlihat kosong. Ziato memegang dahi Luhan, tapi suhunya tidak sepanas tadi malam. "Lu? Kau mendengarku?"

"T-Tao- _ya_ …"

"Hm?" Zitao menggenggam tangan Luhan. Tiba-tiba Zitao merasa sesak, air mata Luhan meluncur dengan mudah dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan. " _Uljima_ , hm?" ia mulai memeluk Luhan.

"Hiks… aku merindukannya. A-aku merindukan hiks… aku merindukan Sehun," Luhan berubah histeris.

"Hey… Lu? Luhan? Kendalikan dirimu, Lu" Zitao mencari mata Luhan agar bertatapan dengannya. "Lihat aku,"

"Aku merindukannya! Tapi ia begitu jahat!"

"Luhan, lihat aku!"

"Hiks…Tao- _ya_ …" Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada pundak Zitao. "Apa yang harus aku, lakukan sekarang. Hiks… a-aku menunggunya,"

Zitao membelai surai gadis tersakiti yang ada di dekapannya, "aku rasa, kau perlu meminta penjelasan pada Sehun. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan ini tanpa alasan, Luhan." Ia mengigit bibirnya, mencoba menjaga suaranya tetap stabil. Ia sudah bicara pada Sehun sebelumnya, Sehun memang memberitahunya secara langsung akan bertunangan, tetapi wajah Sehun tidak menyiratkan seseorang yang akan melakukan hal itu.

"Tao- _ya_ , maukah kau menemaniku?" gumam Luhan, "aku… aku akan menemui Sehun,"

Zitao mengusap lembut punggung Luhan yang mulai bergetar, "hm, aku akan menemanimu. Kapan kau ingin menemuinya?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, ia menggigiti bibirnya yang mulai bergetar, "se-sekarang,"

Zitao melepas pelukannya, ia memaksa Luhan menatapnya. Mata rusa temannya itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan, "berhetilah menangis, atau kita tak akan menemui Sehun sama sekali." Luhan mengangguk sambil mengusap matanya yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Lu…"

"Luhan… _Mi-mianhae_ …"

"Lu~"

Plak! –satu pukulan mulus mendarat di wajah Sehun.

"Eung… berisik!" erang Chanyeol.

Kalian masih ingat dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih terbaring di lantai kan? Mereka masih di tempatnya seperti malam tadi. Baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol memilih untuk tidur di lantai dingin. Sehun terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya, ia terus mengigau, merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Sedangkan Chanyeol, sahabat Sehun itu terlihat kesal dan baru saja ia menampar Sehun karena berisik.

"Luhan~"

"Lu…"

Merasa seluruh tubuhnya pegal-pegal, Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ia mencoba duduk, "aw!" ia melihat sekitarnya, Sehun masih setia memeluk lantai dengan wajah gelisah, "mengapa aku bisa di sini?" pikir Chanyeol. "Aw… kepalaku."

"Hahh… Oh Sehun yang menyusahkan," ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang sahabatnya. Chanyeol merogoh sakunya, mencari ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering.

" _Ne, chagi_?" sapa Chanyeol saat mengetahui kekasihnya yang menghubungi.

" _Mianhae_ , si Oh ini sedang menderita. Aku di apartemennya, uh!" Chanyeol merasa kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

…

"Apa kau yakin? Jika belum yakin, sebaiknya nanti saja, sayang"

…

" _Araseo_ , perlu aku jemput?"

…

"Hm, _mianhae_. Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. _Saranghae_ ,"

Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun, "semoga semuanya berjalan baik." Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Sehun, "ya albino! Cepat bangun!"

"Ngghh… L-Lu…"

Chanyeol memegang dahi Sehun, "astaga, kau demam. Oh-Menyusahkan-Sehun, apalagi sekarang. Ugh!" gerutu Chanyeol. Dengan langkah limbung, Chanyeol–yang tidak berperasaan, menarik kedua lengan Sehun dan membawanya ke sofa.

" _Ya_! Oh Sehun! Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mencoba menyadakan sahabatnya itu.

"A-air…"

Chanyeol segera bergegas mengambil air ketika Sehun bersuara. Ia khawatir sahabatnya itu mati muda.

 **Ting Tong.**

Setelah memberikan air pada Sehun, Chanyeol menuju pintu, sepertinya kekasihnya sudah sampai. Cepat juga, pikirnya. " _Chagi_ –" Chanyeol terdiam, ia terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang. "Lu-Luhan? Zitao?!"

" _A-annyeonghaseyo_ , Chanyeol _sunbae_ " sapa Luhan.

"O-oh, _annyeong_. Mencari Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol yang segera saja ia rutuki.

Luhan mengangguk, "apa ada?"

Chanyeol gelagapan, saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat Sehun menemui Luhan. Tapi bagaimana cara memberitahu Luhan bahwa Sehun sedang sakit–karena kebanyakan minum dan tidur di lantai. "Hmm… itu,"

"Kenapa? Apa Sehun sedang bersama tunangannya?" kesal Zitao.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan itu, tapi…"

Luhan menarik napas dalam diam-diam, kata 'tunangan' masih terasa menyakitkan didengar. "Kalau begitu, lain kali saja"

"Tu-tunggu!" Chanyeol merasa serba salah, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mempertemukan mereka, tetapi ia tidak punya hak juga untuk menghancurkan rencana sahabatnya itu. Mempertemukan bukan berarti menghancurkan kan? Chanyeol sudah memutuskan, "si-silakan masuk"

Chanyeol mendahului mereka, ia harus melihat keadaan Sehun. Semoga Sehun masih baik-baik saja. "SEHUN! Astaga, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol histeris melihat sahabatnya itu sudah terduduk di lantai sambil meringkuk kedinginan. "Aish! Bagaimana kau bisa di bawah sini!" Chanyeol membantu Sehun kembali ke sofa.

Luhan yang baru masuk ruang tamu terlihat terkejut, "apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan, nada khawatir tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , sebenarnya Sehun jatuh sakit karena terlalu banyak minum dan semalaman berbaring di lantai."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan menyedihkan, "bukankah lebih baik membawanya ke kamar? Tempat ini terlalu dingin," saran Luhan.

"Be-benarkah? Baiklah," angguk Chanyeol.

Luhan dengan sigap membantu Chanyeol di lengan Sehun yang lain, "aku bantu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, "ah, aku memang sedikit kesulitan dengannya. _Gomawo_ ,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan belikan obat," tawar Zitao.

Chanyeol membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh, benar, mengapa ia tidak terpikirkan untuk membelikan Sehun obat. " _Ne, gomapta_ Zitao- _ssi_ "

Sepeninggal Zitao, Chanyeol dan Luhan memapah Sehun ke kamar. Setelah membaringkan Sehun di ranjang, Luhan berniat mengambil air es untuk mengompres, "aku ambil air es–" tetapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh tangan lemah Sehun. " _Kajima_ …" gumaman Sehun terdengar sangat kecil.

"A-aku saja yang mengambilnya," ujar Chanyeol dan dengan cepat ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sehun.

" _Kajima_ …" suara lemah Sehun membuat Luhan melemah, hatinya yang sudah ia tegarkan agar tidak menangis akhirnya luluh juga. Sembari menghapus air matanya dalam diam, Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun telah membuka matanya.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" Luhan tersentak mendengar suara Sehun, ia tak bergerak di tempatnya, "bahkan dalam mimpiku kau juga menangis. Aku memang berengsek," Luhan masih mendengarkan, ia meremas seprai dengan tangan yang tidak ditahan Sehun.

" _Mianhae_ Lu. Aku memang berengsek, kau boleh tak memaafkanku. _Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_ …"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dalam. Luhan bersumpah, saat ini ia ingin sekali memeluk Sehun dan menangis di dekapannya, tetapi ia tak bisa melakukannya, ada ego dalam dirinya yang masih tersakiti.

" _Bogoshipo_ … _sa-saranghae_ …" ucap Sehun lagi. Kali ini Luhan sepenuhnya runtuh, ia tak bisa menahan egonya lagi, dalam sekejap Luhan jatuh ke pelukan Sehun dengan air mata yang berderai.

"Mengapa kau harus kembali lama sekali, hiks…"

"Mengapa kau berubah menjadi pria jahat yang masih aku kenali. Kenapa Oh Sehun! Hiks… aku membencimu!"

Sehun tersadar, ini sepenuhnya bukan mimpi. Suara lembut yang ia rindukan, bahkan kehangatan yang meluap di dekapannya, ia tahu ini. Apa Luhan benar-benar bersamanya? "Lu–"

Luhan melepas pelukanya, "jawab aku bodoh! Aku membencimu!"

Sehun menguatkan dirinya, mencoba bangun dengan seluruh tenaganya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, ditambah ia akan semakin menderita jika terus melihat Luhan menangis.

"Jawab–"

Sehun memegang kedua pipi basah Luhan dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Awalnya Luhan memberotak, tetapi Sehun yang lemah tetap saja begitu kuat untuk dilawan. Akhirnya Luhan menyerah, ia pasrah dipagutan Sehun. Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, Luhan berusaha membalas ciuman Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu tegas pria yang ia rindukan. Pagutan itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga membuat Chanyeol kembali ke luar ketika hendak memberikan air es pada Luhan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, setidaknya ini bagus karena Sehun tak lagi egois dan tak lagi membuat Luhan tersakiti. Ponsel Chanyeol berdering, panggilan dari kekasihnya masuk, "ya _Chagi_?"

" _Aku sudah di lobi, apa Sehun-ssi baik-baik saja?"_

"Hm, Sehun baik-baik saja, aku harap. Ia dirawat oleh orang yang tepat,"

" _Dasar narsis– aw!" –Prak!_

" _Chagi_? Baekhyun- _ah_?" Chanyeol menajamkan pendengarannya karena sepertinya ia baru saja mendengar kekasihnya itu berteriak.

" _Lepaskan!"_

"Baek!" Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol berlari ke luar dengan tangan yang terus menghubungi kekasihnya.

 **.**

Baekhyun turun dari taksi tepat di depan gedung apartemen Sehun. Tangannya memegang rantang makanan berisi sup pereda mabuk. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kekasih dan sahabat kekasihnya itu malah bermabuk-mabukan. Tak lupa juga ia membawakan bahan makanan untuk sarapan yang akan ia masak nanti.

Sambil menunggu lift, Baekhyun menghubungi kekasihnya. "Aku sudah di lobi, apa Sehun- _ssi_ baik-baik saja?" tanyanya saat panggilan terhubung.

" _Hm, Sehun baik-baik saja, aku harap. Ia dirawat oleh orang yang tepat,"_

Baekhyun tertawa, "Dasar narsis– aw!" –Prak! Ponsel digenggamannya terbanting begitu saja ketika tangan seseorang mencengkramnya.

"Wah-wah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, jalang!" Baekhyun membelalakan matanya ketika mengenal siapa seseorang yang menginterupsinya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Apa? Setelah membuat pestaku hancur berantakan? Kemari kau!" Baekhyun di seret menuju tempat sepi.

"Aw! A-apa maumu, Tuan Kris!"

Ternyata orang yang menyeret Baekhyun adalah Kris, ia tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, "pikirkan saja kira-kira apa yang akan aku lakukan pada jalang yang menghancurkanku!" Kris mencengkram rahang Baekhyun. "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"KRIS! HENTIKAN!" Zitao datang tepat waktu dan langsung menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun- _ah_! _Gwaenchanha_?" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mencari kekasihnya itu juga akhirnya menemukannya.

Chanyeol menatap Kris tidak suka, "apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku, _sunbae_!"

"Ah, kalian berhubungan?" Kris merasa tertarik, "karena kau sahabat adikku. Aku beritahu agar tak berdekatan dengan jalang ini–"

"Siapa yang kau sebut jalang, hah? Aku sudah tidak menghormatimu lagi sebagai kakak sahabatku, kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa, _sunbae_. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, sebelum aku panggil pihak keamanan." Chanyeol menunjukkan telunjuknya pada Kris.

" _Kkajja_ ," Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan pergi dari sana. Tetapi ia berhenti sejenak, ia berbalik menatap Kris, "dan jangan ganggu Baekhyun lagi!"

Kris merasa naik darah, ia menghempaskan tangannya yang masih ditahan Zitao.

"Kris–"

Kris menatap Zitao tajam, "enyahlah sebelum aku melakukan hal buruk padamu!"

"Kris, _jebal_ hentikan. Semua ini hanya membuat kau, Sehun, dan Luhan menderita– uhuk!"

Kris mendorong Zitao ke tembok, "berhentilah bersikap baik! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan si jalang itu!" lalu Kris bergegas pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Zitao hanya bisa menatap punggung pria–yang entah mengapa masih ia sukai– dengan iba.

 **.**

" _Mian_ Baek, seharusnya aku menjemputmu. _Gwaenchanha_?" tanya Chanyeol, kini ia dan kekasihnya sudah berada di lift. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang gemetar. "Lebih baik kau istirahat saja," tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akhirnya merespon, ia menggeleng, "aku harus menjelaskannya. Aku ingin masalah ini selesai. Aku tidak kuat lagi menahannya sendiri, Chan"

Chanyeol memeluk kekasihnya, " _gwaenchanha_ , aku akan bersamamu. Kau sudah yakin akan menceritakan semuanya?" ia kembali memastikan. Baekhyun mengangguk. " _Gaeurae, kkajja_ …"

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan meletakkan kembali bungkusan untuk mengompres ke dahi Sehun. Setelah ciuman kerinduan keduanya, atmosfer di kamar menjadi canggung. Luhan teringat Chanyeol akan membawakan air es padanya tak kunjung datang, akhirnya Luhan keluar dengan keadaan apartemen yang kosong.

Sedari tadi Sehun terus memandangi Luhan tanpa henti, hal itu membuat Luhan tidak nyaman, ia masih merasa canggung. "Be-berhentilah menatapku Oh Sehun! Kau harus istirahat," kesal Luhan.

"Aku masih merindukanmu," balas Sehun.

"Diamlah! Bahkan kau tidak mau mengatakan rencanamu!"

"Lu… percayalah bahwa aku hanya memanfaatkan perjodohan itu untuk menyelesaikan semua permasalahan kita dan juga masalah di perusahaan," jelas Sehun lagi.

"Lalu mengapa aku tidak boleh tahu?"

"Berbahaya, aku tidak mau kau dalam bahaya." Tegas Sehun. Luhan menunduk, ia benar-benar tidak tenang. Sehun menyingkirkan kompresnya dan mencoba bangun. "Lu," panggil Sehun, tetapi Luhan tidak menoleh.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun lagi. Sehun melihat tubuh Luhan bergetar. Segera Sehun merengkuhnya, ia tahu Luhan pasti mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi semua harus ia lakukan demi Luhan dan juga keluarganya. Ia memang tidak menyukai keluarganya, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak peduli dan membencinya.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , semua akan kembali seperti semula. _Gwaenchanha_ ,"

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Sehun- _ah_ ," suara Chanyeol terdengar.

Luhan menghapus air matanya lalu bergegas membuka pintu. "Semua ada di depan, termasuk Baekhyun"

"Tapi Sehun masih harus istirahat–"

"Lu, _gwaenchanha_." Sehun menatap Luhan, ia tidak yakin apakah Luhan akan menyetujui permintaannya atau tidak, tetapi setidaknya ia harus mencoba.

" _Wae_?" tanya Luhan yang sadar diperhatikan.

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, "Lu, maukah kau pulang terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, " _wae_?"

"Aku mohon untuk tidak menanyakan alasannya. Bisakah kau mengabulkannya?" mohon Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, "kau masih sakit, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu"

"Luhan, _jebal_ … hm? Percaya padaku"

Luhan menghela napas kesal, "kau berhutang banyak penjelasan dan aku akan percaya padamu."

" _Gomawo_ Lu," lalu Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan.

"Tapi jangan terluka atau melukai dirimu, _jebal_. Aku tidak suka"

Sehun mengangguk sembari tersenyum, "hm, _mianhae_ …"

 **.**

Kini Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah setelah kepergian Luhan dan Zitao. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah lama meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk menjadi saksi perbuatan dan rencana Kris, tetapi karena trauma yang masih dirasakan kekasih Chanyeol itu, Sehun harus menunggu sampai saat ini.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , terima kasih sudah mau memberi kesaksian" ucap Sehun tulus dengan senyum pucatnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, " _mianhaeyo_ karena baru bisa mengatakannya. Tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" bagaimanapun Baekhyun khawatir melihat wajah pucat sahabat kekasihnya itu.

" _Ne, gwaenchanhayo_. Aku sudah mendapatkan obatku tadi,"

"Bibir Luhan, maksudmu?" cibir Chanyeol.

" _Ya_!" kesal Sehun. Baekhyun sontak tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, Baekhyun- _ssi_ , apa yang sebenarnya _hyung_ -ku rencanakan?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak menyimpang.

Baekhyun terlihat ragu, ia memainkan jari-jari lentiknya. Sampai Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya, " _gwaenchanha_ ," ucap Chanyeol menenangkan.

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk membalut tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Dengan air mata yang hampir mengalir, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar yang ia tempati bersama pria kaya raya–berengsek bernama Oh Yifan. Pria itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun hampir mati karena amarahnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah ingin mengakhiri ini semua, tetapi Yifan menarik dan memaksanya._

 _Baekhyun bersandar di dekat pintu, ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Tak lama, Baekhyun membuka matanya, penglihatannya masih kabur dan kepalanya berdenyut. Masih mencoba untuk bangun, Baekhyun mendengar percakapan dari dalam kamar._

 _Baekhyun masih mendengar desahan-desahan wanita, ia pikir pria berengsek itu menyewa wanita lain. Setelahnya, Baekhyun mendengar beberapa percakapan._

" _Oh ayolah, sekali lagi" suara Yifan terdengar._

" _Kau masih mau bermain kasar? Aku tidak mau!" suara wanita terdengar._

" _Aku sedang frustasi, kau tahu?"_

" _Apa karena wanita bernama Luhan itu?"_

" _Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Ditambah, Oh–Sial–Sehun itu ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan."_

" _Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"_

" _Lihat saja, aku akan menghancurkan Sehun dan akan ku buat wanita itu menjadi jalangku selamanya."_

" _Bahkan dia adalah adikmu," si wanita tertawa._

" _Aku tidak memiliki adik, jika kau ingin tahu."_

" _Lalu, jalangmu? Aku ini apa, Yifan!" suara wanita itu terdengar kesal._

" _Aku bahkan bisa membuatmu menjadi isteriku,"_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Jangan berlebihan. Kau bahkan tak akan mampu memimpikannya. Tidak ada penolakan, aku akan melakukannya lagi,"_

" _Ya!"_

 **..**

 **..**

"Itu yang aku dengar," Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sehun terlihat meremas tangannya, "aku yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu," geramnya.

"Sehun- _ah_ ," Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya perlu membersihkan sampah sepertinya!"

"Sehun- _ssi_ , bagaimana pun ia tetap kakakmu," Baekhyun mengingatkan, ia bukannya membela, hanya saja rasanya tak baik jika saling membunuh sesama keluarga.

" _Ne, gomawoyo_ Baekhyun- _ssi_. Aku hanya ingin keluargaku kembali baik, sudah banyak kecurangan yang ia mainkan. Aku hanya perlu membersihkannya saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeonng~ akhirnya cerita i** **ni sudah berada hampir di uju** **ng** **nya, moho** **n bersabar (i** **ni buka** **n ujia** **n) hahahaha! Last chapter for next week! yuhuu~ pe** **nge** **n posti** **ng cerita baru tetibaa** **n(?) hehehe. Semoga cerita i** **ni berke** **na** **n ya, semoga tidak membosa** **nka** **n hihi.**

 **Balasan review**

 **#AsaHunHan:** **makasi yaa mau nu** **nggui** **n ^^ luv**

 **#LuVe94: Yaampu** **n** **n** **n kamu masih aja bersamakuu TT (terharu), hehehe terlalu lama yak hihi, u** **ntu** **ng mau** **nih baca ula** **ng lagi :* mumumu tha** **nkyou juga yaa!**

 **#nanima999: sama-sama ^^ iih makasi udah mau baca ula** **ng hihi :)**

 **#Phe1992010: (terharu tiba-tiba) TT hehehe sema** **ngatt! makasi udah mau me** **nu** **nggu lama ;)**

* * *

 **Review** **nya ditu** **nggu yakk ^^**

 **Gamsaham** **nida**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	12. Chapter 12(a)

**Uuuhh... Maap yah updatenya telatt TT entah keapa otak i** **ni bu** **ntuuu ba** **nget huhuhu**

 **Tapi, semoga last chapter i** **ni berke** **na** **n yaah ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kris menyilangkan kakinya ketika menerima panggilan dari anak buahnya yang ia tugaskan untuk mengintai Luhan._

" _Bagaimana?" tanya kris._

" _Bos, Luhan saat ini mendatangi apartemen Sehun bersama dengan temannya."_

 _Kris terlihat mengepalkan tangannya, "tetap awasi Luhan. Aku ke sana," setelah memutus sambungannya, Kris memukul meja dengan amarah yang memuncak._

" _Ternyata kalian memang sudah bertemu…" geramnya, lalu tanpa banyak berpikir lagi Kris menyambar kunci mobilnya._

 _25 menit setelahnya Kris sampai di apartemen Sehun. Ketika kakinya menginjak dalam gedung, matanya memincing, seperti menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal, seseorang yang hampir menjatuhkan martabatnya di depan banyak orang. Kris menarik lengan perempuan yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya tersebut, "Wah-wah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, jalang!"_

" _Lepaskan!" teriak perempuan tersebut–Baekhyun._

" _Apa? Setelah membuat pestaku hancur berantakan? Kemari kau!" Baekhyun diseret menuju tempat sepi._

" _Aw! A-apa maumu, Tuan Kris!"_

 _Kris tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, "pikirkan saja kira-kira apa yang akan aku lakukan pada jalang yang menghancurkanku!" Kris mencengkram rahang Baekhyun. "Aku akan membunuhmu!"_

" _KRIS! HENTIKAN!" Zitao datang tepat waktu dan langsung menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari Baekhyun._

" _Baekhyun-ah! Gwaenchanha?" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mencari kekasihnya itu juga akhirnya menemukannya._

 _Chanyeol menatap Kris tidak suka, "apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku, sunbae!"_

" _Ah, kalian berhubungan?" Kris merasa tertarik, "karena kau sahabat adikku. Aku beritahu agar tak berdekatan dengan jalang ini–"_

" _Siapa yang kau sebut jalang, hah? Aku sudah tidak menghormatimu lagi sebagai kakak sahabatku, kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa, sunbae. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, sebelum aku panggil pihak keamanan." Chanyeol menunjukkan telunjuknya pada Kris._

" _Kkajja," Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan pergi dari sana. Tetapi ia berhenti sejenak, ia berbalik menatap Kris, "dan jangan ganggu Baekhyun lagi!"_

 _Kris merasa naik darah, ia menghempaskan tangannya yang masih ditahan Zitao._

" _Kris–"_

 _Kris menatap Zitao tajam, "enyahlah sebelum aku melakukan hal buruk padamu!"_

" _Kris, jebal hentikan. Semua ini hanya membuat kau, Sehun, dan Luhan menderita– uhuk!"_

 _Kris mendorong Zitao ke tembok, "berhentilah bersikap baik! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan si jalang itu!" lalu Kris bergegas pergi dari sana._

* * *

 **After I Met You**

 **12/a**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris kembali ke mobilnya dengan amarah yang sudah dipuncaknya, ia merasa sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa Baekhyun, jalangnya dahulu, memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Kris berpikir jika Sehun sudah merencanakan sesuatu, mengingat bagaimana tatapan Sehun padanya, tetapi Kris tidak yakin apa yang akan adiknya itu lakukan.

Kris mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, ia mendapat panggilan masuk. "Ya?" jawab Kris setelah menerimanya.

"Luhan dan temannya sudah kembali ke apartemen mereka, bos."

Kris melonggarkan dasi dari kerahnya, "tetap awasi," setelah memutus sambungannya, Kris menghubungi seseorang yang harus ia manfaatkan sekarang.

"Joohyun- _ah_ , lakukan seperti apa yang aku perintahkan. Jika tidak, aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan ayahmu–"

"–katakan jika kau memang melihat Luhan menemui Sehun, yakinkan bagaimana caranya agar kau dan Sehun bertunangan lusa. Aku akan menemui ayahku sekarang,"

"…"

"Hm, bagus!"

..

..

Setelah sampai di rumah orangtuanya, Kris merapikan kembali pakaiannya yang sempat ia acak-acak dan turun dari mobil dengan raut wajah seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

" _Ahjumma_ , apa _Appa_ di rumah?" tanya Kris pada _maid_ yang sedang membersihkan halaman.

"Ah, selamat sore Tuan Muda. Ya, Tuan Besar ada di dalam," jawab maid tersebut.

Kris tersenyum, " _ne, gamsahamnida ahjumma_ "

Kris masuk ke rumah tanpa menoleh ke manapun, ia fokus pada jalan di depannya. "Kris!"

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya. " _Eomma_?"

"Astaga!" _Eomma_ -nya mendekat, "kau ini! _eomma_ ada di sini, mengapa sampai tak sadar? Kau kemari bukan untuk mengunjungi _eomma_?"

Kris memeluk sang ibu, "bukan begitu. _Mianhaeyo eomma_ ,"

"Ada apa kemari? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya nyonya Oh.

"Pekerjaanku baik-baik saja _eomma_. Aku mencari _Appa_ ," cengir Kris.

"Astaga kau ini, selalu _Appa_ -mu yang dicari. Ia di ruangannya,"

" _Geuraeyo_? Kalau begitu aku ke tempat _Appa_ dahulu, _eomma_." Kris mengecup pipi _eomma_ -nya, " _gomawoyo eomma_ …" lalu dengan langkah tergesa Kris menuju ruang kerja sang ayah. Entah mengapa, nyonya Oh juga menuju ruang kerja suaminya setelah Kris masuk.

 **.**

"Kris? Ada apa?" tanya ayahnya ketika Kris masuk, "ada masalah di perusahaan?"

" _Aniyo_. _Appa_ , bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo duduk," ayahnya menyuruh Kris untuk duduk di sofa ruang kerja.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tuan Oh membuka percakapan.

Krsi menatap ayahnya dengan yakin, " _Appa_ , sebaiknya pertunangan Sehun dipercepat,"

Tuan Oh menatap anak keduanya itu dengan bingung, "bukankah Sehun yang seharusnya memutuskan?"

" _Appa_ harus melihat ini," Kris menunjukkan selembar foto yang memperlihatkan Luhan yang menuju gedung apartemen Sehun. "Lihat _Appa_ , wanita ini bisa menjadi masalah di pertunangan Sehun dan juga ia bisa mencoreng lagi nama baik keluarga kita."

Tuan Oh tampak berpikir, "apa benar? bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kris mengangguk, "Joohyun yang memberitahu. Ia merasa gelisah ketika Sehun bertemu wanita ini,"

"Kalau begitu biar _Appa_ tanyakan pada Joohyun. Sisanya _Appa_ yang mengurusnya sesuai keputusan mereka," putus Tuan Oh.

Kris tersenyum dalam hati, " _araseo Appa_ , kalau begitu aku kembali ke kantor"

"Ya, hati-hati. Makan malamlah di rumah nanti," pinta _Appa_ -nya.

Kris memasang wajah bersalahnya, "ah, _mianhaeyo Appa_ , aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. Lain waktu saja,"

"Baiklah," ucap ayahnya. Tuan Oh memerhatikan anaknya yang keluar dari ruangannya, sebenarnya ia merasa aneh dengan Kris. Mengapa anaknya itu mendadak perhatian pada Sehun, bukan berarti Tuan Oh tidak menyukai Kris yang perhatian pada saudaranya. Bagaimana pun juga Tuan Oh tahu anak-anaknya kurang akur.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, setelah pertemuan Kris dengan ayahnya, pertunangan Sehun dipercepat sesuai dengan rencana Kris. Sehun mendapat telepon dari ayahnya setelah ayahnya itu menemui Joohyun yang tentu saja mengikuti permainan Sehun untuk berpura-pura berada di pihak Kris. Saat ini, Sehun sedang menuju ke ruang Kris, ia sengaja mengunjungi kakaknya itu untuk memberikan salam pembuka atas rencananya yang berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

" _Dae-daepyonim_? A-ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sekretaris Kris saat melihat wakil direktur mereka datang. Sebenarnya ia agak bingung karena Sehun belum resmi masuk ke perusahaan, tetapi ia juga tidak tahu harus menyapa seperti apa.

" _Heojang-nim_ ada di ruangannya?" tanya Sehun.

" _Ye_ beliau ada di ruangan, tetapi beliau sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Saya akan beritahu–"

Sehun menahan sekretaris tersebut, "aku sedang buru-buru. Aku yang akan menjelaskannya, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu" ucapnya lalu masuk ke ruangan Kris.

"Tapi, _Daepyeonim_ –"sekretaris tersebut mengusap kasar wajahnya, "berakhir sudah," gumamnya takut.

"Aku bilang, jangan biarkan siapapun masuk!" ucap Kris ketus saat mendengar pintu ruangannya di buka, ia tidak menoleh karena sibuk bercumbu dengan wanita.

Sehun menyeringai, kelakuan kakaknya itu benar-benar tidak berubah, pikirnya. "Ah, kau sedang sibuk ternyata. Kau bersenang-senang dengan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan, _Appa_?" Sehun duduk dengan santai di sofa depan Kris.

"Sial!" rutuk Kris. "Pergi, kita lanjutkan nanti di tempatku." Ucap Kris pada wanitanya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Aku bisa menunggu di sini, sampai kau selesai." Sehun berucap tidak peduli.

"Diam kau!" kesal Kris, ia membenarkan dasinya, "seharusnya aku mengunci pintu!" kesalnya lagi.

"Yah, aku tidak peduli soal apa yang kau lakukan barusan–"

"Cepat utarakan maksudmu, Sehun! Kau tidak bisa masuk perusahaan ini seenaknya, kau belum resmi menjadi bawahanku!" Kris menatap tajam Sehun.

Sehun menunjukkan map yang ia bawa dan meletakkannya dengan ringan ke meja. " _Seonmul_ , untukmu."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya lalu mengambil map tersebut. Matanya terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Sehun bawakan untuknya. "Apa ini?" tanya Kris santai.

Sehun menumpukan dagunya di kedua tangannya, "kau tidak tahu? Atau pura-pura tidak tahu?" ia tertawa sebelum akhirnya menatap kakaknya itu dengan serius, "kau tahu semua itu adalah rekeningmu, lihat nominal yang tertera. Wahh~ kau benar-benar hebat Kris, menggunakan dana perusaaan untuk aktivitas gelapmu dan bahkan ada sejumlah uang kotor yang kau masukan ke perusahaan. Apa _Appa_ tahu?"

Kris meremas map itu, "apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?!"

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "aku tidak mau kau masuk penjara, _Hyung_. Kau kakakku, kalau masih diakui…"

"Aku tidak memiliki adik sepertimu, sampah!" maki Kris.

Sehun mengangguk, "kalau begitu tidak masalah untuk mengungkap kebenaran, bukan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan perusaaan yang _Appa_ susah payah kembangkan berakhir di tanganmu."

"Kau ingin merebut posisiku?!"

"Aku? tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak berniat membenahi kebodohan yang telah kau lakukan, Kris." Ejek Sehun.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Sehun?! Jangan berbelit-belit!" kesal Kris.

"Tidak ada yang aku inginkan darimu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa siapkan dirimu, aku akan mengungkapkannya saat pesta pertunanganku. Terima kasih sudah mempercepatnya, aku menunggumu untuk menghalangiku," Sehun menunjukkan seringaiannya, ia cukup puas melihat Kris antara marah dan takut.

"Aku permisi, oke." Kemudian Sehun meninggalkan Kris yang masih tak bersuara.

"SIALAN KAU OH SEHUN!"

Kris memutar otaknya, ia harus mencari cara untuk mencegah dirinya dipermalukan di depan umum. Sepertinya Sehun sudah gila, ini bukan menyangkut dirinya saja, keluarga besar Oh bisa dipermalukan dan dirinya akan menjadi seorang yang akan disalahkan. "Ia benar-benar pembuat masalah yang handal. Dahulu kau membunuh Joonmyun _Hyung_ dan sekarang kau benar-benar membunuh keluargamu sendiri, Sehun bodoh!" geram Kris. Dengan hati panas, Kris menghubungi anak buahnya yang masih mengintai Luhan.

"Bawa Luhan ke hadapanku, sekarang! Bunuh saja semua yang menghalangi, aku tidak peduli siapapun."

..

..

 **[H-1: Pertunangan Sehun]**

"Lu–" Zitao membuka pintu kamar teman seapartemennya itu karena sejak tadi Luhan tidak juga keluar dari kamar, "kau tidak ke kantor?" tanya Zitao ketika melihat Luhan masih setia duduk di ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi kakinya, sedangkan tangannya sibuk memegang ponsel dan matanya fokus mencari dengan raut khawatir.

"Lu?" Zitao mendekat, "apa yang kau baca?"

"Oh? Tao- _ya_? A-ah, aku sedang mencari ini…" Luhan menunjukkan ponselnya.

Zitao mengerutkan keningnya, membaca dengan seksama, "pertunangan anak dari keluarga Oh dipercepat," bacanya lalu menghela napas, "Luhan, mengapa kau mencarinya? Kau khawatir akan sesuatu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "aku percaya padanya, tetapi aku takut Kris akan melakukan sesuatu." Luhan menatap Zitao, "apa aku berlebihan?"

Zitao memegang pundak Luhan, "doakan saja yang terbaik Lu, kau harus percaya sepenuhnya pada Sehun. Meski aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun, tetapi setidaknya ia sudah berjanji kembali padamu, Lu. Itu cukup bagiku, aku tidak mau melihatmu kembali menderita,"

Luhan mengangguk, "semoga saja tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Jadi… kita ke kantor sekarang?" tanya Zitao sambil menunjukkan semangatnya yang membara.

"Tunggulah, aku akan bersiap" jawab Luhan menyetujui.

Zitao bertepuk tangan tiba-tiba, "hebatnya aku menghalangi Lu _Sajangnim_ untuk membolos," kekehnya.

"Dasar narsis!" Luhan menepuk dahi Zitao ketika akan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Luhan keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian formalnya. "Kkajja!" ajak Zitao yang langsung diikuti Luhan dari belakang.

"Lu, apa Sehun mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Zitao ketika mereka sudah memasuki lift.

"Maksudmu?"

"Emm… yah, ia bilang ia memiliki rencana. Kau benar-benar tidak diberitahu tentang apapun?"

Luhan menggeleng, "tidak sama sekali, itu yang membuatku khawatir. Bukan aku tidak percaya padanya, aku takut menghancurkan rencananya," jelas Luhan, wajahya menyiratkan ketakutan.

Zitao menggenggam tangan Luhan, "kau tidak akan menghancurkannya Lu, kau tidak akan melakukan apapun. Cukup ke kantor hari ini, kembali ke rumah saat sore hari, tidur dengan nyenyak, dan mendengar penjelasan Sehun esok hari," ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya, berharap Luhan tidak lagi khawatir.

Luhan tertawa, " _araseo_! Bisa-bisanya kau mengaturku,"

"Tentu, ini aku…" kekeh Zitao.

Pintu lift terbuka, Zitao yang tidak mendapati Luhan mengikutinya lantas berbalik. " _Wae geurae_?" tanya Zitao.

"Dokumenku tertinggal, aku lupa mengirimkannya pada Jongdae jadi tidak ada data cadangannya. Ugh! Sepertinya aku harus kembali," kesal Luhan.

"Perlu aku temani?" tanya Zitao.

Luhan menggeleng, "kau tunggu saja, aku hanya sebentar."

" _Araseo_ ," Zitao menunggu Luhan di lobi sambil memainkan ponselnya.

..

..

Luhan terus menghitung setiap lantai yang dilalui, ia butuh lift ini lebih cepat, ia bisa terlambat!

Ting!

Luhan bernapas lega dan bergegas menuju apartemennya, tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci. "Apa aku lupa menutupnya?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi ia yakin jika ia sudah menutupnya tadi. "Atau… pencuri?!" Luhan memekik pada dirinya sendiri, tidak mungkin, pikirnya lagi. Sepertinya ia memang lupa menutupnya, pikir Luhan kembali, "kau sangat ceroboh Luhan, untung kecerobohanmu yang lain menyelamatkanmu!" ia mulai menggerutu sambil memasuki apartemennya.

Brak! Srak! BRAK!

Luhan terkejut mendengar barang-barang yang dilemparkan dari dalam apartemennya, kakinya melangkah perlahan dan mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika menemukan tiga pria tak dikenal mengacak-acak apartemennya, saking terkejutnya, tak sengaja Luhan melangkah mundur hingga membuat suara _heels_ -nya terdengar.

"Siapa itu?!" teriak salah satu dari kelima pria asing tersebut.

Luhan dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik dinding dan dalam hitungan detik ia mulai berlari keluar dengan terburu-buru. Tangan Luhan meraih gagang pintu dan dalam sekali tarikan, tangan lainnya ditarik oleh salah satu pria asing.

"Akh!" Luhan memekik ketika lengannya digenggam kuat hingga membuatnya berbalik, yang menarik Luhan, kemudian mencengkram leher atas Luhan dan menabrakkan tubuh Luhan ke pintu "ma-mau apa kalian?!" Luhan mencoba mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya, tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

Pria yang mencengkarm Luhan tersenyum menang, "ini bernar-benar hari keberuntungan kita. Ayo kita bawa dia!"

"AKHH!" Luhan menancapkan pena yang sedaritadi ia cari ke lengan pria yang mencengkramnya. Kemudian dengan cepat ia berbalik dan kembali membuka pintu. Ketika Luhan hendak berlari keluar, pria tersebut lebih cepat menarik rambut Luhan membuat kepala Luhan pusing seketika.

"SIALAN KAU!" teriak si pria, Luhan tidak bereaksi apapun, ia berusaha menahan sakit di kepalanya, bahkan air mata Luhan sampai keluar karena terlalu sakit.

"Lep…has!" ucap Luhan lemah.

"Kau harus membayarnya karena melukai lenganku, sialan!"

"Aku tidak PEDULI!" Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Luhan menendang ke belakang kakinya dan tepat mengenai pusat pria yang menjambaknya.

"AKHHH!"

Kesempatan, Luhan menarik gagang pintu dan berlari keluar. "Cepat kejar dia, bodoh!" teriakan tersebut membuat Luhan berlari terburu-buru dengan ketakutan. Luhan turun menggunakan tangga darurat, ia tidak bisa menggunakan tangga lift karena ia harus menunggu. Ia berlari cepat menuruni tangga, napasnya terengah, dan kepalanya terasa pusing karena menuruni tangga dengan begitu terburu-buru.

" _CEPAT! DIA LEWAT TANGGA!"_

Suara teriakan tersebut membuat Luhan kalap, ia ketakutan saat ini. Kakinya bergetar dan tubuhnya terasa lemas, ia tak sanggup lagi berlari. Setelah berhenti sejenak, Luhan kembali berlari melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus. Tidak begitu fokus, Luhan terperosok hingga membuat kakinya terkilir. "Akh!" rintih Luhan saat merasakan kakinya sakit bukan main ketika mencoba digerakkan. ' _Heels_ sialan!' rutuk Luhan.

" _CEPAT BODOH!"_

Luhan terkejut mendengar suara itu semakin mendekat. Mencoba berdiri, Luhan meraih pegangan tangga. Ia melepas _heels_ -nya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dengan kaki yang nyeri, Luhan mencoba berjalan.

" _ITU DIA!"_

Merasa dalam bahaya, akhirnya Luhan nekat untuk berlari. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat melawan sakit pada kaki kanannya. Tiap anak tangga yang ia lalui sangat berat, ia seperti menginjak paku dan membuat seluaruh kakinya berdarah. Kaki kanannya sudah tidak bisa ditapakkan dengan benar, membuatnya terus saja hampir terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari melihat di lantai berapa ia saat ini, lantai 9. Tidak tahu lagi, ia hampir saja menyerah apabila tidak menemukan pintu kecil yang ternyata tempat menyimpan peralatan kebersihan. Luhan masuk dengan cepat dan bersembunyi di sana. Ia menahan napasnya, membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak menimbulkan suara mencurigakan.

"SIAL! MENGAPA DIA CEPAT SEKALI! CEPAT TURUN!"

Luhan semakin tegang, suara itu sangat terdengar jelas berada di balik pintu.

BRAK!

Luhan terperanjat bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir ketika pintu yang melindunginya seperti didobrak. _"Akh! Wanita sialan itu membuatku kesulitan!"_ Air mata Luhan semakin deras seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang membuatnya sesak. Ia membekap mulutnya kuat agar tidak menimbulkan suara, Luhan benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Mendengar langkah kaki menjauh, Luhan melemas. Seluruh tubuhnya melemah, kakinya tidak lagi merasakan pijakan dingin lantai, kakinya hanya merasakan sakit. Ia memegang bibirnya yang terasa perih, darah, ya bibirnya berdarah karena terlalu keras ia menggigit.

' _Apa aku akan mati di sini?'_ pikir Luhan. "Tolong aku…" ucap Luhan seperti berbisik, setelahnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

..

..

Sementara itu, Zitao yang menunggu Luhan terlalu lama akhirnya menguhubungi temannya itu. "Astaga, mengapa lama sekali? Dan juga, dia tidak mengangkat panggilanku."

"Apa berkasnya belum ditemukan?" Zitao terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke pintu masuk lift, berharap Luhan cepat kembali. Zitao melirik jam tangannya, "bukannya ia ada _meeting_? Astaga Luhan, ayolah…" mohonnya. Pintu lift terbuka, Zitao mendesah saat bukan Luhan yang turun. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" pikir Zitao lagi. " _Geurae_! Kita jemput saja tuan putri itu." Ucapnya final.

Zitao menemukan apartemennya dalam keadaan tidak terkunci, "Luhan?" panggilnya saat masuk. Ia menemukan tas Luhan di lantai dekat pintu membuatnya bingung. "Mengapa tasnya ada di sini?"

"Luhan?" panggilnya lagi, "Lu–" betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat keadaan apartemennya yang berantakkan. Berkas-berkas berserakkan di lantai, barang-barang juga pecah. "Luhan!" teriaknya. Ia berlari ke kamar mencari Luhan, ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu. Tidak ada di kamar, Zitao membuka kamar mandi.

"Luhan! Kau di mana?!" teriaknya lagi. Zitao tidak menemukan Luhan, seluruh tempat di apartemen sudah ia cari. Kejadian ini membuatnya takut, ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan. Dengan cepat Zitao berlari ke ruang pantau CCTV, berharap menemukan keberadaan Luhan.

…

"Lantai berapa, nona?"

"18, pukul 8.30, tolong cepat." Jawab Zitao.

Mata Zitao menajam saat melihat sosok Luhan yang berlari keluar dari apartemen. Tak lama berselang, dua laki-laki asing mengejar Luhan diikuti laki-laki lainnya. "I-ini, astaga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Zitao hampir menangis melihat temannya itu dalam bahaya.

"Sepertinya teman anda bersembunyi di ruang alat kebersihan, nona." Ucap petugas.

"Lihat, OB itu menemukannya!" seru petugas lainnya.

"La-lantai berapa itu, _ahjussi_?" tanya Zitao.

"Lantai 9."

Zitao langsung berlari menuju lift, "cepatlah!" gusarnya.

Ting!

…

Setelah sampai di lantai 11, Zitao langsung disambut dengan Luhan yang berada dalam gendongan OB yang menolongnya. Keadaanya sangat kacau, pergelangan kakinya membengkak merah, rambutnya kusut, bajunya kotor, dan tak beralas kaki. "Lu-Luhan! Astaga Lu, maafkan aku," histeris Zitao.

"Maaf nona, saya menemukannya di ruang peralatan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri," ucap si OB.

"Ambulan?"

OB tersebut mengangguk, "mereka sudah menunggu di lobi," jawabnya.

Zitao mengangguk, ia menggenggam tangan Luhan, "bertahanlah Lu…"

..

..

Zitao segera menghubungi Sehun, tetapi baru tersambung satu detik, ia langsung mematikannya. "Tidak, aku bisa menghancurkan rencana Sehun," ucapnya.

"Jongin?" tanya Zitao pada dirinya, kemudian ia menggeleng, "Isterinya sedang mengandung, ia tidak boleh panik." Akhirnya Zitao menemukan orang yang tepat, Baekhyun. Untung Zitao sempat meminta nomornya waktu itu.

Baekhyun datang bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kris mengirim anak buahnya untuk mengejar Luhan. Tetapi Luhan berhasil melarikan diri dan berakhir terjatuh di tangga,"

Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan telapaknya, ia terlihat terkejut sekaligus takut, "la-lau, apa Luhan- _ssi_ baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Dia masih ditangani, ia ditemukan pingsan. Seharusnya aku bersamanya saja!" Zitao merutuki dirinya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Zitao- _ssi_. Luhan pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu aku beritahu Sehun–"

"Jangan!" Seru Zitao. Kita bisa merusak rencananya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, " _gwaenchanha_ , Sehun bisa menahan diri. Apabila Sehun menghubungi Luhan lalu tidak bisa maka Sehun akan pergi sendiri mencari Luhan,"

"Ba-baiklah," ucap Zitao akhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Hari-H: Pertunangan Sehun]**

Malam ini, salah satu gedung mewah di Seoul terlihat ramai mobil-mobil para tamu undangan yang mulai memasuki area gedung. Meski ramai, tetapi sangat teratur karena banyak sekali penjaga dengan tingkat keamanan yang sangat ketat. Media yang ingin meliput tidak diizinkan memasuki area gedung karena permintaan tuan rumah acara. Hari ini merupakan hari penting, karena pertunangan putra kedua pemilik perusahaan terbesar Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan secara tertutup. Hanya para pemegang saham serta keluarga pasangan yang hadir dalam acara tersebut, lagi-lagi itu memang permintaan sang tuan rumah acara.

Sehun terus saja berjalan bolak-balik di ruang tunggunya bersama calon tunangannya. Sore tadi ia mendapat kabar dari Chanyeol bahwa Luhan dirawat di rumah sakit karena dikejar anak buah suruhan Kris. Hal itu membuat Sehun ingin menemui Kris dan menghajarnya, tetapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun karena sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai, ia juga tidak bisa mengacaukannya.

' _Aku mohon, kau harus baik-baik saja Lu'_ gumam Sehun dalam hati.

"Sehun- _ssi_?" panggil Joohyun. "Apa Luhan- _ssi_ baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menggeleng, " _mollayo_ , aku harap dia baik-baik saja."

Nyonya Oh muncul dari balik pintu, "Sayang, bersiap, acara kalian akan dimulai,"

"Joohyun- _ssi_ , terima kasih atas bentuanmu." Ucap Sehun tulus.

Joohyun mengangguk, "tidak masalah Sehun- _ssi_ , terima kasih juga telah memaafkan _Appa_ ,"

Keduanya keluar dari ruangan dan bergegas ke bawah. Tamu undangan sudah berkumpul. Ketika keduanya menampakkan diri, tepuk tangan meriah menggema di ruangan. Secara otomatis Joohyun memeluk lengan Sehun yang berada di sampingnya karena sedaritadi Kris memantaunya.

"Baiklah, sekarang acara pertunangan ini akan dimulai." –MC.

"Silakan kepada pasangan untuk menyematkan cincin–"

Tiba-tiba listrik padam dan membuat para tamu undangan resah. Mengapa setiap acara dari keluarga Oh selalu terjadi kesalahan seperti ini. Tak lama seluruh ruangan kembali terang, tetapi tidak terlalu benderang seperti sebelumnya, layar LCD di depan juga hidup dan menampilkan berbagai catatan yang sangat jelas di mata mereka.

" _Ada apa ini?"_

" _Apa maksud semua ini?"_

Kris menggeram marah ketika melihat file yang Sehun serahkan padanya. Sepertinya Sehun sudah gila ingin menghancurkan perusahaan.

"Baiklah semuanya. Dengan sengaja saya telah melarang media untuk masuk ke ruangan karena saya ingin menyampaikan bagaimana dana perusahaan saat ini. Bisa kalian lihat bahwa saham perusahaan terus menurun sejak tahun lalu. Pengeluaran perusahaan juga tidak masuk akal dan pendataan yang buruk. Untuk lebih jelas kalian bisa membuka ponsel kalian masing-masing. Saya sudah mengirimkan berkas melalui jaringan ke ponsel kalian."

Sehun terlihat menyeringai pada Kris yang terlihat marah di sana.

" _Gila! Bagiamana bisa perusahaan menutupi ini?!"_

" _Oh Heojangnim, bisa anda jelaskan?!"_

" _Oh Heojangnim!"_

"OH SEHUN!" teriak Kris.

"Tenang, saya akan memberikan waktu untu anda menjelaskan, _Heojangnim_." Ucap Sehun santai.

"Apa kau ber-niat untuk menghancurkan perusahaan?!" tanya Tuan Bae, Sehun tersenyum, rencananya berjalan dengan baik.

" _Iya, bagaimana kau bisa membeberkannya seperti ini!"_

" _Sangat tidak tahu aturan!"_

"Saya tidak berniat menghancurkan. Bahkan saya tidak memperbolehkan media masuk, jika kasus ini terbongkar maka kalian semua harus bertanggung jawab. Saya bukan bagian dari perusahaan pusat karena pertunangan dan pengangkatan saya batal. Jadi saya kembalikan semuanya kepada kalian semua."

"OH SEHUN!" teriak Kris. Ia maju ke depan dan langsung ditahan beberapa penjaga di sana. Sebelum pergi dari sana, Sehun melihat kakaknya itu dengan iba. Pandangannya hampir melemah, tetapi Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kakakmu!" ucap _Appa_ -nya sambil mencengkram lengan anak bungsunya itu.

" _Mianhaeyo Appa_. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melihat keluarga ini hancur dan juga Kris _Hyung_ sudah keterlaluan. Ia perlu mendapat perawatan," Sehun menyerahkan kertas yang berisi kondisi mental kakaknya. Ia tahu bahwa kakaknya itu keluar-masuk rumah sakit kejiawaan tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Tuan Oh.

"Ayah tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui kertas apa itu kan? Aku harap Kris _Hyung_ bisa ditangani dengan baik. Aku akan pergi, _Appa_ , aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan kalian lagi,"

"Sehun… Sehun!"

Begitu saja Sehun pergi dengan menutup telinganya agar tidak mendengar apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Ia tidak bisa berbalik karena terlalu memalukan baginya dan juga rasa bersalah yang mulai menggerogotinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah acaranya berakhir dengan kegagalan yang berjalan sesuai rencananya, Sehun menuju ke rumah sakit. Bayang-bayang Luhan yang tergeletak tak berdaya membuatnya hampir gila. Tidak ada waktu mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, Sehun memilih pergi dengan taksi.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Sehun berlari seperti orang yang dikejar. Ia sudah menanyakan dimana Luhan dirawat hingga tak harus membuang waktu bertanya pada pihak informasi di depan. Menyusuri lorong yang sepi membuat langkah kakinya terdengar jelas bagiamana paniknya Sehun saat ini. Setelah melihat papan arah yang menuju dimana Luhan berada, Sehun berbelok ke kiri dan langsung menerobos masuk ke ruangan yang bertuliskan nama Luhan.

Sehun mencoba menetralkan napasnya kembali setelah memasuki ruangan, sembari itu, matanya mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan. Ranjang rumah sakit kosong dan terlihat masih rapi, sofa juga tidak ada yang menempati, barang-barang di nakas juga tidak terlihat seperti ruangan ini berpenghuni. Sehun mengecek sekali lagi ruangan yang ia masuki, sepertinya tidak salah, bahkan nama Luhan juga belum dihilangkan. Sehun semakin panik ketika tidak juga menemukan siapapun di toilet. Masih dengan napas yang terengah, Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, berencana menghubungi Zitao.

" _Chogi-yo_ , ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Suara itu! Jantung Sehun berdetak tidak karuan mendengar kembali suara yang sangat ia kenal. Ia berbalik dan menemukan perempuan cantik–bahkan dengan berbagai luka di wajahnya yang sudah mengering– yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Se–"

Sehun menjelajahi tubuh perempuan di depannya dengan raut sedih. Matanya menyusuri dari wajah, turun ke tubuhnya yang terlihat baik-baik saja, kemudian sampai di kaki yang terlihat dibalut karena kakinya membengkak. Berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat, sudah cukup jelas bagi Sehun bahwa perempuan di hadapannya, Luhan, tidak baik-baik saja.

Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil yang terluka itu dengan hati-hati, memasukkannya dalam dekapan, lalu mengusak kepalanya dengan lembut. " _Mianhae_ , Lu." Bisik Sehun.

"Sehun- _ah_..."

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu seperti ini," ucap Sehun lagi.

Sehun merasakan Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "ini bukan salahmu Sehun- _ah_ , mereka yang melakukannya, bukan kau."

" _Mianhae_..."

Luhan memukul pundak Sehun pelan, "berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja Sehun- _ah_ , sungguh"

Sehun melepas pelukannya, dengan wajah serius ia mengambil tongkat bantu Luhan dan mundur tiga langkah. "Cobalah berjalan," pinta Sehun.

Luhan bergeming, ia menatap Sehun dengan kesal, "kau mengejekku?"

"Aku?" Sehun bertanya balik, "kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, Luhan. Buktikan padaku,"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, "kau jahat,"

Sehun kembali berjalan mendekat, ia mengangkat Luhan membuat si korban memekik. "Berhenti mengatakan kau baik-baik saja jika berjalan tanpa bantuan saja tidak bisa. Aku sampai gila menunggu acaraku batal karena ingin memelukmu, kau tahu!"

Hati Luhan menghangat, perkataan Sehun benar-benar membuatnya merasa aman bagaimanapun keadaannya sekarang. Sepertinya saat ini ia masih tidak dapat percaya bahwa Sehun berada di dekatnya, bahwa Sehun kembali padanya. Bukan ia tak percaya pada Sehun, hanya saja hubungan mereka seperti tidak nyata karena dipisahkan situasi yang rumit. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun, air matanya mengalir dengan spontan ketika bibirnya tersenyum.

Wajah Sehun berubah panik, " _wa-wae_? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku terlalu jahat?"

Luhan menggeleng, air matanya tidak berhenti keluar, "apa semuanya sudah berakhir? Apa benar kau sudah bisa kembali padaku?"

Sehun mencium dahi Luhan penuh dengan kelembutan, setelah melepasnya, Sehun tersenyum, "hm.. aku pulang, Lu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama dan harus melalui kesulitan sendiri."

Luhan memeluk leher Sehun erat, membiarkan dirinya sendiri terjatuh kesekian kalinya dalam dekapan pria yang sangat ia cintai. Ia menumpahkan segala kesepian, kekesalan, kesedihan, dan ketakutannya dalam air mata yang entah kapan akan berhenti. Terlalu banyak yang ia pendam, jika ia harus menahannya lagi, dapat dipastikan Luhan akan mengidap penyakit kesendirian stadium akhir.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke ranjang, tangannya mulai kram karena Luhan tak kunjung melepas pelukannya. "Lu, kau harus istirahat." Luhan tidak mengindahkannya, bahkan tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tubuhmu bisa sakit Lu, posisinya tidak baik untukmu" Sehun mencoba memberi pengertian. Tak lama, Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya, tetapi tangannya berpindah dari leher menjadi melingkar di tubuh kekar Sehun.

"Lu?" panggil Sehun lagi. Luhan menggeleng ribut, sepertinya Sehun harus siap tubuhnya sakit semua setelah ini.

" _Araseo_." Akhirnya Sehun duduk di ranjang sambil memangku Luhan yang sepertinya tak mau melepaskannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu?" tanya Luhan membuka perbincangan.

"Mengkhawatirkannya?"

Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "bukan seperti itu! Dia kakakmu, Sehun,"

Sehun tertawa dibuatnya, Luhan lucu sekali, pikirnya. "Hm... _Hyung_ sebenarnya harus dibawa ke kantor polisi atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini. Kekerasan, penggelapan dana perusahaan, dan percobaan pembunuhan–"

"Percobaan pembunuhan?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

Sehun mengangguk lalu membelai rambut Luhan, "polisi melihatnya seperti itu dalam kasusmu."

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan dia?"

"Ia sakit, ia mengidap depresi akut dengan kecemasan yang sangat tinggi hingga tindakannya benar-benar diluar batas. Ia harus di rawat di rumah sakit, kau tahu..."

Luhan memeluk erat pria yang dicintainya itu, "pasti berat bagimu mengungkapkan apa yang seharusnya diungkapkan."

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Luhan, "hm… terkadang aku menyalahkan diriku. Pasti sangat kesepian menjadi dia,"

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu Sehun-ah…" pinta Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng, "aku jahat, ya kan Lu? Aku menjerumuskan keluargaku sendiri," ia meerawang atas apa yang ia lakukan malam ini.

Luhan memegang kedua pipi Sehun, "Sehun-ah, aku yakin rencanamu sudah paling terbaik dan tidak ada pilihan lainnya. Kau menyelamatkan keluargamu, bahkan kau menyelamatkan kakakmu." Luhan memberi pengertian.

"Aku harap aku boleh menganggapnya seperti itu," lalu Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. "Kapan kau boleh pulang?" tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Hari ini, lihatlah aku sudah melepas infusku," Luhan mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Siapa yang menjemput?"

"Jika kau tidak datang, maka aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Zitao? Dimana dia?" tanya Sehun ketika menyadari seharusnya teman lamanya itu bersama Luhan.

"Tao pergi ke luar kota, ia harus meninjau pabrik" jelas Luhan.

Sehun membolakan matanya, "whoa… dia bahkan turun ke lapangan seperti itu,"

"Seharusnya aku juga ikut bersamanya," murung Luhan.

" _Kkajja_ , kalau begitu kita pulang," Sehun mengambil alih tas yang Luhan bawa dan menggenggam tangannya.

Luhan menahan tangan Sehun membuat Sehun berhenti dan menoleh pada Luhan. "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku harus mengunjungi seseorang," ucap Luhan, tatapannya berubah sendu, tetapi ukiran senyum tipis masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu,"

" _Geurae, kkajja_ …" Luhan berpegangan pada lengan Sehun untuk membantunya berjalan.

Dengan langkah lambat, keduanya menuju ke ruang ICU. Sehun terlihat khawatir karena sedaritadi Luhan tidak berbicara, apa Luhan menahan sakit pada kakinya, pikirnya karena Luhan terlihat berjalan dengan kesusahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Lu? Apa aku perlu menggendongmu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, " _Mama_ bisa khwatir,"

" _Mama_ mu juga berkunjung? Mengapa tidak mengunjungimu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan berhenti berjalan yang diikuti langkah kaki Sehun yang terhenti, "aku akan melihat _Mama_ , untuk terakhir kalinya…" Luhan menunduk, air matanya tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun dan ini juga waktu yang tepat, tetapi Luhan tidak sanggup menceritakannya. Suaranya tidak keluar sama sekali jika membicarakan tentang _Mama_ -nya.

Sehun terkejut, sungguh banyak kejadian yang ia lewati. Ia tidak tahu waktu yang berjalan di sekitarnya begitu cepat. Selama ini baginya waktu terasa sangat lambat hingga ia tidak tahu kapan bisa kembali pada Luhan, saat ia sudah kembali, barulah Sehun menyadari bahwa ia terlalu lama meninggalkan gadis yang mencoba kuat di depannya ini. Perlahan Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang mulai bergetar, ia mengusap punggung lunglai Luhan, dan membisikkan kalimat yang ia harap dapat menenangkan gadisnya. "Aku akan bersamamu Lu, tetaplah menjadi gadis yang kuat dihadapan _Mama_. Setelahnya, kau bisa mengadu padaku."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap pada Sehun dengan mata basahnya, melihat mata Sehun yang terlihat bersedih karena masalahnya (Sehun) sendiri dan Sehun masih bisa menenangkannya. Kemudian Luhan mengangguk, " _Mama_ akan sedih melihatku seperti ini," satu butir air mata kembali luluh.

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata Luhan yang berbekas di pipi, "sudah siap?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Sambil berjalan terseok, Luhan menarik napasnya yang terasa masih bergetar. Ia harus kuat untuk kali ini saja.

Mereka sampai di pintu ICU, ternyata Tuan Lu sudah menunggu Luhan. Ia terkejut melihat pria yang tidak asing di matanya, pria yang dahulu menyebabkan keluarganya terpecah. Tetapi itu dahulu, saat ini Tuan Lu sudah meyadari sepenuhnya adalah salahnya. Yang lebih membuat Tuan Lu terkejut adalah anaknya yang terlihat kesulitan berjalan.

Luhan sepertinya menyadari bahwa _Baba_ -nya tersebut terlihat bertanya-tanya. " _Ba_ –"

Tuan Lu melihat Luhan dengan khawatir, "a-apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya _Baba_ -nya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, " _gwaenchanhayo_ , aku hanya terjatuh di tangga apartemen." Luhan tidak berbohong, memang benar ia terjatuh, hanya saja ia tidak memberitahu prihal Kris.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ Tuan Lu, Oh Sehun imnida," ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk hormat.

Tuan Lu terseyum canggung, " _n-ne_ , sudah lama sekali ya…"

"Ah _ye_ …" jawab Sehun, suasana kembali diselimuti kecanggungan.

"Apa _Baba_ sudah membuat keputusan?" tanya Luhan akhirnya memecah suasana aneh.

Luhan melihat _Baba_ -nya itu mengangguk pelan, "sepertinya sudah cukup membuat _Mama_ -mu tersiksa. _Baba_ tidak bisa terus melihatnya seperti itu,"

Luhan menangguk, ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau air matanya kembali keluar. Sehun yang menyadarinya lalu mengusap tangan Luhan dengan lembut seakan memberikan kekuatan pada Luhan.

Dua orang dengan jubah putihnya datang. "Bagaimana dengan keputusannya?" tanya salah satu dokter.

"Kami akan melepasnya sekarang," ucap Tuan Lu.

"Baik kalau begitu,"

Sehun melepas tangan Luhan dengan khawatir, ia tidak bisa merusak keluarga kecil yang berkumpul untuk terakhir kalinya itu.

"Nak Sehun," panggil Tuan Lu.

" _Ye_?" jawab Sehun.

Tuan Lu menatap Sehun sendu, "masuklah dengan kami…" ucapnya lalu berbalik mengikuti dokter yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

Sehun terlihat rahu, tetapi akhirnya ia mengiyakannya ketika Luhan menggenggam tangannya, " _Mama_ akan senang melihatmu," ucap Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan masuk ke ruangan yang langsung saja disugui pemandangan Nyonya Lu yang dibalut dengan berbagai peralatan di tubuhnya.

" _Ma_ … Luhan datang," ucap Luhan ketika mendekat ke ranjang ibunya. "Maaf membuat _Mama_ begitu tersiksa dengan semua alat ini. Setelah ini Luhan berharap _Mama_ akan kembali sehat dan melihat bagaimana kami akan hidup. _Mama_ tidak perlu khawatir…" Luhan menarik napasnya, mencoba meredam getaran dalam dirinya, "…Luhan tidak akan lagi kesepian. Se-Sehun sudah kembali, _Ma_ …" Luhan mengusap cepat air matanya yang hampir mengalir, "Jangan khawatir tentang _Baba_ , Luhan akan menjaga _Baba_ dengan baik." Suara Luhan terdengar bergetar.

Luhan menggenggam tangan _Mama_ -nya lalu menciumnya dengan perasaan yang hancur. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ini terakhir kalinya Luhan melihat sang _Mama_ dan menggenggam tangannya seperti ini. Tahun terakhir benar-benar bukan kenangan baik untuk mereka, Luhan merasa menyesal dengan itu semua. Andai saja semua tidak terjadi, ia bisa memberikan kenangan terbaik untuk _Mama_ -nya. Bahkan Luhan merasa ia belum membahagiakan sang _Mama_ , ia menyesal atas itu.

" _Yeo-yeobo_ , kau harus mendengarkan anakmu. Kami akan baik-baik saja, berbahagialah setelah ini…" ucap Tuan Lu.

Sehun menunduk, hatinya terasa sakit melihat keluarga kecil yang rapuh ini. Sehun tidak bisa menyampaikan apapun, tetapi Sehun menjanjikan bahwa ia akan membahagiakan Luhan. Ia akan melindungi keluarga kecil ini bagaimanapun caranya. Ia tidak bisa melihat siapapun yang disayanginya terluka.

"Waktu kematian 00.12, pasien telah meninggal dunia."

" _Ma_ … hiks…" pertahanan Luhan runtuh, ia terduduk sambil tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada sang _Mama_. " _Ma_ …"

Sehun menahan air matanya, ia memeluk tubuh Luhan yang bergetar hebat, dan mengusak kepalanya lembut. Ia sendiri tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata penenang, Sehun sibuk menetralkan perasaannya dan menahan air matanya. Suara pemantau jantung terdengar memenuhi ruangan bersamaan dengan tangisan Luhan yang menggema.

 **.**

 **.**

 **bagian 12/b akan diposting satu jam lagi~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ditunggu ya :)**


	13. Chapter 12(b)

**After I Met You**

 **12b**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu setelah pemakaman _Mama_ -nya, Luhan kembali ke kehidupannya yang biasa. Sebelumnya Luhan banyak melamun dan seperti tidak memiliki gairah hidup. Untung saja Luhan dikelilingi banyak orang-orang baik. Zitao, teman hidupnya beberapa tahun ini, selalu membantunya tanpa lelah. Pasangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga selalu datang setiap siang untuk menemani Luhan dan menghiburnya. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berkunjung dengan membawakan masakan setiap harinya agar Luhan mau makan. Sehun yang bekerja paling keras, ia tidak sedetik pun meninggalkan Luhan. Sehun selalu bersama Luhan dan berakhir menginap di rumahnya. Luhan selama seminggu kembali ke rumah karena ia masih ingin bersama dengan _Mama_ -nya. Tuan Lu juga tidak masalah Sehun menemani mereka, Tuan Lu merasa lebih nyaman jika ada penetral di keadaan mereka yang terpuruk. Setiap malam apabila Luhan terbangun, Sehun akan segera berlari ke kamar Luhan dan menemaninya hingga pagi. Karena setelah itu pasti Luhan akan terkena demam. Sehun melakukan apapun yang ia bisa dan berharap Luhan akan segera membaik. Setelah membaik, Luhan kembali ke apartemen dan berjanji akan mengunjungi _Baba_ -nya setiap akhir pekan.

Pagi ini, matahari mencoba menerobos diantara celah gorden yang belum dibuka pemiliknya. Gadis yang seminggu ini menderita, sekarang sudah terlihat sangat baik. Matanya mencoba untuk terbuka dan akhirnya ia kembali menutup matanya kerena cahaya yang tidak biasa. Tubuhnya bergerak di bawah selimut dengan mencoba kembali membuka matanya. Sekelilingnya terlihat asing dan juga dengan aroma yang sangat asing. Ketika mencoba mengerjapkan matanya, bayang-bayang pria tampan yang tersenyum muncul di hadapannya. Sekali lagi, mata kecil itu mengerjap lucu. Pria itu berubah menjadi Sehun.

Sehun?

"Selamat pagi, sayang"

Luhan terdiam, bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara kekasihnya itu.

"Apa aku masih bermimpi?" gumam Luhan dengan suara paraunya.

Suara tawa Sehun terdengar, "astaga Lu, kau melupakanku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Sehun. "Kau asli…" ucap Luhan merasa aneh.

Sehun memajukan tubuhnya dan berhenti dari kegiatannya memandang Luhan dari 20 menit yang lalu. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas, "kau pikir aku palsu hah?"

"Aw! Sehun- _ah_!" kesal Luhan.

Akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa kini ia tidak lagi tinggal bersama Zitao. Ya, Luhan kini tinggal bersama Sehun. Setelah seminggu Luhan membuat Sehun menderita dengan mengurusnya–padahal Sehun selalu berkata ia baik-baik saja, Luhan langsung menyetujui ketika Sehun mengajaknya tinggal bersama.

Sehun mencuri kecupan pada bibir Luhan, " _morning kiss_ , untukmu"

"A-aw! Astaga Luhan!" Sehun memekik terkejut ketika Luhan mencubit lengannya. Luhan memberengut dengan pipi yang memerah, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun selain menatap Sehun dengan tajamnya.

"Aku hanya menciummu astaga kenapa kau malah kesal?" kekeh Sehun.

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, "kau membuatku malu!" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa. Luhan semakin kesal dibuatnya, padahal Luhan benar-benar merasa malu, ia merasa seperti pengantin baru– astaga Luhan lupakan! Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ribut.

" _Wae_? Apa yang kau bayangkan?" desak Sehun.

"Diam kau–"

Mata Luhan membola ketika Sehun kembali menciumnya tepat saat ia mengangkat kepalanya. Luhan tidak menolak, karena ia terlalu terkejut, tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti perintah otaknya yang ingin memberontak. Tangan Sehun melingkar ke pinggang Luhan dan menarik Luhan mendekat padanya, tautan mereka sempat terputus yang membuat Luhan memakinya, tetapi dengan cepat Sehun kembali membungkam Luhan.

Sentuhan Sehun membuat Luhan terbuai. Meski merasa malu, akhirnya Luhan menutup matanya merasakan sensasi menyenangkan saat Sehun sibuk melumatnya dengan lembut. Luhan membuka matanya ketika Sehun menyudahi permainan bibir mereka. Mata Sehun memancarkan kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman.

Sehun tersenyum melihat betapa memerahnya pipi Luhan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku, Lu." Kedua hidung mereka saling menempel. " _Saranghae_ …" ucap Sehun.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, " _nado saranghae_ Sehun- _ah_ … aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

" _Gomawo_ …" ucap Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu Sehun lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada Sehun yang sangat dekat darinya. Ia memberikan ciuman singkat yang mendalam, Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Luhan padanya tidak pernah berubah.

" _Mianhae_ karena pernah membuatmu menderita," ucap Sehun lalu membelai rambut Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, "sudah ku katakan–"

Sehun memberikan ciuman kilat pada bibir Luhan, " _araseo_ , kenapa masih pagi kau bawel sekali, _eoh_?" protesnya.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, "pukul berapa sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Hm?" Sehun melirik jam di nakas yang dibelakangi Luhan, "pukul 8."

"Astaga!" Luhan segera bangun.

" _Wae_?" tanya Sehun.

"A-aku harus ke kantor. Zitao bisa mengomeliku, duhh…" Luhan turun dari tempat tidur dengan tergesa.

Sehun panik ketika melihat Luhan sedikit terhuyung, "sayang jangan terburu seperti itu. Kakimu bisa kembali terluka…"

Brak!

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah kamar mandi. "Apa yang dikatakan Zitao benar," kekeh Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar. Ia berniat membuat sarapan untuk Luhan, ia sudah tahu dari Zitao jika sudah terlambat, Luhan senang sekali melewatkan makannya.

Setelah 20 menit, Luhan keluar dari kamar dan saat itu juga Sehun selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk Luhan di dalam kotak makan.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Luhan melihat Sehun sudah berganti dengan pakaian yang siap pergi dengan satu tas bergantung di tangannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, _kkajja_ " ajak Sehun.

"Hah? Kau tidak ada kerjaan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun berpikir, "bukannya aku pengangguran?" lalu ia tertawa yang membuat Luhan masih berpikir.

"Ayo nanti kau terlambat, sayang…" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menuntunnya ke mobil.

Setelah di mobil, Sehun menyerahkan tas yang ternyata berisi roti isi dan sebotol susu. "Apa ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Sarapan untukmu, makanlah, kau bisa sakit jika melewatkan makanmu" ucap Sehun sambil mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir.

Luhan tersenyum bahagia, " _gomawo_ ~ biasanya Zitao yang akan menyiapkannya untukku,"

"Dasar kau ini. Untung saja kau memiliki kekasih pengangguran yang pintar memasak,"

"Hmm _massitta_!" ucap Luhan. "Pengangguran? Kau tidak menerima posisi yang meerka tawarkan?" tanya Luhan akhirnya.

"Aku masih merasa tidak enak. Rasanya seperti aku merebut posisi Kris _hyung_ ," jawab Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan kembali, Sehun- _ah_. Mereka memintamu secara baik-baik, aku yakin pasti tidak ada yang berpikiran seperti itu. Mungkin mereka pernah menyakitimu, tetapi mereka tetap keluargamu. Jangan menyesal seperti aku, Sehun- _ah_." Luhan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan sekilas lalu tersenyum. "Aku akan memikirkannya,"

" _Cha_! Kalau begitu, aaa~" Luhan memberikan rotinya pada Sehun, "kau harus sarapan juga,"

Sehun tersenyum lalu menggigit roti isi yavg disodorkan Luhan. "Hmm, _massitta_! Ternyata aku pintar juga memasak," Sehun memuji dirinya sendiri.

Luhan tertawa, "aku akui itu,"

Mereka sudah sampai di kantor Luhan. "Mau makan siang bersama? Aku jemput," tawar Sehun ketika Luhan masih membuka sabuk pengamannya.

Luhan merasa bersalah, " _mianhae_ , aku ada janji makan siang dengan klien."

" _Nugu_?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum, " _joha_ , kau bisa menjemputku setelah aku selesai," ucap Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, " _araseo_. Beritahu aku tempatnya, aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dahulu. _Gomawo_ ~" ucap Luhan lalu mengecup pipi kanan Sehun dan keluar dari mobil dengan cepat.

"Dasar," kekeh Sehun. "Jangan berlari Lu!" teriak Sehun ketika melihat kekasihnya itu berlari karena malu. Sehun melambaikan tangannya saat Luhan melambai padanya.

Sehun merogoh saku celananya, seseorang menghubunginya, nomor tidak dikenal. " _Yeoboseyo_?"

…

" _Araseo_ …" Sehun memutar kemudinya setelah meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Wajahnya tidak dapat mendeteksi apapun, pikirannya kembali saat berbicara pada Luhan baru ini. Ia hanya berharap ayahnya akan baik-baik saja.

Sehun sampai di rumah orangtuanya, kemudian ia masuk dengan terburu. " _Eomma_ , ada apa?" tanya Sehun saat memasuki kamar orangtuanya.

"Sehun, kau datang." Ibunya terlihat seperti habis menangis.

"Ada apa dengan _Appa_?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ia terlalu lelah, _Appa_ -mu baik-baik saja. Tetapi kau tahu, ia sudah tidak sekuat dahulu lagi, _Appa_ -mu sudah memutuskan untuk istirahat ketika Kris mengambil alih perusahaan. Saat ini _Appa_ -mu sedang mengembalikan keadaan. Tiba-tiba sekretaris Min memberitahu bahwa _Appa_ -mu jatuh pingsan," jelas _eomma_ -nya.

Ibunya menggenggam tangan anak bungsunya itu, "tidak bisakah kau membantu _Appa_ -mu?"

" _Mianhaeyo, eomma_ …"

" _Eomma_ tidak tahu lagi harus kemana meminta bantuan. Hanya kau anak _eomma_ satu-satunya yang ada di sini. Apa kau tega melihat _appa_ dan _eomma_ menderita?"

"Bukan begitu _eomma_. Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk memimpin perusahaan, setelah apa yang aku lakukan pada perusahaan."

 _Eomma_ -nya menggeleng, "tidak Nak, mereka bahkan berterima kasih. Tentu saja berat melakukan itu, tetapi kau menyelamatkan perusahaan dari situasi yang lebih buruk. Pikirkan keluarga kita juga. _Eomma_ mohon, _ne_?"

Sehun bergeming, ia tidak ingin melakukannya, tetapi keluarganya sedang tidak berada di posisi baik. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mencobanya…"

Sang _eomma_ memeluk anaknya itu, "itu pilihan bagus, _gomawo nae adeul_ "

"Apa Sekretaris Min ada di sini?" tanya Sehun.

 _Eomma_ -nya mengangguk "Ya, dia ada di ruang kerja _Appa_ -mu. Ia sedang melakukan pekerjaannya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan berbicara padanya," ucap Sehun akhirnya, lalu ia meninggalkan kamar.

Nyonya Oh tersenyum, " _yeobo_ … kau harus sembuh, lihat Sehun masih bisa memaafkan kita…" ujarnya sambil melihat pada suaminya yang terbaring di ranjang.

Sehun terus berkutat dengan berbagai kertas, di ruang kerja ayahnya bersama dengan sekretaris ayahnya. Sudah hampir 2 jam berlalu, akhirnya Sehun selesai dengan kertas terakhirnya. "Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Sehun pada sekretaris ayahnya.

" _Ne_ , Tuan. Satu jam lagi rapat akan dimulai." Sekretaris Min melihat penampilan Sehun yang menurutnya bukan penampilan yang baik untuk rapat. "Maaf, Tuan muda Oh, apa saya perlu mencarikan anda jas?"

Sehun mengecek pakaiannya, "ah ya kau benar, tolong carikan untukku"

"Baik Tuan muda,"

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih formal, Sehun berangkat menuju perusahaan. Setidaknya ia akan melakukan yang terbaik.

..

..

Sehun masuk ke ruang rapat diikuti skeretaris Min di belakangnya. Semua orang yang hadir berdiri dari kursinya untuk menyambut kedatangan pemimpin sementara mereka.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Sebelumnya terima kasih telah memberikan saya kepercayaan untuk menduduki jabatan ini. Sehubungan dengan Ayah saya yang sedang sakit, maka saya akan mengambil alih sementara posisi pimpinan. Mohon bantuannya," –Sehun mengucapkan kalimat pembukanya. Tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang rapat. Mereka semua merasa lebih aman karena mereka tahu bagaimana kemempuan anak bungsu Tuan Oh ini dalam mengatasi masalah di perusahaan.

Rapat pun dimulai.

Dua jam berlalu, akhirnya rapat diakhiri. Sehun mengecek ponselnya, 10 menit yang lalu Luhan mengiriminya pesan dimana ia harus menjemput Luhan. Ah iya benar, seharusnya Sehun menjemput Luhan siang ini.

"Seketaris Min, jam berapa pertemuan selanjutnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Sekitar satu jam lagi. _Heojangnim_ , anda belum makan siang"

Sehun mengangguk, "kita makan di daerah Yongsan. Aku ingin bertemu seseorang,"

"Baik."

..

..

Sementara itu, Luhan masih melangsungkan makan siang bersama kliennya. Tentu saja Luhan membawa serta sekretarisnya, Jongdae. Ada yang istimewa kali ini karena Tuan Lee membawa putranya, Lee Taemin. Sepertinya Tuan Lee masih ingin mencoba meminta Luhan untuk menjadi menantunya hahaha.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu makan siang, Anda, Nona Lu. Ah, haruskah aku memanggil anda Lu _Sajang_?" tanya Taemin.

Luhan tersenyum, " _gwaenchanhayo_. Saya dengar anda lebih tua dari saya, panggil dengan nyaman saja" ucapnya.

Pria bernama Taemin itu tersenyum –sangat manis, "kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Luhan saja. Kau bisa memanggilku _oppa_?"

Luhan mengigit bibirnya, permintaan yang sungguh menggelikan karena sesungguhnya Luhan tidak suka dengan panggilan itu. Ingat bagaimana Luhan tidak mau memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan " _oppa_ "? Hahaha. Tetapi demi menghormati kliennya juga kan? "A-ah _araseoyo_ … _oppa_." Jongdae diam-diam menahan tawanya, ia sungguh berpikir atasannya itu tidak pintar memanggil seseorang sedekat itu.

Luhan dan Taemin melanjutkan makan siang dengan bincangan yang membuat Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bukan tidak mengerti bahasan mengenai dunia bisnis yang mereka biacarakan, tetapi ini bukan lagi standar nasional. Bahkan mereka tahu bagaimana strategi untuk menciptakan pasaran di internasional. ' _Daebak_ ' pikir Jongdae, jika saja _Sajangnim_ nya itu tidak memiliki kekasih, pasti ia akan menyetujui pria bernama Taemin ini menjadi kekasih atasannya. Mereka terlihat baik-baik saja bersama. Tetapi omong-omong, Jongdae masih penasaran sosok pria yang tidak terlalu sering _Sajangnim_ nya bicarakan.

"Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali," Tuan Lee kembali, sepertinya ia memang sengaja membuat Luhan bersama Taemin, meski sekretaris Luhan ada bersama mereka, Tuan Lee menganggapnya tidak ada, _poor_ Jongdae, hahaha.

" _Appa_ ,"

"Ah, Tuan Lee. _Ne_ , Taemin _oppa_ benar-benar menyenangkan," ucap Luhan.

Tuan Lee tersenyum menang, "syukurlah kalau begitu. Sepertinya sudah selesai makan siang kita,"

"Luhan- _ah_ , apa aku bisa mengantarmu?" tawar Taemin. Tuan Lee semakin senang dibuatnya.

Luhan terlihat bingung, Sehun akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi. "Hm… maaf sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan seseorang"

Taemin mengangguk, " _gwaenchanha_. Kalau begitu aku bisa mengantarmu ke tempat janjimu,"

Luhan tersenyum tidak enak, " _mianhaeyo, oppa_. Sebenarnya temanku akan menjemputku,"

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu lain kali saja. Maaf aku terlalu ikut campur," ucap Taemin akhirnya, ia tersenyum membuat Luhan bernapas lega. Ia agak takut jika Taemin akan membuatnya tertekan –seperti yang Kris lakukan.

Keempatnya keluar dari lift. Luhan dan Taemin terus saja berbincang kecil, sampai langkah mereka terhenti ketika Luhan tidak melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sehun- _ah_?" ucap Luhan terkejut.

Jongdae meneliti dari atas ke bawah pria yang dipanggil cukup akrab oleh atasannya itu, siapa dia, pikirnya.

Sehun melihat keempat orang dihadapannya, klien Luhan semuda ini? pikirnya. "Hai sayang," sapa Sehun terdengar pasti membuat semua orang di sana terkejut dan bertanya-tanya. Luhan langsung saja memberikan tatapan mematikan untuk kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengatakannya seringan itu dihadapan kenalannya.

"Luhan- _ah_ , _nugu_?" tanya Taemin.

Luhan terlihat panik, ia melirik pada Sehun yang masih terlihat sangat ramah dari wajahnya, padahal Luhan tahu kekasihnya itu pasti membutuhkan penjelasan darinya. "I-ini–"

Sehun menyodorkan tangannya, "perkenalkan, saya Oh Sehun, kekasih Luhan." Habis sudah! Bukan Luhan bermaksud menyembunyikan Sehun, hanya saja Luhan merasa tidak enak pada Tuan Lee dan Taemin.

Taemin awalnya terlihat kecewa, kemudian ia terseyum sambil menyambut tangan Sehun, "Saya Lee Taemin. Senang bertemu dengan Anda,"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kalau memiliki kekasih setampan ini, Luhan- _ah_ " Taemin tertawa, ia tulus sungguh.

Luhan ikut tertawa –canggung sesungguhnya, "ah ya… _mianhaeyo oppa_." Luhan hanya mampu mengatakan itu. Sehun sedikit membola mendengar Luhan memanggil _oppa_ pada Taemin.

"Maaf, apa anda _Heojangnim_ sementara Oh Corp.?" tanya Tuan Lee.

Pertanyaan Tuan Lee membuat Luhan terkejut, tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu mengenai Sehun yang sudah menerima jabatan tersebut. Jongdae malah terlihat lebih terkejut, ia sampai membuka mulutnya dan hampir lupa untuk menutupnya. Wow, _Sajangnim_ nya memang hebat, Oh Corp.? ini gila, pikir Jongdae.

Luhan menatap Sehun, meminta kejelasan.

Sehun tersenyum, "ah _ye_. _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," ucap Sehun membungkuk pada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Sudah besar kau rupanya, tidak ingat dengan Paman?" tanya Tuan Lee.

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "maaf sepertinya saya tidak ingat,"

Tuan Lee tertawa, "Taemin- _ah_ , kau ingat Sehun? Kita pernah menginap di rumahnya saat baru kembali dari Amerika."

Taemin mengangguk ketika mengingat sesuatu, "ah iya benar! Saat itu Sehun masih terlalu kecil, tentu saja ia tak ingat, _Appa_ "

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu saat ini?" tanya Tuan Lee.

"Tidak baik, _Appa_ tidak sadarkan diri. Ia dirawat di rumah," jawab Sehun.

Tuan Lee terlihat terkejut, "benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus melihatnya," ujarnya.

" _Gamsahamnida_ Paman, maaf saya tidak bisa menemani kalian karena masih ada pekerjaan,"

Tuan Lee tersenyum, " _gwaenchanha_. Kalian bisa melanjutkannya."Luhan- _ssi_ , terima kasih sudah datang,"

" _Ne_ , Tuan Lee." Balas Luhan.

Setelah kepergian Tuan Lee dan anaknya, Sehun menatap Luhan dengan banyak pertanyaan, begitu juga dengan Luhan yang menatap Sehun.

"Apa itu, ' _oppa_?'" tanya Sehun tidak terima.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, pasti setelah ini ia akan dibuat pusing oleh Sehun, "kau kemari untuk menjemputku? Apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun tidak menjawab, jadi Luhan beralih menatap pria di belakang Sehun. Bahkan masih ada orang lain di sini, mengapa Sehun bertingkah menyebalkan, pikir Luhan.

"A-ah, _annyeonghaseyo_. Saya sekretaris _Heojangnim_ , Min Seok Min,"

"Jadi Sekretaris Min, apa _Heojangnim_ kita sudah makan siang?" Luhan sengaja menekankan pada kata _Heojangnim_ , karena ia butuh penjelasan.

"Be-belum, Nona…"

"Kalau begitu temani aku makan," Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawanya masuk kembali ke restoran.

" _Ya_!" kesal Luhan yang diseret masuk, "kakiku…"

"Astaga aku lupa. _Mianhae_ … apa masih sakit?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, "tidak terlalu."

Keduanya berjalan masuk tanpa berbalik ataupun berbicara pada sekretaris mereka.

Sekretaris Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan, kemudian mereka tersenyum dengan canggung satu sama lain. Mereka benar-benar menyaksikan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih yang benar-benar sepele. Bahkan atasan mereka masing-masing sudah lupa jika membawa sekretarisnya.

" _A-annyeonghaseyo_ …" sapa Jongdae.

" _Ne_ ,"

"Jadi apa kita diabaikan?" tanya Jongdae.

Sekretaris Min mengangguk, "Se-sepertinya. Mari kita tunggu saja di sini, saya tidak tahu apakah kita harus melihat pertengkaran mereka lagi"

"Benar…" Jongdae menyetujuinya. Akhirnya kedua sekretaris itu duduk di lobi menungu atasan mereka kembali.

..

..

"Dimana Sekretaris Min?"

Luhan mencari keberadaan sekretaris-sekretaris itu, "Jongdae- _ssi_ juga tidak ada," ucap Luhan.

"Sepertinya kita meninggalkan mereka," –Sehun.

"Mereka sudah dewasa, mereka akan baik-baik saja," –Luhan.

..

..

"Jadi Sehun- _ah_ , kau sudah memutuskan untuk menerima jabatan kakakmu?" tanya Luhan, ia bersyukur Sehun sepertinya tidak lagi penasaran dengan Taemin.

Sehun mengangguk, "hanya sementara sampai perusahaan membaik dan _Appa_ kembali pulih,"

"Ada apa dengan Tuan Oh?"

"Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah dan syok melihat bagaimana keadaan perusahaan,"

Luhan mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun, "kau pasti bisa melakukannya,"

Sehun tersenyum, "selama kau bersamaku, aku bisa melakukan apapun," ia mengusap tangan Luhan yang menggenggamnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun…" Luhan meyakinkan.

Sehun menepuk puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut, "anak baik" ucap Sehun.

Luhan merengut, "kau pikir aku apa?"

"Anak rusa yang lucu," kekeh Sehun.

Makan siang Sehun datang, "kau ingin makan lagi?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng ribut, "aku bisa gendut nanti," tolaknya.

"Kau gendut pun, aku tetap mencintaimu,"

Luhan bukannya senang, ia malah memukul lengan Sehun. "Aku yang tidak mau, aku tidak mau bersanding dengamu bila aku gendut,"

"Lalu?" Sehun menelan makanannya, "dengan Taemin _oppa_ -mu?"

"Oh Sehun!" kesal Luhan.

" _Wae_? Mudah sekali mengatakan tidak mau bersamaku,"

" _Araseo, mianhae_." Luhan memeluk Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya ke lengan kiri Sehun. Mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Sehun tahu, Luhan pasti tidak mau membicarakannya lagi. "Makan ini, kau suka omelet kan?" Sehun memberikan sepotong omelet pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum, mulutnya terbuka dan membiarkan Sehun meletakkan omelet kesukaannya di mulutnya. " _Massitta_!" serunya.

Sehun tersenyum, senang sekali rasanya melihat Luhan bersamanya. Ia berjanji akan terus membuat Luhan tersenyum seperti ini. Sudah cukup ia membuat Luhan bersedih.

"Lu, sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang," Sehun memberitahu.

" _Wae_?"

"Pekerjaan menungguku, aku harus menyelesaikannya di rumah. Semua berkas ada di ruang kerja _Appa_ …" jelas Sehun.

Luhan tertawa " _Gwaenchanha_ Sehun- _ah_ , aku bukan anak kecil yang takut ditinggal sendirian."

"Hmm… kau mau ikut denganku? Aku yang tidak bisa meninggalkanmu,"

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, " _wae_?"

"Aku ingin kau terus bersamaku,"

Luhan menggeleng, "itu rumah orangtuamu Sehun, kau tidak bisa seenaknya mambawaku,"

"Justru karena rumah orangtuaku, aku takut Lu. Aku takut sendirian di sana,"

Akhirnya Luhan mengiyakan permintaan Sehun. Sejujurnya Luhan juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana nanti. Baginya akan terasa sangat menyesakkan pasti, tetapi ada Sehun bersamanya, smeua akan baik-baik saja. Ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun merasa sendirian.

" _Gomawo_. Kau selesai jam berapa? Aku akan menjemputmu,"

"Jemput aku jam 5 di kantorku,"

Sehun mengangguk, "baiklah, jam 5 aku sudah sampai di sana. _Kkajja_ , sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu klien." Luhan mengangguk lalu merangkul lengan Sehun, keduanya keluar dari restoran.

 **.**

 **.**

Benar saja, tepat pukul 5 Luhan keluar dari kantornya dan ia melihat mobil Sehun terparkir di depan. Luhan menuju mobil Sehun dengan riang, ia membuka pintu mobil, "mengapa tidak masuk?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan meninggalkan tumpukan kertas di pangkuannya, "oh, hai sayang? Sudah selesai?"

"Apa ini? mengapa banyak sekali kertas di mobilmu?"

Sehun menunjukkan deretan giginya, "aku sangat pusing saat ini," keluh Sehun.

Luhan terenyuh, padahal pekerjaan Sehun sangat banyak, mengapa harus menjemputnya, "kalau begitu biar aku yang menyetir, kau bisa melanjutkannya."

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya, "bolehkah?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum, "tentu saja!"

Sehun menganguk lalu memindahkan dirinya ke jok samping kemudi, sedangkan Luhan berjalan memutar.

"Aku sudah membawakan pakian kita," ucap Sehun.

Luhan terkejut, " _Mwo_? Jadi–"

"Iya, aku sudah membawa serta dalamanmu…" Sehun mengerling pada Luhan.

Luhan merengut, "sembarangan saja!" Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa.

"Kita langsung pergi _Heojangnim_?" ledek Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, "tentu saja, _Sajangnim_."

...

..

Sesampainya di rumah orangtua Sehun, keduanya keluar dari mobil. Sehun membawa setumpuk berkasnya dan Luhan membawakan tas isi pakaian mereka.

" _Ige mwoya_ …" gumam Luhan, bisa-bisanya ia ikut ke rumah Sehun yang notabennya bukan rumah kerabat ataupun mertua?–lebih tepatnya belum.

"Kau tertekan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum meringis, "sedikit,"

" _Kkajja_ …" ajak Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan wanita paruh baya yang sedaritadi menunggu kedatangannya, "Sehun- _ah_ , syukurlah nak kau sudah datang–" mata Nyonya Oh menangkap sosok yang tak asing. "Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum canggung lalu membungkuk hormat, "A _nnyeonghaseyo_ Nyonya Oh," sapa Luhan.

Nyonya Oh mengangguk lalu menoleh pada anaknya meminta penjelasan. "Luhan adalah kekasihku, _eomma_ ," ucap Sehun bangga.

" _Mwo_?" Nyonya Oh terlihat terkejut.

Luhan terdiam, apakah keputusannya untuk mengikuti Sehun, salah. Ini terlalu cepat baginya untuk kembali muncul ke hadapan keluarga ini.

"Ayo masuk dahulu, kita bicarakan di dalam," tutur Nyonya Oh.

Mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu. Sehun sudah meminta _maid_ untuk meletakkan berkas dan tas yang dibawa Luhan ke kamarnya.

"Jadi, kau memang benar mencintai Sehun?" tanya Nyonya Oh pada Luhan.

Luhan terlihat bingung, tetapi ia berusaha tersenyum, " _n-ne_ Nyonya, saya mencintai Sehun. Maaf…" ucapan Luhan terdengar ragu-ragu, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Nyonya Oh menggenggam tangan Luhan yang membuat Luhan menatap pada ibu kekasihnya itu, " _wae_? Kau tidak salah karena mencintai Sehun. Aku minta maaf atas segala perbuatan yang telah dilakukan suamiku dan Kris. Maafkan kami Luhan _nie_ , kau banyak menderita, meski aku tahu sepertinya sulit bagi kami untuk dimaafkan,"

Luhan menggeleng, "semua sudah berlalu, Nyonya. Saya tidak pernah berpikir untuk memafkan, tetapi saya juga tidak pernah berpikir untuk menaruh dendam. Saya berharap keluarga ini bisa baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup. Karena ini adalah keluarga Sehun,"

Nyonya Oh tersenyum, "Sehun- _ah_ , kau pintar memilih kekasih. _Gomawo Luhannie_."

" _Eomma_ , apa Luhan bisa tinggal disini bersamaku sementara aku membereskan perusahaan?" tanya Sehun.

 _Eomma_ nya terlihat begitu bahagia, "tentu saja Sehun. Kalian boleh tinggal selama apapun, kalau _eomma_ ingin meminta, kalian tinggallah disini setelah menikah,"

Luhan terlihat terkejut, tetapi rasanya pipinya seperti terbakar.

" _Eomma_ ," bisik Sehun, "aku belum memulai…"

Nyonya Oh pura-pura terkejut, "astaga!" kemudian ia tertawa, "aku yakin anakku ini akan segera melamarmu, Luhan _nie_ ,"

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah, mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat bahagia dicampur rasa malu. Luhan memandang Sehun, meminta pertolongan.

" _Eo-eomma_ , biarkan kami isirahat _ne_? Kami lelah seharian di bekerja,"

"Ah iya benar! _Araseo_ , istirahatlah kalian. _Eomma_ akan memanggil kalian jika makan malam sudah siap,"

"Bi-biar saya bantu, Nyonya" ucap Luhan menawarkan diri yang langsung dirutuki oleh Luhan, bagaimanapun tingkat memasak Luhan sangat rendah. Maka itu Zitao yang sering memasak untuknya.

Nyonya Oh tertawa, "tidak perlu Luhan _nie_. Yixing akan kemari, biar kami saja. Dan juga… jangan panggil aku Nyonya, panggil _eommonim_ saja."

Luhan terkejut, "Ah, _n-ne_ …" jawab Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat _eomma_ -nya ternyata tidak masalah dengan Luhan bersamanya.

"Yixing _noona_ akan datang, _eomma_?" tanya Sehun.

 _Eomma_ -nya mengannuk, " _ne_ … ia langsung kemari saat mendengar _Appa_ sakit." Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami ke atas, _eomma_." Pamit Sehun yang langsung membawa Luhan dalam genggamannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah seminggu Sehun membereskan masalah perusahaan, akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke apartemen mereka. Setelah makan malam di rumah orangtuanya, Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan langsung kembali ke apartemen karena besoknya mereka harus bekerja. Jika bekerja dari rumah orangtua Sehun harus memakan waktu selama 2 jam dan membuat mereka lelah.

Luhan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan Sehun memainkan ponselnya di tempat tidur sambil menunggu Luhan selesai. Suara air dari dalam kamar mandi tiba-tiba membuat Sehun membayangkan Luhan yang sedang mandi. Sehun berdehem lalu meninggalkan ponselnya, ia membuka berkas yang ada di nakasnya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan itu. Tetapi sia-sia saja karena membuatnya malah semaki berpikiran liar. Seluruh tubuhnya memanas dan telinganya terus saja mendengar air mengalir yang sudah pasti menyentuh tubuh telanjang Luhan. 'Air sialan!' maki Sehun dalam hati.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Luhan benar-benar dalam bahaya sekarang karena ia keluar dengan _bathrobe_ yang tidak menutupi setengah pahanya dan Sehun bisa melihat beda besar dengan puncak tegang yang tercetak dibalik _bathrobe_ tipis Luhan.

Sehun mendekat pada Luhan, "kau akan mandi?" tanya Luhan yang masih terlihat santai.

Tiba-tiba Luhan memekik karena tiba-tiba Sehun memegang tangannya dan memojokkannya di dinding. "Se-Sehun–"

Sehun membawa Luhan dalam buaian, dengan meraup habis bibir Luhan. Bibir Sehun mendominasi permainan dengan terus melumat dan menyesap bibir manis yang membuatnya kecanduan. Luhan merasa kaki-kakinya akan menjadi _jelly_ karena cumbuan yang Sehun berikan begitu merangsangnya. Setiap kali ia ingin menjauhkan kepalanya, Sehun selalu berhasil mencapai bibirnya. Sehun bahkan memiringkan kepalanya agar lebih leluasa melumat benda manis yang memabukkan.

Sedangkan itu, Luhan tidak bisa bergerak karena pergerakannya dikunci oleh Sehun. Napas keduanya terengah ketika Sehun melepas pagutannya. "Sehunhh…" Luhan berkata seperti berbisik. Matanya terlihat sayu dan tubuhnya tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Lu…" bisik Sehun.

Luhan tidak menjawab, tetapi ia mengalungkan tangannya di bahu kokoh Sehun dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang saling melumat. Jantung mereka semakin berdetak cepat seiring dengan kerakusan keduanya dalam menikmati bibir satu sama lain.

Diantara lumatan yang menggairahkan, tangan Sehun bekerja aktif dengan menarik tali yang melindungi tubuh Luhan dibaliknya. Luhan terkejut ketika merasakan tubuhnya terekspos, tetapi kedua tangannya ditahan cepat oleh Sehun ke atas kepalanya, membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tangan Sehun yang lain mencoba menggoda Luhan dengan menyentuh lembut paha Luhan dan membawanya naik hingga ke pinggang Luhan. Luhan bergerak gelisah dalam kukungan Sehun.

Sehun meremas pinggang Luhan membuat Luhan melenguh kecil. Sehun memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut hangat Luhan dan menggelitik kecil lidah Luhan. Kedua daging tak bertulang tersebut saling mencoba membelit. Merasa asupan udaranya semakin menipis, Luhan memukul ringan dada Sehun. Mengerti akan hal itu, Sehun melepaskan lidah Luhan dengan tidak rela. Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang bergairah dengan sayu. Sehun merasa tambah bersemangat melihat bagaimana seksinya kekasihnya itu saat sedang bergairah.

Sehun melingkarkan tangan kirinya–yang awalnya untuk menahan tangan Luhan, ke pudak Luhan. Ia mulai menggoda Luhan dengan menjilati cuping Luhan dan sesekali menggigitnya. "Anghh…" desahan Luhan lolos ketika tangan kekar Sehun meremas payudara kirinya dengan tiba-tiba. Sehun semakin gencar meremas payudara Luhan dan memainkan putingnya yang menegang dengan ibu jarinya. "Ahhh…hhh…Sehu–hhh" Luhan dibuat merem melek dengan gerakan tangan Sehun yang mulai memilintir putingnya. Aliran nikmat mengalir dari puncak payudara Luhan ke pusatnya di bawah sana. Ia merasakan selatannya mengalir sesuatu yang panas.

Sehun memindahkan mulutnya dari cuping Luhan ke leher jenjang Luhan yang sedaritadi seperti memanggilnya. Ia mengecup di dekat tulang selangka Luhan dan memberikan lumatan dan gigitan kecil disana hingga membuat kulit Luhan berwarna keunguan. Ia suka tandanya tercetak manis di sana.

Kedua tangan Sehun ditempatkan pada kedua payudara Luhan dan meremasnya dalam tempo yang sama. "Ahhnnh…" rancau Luhan. Bibir Sehun juga tidak berhenti menghiasi leher Luhan dengan _kissmark_ -nya yang terlihat cukup banyak. Setelah puas dengan tanda yang ia buat, Sehun mengangkat Luhan ke ranjang, ia masih membiarkan _bathrobe_ bertanggal di tubuh Luhan meski ia sudah membuka talinya.

Sehu naik ke ranjang, ia mengamati setiap lekuk tubuh Luhan dengan seksama. Matanya tak bisa berpaling dari tubuh Luhan yang bak seni. "Ja-jangan menatapku sepert itu Sehun- _ah_ ," rengek Luhan, tentu saja ia malu ditatap seperti itu.

"Kauindah sayang,"

Sehun naik ke atas Luhan dan menahan tubuhnya agar tak menindih Luhan. Mata mereka saling bertatapan dan dalam diam bibir mereka bersatu dan menciptakan panas. Tangan Luhan bergrilya ke dada Sehun dan membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja pria di atasnya. Sehun tak tahan lagi, ia melepas tautannya pada Luhan dan hendak membuka kemejanya, ia sendiri terkejut melihat kancingnya sudah tak tertutup. Luhan, sang pelaku hanya tertawa. Dengan cepat Sehun melepas kemeja dan celananya dan hanya meyisakan dalamannya.

"Kau… Luhan…" Sehun mencoba meakuti Luhan dengan naik ke ranjang seperti akan menerkamnya.

Luhan bangun dan beringsut mundur, "itu tidak adil, kau belum membuka pakaianmu, sedangkan aku…"

Sehun mendapatkan Luhan dan menciumnya, " _mianhae_ …" Sehun tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba ia menyeringai membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," bisiknya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika benda hangat berada di dadanya. Kecupan kecil di kedua putingnya membuat Luhan mendesah kecil, "Anhh..." Mulut Oh Sehun itu berubah panas ketika menjilati putingnya dengan bringas dan menyedotnya dengan kuat. "Astagahh… ahhh…nnhh ah…" desah Luhan. Sehun begitu ahli memainkannya. Sehun memberikan tanda keunguan di sana sebelum pindah ke payudara lainnya. Lidah bermain di puting lainnya dan menjilatnya dengan intens, saking gemasnya, giginya ikut bermain dengan menggigiti bongkahan payudara Luhan yang kenyal.

"Sehunnh…" Luhan mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya itu dan kakinya tak bisa diam karena rasanya di bawah sana sangat panas.

Masih sambil memainkan payudara Luhan, tangan Sehun perlahan membelai perut rata Luhan membuat Luhan kegelian. Setelah itu tanganya terus turun hingga mencapai selatan gadis itu yang terasa sangat basah dan panas. "Kau sangat basah, sayang…" ucap Sehun berat.

Perlahan tangan Sehun mengusap di vagina tak berambut itu membuat Luhan bergetar dibuatnya. "Ahhnnhh… ahh…" Sehun menelusupkan jarinya ke belahan di bawah sana dan mencari benda yang akan membuat Luhan serasa terbang ke surga, dia menemukannya!

"Sehunhh!" teriak Luhan saat titik sensitifnya digesekkan dengan ibu jari Sehun. Rasanya Luhan baru saja dikejutkan dengan aliran listrik yang menjalar ke tubuhnya. Perlahan Sehun menggerakkan jarinya pada klitoris Luhan yang sudah membengkak itu, "ahhh… ahh…hhh. Lebih cepathh…." Pinta Luhan. Sehun menyeringai, ia menekankan jarinya dan mulai memainkannya dengan cepat.

Sehun melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah, ia suka ini. "Sehunnhh… akuhh… ah–" Sehun mempercepat gesekkannya pada Luhan dan… "Ahhh!" Luhan mendapatkan pelepasan pertamanya. Kepala Luhan dipenuhi kunang-kunang, ia merasakan cairan panas mengalir dari lubangnya yang berkedut.

Sehun membuka lebar paha Luhan dan mengamati betapa seksinya vagina basah kekasihnya itu. Masih merasakan pelepasan pertamanya, Luhan dibuat terkejut dengan benda kenyal yang berada di vaginanya.

"Sehun, jangan– astagahh…hhh…" Luhan merancau menikmati setiap gerakan lidah Sehun yang melahap habis cairannya. Setelah memberikan kecupan pada vagina itu, ia melepas dalamannya dalam sekali hentak dan memebawa 'adinya' masuk ke tempatnya.

"Aku masukkan sekarang, ya Lu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Ahh! Ya!" pekik Luhan saat benda asing menerobos lubangnya.

" _Mian_ , apa sakit?" tanya Sehun dengan bodohnya membuat Luhan menatapnya kesal. Sehun mencium kening Luhan cukup lama hingga membuat Luhan nyaman.

"Gerakkan," ucap Luhan.

Sehun perlahan memaju-mundurkan miliknya di dalam sana. "Ahh…Sehunhh, cepat…hhh…" pinta Luhan. Sehun mulai mempercepat tempo gerakkannya.

"Ahh… kau sempit sekali Luhh… hhh," Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakkanya hingga menyentuh satu titik yang membuat Luhan berteriak.

"Sehunhh… ahhh… di sana… ah ahh hh…" rancau Luhan. Sehun semakin bersemangat mendengar alunan merdu yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

Dalam tempo yang cepat, keduanya merasakan gejolak yang hampir meledak dalam diri mereka. Panas yang tercipta membuat kedua tubuh mereka mengejang hingga keduanya mencapai satu titik yang mempersatukan keduanya.

"Sebentarhh… hhh… Sehunnhh ahhh!" Luhan sudah lebih dahulu mendapatkan pelepasannya. Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakkannya ditambah cairan Luhan yang membuat gerakkan semakin mudah, dan akhirnya Sehun mencapainya.

"AHH!" Sehun memeluk Luhan yang menutup matanya merasakan kehangatan yang menyebar di dalamnya. Keduanya terengah dalam keheningan.

" _Gomawo_ , sayang," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan penuh kehangatan.

Luhan tersenyum, "aku lelah…" rengeknya.

Sehun melepas miliknya dari dalam sana lalu menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua. "Tidurlah," ucap Sehun lalu mencium kening Luhan.

" _Jalja_ …" ucap Luhan lemah.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, " _jalja_ … _saranghae_ ," bisik Sehun. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Luhan karena Luhan sudah jatuh tertidur dipelukannya.

..

..

Keesokan paginya, Luhan terbangun karena seseorang mengusik tidurnya. "Sayang, bangun…" suara Sehun terdengar.

"Enggg…" Luhan tidak membuka matanya, ia malah semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Sehun.

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang Luhan, "bangun sayang, sudah siang."

"Aku tidak mau ke kantor…" rengek Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, kekasihnya ini manja sekali, "aku sudah menghubungi Zitao. Aku sudah bilang bahwa kau tidak bisa ke kantor hari ini,"

Luhan membuka matanya dan menemukan kekasihnya menatapnya lembut, ia tersenyum, " _gomawo_ Sehun _nie_ ~ kau terbaik,"

"Lu, Chanyeol memberitahu bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Baekhyun. Ia meminta kita datang untuk membantu mempersiapkannya,"

"Benarkah?" Luhan tersenyum bahagia.

Sehun mengangguk, "tadi pagi Chanyeol memberitahu,"

Tiba-tiba Luhan berpikir apakah ia bisa menikah dengan Sehun. Memang terlalu cepat karena mereka baru saja kembali bersama, tetapi ia mengingat ucapan _eomonim_ – _Eomma_ Sehun minggu kemarin membuat Luhan merona.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, " _Ani_ …"

Tetapi sepertinya Sehun tidak pernah membicarakan tentang pernikahan, apa Sehun memang belum ingin menikah? Pikir Luhan lagi. Apa artinya jika Sehun mengajaknya tinggal bersama tetapi tidak membicarakan pernikahan? Apa–

Luhan terkejut tiba-tiba Sehun mengecup bibirnya, "apa yang kau pikirkan, sayang? Mengapa kau sangat serius?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Sehun- _ah_ …"

"Hm?"

Luhan menatap Sehun, ia terlihat ragu untuk bertanya dan juga, apa itu membuatnya menjadi tekanan bagi Sehun.

"Apa– _Ani_ , tidak jadi–"

"Luhan–" Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang hendak pergi darinya. "Katakan," pinta Sehun.

"Apa kau berniat untuk menikah denganku?" tanya Luhan akhirnya.

Wajah Sehun berubah serius membuat Luhan berdebar, apa Sehun tidak suka membicarakan pernikahan untuk saat ini?

"Luhan,"

"Y-ya?" jawab Luhan.

"Bisa ambilkan ponselku di nakas belakangmu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan meringis dalam hati, sepertinya memang benar Sehun tidak menyukai topik ini. Luhan mengambil posel Sehun dengan tangan kirinya agar lebih mudah dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Ini…" Luhan terdiam, ia mengamati benda berkilauan di jari manisnya.

" _I-ige mwoya_?" gumam Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan menyadarinya.

"Se-Sehun- _ah_ …"

" _Ne_?"

"I-ini–"

"Lama sekali kau menyadarinya," kekeh Sehun.

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, ternyata Sehun sudah menyiapkan ini untuknya.

"Seharusnya aku yang memulai, sayang." Kekeh Sehun. "Ini memang tidak romantis, tapi, apa kau mau menikah denganku Lu? Menjadi isteriku yang selalu menemaniku?"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu, air matanya keluar begitu saja mendengar pengakuan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu," ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "hm… aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu"

" _Saranghae_ Lu…"

" _Nado saranghae_ , Sehun- _ah_ "

Beginilah akhir bahagia dari kisah cinta mereka yang panjang. Banyak kekurangan di dalamnya, tetapi mereka hanya dua insan yang ingin saling dicintai dan mencintai. Bertemu secara tidak sengaja, dipermainkan takdir yang harus memisahkan mereka, dan dihadapkan dengan masalah keluarga. Dengan keteguhan hati mereka, akhirnya semua perjuangan membuahkan hasil yang indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yak akhirnya berakhir juga cerita kita kali i** **ni Hahaha. Makasi ya semua u** **ntuk ya** **ng udah me** **n-support** **^^ sebe** **ner** **nya aku agak buru-buru buat i** **ni hehehe ketauan deeh :p**

 **Balasan review**

 **#seluhunder: makasi ya udah nunggu ^^ udah keu** **ngkap deh hihi**

 **#LittleOoh: sama-sama ^^**

 **#LuVe94: asiiikk masih ada ter** **nyata ya** **ng ma** **nte** **ngi** **n ff** **n :) aku suka** **nimba** **ng-** **nimba** **ng** **nih a** **ntara pe** **nge** **n up di si** **ni atau wattpad, tapi akhir** **nya ke si** **ni juga hehehe. Sama-sama ^^**

 **#nanima999: mereka sudah bersatu, aku juga gak tega** **ngeliat mereka pisah :"**

 **#Phe19920110: botol** **nya segeda apatuh hahaha. Aku sema** **ngat selalu kare** **na kalia** **n semua ya** **ng udah me** **nyema** **ngati TT makasi yaa ^^**


End file.
